


Code M - Level XS

by Mafy_mod



Series: Take Them Down! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gore, Hate to Love, M/M, Mass Murder, Rescue Missions, Slow Build, Super Soldier, Swearing, Torture, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 117,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: The Japanese military has issued the mission to take down a clandestine lab working on the construction of an army of super soldiers for the growing terrorist group known as "The Union". The 10th squad of the 4th platoon was one of the teams "selected" to participate in the secret mission, whether the soldiers truly wanted or not.However, not Kagami Taiga nor Himuro Tatsuya... Not Takao Kazunari nor Kasamatsu Yukio... Not even Nijimura Shuuzou expected that the targets they were supposed to collect and take to the military base they worked for to be the most insane but intelligent, despicable but beautiful... deadly but caring group of friends that had never actually talked face to face with each other before the day they were rescued by them.That or the fact they would be appointed as their "babysitters" for an unlimited period of time after said rescue.[Status: permanently dropped.]





	1. M is for Mass Murder Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with a new fic! Yup, NEW! Surprise! XD
> 
> I want to make a few explanations about this story right at the beginning. This fanfiction will have two timelines, the one that will start now and a second timeline that will happen in the future, after some years have passed, and~ the second arc will be centered on HQ!! characters :D So it won't be exactly a fusion of KnB and HQ, since the characters won't exist at the same time, but the universe is the same. The HQ side will only start after this first arc is completed though :P (You can't ask for everything, right? And if I wrote the second arc while writing the first arc some spoilers would happen)
> 
> Enjoy ;D

The insides of the humvee rattled as it almost silently crossed the half desert road made of dirt and loose rocks of all sizes and shapes. The said rocks crashing and being crunched beneath the tires and bumping of the reinforced with iron slabs bottom of the vehicle were the only sound that indicated that the road was currently being used by a total of 12 humvees and half a dozen of military motorcycles that were placed in the middle of every two cars. All the lights were off. This operation required the surprise factor, after all.

 

Kagami Taiga muffled a yawn with his hand as he stared away into the distance. His body felt sore for being in a sitting position inside of Humvee no. 10 for 6 hours straight now, ever since he got out of the airplane and their last briefing before the launch of the mission had ended. And he wasn’t a human being born to be sitting for too long.

 

“Hey, Tatsuya! How much until we get there?” roared Kagami while turning around to the driver of the vehicle, his impatience and boredom starting to get the better of him.

 

“I don’t think we’ll take much longer to get to the targets,” answered Himuro Tatsuya, his eyes unmoving from the road. A soft smile surfaced in his features. “We have already been ordered to turn off all lights of the vehicles and communication has been minimized to inside of each squad only. So you’ll soon get to be out there, running free, Taiga.”

 

“Pfft! Running free, my ass!” grumbled Kagami, once again looking to the road as he adjusted the M16A4 riffle that laid on top of his lap. He anxiously tapped with his fingertip of the barrel as he continued grumbling. “We’ve been suddenly appointed to this oh so secret mission, forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement on anything that will happen today and then closed in a freaking airplane, just so we would land on an unknown place to then being told that we would infiltrate some sort of lab and take every single person inside into our guard, with full authorization to shoot if they don’t cooperate.”

 

“You’re making it seem like this is a terrible mission, Taiga,” sighed Himuro as he peered sideways to the redhead.

 

“You say that when our squad was one of the teams chosen to recover a group of individuals apparently being cloistered inside of the said lab and that are considered XS (extremely severe) level threats to Japan!?” almost roared Kagami as he once again looked over to the black haired male. “If I knew it would be like this, I would have refused to accept this mission.”

 

“You wouldn’t be able to refuse since you were selected without the right to,” pointed out Himuro as he slid his hands on the steering wheel to more comfortably grab it. He had been driving for 6 hours straight, after all.

 

“I know! But I still have the right to complain, right?” groaned Kagami with an exasperated voice. He was about to start grumbling once again when the window next to his seat was lightly tapped. The redhead readily looked to it and saw another member of his squad, Takao Kazunari, making a sign with his hand for him to the open the window while securing the handlebar of his motorcycle with the other one. Kagami sighed and readily slid open the window. “What?”

 

“Nijimura-san and Kasamatsu-san have asked me to tell you that communication through radio transceiver will be limited to emergency cases and to when we find one of the targets from this point on,” informed Takao while raising his voice slightly so it could be heard above the sound of the dirt and rocks being run over by the humvee and his motorcycle. “And~ They also asked me to update you two on the final information that has finally been disclosed~”

 

“And that is?” impatiently asked Kagami, arching slightly an eyebrow as he stared to the raiven haired male.

 

“There are 5 targets confirmed,” explained Takao, trying to recall all the things that the squad leader had reported to him some minutes ago. “Each one is located on a floor of the lab, the ones located underground. Our team is tasked with the floors -4 to -6 while the other team will deal with the floors -1 to -3. There’s two of the targets on floors -4 and -5, but we have also being ordered to survey the last floor since they may be hiding an until now unknown target.”

 

“Have they already announced what kind of target it is?” asked Himuro as he took a quick glance to the raiven haired male, turning his head once again to the road afterwards.

 

“Yes, they have,” acknowledged Takao, releasing a sigh. He looked to in front of him for a few seconds, to certifying himself that he wouldn’t bump into anything while driving the motorcycle and then looked back to inside of the humvee. “Nijimura-san said this lab is used by a secret terrorist organization, called “The Union”, to test on human beings. The purpose of this lab in particular is to create super soldiers and all of our targets are classified as XS level threats because they are categorized as full-fledged genetically modified human beings that won’t hesitate to slice your throat open if that is the order they have received. They are basically killing machines in human shape.”

 

“Aha! Super soldiers? Have the higher-ups gone insane?” snorted Kagami, shaking his head slightly in disbelieve. “I see that with all the wars happening around the world, the old coots in the military higher seats have started believe in myths now. Super soldiers don’t exist. Genetically modified human, yes. But super soldiers? This is not the fucking Marvel world.”

 

“It’s not my duty to doubt the orders that I receive from above,” pointed out Takao, shrugging his shoulders a little bit. “If they want to call the targets super soldiers, then let them. I just want to finish this freaking mission and get back to the base so I can continue to pester Nakatani-san into giving me a few weeks off. Hopefully with all my limbs and body parts intact.”

 

“I do agree with you on that one,” acknowledged Kagami as he gave a quick glance to the bunch of weapons being stored in the backseats. “I don’t think they provided us with all this crap so we can walk around the lab flaunting our fire power to the scientists there.”

 

Both Himuro and Takao nodded their heads in agreement and the demeanor of the three soldiers changed to a more serious and severe one.

 

Suddenly, the vehicle in front of Humvee no. 10 started to slow down its speed and then came to a full halt, making their own vehicle came to a stop, as well as the motorcycle riding alongside with it. All of them silently observed the humvee in front of them, waiting for the sign that told them that they had arrived to their target’s location. They saw a small light being suddenly turned on and then quickly turned off once again. The same happened two more times and they knew by heart what would be their next steps.

 

Kagami hurriedly lifted his riffle from his lap and opened the door, not minding that he had bumped it against Takao’s motorcycle and almost threw it to the ground. He walked to the backseat and started putting all of his weapons on his holsters in motions that seemed way to mechanical after only being in the army for three and a half years. The redhead made way for the raiven haired male to “suit up” and walked a little bit further away from the humvee while giving a final check to everything, including the radio transmitter wrapped around his neck and connected to his ear. He would have liked to test if the communications would be done without any problem but a restriction order was a restriction order. As a soldier, it was his duty to follow them at all times.

 

“Are you ready, Taiga?” asked Himuro, walking over in the redhead’s direction while his hand remained on top of one of his holsters.

 

“Yeah, I am…” sighed Kagami, motioning one of his hands up to ruffle his red locks of hair. “What wouldn’t I give to get a cigarette right now…? They fucking confiscated them before I boarded the airplane.”

 

“Ahahaha,” laughed Himuro, giving a slap to the back of the taller male. “They’ll give them back to you after we return to the base. Well, probably… Smoking is an expensive bad habit during these times since they are quite hard to find.”

 

“If you know that, then I know it even better!” grumbled Kagami, snapping his neck to release some of the tension that accumulated there during the 6-hours ride. They walked over to the humvees in the front side of the long line of vehicles, searching around through the small crowd of soldiers for their other squad members.

 

“Kagami, Himuro!” called Takao all of a sudden. They turned their heads in his direction and saw the raiven haired male waving at them, accompanied by two other soldiers, all of them armed to the teeth.

 

“Are you all ready?” asked Nijimura Shuuzou, leaning his forearm on the bonnet of the humvee that had been assigned to him while looking over to the two males that were steadily getting closer to them.

 

“Yes, sir,” acknowledged both Kagami and Himuro in unison.

 

“Takao has delivered you some information, but I’m going to explain you the rest,” announced Kasamatsu Yukio while running his eyes through a set of papers. “We were only authorized to read this information when we arrived to this spot so this is new to every squad. We will be running through floors -4 to -6, where there are two targets on the two first ones, both of them locked down on individual containment cells. We don’t know their names or ages, just that they are both males. We don’t know for how long they have been kept here in this lab but we do have some information pointing that they are here since young children. As humans used for scientific experiments and as unwilling victims to genetic modifications, they probably don’t have a good experience with other people and, that means, they will be a pain in the ass and a bunch of overgrown brats.”

 

“Pfft… Here comes Kasamatsu-san’s catch phrase,” snickered Takao, covering his mouth with his hand to tentatively hide it.

 

Kasamatsu threw a glare to the raiven haired male and cleared his throat loudly. “All we have to do is collect those two targets and then survey the last floor in search for any similar target that may have been kept hidden even from our information source. When we find the first target, situated on the floor -4, Himuro, you’ll be tasked to bring him to the first floor above surface so that the target can be fully restrained in one of the humvees.”

 

“Yes, sir,” acknowledged Himuro right away, quickly making a salute at the same time.

 

“The target on floor -5 will be brought to the same floor by Nijimura,” proceeded Kasamatsu, passing the papers to the man in question.

 

“Why Nijimura-san and not me or Takao… ah, sir?” asked Kagami, looking to the older male while every now and then glancing to their surroundings.

 

“We need Takao’s accurate field of view and your monstrous strength on the last floor, since it’s pretty much an unknown what we will find there,” answered Kasamatsu, adjusting the riffle located on his back, kept there with the help of a strap. “We may not find any similar human to our targets there. But we also may find one… or two… or more. Simply put, we have no fucking idea what’s been kept there.”

 

“Nice way of putting it, Kasamatsu,” taunted Nijimura, throwing the papers to the backseat of the humvee through the open window. He then looked over to all of his squad members and his demeanor grew suddenly serious. Much more serious than it usually was. “This is a risky mission and I know that we were forced to take it. But we’re going to successfully complete this thing without suffering any casualty. If anyone is allowed to die, it’s those that are currently inside of the lab and caused all this crap in the first place. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the other four soldiers, saluting their squad leader.

 

“Then let’s go take down this shitty thing and return to the base safe and sound,” announced Nijimura, starting to run to the front gate of the lab that had been meanwhile taken down by the team that had first stepped inside of the large building. All the other members followed right behind him.

 

As soon as the squad entered inside of the main building, they were greeted by a confusion of people yelling and running around, different men and women being guided to the walls and being searched and rummaged for any type of weapons. Others were already grouped in a corner of the main hall, their hands handcuffed behind their backs. More and more people were arriving coming from the service stairs, be it from the upper floors, be it from the lower floors.

 

The group skirted around the people coming up from the lower floors and quickly headed to the first target, located on the -4. They paid close attention to their surroundings as they motioned down the lace of stairs and, as soon as they reached the floor in question, all five of them fully entered into soldier mode, honing their sense to the max to prevent anything from going unnecessarily wrong.

 

“Do we have some sort of map or something?” asked Kagami, gripping tightly his riffle as he scanned the insides of the dark corridor with his eyes.

 

“We don’t. Do you think that our informants are gods or something?” pointed out Kasamatsu in a sour way. He knew they didn’t have any other choice than to cut the electric power of the entire building, but they would be at a disadvantage with all this darkness around them. They were prepared with flashlights and goggles with night vision but technology wasn’t that much precise, even with years and years of constant war going around in the whole planet.

 

“The floors probably have all the same format,” started explaining Takao, paying close attention to all the details around him. “If we clear this floor, we will have a pretty good image in our heads about the ones below. Or, if they were smart enough, they will be built in reverse way. So we just have to reverse the mental map that we make of this floor too. Easy peasy~”

 

“It’s easy for you,” contested Kagami, snorting softly at the words being said by the smaller male.

 

“Ah, yes. I forgot that you’re an idiot, Bakagami~” added Takao, snickering softly at the other male.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that, Takao!” roared Kagami, his voice echoing through the entire empty corridor.

 

“Will you two shut up already?” admonished Kasamatsu, turning around to glare at the younger males. “You’re basically signalizing our position with all the yelling and yapping. And you’re making me lose my focus!”

 

“I’m sorry,” apologized both Kagami and Takao, Himuro chuckling softly as he saw their apologetic expressions. Nijimura simply shook his head while rolling his eyes.

 

From that point on, all the members of the squad proceeded through the corridor as silently as it was humanly possible for them, carefully opening doors and searching around for any worker that had stayed behind in those countless room. After 20 minutes of walking around, they reached a big metal door.

 

“Taking the size and thickness into account… I would risk saying that we have reached our first target,” said Nijimura, carefully eyeing the door from top to bottom. He motioned to one of the walls, where a small electronic panel was located, and opened the hatch. “Oh-oh~ Aren’t we lucky that this works through a code and that it’s still working, even with the electricity being cut down. Himuro, do you have that thing?”

 

“Yes, I have,” answered Himuro, motioning the riffle in his arms down so he could reach one of the pockets of his vest. From there, he took a small round box and threw it in the squad leader’s direction.

 

“Sweet~” acknowledged Nijimura as he caught the box with one hand and opened the lid, a white, fine dust inside. He took a little bit on his hand and put it in front of the keyboard of the electronic panel, blowing on the dust and spreading it through all of the buttons. When the fingerprints appeared as if with magic, the black haired male smirked. “Now we just have to guess the sequence. Good thing it only has three digits. Which means… 27 possible combinations. Or more, if any of the numbers is being repeated once or twice.”

 

“Shit, we’ll never get out of here. At least, not tonight,” grumbled Kagami under his breath. “Isn’t there a quicker way to do this?”

 

“If I told you the combination… would that help?” sounded a sudden male voice. All five soldiers immediately motioned their bodies into attacking positions, each one of them pointing their riffles to different locations as they searched for the source of the voice. “Ah… But it would be troublesome… Never mind…”

 

They looked to the door, still on their guard. The voice had come from behind of the locked down door.

 

“You know the password to your own cell?” suspiciously asked Nijimura, an eyebrow slightly arched as he continued to keep the door under his gaze.

 

“I do. I also know the codes for the other four doors,” acknowledged the male inside of the closed room. “But it would be troublesome for me later on so I don’t think I’ll tell you that. I don’t really have anything to gain with it.”

 

“You’ll gain freedom, if that holds any value to you,” pointed out Himuro, lowering his riffle.

 

“Freedom? What’s that…? Can I eat it…?” asked the cloistered male with a sluggish voice. “Even if you took me out of here, I would only be put on another cell. Or killed. Or tortured and then killed. That would be too troublesome… The food here is disgusting but it’s still better than being tortured.”

 

“You’re still going to be taken away from inside of that room,” pointed out Nijimura, looking to the electronic panel as he started to think up combinations in his head to open that door. “And you’ll still have to come with us.”

 

“I wouldn’t be that sure,” added the male with an even sluggish voice. “If you mistake the code three times, the door will be on total lockdown. Not only this one but the other five doors.”

 

“…” Nijimura dropped the hand that he was about to motion to the keyboard and mentally cursed. Then he noticed something that his target had said. “You said other five doors. Then there’s six of you and not five?”

 

“Ah… Shit… He’s totally going to punish me because of this one…” groaned the male. “Can you forget I said that?”

 

“Yes, we’ll forget about it,” acknowledged Himuro, gaining from the other four males a lost and surprised look. “We’ll forget about it if you tell us the codes to all of the doors.”

 

 _Oh, nice one, Tatsuya!,_ cheered Kagami, nodding his head to the black haired male when he looked over at them and winked.

 

“Hm… I don’t know…” answered the cloistered male. “How’s the food of the outside world?”

 

“Well, Japan has considerable supplies at the moment,” began explaining Himuro, going along with the conversation. It seemed that food served as some sort of trigger to this target in particular, for whatever reason it may be. “So every day we get to eat fish and meat, vegetables and some fruits. In the military base we even get some snacks, sweets and candies from ti—“

 

“0509,” suddenly said the male inside of the locked room. “That’s the code for my door. The other ones are 0807, 0706, 0605, and 0404. The code of the sixth door that I referred to earlier… I don’t know it. The others don’t know it too. Though if there’s a chance of someone knowing about it would be Ak— Ah, the person on the floor beneath this one. But he would never tell you.”

 

“Thank you for your cooperation,” acknowledged Himuro, observing from the corner of his eyes as Takao told the other team the codes of the doors, seeing as they probably were experiencing the same situation they had. “Um… What’s your name?”

 

There was only silence as an answer.

 

“Ah… Hello?” called Himuro, getting closer to the door while he saw Nijimura once again motioning his hand to the electronic panel, nodding his head at him in acknowledgment to proceed forward. Kagami, Kasamatsu and Takao all pointed their weapons to the door that would open at any moment, as a precaution to whatever it was that they would find inside. “Are you hearing me? We are going to open the door now. We would appreciate it if you behaved. If you do, you’ll get to eat food much earlier than if you fight against us.”

 

“I had a name. I don’t use it anymore,” explained the unknown male inside of the room. “I have two new names now. But I won’t tell you one of them. That name is only for those equal to me to use. And you aren’t equal to me. So you can call me M2.”

 

“M2?” repeated Himuro, an eyebrow slightly arched. They heard the sound of the locks being open, crack by crack echoing through the empty floor with the exception of the five soldiers and their target. When the door started to slid open, a thick white smoke started escaping from its inside. All of them shuddered at the coldness of the smoke. Gulping down softly, Himuro started approaching the entrance of the cell, the white smoke still preventing him from seeing deeper inside of the spacious room. “What does M2 mean?”

 

“Mass Murder Machine no. 2,” simply explained the male, only a dark silhouette coming into view from the current position of the five soldiers. And what a silhouette! That male could easily reach 2 meters of height anytime of the day. “Ah… but we like to joke about it and call ourselves Miracles instead of Mass Murder Machines. It’s more stylish, as M5 usually calls it.”

 

As the smoke disappeared and the target’s appearance was finally fully shown to the soldiers, they found a gigantic purple haired male standing on the center of the room, munching on an empty plastic wrap of what it seemed to be of a Maiubou savory snack. Forming a circle around him and then expanding to cover the floor, walls and ceiling of the entire room were razor-sharp needle-like tubes, interlinked by thin threads that emitted a soft buzzing sound.

 

The purple haired male looked over to the five unknown males, who looked with shocked expressions to the scenario in front of them. He opened his mouth and released the plastic wrap, a string of saliva breaking when he fully lowered his hand. “What? Did you think that I wouldn’t have escaped already when I know the code to open the doors? All of us would have already done so since we all know the codes to the doors… except the bottom one, of course. We could have achieved the freedom you spoke of anytime we wanted.”

 

“Why didn’t you, then?” asked Himuro, dropping his weapon near the door as he approached the metal tubes and the wires connecting them and closely analyzed them with his eyes.

 

“If one leaves, the others have to follow along. One of us can’t leave, so we won’t leave either,” answered the purple haired male, once again chewing on the plastic wrap. “Now hurry up and take down those things. I haven’t been able to sit down for… ah… 5 days, 7 hours, 13 minutes and 34 seconds… 35… 36… 37…”

 

 _For a complete wacko, he sure seems to have quite a loyal side and doesn’t seem all that dangerous,_ inwardly pointed out Kagami as he lowered his gun and also got closer to the black haired male and the needle-like tubes.

 

“51… 52… 53… Ah, that’s right… You have 5 minutes since the door is unlocked to deactivate those things or the bombs placed on this room will go off,” suddenly added the purple haired male, interrupting his continuous count of the time. “This room is in need of some color. Maybe blood would make the walls more interesting to stare at. Ah… but the smell is horrible. Hurry up and take them down.”

 

 _Yes, a complete wacko,_ confirmed Kagami in the back of his mind and he searched around with the other members of the squad for the button that would take down the needle-like tubes surrounding the purple haired male so closely that he couldn’t take any other stance while inside of the big room except a standing position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you can count on all the M# to be completely crazy human beings -.-' Wait... since they have been genetically modified, can they really be called human beings? Hm...
> 
> Anyways~ I still don't know what release schedule I should give to this fic... I actually created the prompt for the fic + the first chapter today :P I just got stroke down by a sudden wave of inspiration~ Probably because I was fretting over a phone call that didn't seem to arrive -.-' (I told you that I work better under pressure, right?) So I guess, for now, every time I finish writing a chapter, I will update it right away ^.^
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	2. Yes... We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> I told you I was quite excited to write this story, didn't I? >.< The plot of the story just keeps on developing more and more in my brain and I simply have to write it all down.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Found it!” yelled Kasamatsu as he pressed down the round white button near the bottom of the wall, strategically hidden by the sharp corner that the wall made to fully lock the cell when the metal door was closed.

 

The whole room started rattling slightly and the floor, the walls and the ceiling began moving backwards, being replaced by metal boards that slid through the adjacent divisions to the cell. When the room’s limits had been fully closed once again, with the exception of the small circle where the purple haired giant remained, all the members of the squad sighed with relief.

 

“Ah… I’m want to sleep…” sluggishly complained the purple haired giant, cracking his neck and opening and closing his arms to release the torpidity that had installed itself in his body after being in the same position during all those days. He put the plastic wrap between his teeth once again and let his body fall to the ground backwards, the floor trembling with the loud impact. “The bombs…”

 

“Eh?” interjected Himuro as he motioned over to grab his riffle once again. He couldn’t leave it unguarded now that their target had been freed.

 

“It was a lie. There’s no bombs in my cell,” confessed the purple haired giant, chewing on the plastic wrap as he stared to the ceiling absent-mindedly. “I only wanted you to hurry up and take those things down so I could actually move around. Ah… But there are bombs in M1 and M3’s cells. In the bottom cell too, obviously.”

 

“Right…” acknowledged Himuro, arching slightly an eyebrow. He peered down to the other squad members, Takao reporting the things being said to the other team to warn them about the floor above them. The black haired male looked back to the target, who was basically lazing around while sprawled on the floor, and motioned his hand to the pocket on the back of his pants, taking from there a pair of handcuffs. “Um… I have to take you upstairs now, M2.”

 

“Ah… That’s true…” groaned the purple haired giant as he turned his head to peer to the black haired male. He observed his cell’s intruders, all of them on their guard about any movements that he could make and fully ready to shoot at him if he showed the smallest of hint that he would attack them or misbehave. “I don’t feel like getting up, though.”

 

“I’ll give you an energy bar if you do,” proposed Himuro while showing the handcuffs to the purple haired male. “What would you prefer: chocolate chips, strawberry or nuts?”

 

“All of them,” readily answered the purple haired giant as he lifted his upper body from the floor. He got to a fully standing position and spit out the plastic wrap from his mouth. “I don’t eat since 5 days ago. One isn’t enough.”

 

“W-We’ll try to arrange something about that, then…” hesitantly acknowledged Himuro as he walked closer to the purple haired giant. He grabbed his thick limbs and pulled them to behind his back, closing the handcuffs around the wrists. “You’ll be taken to the first floor and then restrained inside of one of the humvees that took us here. Behave like you have until now and you’ll get to eat the bars and maybe something more.”

 

“I told you before. I won’t leave if the others aren’t going to come with me,” warned the purple haired male, being guided by the smaller male to the entrance of the cell. Closely observing the other soldiers who kept him under shooting range continuously, he switched his gaze to the black haired male that had the squad leader badge on his uniform all of a sudden. “None of us will leave if it means one of us will remain here. You will only be able to take our corpses with you if that happens. But well… it would be your corpses that would have to be taken out before that happened.”

 

“We have been ordered to take with us everyone inside of the lab,” explained Nijimura, lowering slightly his riffle so he could more easily observe their first target. “If one of the workers of the labs stays behind, which is not recommended, that’s fine. But our priority is to take with us you and those that you refer to with the letter M.”

 

“Is that so? Hmm…” sluggishly acknowledged the purple haired giant. “Good luck with that, then. M1 is currently on a good mood since he finally got a new book to read. But I don’t think he’ll like it very much if you interrupt him while he’s reading. Or if you tell him that you intend to open the bottom door.”

 

“How many of you are there?” asked Kasamatsu, also lowering his weapon just the slightest. Their first target didn’t seem to be that dangerous at the moment. Completely insane and a brat, yes, but not dangerous.

 

“Right now? Six,” answered the purple haired male, switching his purple eyes to the soldier that had just spoken. “We are kept here because we don’t have defects. But the others with defects have been shipped to another building.”

 

“Where’s the other building?” asked further Kasamatsu, throwing a quick glance to the squad leader.

 

“Don’t know… Don’t care…” answered the purple haired giant once again, shrugging his massive shoulders. “M5 probably knows since he came from there. Where’s the energy bars?”

 

“They’re upstairs,” answered Himuro, continuing to lead their target out of the room.

 

“Tatsuya,” called Kagami while motioning his hand up to catch his attention. When the black haired male looked over in his direction, the redhead arched slightly an eyebrow. “Will you be alright with… him?”

 

“This is nothing that I can’t deal with, Taiga,” acknowledged Himuro, smiling softly to the redhead. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

 

“Just a little advice for the floor below, since you’re probably going to go there next,” sluggishly added the purple haired giant all of a sudden. He yawned slightly and then continued talking. “Don’t order him around. It will only make it harder on you. Or get you killed. Probably the latter. Yes, definitely the latter.”

 

“…” The other four soldiers kept staring as their other squad member continued to take one of their targets down the corridor, their weapons still locked and loaded in his direction. Once they lost the silhouette of the two males due to the darkness around them, they finally lowered their riffles.

 

“Well, this one didn’t seem that hard to deal with,” pointed out Takao as he released a soft sigh. “Though I have to say that he’s quite cuckoo in the head. Will the other five be exactly like this?”

 

“Probably…” acknowledged Kasamatsu, taking one more glance to the insides of the cell where the first target had been kept on. “But the ones that have bombs installed in their cells are most likely worse. The bombs must be there for some reason, right?”

 

“True,” also acknowledged Nijimura, giving a sharp nod with his head. He fully motioned from under the frame of the big door and jerked his head to call the other males. “Let’s clear the rest of this floor and then move to the one below. We need to certify ourselves that there’s no worker hiding here. While we are at it, let’s formulate some sort of strategy to deal with the target below us. We can’t order him to do anything so I guess we have to find something capable of persuading him, like Himuro did with that nutcase.”

 

“Yes, sir!” The other three soldiers immediately followed after their squad leader, resuming once again with their search through every room of the floor that they have yet to take a look around.

 

-.-

 

“Heeey… Where are the energy bars?” asked the purple haired giant for the hundredth time since they started climbing the service stairs to the first floor above surface.

 

“Like I said, I’ll give them to you once we reach the first floor. I don’t have any with me at the moment,” explained Himuro, also for the hundredth time, while releasing a soft, masked sigh. It seemed that the taller male was quite stubborn on matters concerning food.

 

“I’ll crush you if you’re lying,” warned the purple haired male as he continued climbing the stairs, always closely observing his surroundings. He had never been in such a place, full of laces of stairs whether he looked up or down.

 

“I’m not lying so you can rest assure,” tried to sooth down Himuro, rolling slightly his eyes as he continued to keep the purple haired male under his always present gaze. “You said you haven’t been able to sit down or eaten anything for 5 days. How can you move like nothing of that happened then?”

 

“You can’t do something as simple as that?” asked back the purple haired male, with a voice that sounded way to surprised for him to actually be mocking the smaller male. “I usually spend a week closed down in that cell. Ah… but then I get to go outside for three days and during that time I eat the nasty food they give me.”

 

“…” Himuro intently studied the purple haired male. He had the physic of a well trained soldier. His extremely developed muscles and big frame, as well as the way he walked like a wild predator hunting for prey, told him that he had been worked to the bone in terms of body to body combat and other types of fighting techniques. He was slightly affected in the head, that much was as clear as the day, but he seemed to be very smart. “Are you six… really super soldiers?”

 

The purple haired male came to sudden halt when he reached the base between two laces of stairs. Slowly, he turned his head around to look at the smaller male that was walking behind him. “We are.”

 

Himuro’s whole body shook with alarm at what he saw in front of him. The purple eyes of the taller male housed a strangely accentuated glow to them, partially illuminating the dark area they were currently on, and if he had thought of him as a predator before, then now he knew with 100% of sure that that name was the only thing that could address the purple haired male correctly, as the frightening and deadly presence that he was currently displaying came to prove. There were some war veterans that possessed a blood chilling aura on them but… their eyes didn’t glow like that.

 

The purple haired male fully turned around the face the smaller male and lowered his upper body, closing the distance between their faces. He intently observed the black haired male and tilted his head slightly. “How easy it would be for me to take these handcuffs off and get rid of you… No, I wouldn’t even need to take this out of me to do it. Not for you and not for all the people on the floor above us. It would be just like crushing ants beneath my foot.”

 

Gulping down hard, Himuro slowly opened his mouth to speak while he tried to prevent his body from teetering with fear. “Why haven’t you, then?”

 

“I wouldn’t get to eat the energy bars if I did,” simply answered the purple haired male, tilting his head slightly more as he looked to the smaller male. “It would be such a waste. That and because nobody has told me to do it nor did I feel the need to do it.”

 

“That’s…” _Really messed up,_ inwardly added Himuro, completing the sentence that he really would have liked to say out loud. When the taller male withdrew his face away and started climbing the stairs once again, the black haired male couldn’t help but deeply sigh in relief. That had been scarier than being dropped from a helicopter to a currently-under-battle area. Wiping with the back of his hand the cold sweat that had gathered on his forehead, Himuro continued to climb the stairs behind the purple haired male, keeping his guard even more than before. Soon, they reached the door that lead to the main hall, where the workers of the lab were being kept for now and from where they had to walk by to reach the humvees once again. He stepped to in front of the taller male and started opening the closed door, looking over in his direction. “Don’t cause any problems or you won’t get to eat the energy bars.”

 

“Okay~” acknowledged the purple haired giant, an anxious glint in his eyes.

 

Himuro fully opened the door and both soldier and target stepped in the main hall, silence immediately covering the entire room. The workers of the lab looked over in their direction, their faces completely drained of all color, and the ones closer to the door that connected the stairs to the hall started crawling in the opposite direction from where the purple haired giant was. That behavior didn’t come unnoticed to any soldier present, who readily shifted their attention to the first target arriving there.

 

“Keep walking in the door’s direction,” directed Himuro, giving a jerk with his chin to indicate the direction to where the taller male was supposed to go. They walked for a few minutes but once they reached the center of the hall, the purple haired giant came to a sudden halt. “What is it? Continue walking and you’ll get to eat the bars.”

 

“Ahh… I really want to eat…” groaned the purple haired male, still completely motionless in the spot that he came to a halt. “But I told you. I’m not leaving without the others. Once all six of us are here, then I’ll eat the energy bars… and get inside of whatever it is that a ‘humvee’ is…”

 

“You said you would cooperate with us,” pointed out Himuro, looking around the area where they had stopped. All the other soldiers were keeping their distance from them and the workers of the lab were still as silent as dead mice. “We told you that we will take everyone from here with us, right? We didn’t lie when we said that. It’s our duty to complete our mission. You understand that, right? Since you’re sort of a soldier too.”

 

“Yeah… I understand…” acknowledged the purple haired male, eyeing the smaller male closely. “But I’m still not leaving.”

 

“Why are you so fixated on—“ started  asking Himuro when he was interrupted by the sound of the same door that they had came from opening once again. The black haired male (and the purple haired male) immediately looked in that direction and saw an unknown blonde and a known soldier coming from the stairs.

 

“And they told me to go back to my cell just when the game was at its peak~! Isn’t that unfa—“ complained the blonde while peering sideways to the black haired soldier that was leading him to the main hall. However, when he looked to in front of him, his eyes opened in surprise and he immediately yelped. “OH!!! M2~!! You weren’t lying! He’s here! He’s really here!”

 

“I’ve told you time and time again that I wasn’t,” sighed Moriyama Yoshitaka while rolling his eyes slightly. He kept leading the straight out excited blonde to the center of the main wall and they came to a halt there, a fair amount of distance between the two targets. “Why haven’t you brought him to the humvee, Himuro?”

 

“Ah… Some circumstances, I gue—“

 

“Hey, hey! M2! Do you think we are allowed to speak now?” anxiously asked the blonde, interrupting once again the black haired male as he was speaking.

 

“Ah… Yeah, I think so,” answered the purple haired male, looking over in the scientist’s direction and then switching his gaze once again to the blonde. “This thing has fallen. I think we can finally talk with each other. With the others too.”

 

“Really!? Yay!!!!” excitedly yelled the blonde, giving a quick jump while his hands remained handcuffed behind his back. “Then~ Nice to meet you, M2~”

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, M5…” sluggishly greeted back the purple haired male. “I always had the hardest time trying to understand your writing. You’re awful at it.”

 

“That’s so mean! It’s hard to write when you’re most of the time tied down to a wall!” yelped the blonde, pouting at the words that the purple haired male had thrown at him.

 

“M1 and M3 are tied in worse ways than you are and their writing is much better than yours,” pointed out the purple haired male, tilting slightly his head as he observed the shocked expression that appeared in the blonde face and then how he simply dropped it down, softly grumbling at himself.

 

“You… have never met him?” hesitantly asked Himuro as he exchanged glances between the purple haired male, the blonde and his comrade, who was just as surprised over this as him.

 

“We have passed by each other in the corridors sometimes…” explained the purple haired male, shrugging his shoulders. “But this is the first time we have talked or even met personally.”

 

“Then why do you keep on saying that you won’t leave without them? You never spoke with any of them,” pointed out Himuro, arching slightly an eyebrow as he centered his attention of the purple haired male once again.

 

“Letters!” suddenly said the blonde, once again with a cheerful demeanor. He threw a glare to the workers of the lab, making most of them shriek in fear and crawl even further away from that area, and then switched his gaze back to the purple haired male. “We were forbidden to speak with each other. So, during all these years, we have talked with each other through letters hidden in se~cre~t locations and when we were brought out of the cells, we gathered them and answered them, hiding them once again when he went outside of the cells while waiting to receive an answer back.”

 

“Ah… I’m hungry… When will the others arrive?” asked the purple haired giant, looking down to the smaller male with a bored expression.

 

“Yeah! I reaaaaaaaally want to meet the others too~” added the blonde, cheerfully smiling. “Oh, M2. Will they also open the bottom door? I… I won’t leave without him… I will never leave M0 here! Do you hear me, all of you soldiers and disgusting torturers! I’m not abandoning M0 here for anything in this world!!”

 

“I won’t leave without him, either, M5,” acknowledged the purple haired male with a slow nod of his head. “M1 and M3 would never let that happen. M4 neither. As I said, I’m not leaving without all of us six here.”

 

“Yes, me neither,” also acknowledged the blonde, giving a sharp nod of his head.

 

The purple haired male and the blonde switched their gazes to the group of workers sitting on the floor, all curled up on top of one another as they tried to create the most distance it was possible between them and the two males.

 

They stared and stared at them… their eyes glowing a threatening purple and yellow coloring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have been introduced to one more M - this time is was M5 :D You can guess which is the name of this cheerful blonde, right? *winks*
> 
> The next chapter will probably be released tomorrow or the day after, it depends ^.^ But I can say this right away - more Ms will be introduced to the story on the next release~ And it just had to be such a devilish one >///<
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	3. Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter :D
> 
> This chapter took me exactly 2 hours and 25 minutes to write - that's how excited I was while writing this scene in particular. The fastest 3k words of my life! I just love crazy characters so very much >///<
> 
> The next chapter will probably come out tomorrow. But~ I'm quite excited to write it too so you may get it earlier than planned ;D
> 
> Enjoy! Fufufu~

The 10th squad, now made of only four members, once again entered inside of the service stairs and motioned down one more floor. When they reached the floor -5, Nijimura made a quick sign with his hand and Kagami quickly opened the door, the other soldiers immediately pointing their rifles to the inside of the corridor. With no one in sight, they cautiously exited the stairs and started crossing the corridor.

 

“Yup, just like I said upstairs,” announced Takao as he skirted his eyes around the dark corridor and the countless doors filling it. “This floor was built in the reverse way from the one above us. So to find the ‘jackpot’ door, we have to go in the opposite way from before~”

 

“Okay,” acknowledged Nijimura, all of them walking in the direction the raiven haired male had indicated to be the correct one, their weapons fully prepared to shoot at the smallest threat or danger. “All of you remember what we talked about, right? About the occupant of this floor and of what M2 told us about him.”

 

“Yes, sir,” acknowledged the other three soldiers in unison.

 

“Ah! Yes, understood,” suddenly started saying Takao while pressing the button on the communication device attached around his neck. “I’ll report it to the other members of my squad. Good luck with the rest~”

 

“What did Furihata told you?” asked Kasamatsu as soon as the raiven haired male stopped speaking.

 

“He said that the target on the floor -1 has been sent to the main hall. It appears both that target and our own are there together since they refuse to leave the building without the others,” reported Takao immediately, shifting his hold to his rifle slightly. “The doors to the cells of the targets on floor -2 and -3 have been successfully opened, but it seems they are having some hard time convincing the two Ms there to go out of their cells. They have divided their own squad in two and that’s why they have reached the two doors pretty much at the same time, so they could save time.”

 

“That’s a shitty technique but to each one their own,” pointed out Kasamatsu as he rolled his eyes softly. “They will be the ones to blame if something goes wrong and get themselves killed because they foolishly reduced their fire power and numbers by dividing their squad.”

 

“Aren’t we doing the same, though? Ah, sir,” pointed out Kagami, quickly switching his manner of speech to one suitable to talk with a superior.

 

“It’s similar, but not in the same sloppy way the other squad is doing,” explained Nijimura, opening a door and pointing both his rifle and a flashlight to the insides of the room, quickly surveying it with his eyes. “We aren’t dividing ourselves per se. We ‘extract’ one of our members so that we can safely transport the target to the delivery spot, but we maintain the squad itself with more than two members together at all times. A far safer approach than the other squad is taking.”

 

“I see,” acknowledged Kagami, maintaining his eyes in the corridor as they continued crossing it. Suddenly, the light of his flashlight shone brighter than before when it hit a new big metal door. “Oh, found the second target.”

 

“Guys, you know what to do, then,” reminded Nijimura once again, receiving from the other squad members a nod of their heads in acknowledgment. They quickly walked to the door and the black haired male stopped in front of the panel. “M1, can you hear us?”

 

They waited for a few seconds but only got silence as an answer. All the soldiers exchanged quick glances and then looked back to the door.

 

“M1, we are going to open the door now,” tried Nijimura once again, giving a step forward to get closer to the hatch covering the electronic panel. “We would like to request your cooperation to be brought to the first floor above surface, where you’ll be able to meet with the other Ms. All of them.”

 

“Through me the way into the suffering city, through me the way to the eternal pain, thought me the way that runs among the lost,” started speaking a voice from behind the door, leaving all of the soldiers completely lost on what was going on. “Justice urged on my high artificer; my maker was divine authority, the highest wisdom, and the primal love. Before me nothing but eternal things were made, and I endure eternally. All hope abandon, ye who enter in!”

 

“Huh?” ended up interjecting Kasamatsu, turning to look to the other soldiers with a slightly flabbergasted expression on his face. He pointed to the door and tilted his head slightly. “Isn’t that from ‘The Divine Comedy’?”

 

“Correct,” acknowledged the voice. “Which canto?”

 

All of them with an eyebrow slightly arched as they continued to look to the door, still feeling extremely lost in these sudden words being thrown at them, they mutually agreed to continue corresponding to this weird dialogue by nodding their heads. It seemed that this M liked to play games.

 

“Ah… Inferno… canto… 3, I think?” hesitantly answered Nijimura as he searched for confirmation from his subordinates with his eyes. He wasn’t really sure what would happen if they gave a wrong answer but he preferred to not run that risk.

 

“Correct,” acknowledged the voice once again, making all the soldiers sigh with relief.

 

“Can we open the door now?” tried asking once again Nijimura.

 

“Which is the sentence that is different from the rest?” asked the target on the inside of the cell one more time.

 

“Huh?” interjected all of them at the same time. Their target had completely screwed them with this last question, by the looks on everybody’s faces.

 

“Shit… Another weirdo…” cursed Kagami as he ruffled his red locks of hair in frustration with one of his hands.

 

“The last one,” suddenly answered Takao, gaining from the other soldiers a surprised look. When he saw those expressions, he arched slightly an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. “What? It’s the only sentence that uses a more archaic dialect.”

 

“Correct,” acknowledged the voice again. “The first sentences came from the translation done by Mandelbaum in 1980. However, the last sentence came from the translation done by Longfellow in 1867. I would have liked to ask you that too but I don’t think this door would ever open if I had done so. You should be thankful for that.”

 

“I will take that as you giving us permission to open the door,” announced Nijimura, opening the hatch and readily inserting the password given by their first target.

 

They started hearing the clicks and clanks of the iron locks being open and the metal door started to slide to the left. Behind it, another metal door started to slide upwards and, once again, white smoke began to exit the cell. Taking into consideration that this target in particular needed not one but two doors to contain him inside, all four soldiers readily pointed their weapons to the big room, cautiously waiting for the smoke to disappear.

 

Once most of the smoke had disappear, their eyes darted to the ceiling, where a redhead was being suspended upside down with what looked like titanium chains, dozens of them circulating his body and then connecting to the walls, the floor and the ceiling. With a meter of distance away from each other, round bombs ticked with a red intermittent light while stuck to the titanium chains by an extremely thin wire. On the redhead’s face remained a blindfold.

 

“Fuck… this is sick…” softly mumbled Kasamatsu in the midst of his completely flabbergasted self.

 

“There should be a button on the same place where you found the one in M2’s cell,” explained the redhead. “That button will deactivate all of the bombs at the same time.”

 

“Right,” acknowledged Nijimura, motioning over to the wall that usually laid parallel to the door so the room could be sealed off. He touched around the corner of the wall, searching for the button, but he came to a sudden halt and looked up to the redhead. “How do you know we found the button of M2’s cell?”

 

“Heh… You wouldn’t know the code of this door otherwise,” explained the redhead after snorting softly. “M2 is the most susceptible of all of us to be convinced to act in a certain way. It seemed that the energy bars that soldier talked about managed to convince him into cooperating with you.”

 

“Okay, how do you know about the energy bars?” suspiciously asked Kasamatsu, arching an eyebrow as he looked up to the redhead and tightened his grip to the rifle on his hands.

 

“Because I heard the conversation,” simply answered the redhead, a smirk popping up in his lips. “All of you soldiers are surprisingly loud. I’ve been listening to all of your conversations up until now. All of us have been listening to your conversations, actually. M3 is currently extremely angry because your fellow soldiers interrupted him while he was on his resting period. However… too bad that your little scheme to persuade me into doing what you want won’t work due to that.”

 

“It’s been working up until now,” pointed out Nijimura, searching around with his hand for the button once again while intently looking up to the redhead. “You let us open the door.”

 

“Yes, I did. Because it suits my own plans,” answered the redhead, his smirk widening even more. “Like I said, I’ve been listening to all of your conversations. You plan on opening the bottom door, correct?”

 

“We do,” acknowledged Nijimura, finally finding a small white button hidden in the gap where the iron lock was connected to the wall in order to lock down the cell completely. “Anxious to see your friend?”

 

“Friend? Hehehe… Well, you could say so,” cryptically answered the redhead after a short laugh. It sounded more like an evil laugh than a happy or excited one.

 

“Then behave like a good boy and you’ll get to see him,” added Nijimura, pressing the white button. The red lights on the bombs flickered for brief seconds and then went off. However, the chains remained in the same place. “Ah… The bombs have been deactivated but the chains didn’t com—“

 

“It doesn’t matter. As long as the bombs are deactivated, then there’s no problem at all,” answered the redhead while slightly wiggling his head left and right. All of a sudden, a large crack resounded through the entire room and the soldiers immediately got on their guard once again. One of the chains circling the redhead’s body had burst open. Then another and another. When his entire torso had been freed, the redhead flexed the upper body up and broke the rest of the chains binding his legs barehanded, lastly going after the chain that made him being upside down while suspended to the ceiling. When his body started to fall down, the redhead gave a quick and almost delicate somersault and gracefully landed on his two feet.

 

“Yeah… no problem at all, it seems…” softly whispered Takao in agreement as he kept the redhead under the aim of his rifle, just to play safe after this incredulous display of monstrous strength.

 

The redhead motioned his hands up and took off the blindfold covering his eyes, dropping it to the floor with a soft thud. Then he turned around to face the soldiers, his face totally unreadable as he analyzed the four men with his heterochromatic eyes, one blood red and the other melted gold.

 

“We will have to handcuff you now and then I’ll take you upstairs, where you’ll be able to meet your friends,” informed Nijimura as he took a pair of handcuffs from this vest’s pocket and cautiously walked closer to the redhead, showing the restraining object to their target.

 

“You will?” asked the redhead, a sly smirk surfacing in his features. “What if I said no to that?”

 

“We would have to use force to do it,” explained Nijimura, coming to a halt at those words. “Either way it goes, you’re still going to end up handcuffed and being taken upstairs. Don’t you want to see your friends?”

 

“I can go see them even if you don’t escort me there,” pointed out the redhead with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Unfortunately for you, that’s not how we work,” declared Nijimura, also shrugging his shoulders like the target had done. He kept the other male under his gaze for a few seconds and then dropped the hand holding into the handcuffs to the side of his body. “Why don’t we do the following? I’ll let you stay free for a few more minutes while you answer a couple of questions. Agreed?”

 

Kasamatsu, Takao and Kagami got completely lost at what their leader was currently doing, arching their eyebrows slightly as they exchanged quick glances between them while keeping the redhead under shooting range. However, once they heard the first question, they immediately understood what the black haired male wanted to get at with this.

 

“Since you remained silent, I’ll take it as a yes,” announced Nijimura, straightening his back while keeping the redhead under his gaze. “Do you know the code to the door on the floor -6?”

 

“Heh…” The redhead simply snorted at the question, a mischievous smirk once again twisting the corners of his lips upwards.

 

“And the other question is: what type of bombs does that room have and can we deactivate them in the same way as yours?” proceeded Nijimura, getting slightly irked at the twisted expression in the redhead’s expression. If he was feeling like that, he couldn’t even imagine how Kasamatsu must have been feeling at having to deal with brat after brat. And there was still one more to go, apparently.

 

“Hehehehe…” amusingly laughed the redhead, keeping his gaze on the taller male. He softly tilted his head to the left. “What makes you think that I will answer those questions?”

 

“Maybe because you don’t want to let your friend blow up when we enter that room due to accidentally activating the bombs?” mumbled Kagami under his breath as he was starting to get irritated at the manipulative games that their second target was displaying. His body was suddenly thrown to one of the walls of the inside of the cell, a hand gripping tightly his throat and painfully bending his trachea inside, fully cutting his air supply.

 

“Excuse me?” threateningly hissed the redhead, his eyes abnormally glowing a red and yellow light as he glared at the taller male. “The only one who’s going to be blown up in here will be you if you don’t start measuring the words that you speak. M0 will _not_ blow up or get a single scratch on him. If he does, I’ll make the entire human race pay for it. Me and all the other Ms.”

 

“Let him go!” ordered Nijimura, pointing his rifle directly to the target’s head, only a few inches separating the smaller male’s head and the end of the barrel. He took a quick glance to his subordinate, whose face was starting to gain a purple coloring, and looked over to the redhead once again. “Now!”

 

“Are you going to shoot me with that?” taunted the redhead, looking sideways to the black haired male. He motioned his free hand in the rifle’s direction and took a hold of the barrel, tightly closing his fingers around the metal tube. With a quick and simple movement of his wrist, he bent the barrel upwards, just as if he was bending a rubber hose. “Will you be able to shoot me now?”

 

“We are still very well capable of shooting you,” warned Kasamatsu, both him and Takao getting closer to the redhead to make their presence noticed.

 

“Unless you have the same perfect aim that M4 has, you have just as much of a probability of shooting me as shooting your two squad members, Kasamatsu Yukio,” pointed out the redhead, looking over his shoulder to peer at the black haired male.

 

“Wha—!? How does he—!?” incredulously yelped Kasamatsu at hearing the redhead saying his full name as if he knew him personally.

 

“Kasamatsu Yukio, July 29th, 26 years old,” started reciting the redhead, tightening slightly more his grip around the other redhead’s throat, a wicked smirk appearing in his features. “In the army since 18 years old, acquired his current post as second-in-command on the 10th squad of the 4th platoon one and a half years ago when the squad was created.” The redhead switched his gaze to the raiven haired male that was pointing his weapon at him too. “Takao Kazunari, November 21st, 21 years old. Joined the army with 18, too. In his current position since the squad was created.”

 

“Ah…” incredulously gasped Takao, his eyes extremely open with surprise. “Why…!?”

 

“Nijimura Shuuzou, July 10th, 29 years old,” continued reciting the redhead while switching his gaze to the black haired male that remained completely flabbergasted by his side. “Entered in the army with 18, worked for 2 years in Japan and then was transferred to America for a few years. Returned to Japan to take leadership over his current squad, bringing with him from America two rookies. One of them being…” The redhead once again switched his gaze, this time looking to the taller male currently being strangled by him. “Kagami Taiga, August 2nd… Killed in action at 20 years old.”

 

“Shit…! Shoot him already!” ordered Nijimura, throwing his now useless rifle to the floor and taking from the holsters on his hips one of his handguns, readily pointing it to the target.

 

Both Kasamatsu and Takao took aim at the redhead and started firing, praying to the gods that none of the bullets would hit their squad members and actually saved Kagami’s life. However, none of the bullets hit anything except a wall. Kagami had been released and was on the floor gulping down the most amount of air that he could manage at the moment to restore his blood’s oxygen levels once again.

 

“Hehehe…” wickedly laughed Akashi, picking up one of the bombs on the floor and leisurely walking over to the door, stopping under its frame while looking to the four soldiers inside of the large cell. “I wonder what would happen if I activated the bombs once again by pressing the button that you were so kind to show the location to and then let this bomb that I’m hold to accidentally slip out of my hand to the floor. It would go _kaboom!_ and the whole room would get a new makeover. Hehehe…”

 

“Try to do that and I will issue the execution of your friends on the first floor through radio communication,” threatened Nijimura, glaring to the redhead. “No matter how fast on your feet you are, you wouldn’t be able to reach the first floor on time to prevent that from happening.”

 

“…” The mischievous smirk on the redhead’s face was completely wiped out of there with those words. He kept the current occupants of his cell under his gaze for a few more seconds and then dropped the bomb back to the floor. The redhead walked once again to inside of the large room and stopped in front of the black haired male, who was aiming his handgun at him, putting his arms behind his back and turning around so that he could be handcuffed by him. “It’s not in my plans to get any of them killed before I can introduce myself to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M1, you psychotic asshole!!!! Nah, who am I kidding? Akashi, I love you so very much >///< Your craziness gives me life~ As such, I live to write about crazy Akashi~ Hm... Can he already be categorized as yandere this early in the game?
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	4. The Garden of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with yet another chapter! Yay ^.^
> 
> It's pretty clear how excited I am for this new fic since I've wrote and released +10k in 3 days XD I'm just... so fucking happy over this story that I can't contain myself. It's conquering my heart just as much as Shattered Miracles already has :3 I can't stop!!!
> 
> Enjoy :D

After several minutes had gone by without any new arrival to the main hall, the purple haired giant had settled himself on the floor, avidly biting into his lower lip as a substitute for the yet-to-come promised energy bars. The blonde was cheerfully swaying his body around at the rhythm of the song that he had been continuously humming.

 

The main hall remained in complete silence, the workers still huddled together against the walls while continuously looking to the purple haired giant and the blonde. They would flinch and some shriek every time the blonde moved his body in a more accentuated way.

 

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away – into a land of enchantment~,” suddenly started singing out loud the blonde, excitedly spinning his body around while his hands remained handcuffed behind his back. The purple haired male released his lower lip from between his teeth and looked over in his direction. “Come little children, the time’s come to play – here in my garden of shadows~”

 

“Not now, M5,” simply said the purple haired male, sucking on his lower lip once again, every now and then munching on it. “Hearing one of us singing that song is more than enough for now. And it’s not the time for you to sing it. Not yet.”

 

“Sorry~ But I’m so excited that I couldn’t help myself~” apologized the blonde, looking over to the purple haired male while smiling cheerfully at him. “Don’t they usually say that practice makes it perfect? I want to be in top shape for the first time that I will sing it together with M0~”

 

“But not now,” said once again the purple haired male, looking sideways to the door that lead to the service stairs. “M1 will be angry at you if you sing it now and he’s already being brought here.”

 

“He’ll forgive me for having some fun while I wait, right?” asked the blonde, tilting his head slightly. “It’s not like he would break my neck on our first meeting~”

 

“Yeah, probably,” acknowledged the purple haired male, looking once again to the blonde. “But M0 might get angry at you too. And that means he won’t talk with you at all, like it happened last time.”

 

“Oh no! I can’t let that happen!” yelped the blonde with an expression of total panic on his face.  “I’ll be as silent as a corpse from now on! I promise I won’t sing at all until the time comes!”

 

Himuro exchanged a glance with Moriyama, both of them arching an eyebrow at the strange conversation suddenly happening between the two targets. Himuro tilted his head slightly and Moriyama simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, telling the black haired male that he also didn’t understand anything of what the two males were babbling about.

 

All of a sudden, the door to the service stairs was open ajar with a loud bang, its surface bending slightly – not two, but four newcomers appeared from there.

 

“Hey, M3! No kicking doors open!” admonished Imayoshi Shoichi, giving a quick bump with the end of his rifle’s barrel to the head of the big tanned male walking in front of him. “You could have hit someone passing by with it. I have authorization to shoot you in the ass if you hurt someone, you know?”

 

“Shut up! I got too excited and you were taking ages opening the door!” roared the tanned male, turning his body around, restricted from doing most movements by a straight jacket, to glare at the glasses wearing male pointing the rifle at him. “If you want to shoot me, then shoot me on my back or something. It might break the fucking locks of this fucking thing if I’m lucky!”

 

“Stop complaining already and just get moving,” sighed Imayoshi, giving a quick jerk with his chin to point at the center of the main hall. “Look, your buddies are over there.”

 

“Can you hurry up and get out of my way?” requested a green haired, glasses wearing male. “I’m not enjoying my first travel through this ascending tunnel-like area and I really want to get away from it the quickest I can.”

 

“M3! M4!” cheerfully yelled the blonde, giving small jumps while remaining in the same place. “You’re finally here!”

 

“I take that back. Let me return to tunnel,” corrected himself the green haired male, a sour look on his face as he observed the sparkling-with-happiness blonde. He took a step backwards but a rifle was immediately pressed against his back.

 

“You made me use this useless thing the whole way here in exchange to get out of that cell,” started warning Miyaji Kiyoshi, a vein popping up as he glared to the green haired male. On his head was a pair of black cat ears. He started pushing his target to the center of the main hall with the help of his rifle, following behind of the other member of his squad and their other target. “If I hear you saying anything about wanting to go back to _any_ place other than this hall, I swear I will shoot you with claims of disrespect to _my_ human integrity. If that goes into court, I will most likely win so you’re short on luck.”

 

“Uh-ho…” gasped the blonde, the tanned male and the purple haired male at the same time, looking over to the green haired male, his face down-casted as he walked to the center of the main hall, his hands handcuffed behind his back.

 

“Luck…” softly mumbled the green haired male. He suddenly looked over his shoulder to the brunette, his green eyes releasing a threatening glow that made the soldier shudder slightly. “Don’t you dare talk about luck, you measly creature, when you don’t understand how fundamental and complex such a concept that is. If you want to keep me ‘short on luck’, then remain quiet about it. Don’t ever say a word about it in front of me. You’re clearly not someone deserving to utter such a word.”

 

“Chill out a bit, M4,” said the tanned male, halting his movements in the place where the glasses wearing soldier behind him had told him to, a far distance between him and the other two males already there. “I heard that taking a bullet in the ass hurts. Ah, wait. You’re the same as me. You wouldn’t even flinch if they cut your leg off, let alone if you got a bullet stuck in your ass.”

 

“You’re as crude as always,” sighed the green haired male, stopping on the opposite location to the tanned male, beside the blonde, but with a fair distance with both of them.

 

“M4… M3… Nice to meet you,” sluggishly greeted the purple haired giant, releasing once again his lower lip.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you, M4, M3!!” also greeted the blonde, smiling happily to the two newcomers in the main hall.

 

“Nice to meet ya too, M2, M5,” greeted back the tanned male, releasing a big yawn after that.

 

“Hmph! Nice to meet you, I guess,” greeted back the green haired male too, turning his face away from the males.

 

“I see that you also act in the same weird way as always,” pointed out the tanned male, giving a quick jump and landing on the floor in a sitting position, crossing his legs as he looked to his fellow companions in the lab. “Can’t you show us a happier face, M4? I know that you’re sort of excited about all of this too. Just like we are.”

 

“Hmph. I simply want this to end the quickest possible,” grumbled the green haired male while turning his face back to the other males. “Only M1 and M0 missing, right? M1 is already on his way here but the team of soldiers that went to get you, M2, is still going down to the bottom door.”

 

“Yeah, they are sort of slowpokes, I noticed,” pointed out the blonde while looking to the soldier that had taken him there, a sly grin on his face. “They walk so slowly that I thought I was having a competition with a snail and actually losing it.”

 

“Oh, nice one, M5!” cheered on the tanned male, snickering at the glasses wearing male still pointing his rifle at him. “But well, they’re just normal soldiers. They don’t stand a chance against us, in every single sense of the word. Actually, the only person who stands a chance to win against me in here is me.”

 

“If they develop some sort of experience here in the lab that enables you to make clones of yourself, then yeah, that could happen,” agreed the purple haired giant, shaking his head slightly to move his long hair way from his face. “But I don’t think they’ll have a chance to do that now.”

 

“Such a pity for our poor, little torturers, isn’t it?” taunted the blonde while looking this time to the group of workers on the other side of the room, his golden eyes flickering for a fraction of a second. “It looks like they are going to get… ah… what’s the word you use to call people who don’t have a job?”

 

“Unemployed,” answered the green haired male. He was about to start to admonish the blonde over having forgotten such a simple word when all four of them looked over to the door from where they had came from, an excited glint in their eyes as they expectedly awaited for the entrance of one more companion.

 

The door opened once again and from there appeared the redhead, closely being guided from behind by Nijimura while a handgun remained tightly pressed against the back of his head. As soon as the door was once again closed, screams and shrieks began coming from the area where the workers of the lab were being kept on.

 

“H-Have you gone insane!? You’re releasing all of them at the same time and putting them all together?” yelled a male voice.

 

“They’re going to kill us all! All of us are going to die!! Ahhhhh!” yelled another male voice.

 

“Oh my Lord in Heaven, please hear my prayers tonight. I have a child at home that I need to sustain. You can’t let me die here,” started praying a woman, tears flowing down her face and smearing her makeup.

 

“Y-You’re not thinking of releasing M0 too, right?” asked a man wearing a lab coat, suddenly getting up on his feet while surrounded by all of his other coworkers on the floor. “H-He’s not ready to be released! He can’t go out! Not yet! Those over there… sure, take all of them away! Do whatever you want with them, actually! But for the love of God, spare our and your lives and don’t let M0 out of that room!”

 

“Hehehe…” snickered the redhead at hearing those words. He continued to allow himself to be led to near his other companions and when he was told to stop, a distance much farther away from the others than it existed between the blonde and the green haired male or between the tallest of them all and the tanned male, he took a sideways glance in the worker’s direction. “Aren’t you quite noisy for cattle?”

 

The room was filled with a deadly silence. Nijimura looked over to the group of scientists and other workers of the clandestine lab and saw their faces completely drained of color, every single one of them doing their best to keep their sobs and screams locked down inside of their throats. He sideways glanced to the redhead to whom he was closely pointing the gun at. Even in this type of situation, where his target was completely useless by handcuffed hands and the threat of having his brain splattered all over the floor if he made any unexpected movements, the redhead was still the one who had total control of this whole situation. Nijimura was starting to wonder if, for some twisted play of destiny, everything that was occurring that night was nothing but a sick and manipulative game that the smaller male had developed in some kind of way, even while confined in that cell. Such thought made a shudder go down his spine.

 

“M2, M3, M4, and M5,” started speaking the redhead, looking at all of the referenced males that were sharing the same division as him for the first time in his entire life. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

 

“Nice to meetcha, M1!” cheerfully greeted back the blonde, brightly smiling at the smaller male. “That riddle was such an amusing one! It looks like your absolute favoritism over ‘The Divine Comedy’ is still going on a roll~”

 

“Yeah, nice to meet ya, M1,” also greeted back the tanned male while uncrossing his legs and flexing them over the ground, getting up from the floor in a single swift motion, almost as if his arms weren’t even needed to perform the task.

 

“Nice to meet you,” greeted back the green haired male, bowing down his head slightly in the redhead’s direction.

 

“Nice to meet you, M1,” greeted the purple haired giant in last place, sluggishly lifting his big body up to a standing position, much like the tanned male had. “I hope you’re not mad that I told them the codes to our cells.”

 

“Of course I’m not mad. I’m quite happy to finally get this opportunity and meet all of you,” answered the redhead, smiling softly to the other males (which came as an enormous blow to the black haired male beside him pointing the gun at his head, from the reaction that his whole body displayed). “The only one missing right now is M0. But I think that will soon be solved. Isn’t that right, Nijimura Shuuzou?”

 

“Y-Yes,” acknowledged Nijimura, gulping down the large lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He was a soldier and the one with the gun in his hand… but why did he feel as defenseless as a newborn baby in a forest full of wild beasts right now? “M0 will soon be released from the floor -6 and then be brought here. When that happens, you will cooperate and willingly come with us, won’t you? Without any victims.”

 

“Of course. None of yours will die tonight,” confirmed the redhead, his soft smile immediately morphing to the smirk that appeared in his features every time he addressed someone else (with the exception of the other Ms, apparently).

 

“M1! M1” started calling the blonde in an enthusiastic manner, giving a small jump on his side of the main hall. “Have you been listening? Have you been listening to M0 singing?”

 

“But of course, M5,” acknowledged the redhead, smiling in an even much gentler way. “I’ve heard M0 singing every single day of my life, as far as I can remember.”

 

All of a sudden, the blonde’s eyes started to glow a yellow hue. The green haired male’s eyes soon followed. Then the tanned male’s and the purple haired giant’s. When the heterochromatic eyes of the redhead started glowing a red and yellow light, the main hall was illuminated in a creepy display of several shades of colors, creating dark shadows all over the walls, the floor and the ceiling that overlapped with the colorful show happening at the moment.

 

The group of Ms shifted their gaze to the group of scientists and intently stared at them, every single person in that room shocked and speechless at the almost unbelievable event revolving around them.

 

“It’s time to leave Virgilio behind and meet with my Beatrice, all of us abandoning the Inferno and the Purgatory to head together to Paradise.”

 

-.-

 

His eyes closed, he took slow steps while rustling his hand through the numerous titanium chains suspended in the ceiling, most of them almost touching the floor. With a quick jump, he too got suspended in the air by grabbing with his hand to one of the chains.

 

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away – into a land of enchantment,” he started to sing, balancing his body slightly on the chain. When his body gained a certain motion of back and forward, he released the chain and his body motioned up in the air, grabbing at another chain when he started losing height. “Come little children, the time’s come to play – here in my garden of shadows.”

 

The chains teetered against one another while he continuously climbed higher and higher in the chains, never stopping singing.

 

“Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way – through all the pain and the sorrows,” he continued to sing, lightly entwining one of his wrists on one of chains and then releasing his grip on it, his body immediately starting to fall in the ground’s direction. Though the big division was flooded in total darkness and he had his eyes closed, he grabbed the chain once again when his feet were one inch away from the floor. “Weep not poor children, for life is this way – murdering beauty and passion.”

 

He once again started climbing the chain, balancing his body and continuously exchanging his titanium “ropes”.

 

“Hush now my children, it must be this way – to weary of life and deceptions,” he sang while wrapping one of his wrists once again in one of the chains. But he didn’t tie it lightly this time; he strongly wrapped the cold chain around his arm and then motioned his legs up, also wrapping two more chains around the lower part of his limbs. Then he released his hand. His body remained suspense in the air, shackled in his own private world. “Rest now my children, for soon we’ll away – into the calm and the quiet.”

 

He dropped his head backwards and opened his eyes. Two teal orbs of light shone in the midst of the darkness, creating an eerie ambience all around the big room – all that was in display were chains raining down from the ceiling. That and the big metal door.

 

He intently stared to the door, his body balancing around in the air aimlessly as if he was a forgotten marionette after a puppet show. But that would change soon, for he knew there were unknown people right behind the gate to his world right now.

 

In a few minutes, the intruders would come inside of his garden of shadows. When that happened… they would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song being sang in this fic is called "Come Little Children", from the 90s Disney movie "Hocus Pocus". That movie was my very first Disney movie and it had a pretty big impact in my childhood. I watched it so many times that I learned the lyrics of the song before I started learning English in school, actually. So it's quite amazing that I can actually use it in one of my fics ^.^ If you want to listen the song (which is absolutely beautiful), see the arrangement made by Erutan Music - it's her version of the lyrics that is being used in the story.
> 
> But, yes! All the main characters of the fic have been introduced to the story! (well, sort of, I guess...) The rhythm of the story will get much more action-filled in the next chapter ;D Oh god, I'm so excited that I have to start writing it right now!!!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	5. Unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> I don't want to keep you in the notes so I'll only say this today: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Enjoy XD

Kagami hissed and flinched when Takao gave one more knot to the ripped fabric circling his neck, so that the blood flowing down from a cut made by the completely shattered and useless communication device when their target tried to strangle him. “Fuck, Takao…! Can’t you be a little bit gentler here!?”

 

“Stop whining, Kagami,” sighed Kasamatsu, his feet continuously tapping the floor as he kept guard over the entrance of the second target’s cell. Truth to be told, when he read in the report that their targets were addressed as ‘super soldiers’ inside of the lab, he snorted at it. Genetic modifications was something common for years now, ranging from fruits and animals to human beings… but creating something as monstrous as the heterochromatic redhead (and possibly all the other test subjects being kept there) was simply unthinkable. _What the fuck were the scientists thinking when they did this type of experiment!?_

 

“It’s done,” announced Takao, giving a quick slap on the redhead’s shoulders and getting up from his crouched down position. “I’m not the most skilled of ‘nurses’… nor the sexiest~ one, but that should do for now.”

 

Kagami picked up his rifle from beside his body and also got up, moving his head around just the slightest to create a little bit of space between the ‘bandage’ and his neck so that he could be as operational as the other two squad members. “Will the next one be exactly like this one?”

 

“How should I know?” said Kasamatsu, shrugging his shoulders while departing his back from the wall. The three-man group exited the cell and the black haired male immediately walked to the electronic panel, pressing a button. “Just to play safe, let’s close this cell off and keep all those bombs _far_ away from any of the targets.”

 

Takao and Kagami nodded their heads in agreement and all three of them observed the second door motion back down and lock, and then the first door slid sideways, loud clicks announcing that it also had been fully locked one more time.

 

Once that eminent danger was taken off from their minds, the squad members quickly finished searching for hidden workers in the floor -5 on the last few rooms that were left alone due to the discovery of the cell. After that, they started walking down the stairs so they could finish their mission. The only difference was that they were much more nervous and cautious now over what kind of target they would find in the last floor.

 

“This one has bombs in his cell just like M1 and M3 had, so he’s probably as dangerous as both of them. M1’s cell also had two doors keeping him sealed off from the exterior so I guess that if we find more than one metal door… we already know what to expect,” announced Kasamatsu as they stopped in front of the door in the service stairs that gave access to the very last floor of the building. The two younger males nodded their heads in acknowledgment and gulped down their fears, summoning the courage that years of military training and experience had enabled them to have in crucial moments – such as this one, for example. “I’m opening the door on the count of 3. 3… 2… 1!”

 

Kasamatsu turned the knob… but the door didn’t open. He tilted his head slightly and tried turning it one more time but it continued to refuse to move even a single inch. He looked to the wall and found there an electronic panel like the ones they had found in the upper floors. The difference was that this one was completely turned off. The power cut had affected it too.

 

“Shit…” cursed Kasamatsu, running his fingers through his black locks of hair. He kept his steel blue eyes on the door for a few seconds and then motioned his hand to his holster, taking from it a handgun. He took aim to the knob and fired a couple of times, the loud bangs echoing through the mass of staircases. Then he put his handgun back in the holster and looked over to the redhead. “Kick it open.”

 

“Ah… yes, sir,” acknowledged Kagami, focusing his eyes on the door. He took a step backwards and then lifted one of his legs, sending a powerful kick on the area near the knob. The door was opened ajar, crashing loudly against the wall inside of the floor -6. The redhead lowered his leg once again and tapped his feet lightly on the floor, trying to sooth down the slight torpidity that his limb was feeling due to the impact.

 

They entered inside of the last floor and looked around while closing the slightly broken door after all of them where fully inside. It sure looked completely different from the two upper floors. For once, it was only one single big room. It didn’t have any other divisions in sight. It was similar to a big, dark and empty warehouse. However, the thing that they immediately noticed was soon as the door was open was that there was a path on the floor, illuminated by soft lamps embedded directly on it, one line in each side of the path.

 

“It will be easier to find than the other two doors, that’s for sure,” pointed out Kagami as they started walking deeper inside of the floor, following the illuminated path while cautiously surveying their surroundings. “But damn, this is creepy…”

 

“I have the feeling that the target being kept here is different from the ones on the upper floors,” suddenly said Takao, searching around in the darkness with his slightly wider field of vision than other soldiers.

 

“Why do you say that, Takao?” asked Kasamatsu, arching an eyebrow high on his forehead.

 

“Have you looked to this place? While the other floors are still used to perform ‘normal’ lab activities, this one has been completely isolated from everything and everyone,” started explaining Takao. “And taking into consideration the way that M1 and M2 talked about this target… it was like… I don’t really know how to explain this, but it seemed like they were talking about a person that meant the world to them. Which is weird, since from what I understood from the reports being sent to me from the first floor, they never met one another and only communicated through letters.”

 

“They went through the same shit together. It’s obvious they have bonded with each other in some kind of way because of that,” pointed out Kasamatsu, turning his head to the side as he tried to calculate how wide the room was through the echo of their voices. This floor seemed far bigger than the ones above them.

 

“I don’t know about that, either…” added Kagami, adjusting his hold on his riffle. “You know what was my first thought when I saw this floor? That this path was just like the ones we find on sacred grounds and that led to the shrines where the gods live. That sort of creepy stuff.”

 

“You’re not going to say that not only super soldiers are kept here but also a god, right?” asked Takao, arching slightly an eyebrow as he peered over to the redhead.

 

“No but… My internal danger alarms have been ringing since I stepped in this floor,” explained Kagami, tightening his grip on the rifle. “Much more than when that lunatic was trying to kill me off.”

 

“That sure is reassuring…” deadpanned Kasamatsu as he rolled his eyes softly.

 

They continued to follow through the path, each second that passed and the metal door continued yet to be found making them grow more and more nervous at this final mission. After a good fifteen minutes of continuous walking, they reached the end of that side of the room, a big metal door in front of them with two lamps on the floor signalizing where it began and where it ended. Those lamps only made the sight seem even more unnatural.

 

“There’s a panel over there,” said Takao, pointing to the right side of the door with his hand. “But we don’t have the password for this door. Do you think that the target inside of this cell knows about it?”

 

“Maybe,” answered Kasamatsu, walking over to the panel. He opened the hatch covering the buttons and arched an eyebrow at the sight. “Actually, there’s no need for that. It only has a lever, with positions signalized as ‘open’ and ‘close’. It’s currently on ‘close’ mode.”

 

“Aren’t they nice to facilitate our mission, then?” snickered Takao, getting his rifle on loaded mode as he readied his body to the imminent opening of the metal door.

 

“But isn’t that weird, then?” pointed out Kagami, also taking a defensive stance beside the raiven haired male. “M2 said they could leave whenever they wanted but never did it because one of them couldn’t leave. I thought it was this one since he said they didn’t know the code to open his door. But his cell is the easiest one to open, out of all of them.”

 

“Maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with the door,” added Kasamatsu as he grabbed the lever with his hand. He took a look to the redhead and the raiven haired male and waited for them to give their acknowledgment to the opening of the door. “Maybe it was because of the bombs guarding him.”

 

Kagami and Takao exchanged a hesitant glance between themselves and then looked over to the older male, nodding their heads in acknowledgment to the opening of the cell’s door. Kasamatsu also gave a quick nod and pulled the lever down. They immediately heard click sounds.

 

“I just hope there’s only one door… Please let it be only one door…” started mumbling Kagami, tightening his grip even more around his rifle. Once the door was half slid open, another one appeared from behind it. Kagami felt a cold sweat gathering on his forehead. Once the first door was fully open and the second one was halfway through, a third door came into view. “Holy motherfucking God…”

 

“Someone sure doesn’t want whatever it is inside of this thing to come out,” said Kasamatsu, joining the other two males and pointing his rifle to the opening doors.

 

After a few minutes of hearing clicks and clanks of metal latches being unlocked and five doors being fully opened, they were greeted by an extremely dark room. The other two cells had been illuminated but this one had no signs of light inside of it at all. They exchanged quick glances and started to walk in the cell’s direction, their senses hypersensitive to any movement or sound around them.

 

“M0? Can you hear us?” called Kasamatsu as he intently peered inside of the room to make heads or tails of its inside. It was so dark he could only see black in front of him. “We’re here to take you with us upstairs so you can go meet your friends.”

 

Silence was the answer.

 

“With the cold temperature of this room, it would be useless to use the night vision goggles since M0’s body temperature has to be affected by it,” announced Takao, taking from his vest’s pocket a flashlight and inserting it on the top side of his rifle. “Flashlights will work much better in this situation.”

 

“Right,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, doing the same that the raiven haired male had done at the same time as the redhead. Once all of the flashlights were in position, they turned them on, partially illuminating the area near them. “What… the fuck…?”

 

“I thought the other cells were messed up but this one rivals with them…” confessed Kagami, skirting his eyes around the extremely large room that was completely empty save for the thousands of titanium chains suspended on the tall ceiling.

 

“M0? Are you here?” tried calling Takao this time. They heard a sudden rustling of chains crashing against one another and all three of them pointed both their rifles and their flashlights in the sound’s direction. They saw a bunch of chains teetering against each other but no signs of a living being. “Well, at least we know that someone’s inside…”

 

“And if he moves around, we will know his location when he touches the chains, too,” added Kasamatsu, moving his eyes to accompany the motions of the light of his flashlight through the room, searching for the new location of their last target. “M0?”

 

“Who are you?” suddenly sounded a soft voice from inside of the room.

 

“We’re here to take you out of this cell,” explained Kasamatsu, turning his rifle and flashlight to the place where the voice had come from. But that spot was empty. For some reason, he had the nagging feeling that he was being closely observed and analyzed by unknown eyes. It was sending the chills down his spine.

 

“Who are you?” asked once again the soft voice, this time from another location. There had been no rustling of the chains in between the two questions.

 

“Like he said, we’re here to take you outside and to your friends,” continued Kagami, all three of them entering inside of the large room. “Can you show yourself to us?”

 

“Who are you?” asked an unknown small bluenette that had popped up in front of the redhead all of a sudden, extremely close to the rifle that he was holding in his hands.

 

“WOAH!” yelped Kagami with the scare that the sudden appearance of their target caused on him. When he saw a leg lunging in his face’s direction at lightning speed, he instinctively motioned his rifle up, grabbing the two ends of his weapon with both of his hands to block the blow. As soon as the limb made contact with the rifle, the metal gun broke in two and Kagami was thrown to the ground with the monstrous strength it had been put on that axe kick. His body was readily pinned down to the floor by the bluenette. However, though he was quite small in size, his body seemed to weight as much as a car and all that weight was making it extremely hard for him to breathe. _Shit, not again!!_

 

“Let him go right now!” ordered Kasamatsu, pointing the barrel of his rifle to one of the sides of the bluenette’s head while Takao did the same on the other side.

 

The bluenette maintained his position of sitting down on top of Kagami’s torso, expressionlessly staring to the redhead beneath him. His teal eyes skirted around every single inch of the redhead’s face and then he tilted his head slightly. The bluenette lowered his hands down to the floor, siding Kagami’s head with them, and closed the distance between their faces. “…Kagami Taiga.”

 

“E-Eh…?” interjected Kagami, trying to not move at all with the close distance of both his body and the bluenette’s body. Not that he really could, with the heaviness pinning him down to the floor.

 

The bluenette lifted his head, keeping his hands on the floor, and looked to the left, intently staring to the black haired male. After a few seconds, he looked the other way, also staring to the raiven haired male for a couple of seconds. He once again tilted his head. “Kasamatsu Yukio… Takao Kazunari…”

 

“Shit, another one that also knows our names…” cursed Kasamatsu as he tightened his grip to the rifle and put the barrel closer to the bluenette’s head. He still remembered quite clearly what had happened when they had been in the presence of a target that knew about them. “Slowly release him and we won’t shoot agains—“

 

With a quick movement of his legs, the bluenette got out from on top of the redhead by making a frontal handspring, silently landing on his feet and then propelling his body once more in the air, rotating his body in an extremely fast-paced front flip. When he landed on the floor for the second time, his feet sank down on the floor, large cracks all around the surface.

 

“Ah… Fuck, we can’t let him run off!” warned Kasamatsu after breaking out of the spell of how beautifully and fluently the bluenette’s small body moved. When the target bolted out of the cell, the black haired male threw a quick glance to Kagami, who was already getting up on his feet once again, and both him and Takao started chasing after the bluenette. However, the bluenette was far too quick for them to pick up his pace. “Takao, shoot however you want. We have to stop him and restrain him ASAP! If he’s like M1, then we will all have closed casket funerals if we don’t catch him!”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged Takao, taking aim at the bluenette and pressing the trigger. The smaller male immediately threw his body to the side as he continued running through the illuminated path that lead to the service stairs’ door. “Damn it, he’s quick as hell!”

 

“Let’s slow him down a little bit, then,” announced Kasamatsu, motioning one of his hands to the pouch on his lower back and taking from there a hand grenade. With the help of his teeth, he pulled the safety pin and immediately threw it in the bluenette’s direction – though he was quite far ahead of them on the path, he was still within the range of being hit by the grenade or, if they weren’t on that lucky of a day, throw him off balance on his sprint.

 

The bluenette gave a quick jump and spun his body around, giving a tap with the palm of his right hand to the grenade, making it fly off to outside of the illuminated path with triple the speed that it had initially when it was thrown in his direction. A few seconds later, the explosion occurred, shaking and illuminating the entire floor for brief moments.

 

“Holy crap,” incredulously gasped Kasamatsu at what he had just seen. If the bluenette had made the smallest of miscalculations or hit the hand grenade on the wrong place, his arm would have been blown up. He threw a sideways glance and saw that Kagami had reached the same spot they were currently crossing and was already running slightly ahead of them.

 

“Did you see that?” asked Kagami, looking over to his two squad members while decelerating a little bit so he could run alongside the two smaller males.

 

“It happened right in front of us! Of course we did!” answered Kasamatsu, preparing his rifle to try to shoot at the bluenette this time.

 

“Not that,” corrected Kagami, also aiming his handguns at their target. He fired a few shots, the bluenette skillfully avoiding both his and the other two males’ bullets. “When he got out of on top of me, he… He was freaking smiling! He was smiling like his deepest wish had just been granted with our arrival!”

 

“What…?” interjected Takao while taking a sideways glance to the redhead, his eyebrow slightly arched. He was about to ask Kagami what he meant by that but when he saw the currently location of the bluenette, he ended up saying something completely different. “Fuck, he has reached the door! We closed the door behind us but the lock is completely useless now. He’s going to enter inside of the service stairs!”

 

“Shit…!” cursed Kagami, giving a boost to his sprinting speed and running ahead of the two smaller males, trying to reach the bluenette’s location the quickest he could. When he spotted the bluenette, he was frozen in front of the door, not doing any attempts to open it at all. “M0! Stop right there!”

 

The bluenette gave a quick glance to behind him and then looked right back to the door. He gave a few steps to the side and lifted one of his hands up in the air. With a quick motion, he punched the wall and a huge hole appeared in its surface, the bluenette quickly disappearing inside of the service stairs.

 

“Doesn’t he know how to open—“ Started grumbling Kagami as he accelerated even more his pace but interrupted himself in midsentence. “Shit… He didn’t need any code on his cell because he doesn’t know how doors work…”

 

-.-

 

Nijimura continuously kept all five targets under his gaze, still pressing the barrel of his handgun to the redhead’s head. He kept his gaze momentarily on the tanned male, who anxiously tapped his foot on the floor. “Hey, Imayoshi! Where did you get that straight jacket from?”

 

“He was already using it when we opened his cell,” answered Imayoshi, looking over to the black haired male while keeping his rifle pointed in the tanned male’s direction. “His cell was a freakish sight. He was being tied down to the floor with titanium chains linked to the walls and then to the ceiling. On the chains were a fuck load of bombs.”

 

“Yeah, I got a piece of that myself,” added Nijimura, looking once again to the redhead. He was about to talk when both the blonde squealed loudly and the raiven haired male’s voice started sounding on the communication device on his ear.

 

“He’s coming!!! He’s coming!!!” started to announce the blonde with an excited voice, jumping up and down on the same spot. “M0! M0! He’s coming! M0! M0! M0!!!!!”

 

_“Nijimura-san! M0 has accessed the service stairs – ALONE! He’s currently running at full speed in your direction. We’re trying to catch up with him but he’s fast as hell! He’ll reach there at any second!”_

 

“What!?” yelped Nijimura when he heard Takao report that information to him. He gave a quick glance in the service stairs’ door’s direction but was forced to look right back to the redhead when he suddenly started walking away from near him. “M1! Stay put!”

 

The redhead ignored completely the orders being thrown at him by the taller male and the countless weapons that were also currently being aimed at him. It didn’t matter. None of those weapons mattered right now. He was about to finally meet his beloved “Beatrice” so nothing else mattered at the moment.

 

All of a sudden, a huge hole appeared in the wall, right beside the door that connected to the stairs, and the redhead immediately broke the handcuffs on his wrists when he saw the bluenette stepping on the rumble that he had created when he demolished that part of the wall.

 

“Come,” said the redhead, opening his arms while lovingly looking to the bluenette.

 

“Ah…” The bluenette looked right away to the center of the main hall, observing the bright smile on the blonde’s face, the green haired male and his lips with a soft upturn on the corners, the tanned male with a satisfied grin on his face, the purple eyes of the giant shining with enthusiasm… and the gentle smile occupying the heterochromatic redhead’s features.

 

Without a second thought, the bluenette kicked the pile of rumble he was on top of and jumped high in the air, falling right in the arms of the redhead and wrapping his arms around his back, just like the taller male was doing to him. With the impact of the joining, their bodies fell to the floor and sank down a few inches on it, a crater formed around their hugging form.

 

All soldiers present in that room looked at the redhead and the bluenette with flabbergasted expressions while pointing their weapons at them, not understanding what was happening right now at all. The workers of the lab seemed to be undergoing the same stupefaction as them.

 

The redhead shifted his arm up in the bluenette’s back and softly run his fingers through his locks of hair. At the touch, the smaller male lifted his face from the redhead’s chest and looked over to him. The smile in the redhead’s face widened and he softly whispered, “Nice to meet you, Tetsuya.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Akashi-kun,” softly whispered back the bluenette, a soft smile on his lips.

 

The redhead fully took his arms from around the bluenette’s back and motioned his hands up to his face, softly caressing his pale cheeks with his thumbs. He motioned his head up from the floor while leading the bluenette’s face in his direction and they softly locked their lips in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, Kuroko... Akashi... Auuuu~ You must be so freaking happy right now, aren't you? XD My sweet (and extremely crazy) lovebirds~
> 
> But Kuroko sure can kick some ass in this fic, right? X3 And this is only the beginning of it~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	6. Together Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> Excited for what's about to happen? But I guess I have to say this before you move on to read this chapter...
> 
> Warning: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE, MASS MURDER, TORTURE (if you don't like to read any of those things, skip forward when the Ms' eyes start to glow all together and then read the last part of the chapter, which is, in my opinion, absolutely beautiful)
> 
> Enjoy!

The tanned male whistled, a sly smirk on his face as he observed the two smaller males on the floor. “They really went for a kiss…”

 

“They’re so lucky~!” complained the blonde, a pouting expression on his face as he also looked in the redhead and bluenette’s direction. “I haven’t got my first kiss yet but look at them, flaunting right in front of me!!”

 

“It’s their first kiss, though,” pointed out the green haired male, a soft blush on his cheeks as he averted looking fully to the two males. Then he turned his face to the blonde. “And you were the one who taught us about kisses so you only have yourself to blame.”

 

“Eh~ I only told you guys about what the big boobies lady explained to me while I was looking at that box thingy that shows images!” tried to defend himself the blonde, his pouting expression getting more accentuated. “I never told them to do it on their first meeting… or in front of me…”

 

“M1 would do it whether you told him to or not,” added the purple haired giant, sideways glancing to the blonde. “M1 does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Why do you think that he was the second one of us required to have bombs installed in his cell? He only didn’t beat M0 to it because M0 is M0.”

 

All of a sudden, a group of soldiers entered inside of the main hall through the hole that the bluenette had done on the wall.

 

“Shit, this guy is as quick as a fucking rabbit!” panted Kagami, readily pointing his handguns in the redhead and the bluenette’s directions, who were motioning their upper bodies up to come to a sitting position on the floor.

 

“Nobody died yet, right?” asked Kasamatsu, also pointing his rifle in the two males’ direction, Takao doing the same thing beside him.

 

“What the fuck happened downstairs!?” yelled Nijimura right away, keeping both of their targets under his close gaze and his finger pressed closely on the trigger of his handgun – he was ready to fire at the smallest of dangers. All soldiers present in that room were.

 

“He simply got the best of us,” explained Kasamatsu. “He took Kagami for a spin and then started running off, demolishing everything on his way. And sending off hand grenades to the other side of the wall after I threw it to him without any worry that he might get freaking blown up by it!”

 

“Speaking of getting blown up, we have no idea where his bombs are,” added Takao, closely observing all six targets together for the first time. He didn’t know three of them: the blonde, the tanned male and the green haired male. “Then again, they could have lied to us. His cell also didn’t require any code, after all.”

 

All of the soldiers kept their eyes and weapons on the redhead and the bluenette at all moments. When both of them came to a full standing up position while in the middle of the crater, most of them got ready for the worst. However, the redhead simply grabbed one of the bluenette’s sleeves and tore the fabric with his hands, doing the same with the other one.

 

“What…?” mumbled Nijimura as he observed the redhead fiddling with something that was hidden underneath of the white full-body white jacket, one similar to the straitjacket that the tanned male was using but not fastened to restrict his movements fully.

 

“I’ll get these out of you right away, okay?” whispered the redhead to the bluenette, gaining from him a quick nod of his head. He softly grabbed one of his arms and started opening the bracelet circling his wrist; once it was off of his slim limb, he dropped it to floor. An extremely loud thud was heard when the bracelet hit the floor and even more cracks appeared on the surface. He did the same with his other wrist and when the bracelet was dropped, yet another loud thud resounded through the main hall.

 

“Are those things what I think they are…?” hesitantly asked Kagami to no one in particular, observing the redhead kneeling down in front of the bluenette and ripping the ends of his pants too, two more bracelets coming into view. He took both of them off of his legs and released them on the floor, more thuds echoing in the middle of the stupefaction of all of the soldiers. The bluenette had a total of four extremely heavy weights on his body. _That explains why his body was so heavy when he pinned me down to the ground… But he was still that quick while with them on?_

 

“Almost there,” whispered once again the redhead, giving a quick smile to the bluenette. He ripped the black piece of clothe that was located underneath of the bracelets and carefully gathered them in one of his hands. Once all four pieces of clothe were out of the pale skin of the bluenette, the redhead turned his body in the door’s direction and quickly threw them out of the building, the glass door sealing that area shattering at the impact and letting the ball of fabric fly away.

 

Five seconds later, a massive explosion resounded through that area, the entire building wobbling due to the shock waves it had released, together with an extremely bright light that turned the night into day for brief moments.

 

“Okay… so the bombs were actually true…” ended up blurting out Takao, his eyes partially closed due to the dust that was being brought from the road to inside of the lab by the wind caused with the explosion.

 

“Are all of them out of him, M1?” asked the green haired male, not even a bit fazed by the huge explosion that happened right behind his back.

 

“They are,” acknowledged the redhead, smiling softly to the bluenette. “Those cowards would never put bombs in places that would kill M0. He’s far too valuable for them to do that. They can afford to lose a leg or an arm, but my ‘Beatrice’ is too important for them to give his precious life away.”

 

“Then… is _that_ finally going to happen?” asked the blonde this time, an excited glint in his golden eyes as he looked to the bluenette and the redhead.

 

“Indeed, it is,” answered the redhead, softly caressing the smaller male’s features with the back of his finger.

 

“It was about time…” complained the tanned male, starting to walk in the two smaller males’ direction.

 

“Hey, where are you going!?” yelled Imayoshi, taking aim more closely to the tanned male.

 

“The time is here~ The time is here~” started singing the blonde, also walking over in the same direction as the tanned male. In a quick motion, he broke the handcuffs around his wrists and motioned his hands up in the air. “THE TIME IS HERE!!”

 

“Can’t you be a little bit quieter?” complained the green haired male as he leisurely got closer to them, also breaking his handcuffs. He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and peered sideways to the blonde. “Your high pitched squeals are annoying.”

 

“Can we do this quickly so I can eat?” asked the purple haired male, sluggishly motioning over to the same spot as the other males, easily breaking the handcuffs.

 

“What are you going to do!?” asked Nijimura, extremely suspicious of the six targets’ current actions. They weren’t doing anything dangerous to any of the people currently there so he felt somewhat reluctant to open fire against them over only reuniting together. The redhead, which sort of seemed to be the group’s leader, also had told him that nobody would die so…

 

“Fuck yeah! It’s time to get the party going!!” roared the tanned male, the straitjacket around his upper body ripping into shreds and revealing an extremely muscled upper body. He motioned his hand up and grabbed the head of the bluenette, tousling his locks of hair. He whispered, “Nice to meet ya, Tetsu.”

 

“Yes, nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun,” whispered back the bluenette, smiling softly to the tanned male. His stomach was suddenly surrounded by two arms, lifting his body slightly in the air.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi~” whispered the blonde with a cheerfully voice, smiling brightly to the smaller male being held against his chest.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Kise-kun,” also whispered the bluenette, peering over his shoulder to look in the blonde’s direction. “Now please release me.”

 

“Oh, sorry~” apologized the blonde, letting the smaller male slip away from his arms back to the floor.

 

The green haired male cleared his throat, catching the attention of the bluenette, who looked up in his direction. He then whispered while adjusting his glasses, “Nice to meet you, Kuroko.”

 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you too, Midorima-kun,” whispered back the bluenette, giving a soft nod with his head.

 

“Kuro-chin, nice to meet you…” whispered the purple haired giant, awkwardly tousling the smaller male’s blue locks of hair with his big hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Murasakibara-kun,” whispered the bluenette, his head slightly down due to the strong pressure on top of it.

 

“W-What the hell are they doing?” asked Kagami, completely lost on what was happening in front of his eyes right now. They seemed to be… secretly talking between themselves? “Why are they whispering around with each other?”

 

“I’m as clueless about this as you are, Kagami,” answered Kasamatsu, closely observing the group happily interacting with each other. “However… I think they are whispering because they’re not using their M code names, but the second name M2 talked about. The one that only those equal to them can use.”

 

“That makes sense, in a way,” acknowledged Takao, nodding his head slightly as he kept looking at the targets, his weapon still pointed at them.

 

“Well now,” started talking the redhead, this time in a voice that was perceptible to every single person in that room. He gave a soft bump with his forehead to the bluenette’s head and then looked in the group of workers of the lab’s direction, a smirk appearing in his features. “To ascend to Paradise, you must cross Inferno and Purgatory. We have successfully accomplished such travel, though it took us years to do that. What have we learned with the travel? Those who sin must have an according punishment. So it’s time to let all of you burn while drowning in the blood red and fiery waters of Phlegethon.”

 

“You’re so poetic, M1~” cheerfully said the blonde, his golden eyes starting to glow as he looked over to the workers.

 

The eyes of all six of them started to glow, once again filling the room with different shades of light, this time a baby blue hue joining the show. All of the soldiers felt a shiver ran down their spines and the workers started to push their bodies more closely to the wall, so dominated by fear that not even a soft gasp escaped their throats.

 

Gulping down hard, Kagami tightening his grip to his handguns. He quickly blinked his eyes and when he opened them once again, the targets had advanced several meters in the worker’s direction.

 

“Okay, okay, guys,” started saying the tanned male, cracking his neck with the help of his hands. He stopped in front of one of the soldiers that was keeping guard to the workers and mischievously grinned at him, the man’s rifle pointed in his direction. “Do you want to fly or to slide down the floor?”

 

“W-Wha—“ Before the man could finish speaking, two tanned hands grabbed the front of his clothes and threw him up in the air, his body crashing against a group of soldiers in the opposite end of the main hall.

 

“You were too slow to answer so I made the choice for you,” taunted the tanned male, advancing to the next soldier and doing the same with him. The blonde did the exact same to the other two soldiers next to that one, all of them flying to the other side of the big room and crashing against the soldiers there.

 

“GAHHHHHHH!!!” suddenly screamed one of the workers. All of the soldiers readily looked over in the voice’s direction, still trying to recover their formation after having been thrown with four of their members. What they saw made their blood freeze.

 

“Ah! You’re so unfair, M0!” complained the blonde with a pouting expression. “You can’t just start without us!”

 

“You were being too slow,” answered the bluenette, his face smeared with blood. One of his hands was wrapped around the throat of a worker, while his other arm was stabbing the man’s chest. He quickly withdrew his arm and dropped the corpse to the ground, red staining the floor and his body.

 

“Let him do what he wants, M5,” commanded the redhead, grabbing a woman by the neck and then motioning his other hand forward. He grabbed her head and twisted it 180 degrees, a sick crack echoing through the main hall when the spine was broken. He released the woman’s corpse and looked over to the blonde, an evil smirk on his features. “Actually, do whatever you want too. Today is a special occasion, after all. I read that during special occasions, you get to do fun things so go all out.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do, then~” acknowledged the blonde with a singing voice while he got closer to the group of workers, all of them teetering with fear and trying to create more distance between them and him. He crouched down in front of a man and cheerfully grinned at him. “Hello there~”

 

“Ah…” gasped the man, his body shivering in a noteworthy way.

 

“And goodbye,” added the blonde, the grin disappearing completely out of his face as he strongly slammed the man’s face on the flood, blood splattering on his clothes out of the completely smashed cranium.

 

“You have such savage methods, M5,” sighed the green haired male as he squeezed the throat of a woman, her hands scratching at his arms to try to free herself from the terrifying grip. All of a sudden, blood gushed around from the piece of flesh and her head fell backwards, linked to the torso by a thin thread of muscle. Her corpse was readily dropped to the floor.

 

“You just crushed that woman’s neck and you’re talking about M5?” pointed out the purple haired giant, grabbing a man by the back of his lab coat as he tried to crawl away from the group in the midst of the confusion. He picked him up above his head and then lowered his body on top of his raised upper leg, the scientist’s back immediately bending like a one-slice sandwich.

 

“M1 has said it himself. This is a celebration!” said the tanned male, giving a push to the back of a man and sending his body strongly against the floor. He put his feet on top of the back of the head and stepped on it repeatedly, only stopping when all that was left of the skull was a gooey mess of bone fragments and cerebral matter. “Let’s have fun and not sweat the small details.”

 

“Fire!” ordered Nijimura, taking the second handgun on his holster and pointing both of his weapons on the target’s direction. All the other soldiers readily put themselves on position to shoot in their direction, the four men thrown at them still on the floor as they tried to regain their bearing at having being subjected to that kind of treatment. “Try to _only_ hit the targets and kill them off if necessary, but stop them right now!!”

 

All the guns in the main hall readily started to fire at the command of one of the squad leaders, even the soldiers who weren’t related to him in anything on the military universe. They were all terrified at the gory show happening in front of them and wanted it to end the soonest possible.

 

When the first bullet was released, the redhead immediately positioned himself in front of the bluenette and banged his foot on the floor in front of them, a large block of the ground lifting and shielding them of all of the bullets being aimed at them.

 

“Thank you, M1,” acknowledged the bluenette, softly smiling at the taller male as he dropped a severed woman’s head on the floor.

 

“No need to thank me,” answered the redhead, looking over his shoulder to the bluenette with a smile on his face while he secured the block of floor in the correct position with the help of his hands.

 

“Ah~ Don’t interfere in our celebration~!” sulked the blonde as he used the body of a worker to shield himself of the bullets. The green haired male was doing the same and the purple haired giant had to use two workers to obtain the same result.

 

“Man… Can’t you leave us alone for a bit? It’s not like we’re hurting you guys,” groaned the tanned male as he walked around with a woman’s body shielding him. He reached near one of the pillars on the main hall and dropped the bloodied corpse on the floor, immediately wrapping his naked and muscular arms around the round block of cement. With an easy pull, he ripped the pillar from its link to the ceiling and floor and held it in his arms. He threw a quick glance to the soldiers, who were still shooting at them and released a sigh. The tanned male immediately swung the pillar around in their direction and let it fly in their direction, heavily falling in front of them and throwing the front soldiers out of balance, but not hitting any of them directly. “Just stay there quietly and let us finish our things.”

 

“Fuck…” cursed Nijimura while once again getting up from the floor. They couldn’t afford to lose the workers of the lab – they were to be taken to the base and interrogated about their projects in progress in this building and what exactly was ‘The Union’, the terrorist cell they were working in league with, planning to accomplish by creating super soldiers… which was clearly what they got out of all six of these monsters. But by the looks of it, they wouldn’t be able to keep any of the workers alive enough time to do that now.

 

“Are you okay, Nijimura?” asked Kasamatsu, running together with Kagami and Takao over in his direction. Himuro soon grouped with them too, his rifle on his arms.

 

“I’ll answer that question later if we came out of this freak show alive,” groaned Nijimura as he shock the dust out of his clothes. He lowered his upper body to the floor and picked one of his handguns, which had slipped out of this hand when he jumped out of the way of the thrown pillar. “Though I think we won’t be able to take any witness or target back with us, by the looks of it.”

 

“Just what kind of switch has M0 turned on in all of them for them to do this kind of crap?” asked Kagami, looking to the sea of blood that was continuing once again now that most soldiers have stopped shooting at the targets. When he saw the tanned male rip an arm out of one of the workers’ torso and the high scream it caused in the woman, he readily averted his gaze from that area, his stomach turning around.

 

“This was most likely something they had planned on doing all along if they managed to reunite together,” answered Himuro, also not fully looking to the cruel massacre going around them. “You heard what M1 said, right? I can only think of it as all of this being something that they have agreed on doing beforehand, for some reason.”

 

“Revenge…” mumbled Kasamatsu, his brows furrowed as he observed the satisfaction on the targets’ expressions while they went over each worker, one by one, and turned their bodies into bloody lumps of flesh and broken bones. “They are getting their revenge on what they made them become.”

 

“I don’t know if I should call them monsters… or humans that aren’t bound by any sort of humanly restriction…” added Takao, closing his eyes for brief seconds as he heard a man scream his lungs out while his arms were being twisted around by the green haired male. “But the code name they received is absolutely correct. They are mass murder machines.”

 

The group of workers alive continued to plummet each passing second as the sea of blood, organs and crushed bones continued to increase in reverse. The previously grey floor and white walls were now splattered with deep red and the screams were now starting to diminish as the number of victims to the sacrificed was reaching its end.

 

“Oh~ Aren’t you the woman who assisted me on my training to erase pain from my body?” said the blonde with a taunting voice as he picked a scientist up by the back of the collar of her lab coat. He kept her suspense in the air, her arms and legs lunging around in hopes to free herself from the male’s grasp on her clothes. “You know, though I can barely feel any pain now, no matter what kind of thing you torturers do to my body… It hurt as hell when you started to play around with the inside of my brain using electricity! The only reason why I won’t let you experience that personally is because the power has been cut off completely!”

 

The blonde readily grabbed the woman’s face and smashed it repeatedly against the wall, large cracks appearing on the blood painted surface.

 

“Hey, M0!” called the tanned male, looking over to the bluenette as he dropped a severed leg on the floor. He shook his hands lightly, blood dripping from his fingers, and happily grinned to the smaller male who was also looking in his direction. “Pass me one of them.”

 

The bluenette nodded his head in acknowledgment and picked a male scientist still alive in the mass of bloodied pieces of flesh around him by the back of his lab coat. He put him above his head and then sent him flying in the tanned male’s direction. As the man was growing closer to him, the tanned male raised his fist and sent a powerful blow in the scientist’s face, his skull shattering in several small fragments.

 

“Nice pass!” complimented the tanned male, once again shaking his hand around in the air to release the bits of brain stuck to his skin. The bluenette simply softly smiled at him for it and then continued working his around on ripping the trachea of a woman barehanded.

 

“M0,” called this time the redhead, walking over in his direction by dragging the body of a scientist on the floor. He dropped it in front of the bluenette and forced the frightened man to get his body on a kneeling position. “This man was the one who made the bombs that kept us apart for years to no end. But he said he would apologize for it and make up for it if we spared his life. What do you think?”

 

“Why are you asking me that, M1?” asked the bluenette back, tilting his head as he dropped the trachea on his hand to the floor. “You said that _no one_ would be spared from Phlegethon. But I guess you could be nice to him and kill him painlessly.”

 

“Yes. He will have a lot of time to suffer when he reaches Inferno,” agreed the redhead, motioning his hand sideways and cutting the scientist’s head off of his shoulders in a swift motion. The man’s lifeless and headless body fell down to the floor, blood flowing out of his neck and staining the bluenette’s feet. “I believe we are almost done?”

 

“Yes,” acknowledged the green haired male, stabbing a man in the heart with his hand. He removed his arm from inside of the hole in the worker’s chest and let the corpse fall in the ground, on top of other few dismembered bodies.

 

“Yeah…” sluggishly answered the purple haired male, ripping the leg of a woman and then doing the same with her arm, and then her head.

 

“Yup~” also acknowledged the blonde, throwing a man up in the air with enough strength for his head to punch through the ceiling. He jumped in the air too and grabbed the man’s ankles, pulling his body back down but leaving his head stuck on the floor above the main hall.

 

“Done,” answered the tanned male while twisting the head of a scientist around and then pulling it off of his shoulders, a gush of blood squirting in the air and hitting his chin, smearing his tanned features with a dark red liquid.

 

Silence suddenly flooded the main hall, only the slightly frightened breathing of some of the soldiers echoing through the dark, big and now bloodied division. They readily prepared their weapons once again, this time to protect their own lives. However…

 

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away – into a land of enchantment,” started singing a choir of six voices. All of the soldiers let their jaws drop down at hearing the unexpected song. “Come little children, the time’s come to play – here in my garden of shadows.”

 

Singing, the redhead motioned his hand forward in the bluenette’s direction, who immediately clasped it with his own, walking near him. The taller male softly wiped some of the blood staining the pale features of the bluenette and they bumped their foreheads together.

 

“Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way – through all the pain and the sorrows.”

 

The tanned male started walking over in the two smaller males’ direction as he sung. Once he reached them, he motioned his hand up in the bluenette’s direction, his fist closed. The bluenette did the same movement as him and their fists bumped against one another for the first time.

 

“Weep not poor children, for life is this way – murdering beauty and passion.”

 

The blonde gave a quick jump and landed behind of the bluenette, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s shoulders while all of them continued to sing, an extremely happy and relished smile on his features.

 

“Hush not dear children, it must be this way – to weary of life and deceptions.”

 

Both the green haired male and the purple haired giant walked over to the group and stopped near them, the green haired male adjusting his splattered-with-blood glasses and singing with a soft smile on his lips. The purple haired male lowered his body down to the floor and sat down, leaning his back on the bluenette’s legs.

 

“Rest now my children, for soon we’ll away – into the calm and the quiet.”

 

All of the Ms smiled at each other as the song approached its end.

 

“Come little children, I’ll take thee away – into a land of enchantment,” sang the bluenette alone this time, his eyes starting to glow a baby blue light. The eyes of the other five males immediately started to glow in accordance, illuminating their finally acquired reunion with the colors of a rainbow, the bridge that would lead them to their so sought Paradise. “Come little children, the time’s come to play – here in my garden of shadows.”

 

None of the soldiers knew of it but, at that moment, every single one of them shared the same thought.

 

The Ms were a family, a pack of starving wolves. All of them were extremely _deadly_ … but also extremely _stunning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no words about this chapter... All of the Ms ARE what their code name means - mass murder machines - so you would eventually reach a chapter like this one, right? But... is it weird that I was eerily giggling to myself while I was writing them killing the workers? Well, my sense of humor has always been quite dark *shrugs shoulders* But... the ending! My beautiful babies! They are finally together! If I could, I would finish this right here, just so it would have an happy ending such as this one... but you know how I am by now, right? *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	7. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> If you had assisted to such a massacre, what would be your reaction to it? Probably more what the soldiers will have and less the damn guts that Nijimura will display, that's for sure!
> 
> Enjoy :D

After the “gore-slash-musical show” was over, all six of the targets remained frozen in the same location, their eyes closed as if they were basking in the remnants of the colorful lights they had previously emanated. Chaos immediately broke around in the entire main hall, the things they had been witness to making some of the soldiers enter into shock and simply let their bodies fall to the floor and curl up on themselves. Most of them started spilling on the floor the remnants of the food they had ingested on the way to the lab, the sickening smell of blood mixing with the acrid of the vomit. A couple of soldiers ran out through the shattered glass doors and entered inside of the humvees or rode one of the motorcycles, immediately departing from there even if they would be addressed and punished as deserters later on.

 

“Nijimura-san, Kasamatsu-san, what should we do now?” asked Takao, exchanging his gaze between the two older males and the six unmoving targets, his finger still near the trigger of his riffle even while he maintained it lowered. After what he had seen, he couldn’t help but be on his guard while on the presence of the group of Ms.

 

Nijimura and Kasamatsu looked at each other and then back to the targets. The taller male released a sigh and then scratched his head with his hand, even while holding into his handgun. “I honestly don’t know. We were supposed to bring each one of them out of their floors in separate and put them on the humvees, each one of the cars departing from here as soon as they were safely secured inside of it. Then we would request for more cars to bring all of the workers with us to the airport, putting them on a separate airplane from the targets. But I don’t think any of those plans are now possible to accomplish. I don’t even know if we will have enough humvees for us alone, now.”

 

“It is quite simple, actually,” suddenly spoke the redhead. The group of soldiers immediately looked over in his direction and saw all of the targets with their eyes open and looking over in their direction. “Just put us in those things you call ‘humvees’ and take us to wherever you want. If you take _all_ six of us, of course. If one of us is to be left here or put on a different location, we will decline your plan.”

 

“What makes you think that we will risk doing such a thing now?” asked Nijimura, an eyebrow arched as he looked to the redhead. “We have permission to kill all of you, due to the violent actions you took against the workers of the lab. They were fundamental to the investigation but now they are all dead. Our priority was to take you with us but we also prioritize our lives over this mission that we were forced to take, even if we will be punished for disobeying our superiors later on. You are far too dangerous and, even after you, M1, told me that no one would die… well, I think that the massacre that just happened seems to prove take you cannot keep your word on not hurting or killing anyone.”

 

“Oh, but I did keep my word,” corrected the redhead, a smirk appearing on his features. “None of yours was killed. Every soldier that has come is still alive.”

 

“…” Nijimura gritted his teeth. He had been tricked by the redhead. And that trick had caused the death of all of their interrogatory witnesses.

 

“Besides, why do you need them for?” asked the redhead, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. He took a quick glance to the sea of body parts and then looked right back to the soldiers. “If you have what they created, what do you need the creators for? All that you want to know is currently with the solemn ‘worker’ of this lab that is alive. With that person and… right here.”

 

“…” When Nijimura saw the redhead point with his index finger to his own head, he deeply frowned. Was this another manipulation or game that the target was creating or, worse yet, a perfidy to make them believe they will not kill anyone else only to make them bring them to their base and run amok there once again… or was that a serious request to cease-fire on both sides? “Who is the person you speak of?”

 

The smirk of the redhead widened and the six Ms started to walk in their direction, the tanned male yawning like a panther and the blonde cheerfully whistling the song they had previously all sang together. The soldiers readily got on their guard at the movement and pointed their guns at them, but they almost seemed to take no notice on it whatsoever. The redhead stopped in front of the black haired male, his hand still wrapped around of the bluenette’s one, who closely walked beside him. “Give and you shall receive, Nijimura Shuuzou. That’s one of your philosophies, right? And by ‘yours’, I mean ‘humans’.”

 

“…It is,” answered Nijimura, gulping down hard. He straightened his back and put his handguns back to their holsters, intently peering to the redhead. “You are all soldiers and will do whatever you need to in order to accomplish your mission, right?”

 

“That’s correct,” simply answered the redhead. He brought the bluenette closer to his body and tightened his grip of his frail and bloodied hand. “If you protect your own, then we also do the same. We aren’t bound by the same restrictions that your type of soldiers is so we do _everything_ to complete our mission. And our mission is to stay alive and together. _No matter what._ ”

 

“Then all of you will sign a written agreement with us. Right here and right now,” finally said Nijimura, which caused surprised gasps all around him. A soft murmuring started between the soldiers. When he saw suspicion on the heterochromatic eyes of the smaller male, he continued. “You want to protect each other and we want to protect ourselves and our country. That’s probably as far as our similarities go. So, as a show of willingness of cooperation between both of our sides, sign a paper that will state all the rules that you, the Ms, and us, the Japanese soldiers tasked for this mission, cannot break. No matter what.”

 

“We cannot do that,” answered the redhead almost instantly. He observed the black haired male arch an eyebrow at his words. “We do not possess a name like you do. So we cannot sign the ‘contract’ that you are proposing.”

 

“You are human beings, even if you were modified to become super soldiers. You must have a name, the one usually written on your birth certificate,” pointed out Nijimura, a frown once again appearing on his features. “Even if you are scientific experiments and only are addressed as Ms now, you had parents that gave birth and named you at some point.”

 

“You soldiers sure are quick to take conclusions,” suddenly spoke the tanned male, picking on his ear.

 

“If you call us scientific experiments, what makes you believe that we were born with the same process that you were?” added the green haired male while adjusting his glasses.

 

“Okay, I will facilitate this to you and let you sign it with your M names, then,” ended up consenting Nijimura, releasing a sigh. “You have been exchanging letters with each other all along so I take it that all of you know how to write and read. I will write two contracts, one for us soldiers stating that they will give their agreement to me being the one representing and signing the contract with you six, and then the contract between you six and us soldiers, which will be signed by me and all of you. Is that good enough for everyone?”

 

“…kill them…” suddenly mumbled a weak female voice. Nijimura and his squad, together with the Ms, looked over to the middle of the group of soldiers and saw a woman, a soldier that had been selected to the mission, getting up on her feet and wiping a trickle of vomit from her mouth. She turned around to face the black haired male and yelled at him, “Have you gone insane, Nijimura-san!? You want to make a deal with these monsters!? They’re obviously going to kill us!! Do you really think they are going to do what you say just because of a fucking piece of paper with their names on it!? We should just kill all six of them! NOW, BEFORE THEY HAVE THE CHANCE OF DOING TO US WHAT THEY DID TO THEM!”

 

“She’s right,” agreed another soldier, this time a man. “We have to kill them! They are too dangerous!”

 

“Execute them now!”

 

“Kill them! Kill them before they kill us!”

 

“Let’s hurry up and do it!!”

 

“Kill those beasts!”

 

The 10th squad members exchanged worried glances with each other, and soon the 8th squad, the other team that was tasked with the same mission as them, made of Imayoshi Shoichi, the team leader, Miyaji Kiyoshi, the second-in-command, and their three subordinates, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Wei Liu and Furihata Kouki, joined them.

 

“What should we do about this, Nijimura?” asked Imayoshi, as he looked around to the group of soldiers on the beginning stages of an eminent riot against the targets. “If this continues, a second, this time unplanned, massacre will happen. And our guts will join the ones already on the floor.”

 

“Fuck…” cursed Nijimura, hearing the yells of the other soldiers growing louder and more aggressive each second that passed.

 

“Can you please quiet down? You’re hurting my ears,” suddenly said a soft voice, almost imperceptible in the midst of all the other voices. Suddenly, the whole building shook and an extremely loud thud resounded through the main hall, shutting up every single soldier yelling. They looked over to the pillar that had been thrown and a cloud of dust was floating in the air around it, the small bluenette near it. “I never met a human other than the workers of this lab so I don’t want to take quick judgments on your specie. But you seem to be extremely stupid.”

 

“…” The eyes of the soldiers opened wide open at those words, all of them at a lack of words.

 

“From what I understood, this ‘contract’ is something to which we will be bound to obey and cannot break, under the threat that we will be accordingly punished by it, right?” asked the bluenette to no one in particular as he tilted his head slightly while closely observing the group of soldiers. “We want safety for ourselves just like you want it for your own lives. However, we already told you that we wanted to follow your plan, even if a ‘contract’ is not involved. Why are you creating unnecessary thrifts when the solution has already been given to you? Because if we wanted you dead, you would be dead by now. Have you thought about that when you started calling us monsters or beasts and preparing yourselves to ‘execute’ us? We have not acted hostile with any of you so why are you acting hostile to us?”

 

“Yeah? As far as I know, I already experienced suffocation and was pinned down to the floor in less than two hours, since this mission has began,” pointed out Kagami, a frown on his face.

 

“I apologize for that but when you suddenly shrieked, you scared me with your high pitched voice and I immediately thought you were going to attack me,” explained the bluenette, focusing his gaze on the redhead. “I was only defending myself, something that you also did when you pointed your guns at me.”

 

“I-I didn’t shriek…” grumbled Kagami, a bashful expression on his face. When he heard Takao snickering beside him while softly saying that he totally did, the redhead immediately glared at him. He then returned his gaze to the bluenette. “But that doesn’t explain why M1 tried to suffocate me! I didn’t hurt or threaten him in any way.”

 

“You didn’t,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, a slight furious glare on his eyes as he looked to the soldier. “However, you said you could hurt M0, which is far worse than hurting or threatening me.”

 

“Where’s the freaking logic of that?” asked Kagami with an irked voice, a frown appearing on his features.

 

“If someone said that your most beloved person could get blown up, I believe you would get as upset as I did,” pointed out the redhead, peering over to the bluenette and softly smiling at him. He then gave a sideways glare to the soldier. “Unless you’re a worse monster than I am, that is.”

 

“Taiga, whatever it is that happened downstairs, drop it for now,” whispered Himuro while tugging at the back of the taller male’s clothes. “They are a family, of some sort. But M1 and M0 are apparently in a romantic relationship, seeing as the first thing they did when they met was kiss.”

 

“W-What…?” gasped Kagami with a low voice, looking over to the black haired with surprise written all over his face. “Aren’t they supposed to never having talked with each other before? How the heck did that happen?”

 

“How would I know?” answered Himuro in a whisper, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“But nothing of what you are saying guarantees that you won’t hurt us, M0,” added Nijimura, crossing his arms over his chest while he looked to the bluenette. This M seemed far easier to communicate with than the redhead and he sounded much saner than any of the other five. He really had to wonder why the scientists had started to make a fuss with the prospect of releasing M0 but didn’t care at all with the others (with the exception of fearing for their lives over seeing them together, that is). “You could very well be deceiving us. Make us believe that you won’t kill us and then stab us on the back at the best moment possible. Which would probably be once we reached the military base to which we were tasked to bring you to.”

 

“Are you saying that we are building a Trojan horse?” asked the bluenette, once again tilting his head as he closely observed the black haired male.

 

“I-In a way, yes,” answered Nijimura, trying to suppress his urge to roll his eyes at those words. He was saner but still a complete weirdo nevertheless.

 

“But we’re not,” simply answered the bluenette.

 

“Like I said, nothing that you say gives us any guarantees that you’re not scheming something in secret,” repeated once again Nijimura, sighing softly. It was a smart and developed conversation, but it somehow reminded him of what it was like to talk with a young child. M0 seemed to think in a quite naïve way, almost as if he wasn’t a mass murder machine but a newborn that knew no evil.

 

“A guarantee?” asked the bluenette, his tilted head straightening all of a sudden. He looked over to his friends and kept them under his gaze for brief seconds, before looking to the black haired male once again. “Then you can do the ‘contract’ that you were talking about. And you can put as one of the rules that if we take any type of hostile action against you, you have permission to kill us.”

 

“M0?” called the redhead with surprise written all over his face. All of their comrades were like that, actually. He was about to continue to talk when he saw the bluenette shaking his head at it.

 

“You remember what she told you, right? What she _promised_ to all of us?” said the bluenette, directing his words to his fellow Ms. “We have completed our first mission together. They aren’t related to it in anyway. So setting this rule shouldn’t matter at all to us since we don’t plan nor have reasons to kill any of them.”

 

“That’s true, but…” started the redhead once again but interrupted himself in the middle of it. He observed the serious demeanor on the smaller male’s face and released a sigh. He peered over to the other four male and saw the same reluctance on their expression that he had on his own. Then the redhead turned his face back to the black haired male. “We’ll sign the paper. With the rule that M0 has allowed you to set. But be aware that we take the word ‘revenge’ very seriously.”

 

 _That was something that we got well aware of, when you turned this room into a slaughter house,_ pointed out Nijimura in the back of his mind. He nodded his head in agreement to the redhead and then turned his back at him, looking over to every soldier around him. “Those who are too scared to compromise with them, feel free to leave right now. However, you will be punished by the higher ups in the exact same way as those who have already run away. Think about it and make your decision. I would only ask you to leave some vehicles outside because I sure as hell don’t want to camp out in the middle of his sea of blood.”

 

A couple of seconds after those words were announced, soldiers started to abandon the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko, you still remain innocent and pure :D Like I said in the comments of the previous chapter, his title in this fic really can only be "Pure Killing Machine". And that pure comes from innocence and purity, not that he's 100% a killing machine. Well... he sort of is so I guess it can have a double meaning... But you know what I mean!!!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	8. Invited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> Why am I more busy during the weekends than during the week? -.-' My routine is weird... And I'm already out of juice so I need to go to the supermarket tomorrow again!!!!!
> 
> I would really like to tell you that I have fully planned out the story line for this fic... but I can't because I literally ripped the pages from my notebook where I had written it and burned them in the fireplace. The reason is simple: I created it last night and after that I cried myself to sleep because somehow the story involved main character's deaths ToT That's something that my heart isn't ready to take since, like I told you before, I can clearly picture everything that I write in my head. So I cried and cried and cried when I killed Aomine in my head... And when I killed Kasamatsu and Kise... Oh god, let's move on to the chapter because I'm already starting to cry once again! *sniff* I think I traumatized myself last night... *curls up in a ball*
> 
> Enjoy!

Half an hour after the verbal agreement between Nijimura Shuuzou and the six Ms had been made, most of the soldiers had departed from the clandestine lab with hopes to survive and not receive a heavy punishment when back to the military base, leaving behind the 8th and 10th squad and the six targets, as well as four humvees and one motorcycle – all the other vehicles were currently far ahead in the dusty road they had crossed as they ran for safety and distance from the killing machines in human shape.

 

“Imayoshi, Nijimura, the last humvee with the soldiers has left,” announced Miyaji as he walked once again to the inside of the main hall of the lab. He stopped near the two males, who were in front of the table working on the ‘contracts’ to be made with the six targets. “We have enough space to take all of us back to the airport and Kasamatsu is right now talking on the phone to arrange an airplane to take us all back to the base. We were also left with quite a big amount of weaponry, as a safekeeping measure from our fellow soldiers who ran with their fucking tails between their legs.”

 

“Right,” acknowledged Nijimura with a nod. He picked up the two pieces of paper from the surface of the table and read them one more time before announcing it to the six targets. The black haired male raised his eyes from the paper and looked to the glasses wearing male. “Are you sure that there’s absolutely no way of disobeying the contract without breaking the rules, Imayoshi?”

 

“Positive,” answered Imayoshi, a sly smirk on his features. “I’m no businessman or lawyer but these contracts are completely bullet proof. I don’t know how smart that crazy redhead is but they won’t be able to find a single way of breaching the contract without any of them getting killed due to it.”

 

“Okay, let’s do this, then,” nodded Nijimura in agreement. He released a heavy sigh and started walking with the two soldiers to the place where the Ms had settled themselves, sat down on top of the pillar while being guarded by the other squad members. On their way there, Kasamatsu joined them while putting a small encrypted communication device back on his lower back pouch. “How did it go, Kasamatsu?”

 

“The base is going to prepare a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III to bring our two squads and those six there. Once we get back to the base, they will welcome us with safe methods to keep them well restrained, just so we can avoid any mess from going around,” started explaining Kasamatsu, walking beside the black haired male. As they got closer to the targets, one of his hands was readily lowered on top of one of his holsters. “They also said that we would get a worthy reward for the success of the mission up until now, even with the loss of all of the witnesses. But if you ask me, the biggest reward would be getting back there with all of my body parts in their correct place.”

 

“I’ve got to agree with you on that one,” acknowledged Miyaji as he eyed the six males who seemed far too relaxed for someone who was being kept in place with rifles and handguns, all of them pointed in their direction and ready to fire. “Maybe this ‘contract’ will keep them in check? But I guess we have to thank M0 for it.”

 

“True,” said Nijimura while giving a quick nod. They resumed with their walk to the broken pillar and stopped near the cord of soldiers that was surrounding the six targets. “I have finished the two contracts.”

 

The group of Ms readily looked over to the black haired male, completely unfazed over hearing those words. For some reason, Nijimura was thinking that reading it out loud wasn’t even necessary since he had a strong feeling that they _knew_ what had been written there, but the other soldiers didn’t so he had to do it nevertheless.

 

“I will read out loud both of the contracts, so that everyone can object about anything that has been written here if they feel the need,” started explaining Nijimura, showing the two pieces of paper in a way that enabled everyone to see them. “I’ll start with the contract for us, soldiers, to sign. ‘We hereby declare that we have accepted the contract signed between Nijimura Shuuzou and the six Ms, and will act accordingly to it until it has been successfully completed.’ It’s quite simple and basic but we’re not lawyers. I take it that this is enough for everyone, right?”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the group of soldiers in unison.

 

“Do you also agree with this?” asked Nijimura, this time directing his words to the targets.

 

“Whatever… Just hurry up with all this crap,” simply said the tanned male while yawning. He adjusted his laid down body on top of the pillar, his arms crossed beneath his head, and then gave a glance to the redhead. “M1?”

 

“Yes, I think that is within our agreement on the matter,” answered the redhead after having taken a glance to the bluenette, who was sitting in between his legs and was being wrapped around on the waist by his arms. “You may proceed.”

 

Nijimura felt a vein suddenly pop up in his forehead at the redhead’s words but simply cleared his throat to suppress his anger and continue with the conclusion of the contract between the two parties. “This is the second contract, which will be done between you six and me, indirectly speaking with the soldiers that are currently here and will escort you to our military base.”

 

“Oh, nice~ It’s almost like we are those people that sometimes show up in the box thingy with images of people inside~” cheerfully announced the blonde, a happy grin on his face. “I think they are called ‘idols’ or something…”

 

Nijimura cleared his throat once again to catch the attention of the blond and continued. “This is the contract on itself. It’s quite simple too. ‘We hereby declare that these two parties will form a mutual agreement between themselves where: party A is not allowed to take any type of hostile actions against any soldier that signed the contract before announced or anyone else inside of the military base where they will be directed too; they are also not allowed to make any attempt to run away during the said process of transfer. Party B of the contract is allowed to take any type of measure to stop any violent action, including killing the contractors under party A; they aren’t allowed to take any type of hostile actions against party A if they aren’t related to any breach of the contract from the other side. This contract will end when party A’s contractors have been successfully delivered and secured on the military base and after a solution to what is to be done about them in the future has been decided by those on the highest seats in the military world.’ This is it. Does everyone agree with it?”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the soldiers once again in unison.

 

“Do _you_ agree with it?” asked Nijimura to the six targets.

 

“…” The redhead exchanged a quick glance with the bluenette on his arms, who gave a soft nod with his head. Then he looked once again to the soldiers, a sudden smirk popping up in his features. “We agree with it.”

 

Nijimura remained for a few more seconds in the same place, closely observing the smirk in the redhead’s face. Had he found some sort of crack in the supposedly bullet proof contract? Or was that simply his condescending way of looking down on them because he knew that, if the contract wasn’t to be issued, they could easily wipe them out in a few seconds? The black haired male took a deep breath and started walking in the targets’ direction, stopping in front of the redhead and the bluenette being held closely by him.

 

“Here,” said Nijimura, motioning the papers and a pen to the redhead. “You can also read it so you can certify yourself that I didn’t tell you any lie, and then all of you sign the second paper.”

 

“That won’t be necessary since I would know if you had lied,” answered the redhead with a quick shrug of his shoulders. He took one of his arms out of the smaller male’s waist and motioned his bloodied hand forward in the pen’s direction.

 

“Ah… Maybe it should be better if all of you got a little bit cleaner before signing the contracts,” suddenly added Nijimura, withdrawing the papers and the pen back to himself while twisting his nose at the blood covered bodies of all of the six Ms. “We probably have some spare clothes laying around inside of the humvees so you can take those… whatever it is that you call those things you’re wearing and get changed to them.”

 

“I don’t really see what the problem of wearing this is,” confessed the redhead while looking down to his bloodied white cell clothes. He then looked over to the bluenette’s body and finally over to the rest of his friends. They were covered in blood and other bodily fluids from their previous killing spree… but that was a usual occurrence to all of them since they were little children.

 

“Oh no, we insist,” added Miyaji, his expression slightly twisted with disgust. “I don’t think I would be able to take a 6-hour ride in a humvee while you are wearing clothes straight out of a horror movie. And they are from the very last scenes of the real gory ones…”

 

The redhead tilted his head for brief seconds and then looked right back to the bluenette. He lifted his hand and cupped the smaller male’s face, giving a long lick to the blood smearing his cheek and, with it, cleaning that area of his body.

 

“Ack…!” Furihata Kouki readily motioned his hands to his mouth, dropping his rifle to the floor in the process, as he tried to not throw up at what he had just seen the redhead doing.

 

When the soldiers saw the bluenette turn his head slightly backwards, to face the redhead better, and start to do the exact same thing, his pink tongue almost erotically licking the blood covered jaw line of the taller male holding into him, all of the squad members remained frozen in place, trying to wipe out the bright red blush that appeared in their faces at the mutual blood licking of the newly reunited couple.

 

“O-O-Okay, that’s not how you clean blood!” stuttered Nijimura, averting his gaze slightly from the redhead and the bluenette when they looked at him with incomprehension on their faces. “Y-You’re not animals, as far as I know, so get cleaned in the same way that other human beings do.”

 

The redhead and the bluenette looked at each other and then back to the taller male, both of them tilting their heads at him at the same time. Nijimura felt the most accentuated and desperate need to face palm himself of his entire life when he understood that they clearly didn’t understand what he was saying.

 

 _I feel like I just became a parent to a group of children that were raised in the forest by wild animals,_ inwardly sighed Nijimura as he turned around to look at the members of his squad. “Kagami, Takao, can you go check the humvees for anything that they can use to change into and get cleaned? We have some bottles of water that can be spared so bring a few of them with you too.”

 

“R-R-R-Rig… Right…” stutteringly acknowledged Kagami, a blush as red as the shade of his hair in his features. He gave a quick tap to the raiven haired male’s arm to break him out of his flabbergasted self and both of them ran off in the main door’s direction to complete the mission they were now in need to do. However, they were both more than glad to go to outside of the building into the cold of the night and tame down their blushes.

 

Releasing the one hundredth heavy sigh of that night, Nijimura looked back to the group of Ms. “The water for you to get cleaned will arrive in a few minutes so meanwhile take those clothes off. You at least know how to do that, right?”

 

“Don’t take us for fools,” fumed the green haired male as he adjusted his glasses and got out of his sitting position on top of the pillar to get down in the floor in a standing position.

 

The rest of the targets soon did the same, the tanned male giving a yawn so big that the bottom of his stomach could almost be spotted. His upper body was already completely on the naked so he motioned his hands down and ripped his white pants out of his body in a single motion, getting completely peeled of all of his clothes.

 

The blonde and purple haired male were about to do the same thing when a shout resounded through the whole main hall.

 

“W-Wait a damn moment!” yelled Kasamatsu, a dark red blush still present in his cheeks. He lowered his rifle and then fully put it to the floor, starting to walk in the targets’ direction. “Please spare me of your fucking perversions and stop doing them in front of me! You over there! The annoyingly sparkling blondie! Turn around.”

 

“Eh? Me?” asked the blonde, pointing with his finger to his face. When he saw the smaller male nodding his head in acknowledgment, he tilted his head slightly and then did as he was told.

 

“I’m so going to regret doing this but fuck it…” grumbled Kasamatsu as he suspiciously got closer to the targets. The blonde was the one nearest to him and one of the Ms in the corner of the almost line-like position they were in so he could still run for it if he tried to kill him or hurt him in anyway. He stopped behind him and motioned his hands forward, his nose twisting in disgust as the prospect of touching the bloodied clothes that the blonde was wearing. “You move a single inch and one of the soldiers over there will put a new hole in your head.”

 

“You’re still thinking that we’re going to kill you, Kasamatsu Yukio?” asked the blonde while rolling his eyes, a slightly pouting expression on his face.

 

“Okay, that’s seriously getting on my nerves! Why the hell do you know our names?” asked Kasamatsu, dropping one of his hands back to his holsters.

 

“That’s because we had access to your military files before you came to the lab,” answered the redhead while ripping the bluenette’s full-body jacket with his hands.

 

“Why would you have access to something like that?” asked Nijimura, an eyebrow arched high on his forehead as he also motioned to near one of the targets, the purple haired one. He understood why the second-in-command of his squad had gotten closer to the targets – they had zippers in the back of their upper clothes, which had came unnoticed for them or they simply didn’t know what it was meant to do. “Turn around.”

 

“Did you think that we didn’t know that you were coming?” asked back the redhead, ripping his own clothes and then once again sticking closer to the already naked bluenette.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” suspiciously asked Imayoshi, narrowing his eyes as he closely looked to the group getting completely naked in front of them without a single drop of shame.

 

“Ah, geez~ You sure are stupid, aren’t you? After all this, you still haven’t realized it?” said the blonde, getting slightly annoyed at all these questions that seemed completely pointless to answer. He also ripping his clothes in frustration, the black haired male behind him readily taking quick steps away from near him. “You are here because we invited you here. The one who gave you soldiers the information and location of this torturers’ den was the only ‘worker’ of this thing that is still alive and it was us who gave her that information. She said she would take us out of here and showed us your files beforehand so that none of you would get killed while we were completing our first mission together! Is that easy enough for your underdeveloped brains or should I use easier explanations?”

 

“M5, you’re saying too much,” warned the redhead, a slight glare as he looked to the blonde.

 

“I’m sorry…” apologized the blonde, his face readily down-casted to the floor as he played around with his fingers.

 

“Why would you do something like that?” asked Nijimura with a completely surprised expression on his face as he tiptoed slightly and grabbed the zipper near the neck area of the purple haired giant, who was absent-mindedly biting into the tip of his thumb. He reluctantly pulled the bloodied piece of metal down, his body shuddering at the moist sensation on his fingers.

 

“Do you think we like to be closed for days inside of cells, without access to water, food or anything else, some of us under the threat of being blown up by bombs if we move a single muscle, and then be forced to complete several tests when we’re allowed to go outside?” asked back the green haired male, the only one that was ripping his clothes in a slightly more civilized way.

 

“Right…” acknowledged Nijimura, letting the purple haired male take the rest of his clothes off by himself and wiping the blood on his fingers on the side of his pants. Though he unzipped his clothes, they still got ripped with the sheer strength that the taller male used to get undressed.

 

He was starting to realize that maybe they weren’t truly monsters. They were messed up, insane and with a quite sadistic streak, but it almost seemed that they were forced to become like that. They weren’t born mass murder machines… they were _transformed_ into mass murder machines, most likely without any say in the matter.

 

“Hey, Tatsuya! Can you give me a hand with bringing these th— Woah!” started calling Kagami, bringing on his arms a pile of clothes, topped with a few bottles of water, when he suddenly went face down to the floor, scattering all of the thing he was transporting with him.

 

“A-Are you okay, Taiga?” asked Himuro right away, running over in the redhead’s direction to help him out.

 

“Shit, I think I tripped on a damn rock or something…“ cursed Kagami as he motioned his body up with the help of his arms. When he sat down on the floor and looked over to what his feet had gotten caught up on, he saw that it had been in one of the bracelets that the bluenette had previously worn. The redhead motioned his hand forward for it and tried to lift it but the metal circle refused to move from the floor. “What the!? This weights more than that damn, annoying dog!”

 

“70 kg,” suddenly said the bluenette, looking over to the redhead while the arms of the heterochromatic redhead remained wrapped around his shoulders. “That’s the weight of one of those things.”

 

“Why would they put four of these things on you!?” asked Kagami almost in the form of a roar as he picked up the clothes and bottles of water spread around him with the help of his squad member.

 

“I don’t know,” answered the bluenette, peering up to the taller male holding into him with a questioning gaze. “They put them on me as soon as I learned how to walk when I reached the stage that you address as ‘infant’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... Today we had mutual blood licking ft. AkaKuro XD Their PDA sure is over the top in this fic, isn't it? I wonder if any of the soldiers got a boner at it, ahahaha! :P
> 
> Speaking of AkaKuro, today my translation group has released an AkaKuro doujinshi!! Translated by me XD (because I'm pretty much in charge of every single AkaKuro dj that we have in stock~ Nah, it's pretty much every dj that involves Kuroko, actually~) Please go check it out in Koe-Iro Translations if you're curious :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	9. The Moon, the Stars and the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^^
> 
> In its first week out, Code M - Level XS has received over 150 kudos and 2,000 hits! That's surely a record for me XD Thank you for all the support you're giving to this new fic of mine!!!! <3
> 
> Having said that, enjoy the newest chapter!

After wasting fifteen minutes explaining to all of the targets how to open a bottle of water without crushing it and spilling all of the liquid kept inside and a lot of failed attempts at it, the two squads managed to successfully put the six Ms cleaning their bodies using pieces of fabric soaked in the water.

 

The second shared thought of the group of soldiers happened during the lesson: all six targets were basically hatchlings who knew nothing of the world except killing and destroying.

 

They kept them under close watch, always on alert to see if any of them took a step forward and used this remaining time where the contracts hadn’t been signed yet by anyone to kill them all and break free from the Japanese military’s grasp once again. However… they seemed to be having quite a lot of fun while cleaning themselves – the tanned male and the blonde were arguing with each other over who had the biggest biceps, the green haired male was meticulously cleaning every single inch of his skin with the wet cloth with a satisfied expression on his face, the purple haired male had to be reminded from time to time to not put the soaked with water fabric in his mouth and start to munch on it, and the redhead and the bluenette every now and then giggled to one another as they helped each other cleaning their bodies.

 

 _Truly a pack of newborn wolves,_ inwardly said Nijimura, a soft smile starting to tug his lips upwards. Seeing as their bodies seemed much cleaner compared to the bloody mess they were before, Nijimura made a sign with his head to the clothes they had gathered from the vehicles left with them and he, Takao, Kasamatsu, Himuro and Kagami picked up the clothes to deliver them to the targets.

 

“Here are the clothes for you to wear until you reach our military base,” said Nijimura while putting two pairs of t-shirts and pants on the redhead’s hands, one for him and another for the bluenette. The bluenette remained behind the redhead as the exchange was being carried out, something that Nijimura had noticed for a while now – M1 didn’t let anyone get closer than necessary to M0 if they weren’t also an M under any circumstance. “Try to keep these clean. We don’t have any others to spare.”

 

The redhead didn’t say anything at those words and simply turned around to the bluenette, giving him his share of the clothes.

 

“There weren’t any clothes for your size so you’ll have to do with only a pair of pants that may be a little bit tight on you, M2,” explained Himuro as he gave the military pants to the purple haired male.

 

“Why are you humans so tiny…?” grumbled the purple haired male while grabbing the piece of clothing with one hand.

 

Kagami, Takao and Kasamatsu also delivered the clothes on their hands to the tanned male, the green haired male and the blonde, respectively, taking a few steps backwards to let them fend off by themselves… which was clearly a mistake.

 

“Hmm~? Huh? Umm… Like this?” cheerfully chanted the blonde as he turned the t-shirt on his hands around while trying to figure out how it was put in his body to get positioned in his upper body the same way the soldiers closely watching them were using. He put an arm inside of whole on the upper side and the fabric started to slide down his limb. “Eh… Not this way, I see…”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” groaned Kasamatsu while rolling his eyes. He once again got close to the blonde and ripped the t-shirt out of his hands, grabbing into it upside down by the hems. “Put your arms up.”

 

All of the soldiers there groaned too shortly after, observing the other targets going through the same confusion as the blonde.

 

The blonde obediently put his arms up in the air and Kasamatsu tiptoed, opening the t-shirt and sliding the two side holes into the arms, pushing the piece of clothing down afterwards. “Geez… Just how old are you, exactly…?”

 

“Oh, I know that one!” cheerfully said the blonde as his head popped out from the hole he was before putting his arm on. “136 years old!!”

 

“…Huh?” interjected Kasamatsu with a completely lost expression on his face as he peered over the blonde, an eyebrow slightly arched. With their appearance and body structure, it was impossible for them to have that age… right?

 

“Ah, wait… I answered with dog years,” corrected himself the blonde while scratching the back of his head softly. The black haired male in front of him lowered his body after also taking the pants out of his hands and gave a quick tap with his hand to one of his legs, giving him a quick hand sign that told him that he should lift his foot from the floor. “Then… 88 years old?”

 

“That’s for cats,” corrected this time the green haired male, who had to bend his back forward as the raiven haired male in front of him inserted the t-shirt on his head and helped him to get dressed.

 

“Oh, right,” acknowledged the blonde. He lifted his other foot and let the soldier fully put the pants on him. He thought about it for brief seconds, making the calculations on his head. Then the blonde suddenly clapped his hands together, as if he had just gotten the best and greatest idea of the century. “18 years old!!”

 

“All of you have that age?” asked Kagami, closely eyeing the tanned male’s body while getting him dressed on his clothes. He didn’t look like an 18 years old male anywhere he looked at him. The only target that actually seemed to have that age, or actually be younger, was the small bluenette who was being taught how to put the t-shirt on by Nijimura, but without being touched by him.

 

“Yeah, in human ages, all of us are 18 years old,” explained the tanned male while yawning loudly. He lazily rubbed the corners of his eyes while the redhead soldier finished putting his pants on.

 

“So you have an age that isn’t used by us humans?” ironically asked further Kagami, rolling his eyes slightly as he gave the finally adjustments to the tanned male’s pants.

 

“We do,” answered this time the redhead, helping the bluenette put his t-shirt on in the same way that Nijimura had explained to him and the smaller male. “If we use that age, then chronologically speaking, the oldest one is M0 and the youngest one is M5.”

 

“So your code names indicate which one is the oldest and the ones ‘born’ afterwards, huh…” commented Takao, helping the green haired male put his pants on. “Shouldn’t M0 then be called M1, since he’s the oldest one? Zero isn’t a number used to make chronologies, after all.”

 

All of a sudden, the main hall was once again sent alight with different colors, the eyes of all of the Ms, with the exception of the bluenette, glowing once again in a quite threateningly way as they intently stared to Takao.

 

“O-Okay… I guess I shouldn’t have said that…” stutteringly said Takao as he gulped down hard and walked slightly further away from the taller male being dressed by him.

 

“M1,” called the bluenette, giving a quick tug to the t-shirt that the redhead had dressed. When the taller male looked over in his direction, he shook his head softly and all of the colors illuminating the room were swiftly turned off once again.

 

When the main hall returned to the same darkness as before, only the shine of the moon and the light of the humvees outside illuminating the necessary for them to see what was going on around them, all of the soldiers sighed with relief. It seemed it wouldn’t be at that moment that one of them would be killed by the Ms – most likely thanks to the small bluenette, once again.

 

After a few more minutes went by, all six Ms were cleaned and clothed so Nijimura cleared his throat loudly to gather the attention of everyone present. “Now that this little forced break to deal with other matters has ended, let’s move back to the contracts once again. M1, read the contracts by yourself and, if you truly approve of them like we soldiers do, sign the second one and let the other Ms sign it afterwards.”

 

“As I said, I don’t need to read them. I know that you didn’t lie when you read them out loud,” said the redhead one more time, releasing a quick sigh. He took the two pieces of paper on his hands for the second time, given to him by Nijimura, and readily moved to the last page, picking up the pen afterwards and writing his code name in the area designated for the contractors under Party A. He delivered the papers and the pen to the smaller male, who was right beside him.

 

“Thank you,” acknowledged the bluenette, picking up the contracts and readily signing them, also with his code name. He then passed the contract to the tanned male, and so on and so forth, until all of the targets had signed the written and verbal contract they had made in front of all of the soldiers currently present in the main hall.

 

“Okay, next is our turn,” announced Nijimura, once again receiving the two contracts and quickly signing the first page and then the second, delivering the first contract to Kasamatsu for him to also sign it. They quickly passed the contract among them until all 10 soldiers had put their names and, with it, their pledges to the contracts with the six Ms. “Very well, all of us are under a contract from here onwards until all of you are delivered to our higher ups in the military base. You understand very well what will happen to you if you threaten us or misbehave in any way, right?”

 

“We do,” acknowledged the redhead, a smirk on his features as he looked over to the black haired male. “Now we would appreciate it if we could move on from here. I believe we have some things to finish that can’t be done while we’re inside of here, isn’t that right?”

 

“…That’s true,” hesitantly answered Nijimura, his eyes slightly narrowed as he closely observed the redhead. He could only wonder what exactly the twisted mind of the smaller male was planning right now to have said something like that. The black haired male simply couldn’t help himself on thinking that everything that this target in particular said could have a hidden meaning – and that hidden meaning usually ended up with people dying, he had noticed. “Imayoshi, everything is ready to take them to the humvees, right?”

 

“Yeah, it is,” acknowledged Imayoshi with a quick nod of his head. “From what Miyaji has said, we have enough space for everyone in the humvees, as long as one of us goes on the motorcycle. M2 is too big and he will easily use two-people worth of seat in the vehicles. I’ve already divided everyone through the four humvees and the motorcycle, so all we have to do is board them and get the hell out of this lab-turned-slaughter-house.”

 

“You heard the man! Let’s get out of here!” announced Nijimura to everyone. He looked over to the group of Ms and gave them a quick jerk with his chin so they could start to move to in the door’s direction. “You won’t need us to keep on pointing guns at you every single moment of this transfer, right?”

 

“No, it won’t be necessary,” acknowledged the redhead, once again holding the hand to the bluenette as the six of them started to walk to the entrance of the lab. He passed by the black haired male, throwing him a quick glance, and then looked back to in front of him once again, a smirk in his lips. “We’ll stay well behaved due to being under contract. It doesn’t seem like we have any other choice on the matter, after all. Hehe…”

 

The group of soldiers and their targets walked to the front glass doors, shattered and spread around the floor due to the throw of the bombs placed on the bluenette and the following explosion of them as soon as they flew out of the building.

 

“M1,” suddenly called the bluenette, giving a quick and soft squeeze to the hand he was holding. He slowly raised his free arm up and pointed to the sky with a finger. “Is that what you called with the names ‘moon’ and ‘stars’?”

 

Every single soldier came to a halt and looked over in the bluenette’s and the redhead’s direction, their mouths open ajar.

 

“It is, M0,” answered the redhead, smiling softly to the smaller male. He motioned his face closer to the bluenette and delivered a quick peck on his pale cheek, his smile widening even more afterwards. “What are your first thoughts about the moon and the stars?”

 

“Taking into consideration that the moon has a radius of 1,737 km…” started said the bluenette, his head slightly tilted while intently looking to the natural satellite in the sky. “It’s smaller than I thought it would be. The air outside is also much colder than I thought. M1, will the thing that you call with the name ‘sun’ be as bright as you told me… or will it be the same as the lights inside of the lab?”

 

“It’s much brighter than those lights,” explained the redhead, continuing to lovingly stare to the smaller male. “It will be so bright that you will get blind if you look at it directly. So please be careful when morning comes and don’t hurt your eyes by staring at it.”

 

“Okay,” acknowledged the bluenette with a soft nod of his head. Both he and the redhead continued walking, motioning over to the other companions who were closely observing them from further ahead, a satisfied expression on each of their faces.

 

The third and final thought that all soldiers shared that night all at the same time was: M0 had never stepped outside of that lab for 18 years, since he had opened his eyes as a newborn baby until this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor sweet, little Kuroko... *sniff* Being closed inside of a lab every single day of his life... 18 years of being locked inside of that cell... No wonder he's slightly crazy, right?  
> Enjoy your finally achieved freedom, Kuroko! That and your devilish angel that will be right beside you to explain everything that he has told you through the letters :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	10. Demolition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter :D
> 
> I was feeling withdrawal symptoms of lack of juice/drinks so severe in my body that I just ran out of my room to the nearest coffee store and stocked up on several cans of carbonated drinks, not carrying about the weird looks I received from the attendant working there over the fact that I was buying all those drinks while alone and then just stuffing them on my bag -.-' I can't write without my nourishment source/fuel...
> 
> But it's here! After stocking up on it, I finally was able to go back to my lightning speed writing streak XD
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Before we all board the humvees, I’ll be announcing the positions for each one of you,” announced Imayoshi to the six targets and the group of soldiers surrounding them. “Moriyama, you’ll be riding the motorcycle.”

 

“Yes, sir!” readily acknowledged Moriyama.

 

“On the first humvee: Nijimura, Furihata, you’ll be riding it together with M1 and M0,” continued Imayoshi, peering over to the two soldiers and then to the targets in question. With the way they have been behaving from the very moment they have seen each other, putting those two targets on separate vehicles could very well lead to a bloodshed so the glasses wearing male decided to play safe on the matter and allowed the apparent couple to remain together. He gave an apologetic last glance to Furihata, who seemed to really dislike the idea of riding the same car as the both of them, and then proceeded with his explanations. “On the second humvee, it will be me, Kagami and Miyaji, as well as M3. On humvee number three, Takao and Kasamatsu, together with M4 and M5. On the last humvee, Himuro and Wei Liu, take charge of M2. That’s all.”

 

“Any questions about the seating locations?” asked Nijimura, searching around with his eyes the group of soldiers for any problem or confusion that the explanation from the other squad’s leader had caused. Since everyone remained silent about this setting, the black haired male nodded his head in accordance. “Then it’s time to leave. Everyone, get inside of the h—“

 

“Actually, we can’t leave yet,” suddenly interrupted the redhead, releasing the bluenette’s hand for the first time since they stepped outside of the building. He gave a quick glance to his companions and gave a quick nod with his head, looking afterwards to the black haired male. “We have the second mission to complete now.”

 

“What ‘second mission’?” asked Nijimura with a worried frown on his face, panic starting to creep up inside of his brain. The first mission they had was to execute every single worker inside of the lab… their second mission couldn’t possibly be to do the exact same thing to them, right? They had a verbal and written contract made… but then again, if they killed everyone there in one go, the contract would be as useless as a blank piece of paper.

 

“But I do think we’ll have to make some slight changes to it because of all of you and our contract,” added the redhead, running his eyes through the soldiers around them. Then he looked back to his comrades. “You know what to do and what is the small change on the mission, correct?”

 

“Yup~!” cheerfully acknowledged the blonde. The other targets simply nodded their heads at the question. Whistling the song yet again, the blonde got closer to the nearest soldier and grabbed him by the back of his clothes.

 

“W-Wait! What the fuck are you doing!?” yelped Kasamatsu right away as soon as his body was lifted from the floor and then swiftly put on top of the blonde’s shoulder. He was about to elbow the taller male’s face in search for an escape when the hold on his body was shifted around to prevent him from moving around as freely as before. “Hey, you damn brat! Let go of m—“

 

“Ah, wait! Put me down!” yelled Takao, his body floating in the air as the green haired male grabbed him by the back of his clothes, a dissatisfied look on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“Be quiet, Takao Kazunari!” admonished the green haired male as he also put the smaller male on top of his shoulder.

 

“What are you guys doing!?” yelled Imayoshi right away, running closer to the targets to try to stop them from putting forward whatever it was the second mission the redhead had referred. He readily pointed his rifle to the closest target, the tanned male, but the weapon was ripped out of his hands by him while he picked him by the front of his clothes and motioned him over his shoulder, an arm around his waist to keep him in place. “Hey! Let go! Right now!”

 

“Ahh… So troublesome…” mumbled the purple haired male as he motioned his hand sideways and grabbed the closest soldier to him, which coincidentally was the same black haired male that had brought him to the top floor. He quickly put him on top of his shoulder and closed his arms around of his waist.

 

“Wait! Put me back down!” yelped Himuro, his eyes open with the monstrous strength that easily pulled his weight up like he was a deflated balloon.

 

“Let’s get moving then~” cheerfully announced the blonde. All of the sudden the four targets had disappeared from everybody’s sight, taking with them the kidnapped soldiers.

 

“W-What are you guys planning on doing?” hurriedly asked Nijimura, looking over to the redhead as he tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“Are you afraid of heights?” asked the small bluenette to Kagami, tilting his head slightly as he looked up in his direction.

 

“W-What? Heights?” repeated Kagami, arching an eyebrow high in his forehead as he motioned his hand over to the handgun on his holster, as a safety measure against any eventual attack from the smaller male’s behalf.

 

“Please try to not scream because your high pitched squeals really hurt my ears,” said the bluenette, motioning his hands forward and grabbing into the taller male’s clothes.

 

“W-What are you—“ started asking Kagami once again but all of a sudden his body had been propelled in the air when the bluenette have a quick jump with his legs. He immediately grabbed into the smaller male’s clothes, yelling at the top of his lungs while his eyes remained tightly closed. “I REALLY FUCKING HATE THIS MISSION!!!”

 

As quickly and suddenly as the high jump in the air started, Kagami found himself on top of the roof of the lab, the bluenette crouched down on the floor as he tightly clutched at his ears.

 

“I-I told you to not scream…” mumbled the bluenette, tears in the corner of his eyes as his eardrums throbbed painfully at the yell that the taller male released as they were going up to the roof of the building.

 

“Ah… s-sorry…” apologized Kagami, not exactly sure of what he should do about the pained expression on the smaller male’s face. He was about to lung his hand forward in his direction when the bluenette suddenly came to a standing position.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m also in position, M1,” suddenly started saying the bluenette, apparently speaking to the redhead that was located in front of the building or somewhere else that he had dragged one of the soldiers to. He walked over to the taller male and grabbed him by the front of his clothes, pulling him over to the center of the roof and then stopping there, doing absolutely nothing afterwards.

 

“W-What exactly are you six planning on doing?” asked Kagami, suspicion starting to appear in the back of his brain. Suspicion and fear for his and the other soldiers’ lives.

 

“I believe the term that M1 has used before is ‘demolition’,” shortly answered the bluenette, all of a sudden shifting his gaze to one of the corners of the roof. A cloud of dust started to float in the air out of nowhere. After a couple of seconds passed, another three clouds appeared from the other corners and the building beneath their feet started to tremble immensely.

 

“Wait, by ‘demolition’, do you mean you’re going to—“ His shirt was once again gripped by the small hands of the bluenette and their bodies were propelled in the air one more time when a large crack started to move in their direction from the front side of the building.

 

“Please hold onto me or I may let you slip from my hands. If that happens, they’ll have to dig your corpse out of the debris,” warned the bluenette as their bodies started to fall in the roof’s direction once again.

 

“Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!!!” ended up screaming once again Kagami while clutching at the smaller male for dear life. When the bluenette’s feet touched once again the roof of the lab, the entire building crumbled down with the said impact, a loud rumbling noise echoing all around them when the ground of that area fully sank in and a large hole appeared in the place where the lab previously existed, filled with the remnants of the building.

 

Kagami and the bluenette landed once again on solid ground, this time in front of the now completely demolished area. His body trembling slightly with all these unexpected actions that he had unwillingly partaken in, Kagami sighed with relief at the sensation of a secure and steady floor underneath his boots’ soles.

 

However, such relief wasn’t to last as his body was suddenly yanked in the air and thrown back to the floor a few meters away from their landing position, almost as if he was a garbage bag being disposed of by an extremely angry person. Which was what the heterochromatic redhead seemed like as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette and held tightly into him.

 

“Don’t touch him!” hissed the redhead while glaring daggers to Kagami, who was slowly getting his body up to a sitting position. “You dare to lay a finger on him once again and I’ll break your neck in half!”

 

“Ugh… I’m so glad that I don’t have to share the same humvee as that lunatic…” grumbled Kagami under his breath as he shook the dirt out of his clothes. He came to a fully standing position and looked around to his surroundings. The lab building and the whole area around it was no more. The only place that hadn’t been destroyed was the place where they and the vehicles were currently placed on – the rest of the land from that area forward could only be compared to a war zone.

 

“Oh, fucking Hell…” cursed Kasamatsu as the blonde dropped his body to the floor. He clutched at his stomach, his face unusually pale. “This was worse than the worst roller coaster ride in the entire world…”

 

“Nah, that will be easy from now on…” corrected Takao, his legs giving in underneath his body as he tried to stop his body from shaking due to the almost unbelievable ride he was subjected to just now. “We probably just gained complete immunization against motion sickness after this one… Ugh…!”

 

“Warn us before you start running at the speed of light while carrying us on top of you…” weakly admonished Imayoshi as he straightened his messed up glasses on his face, his hands shaking terribly as he put them on the correct place.

 

“I’ll give you a life worth of energy bars but for the love of God, don’t make me do this ever again…” mumbled Himuro as he tried to contain inside of him the food being digested on his stomach.

 

“Really? I won’t, then,” answered the purple haired male, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm over that information. “Ah… Do we also need to make a contract over that?”

 

“We’ll do it later…” groaned Himuro in acknowledgment, clutching at his mouth and swallowing hard to not just spill his guts out in the floor.

 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing!?” yelled Nijimura after having certified himself that all of the kidnapped soldiers were back and in good health, if such could be used to describe their current paleness and grogginess. “Why did you just fucking destroy the whole lab!?”

 

“Why?” repeated the redhead, nestling his chin on the bluenette’s shoulder while he hugged him from behind. “Because that was the only way to certify ourselves that none of us was once again closed in the cells. None of us or anyone else. So we demolished the whole area, including the lower floors. Now we can leave with our conscience well rested. Right, M0?”

 

“Nn,” acknowledged the bluenette with a nod of his head while he shifted his gaze over to the redhead holding into him and softly smiled. “Mission number two completed. Mission number three… currently on hold.”

 

All of the soldiers could only dry swallow at the announcement that one more crazy antic performed by the six targets was yet to come their way. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as deadly or destructive as the previous two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed so hard at Kagamin's reaction at this new lil' thing he got to experience thanks to Kuroko X3 Well, not that the others' reactions to the Ms super sonic speed wasn't amusing, ahahaha!
> 
> But boy, I do wonder what the third mission will be~ Muwahahahahahaha!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	11. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> Did you miss our cute, crazy lil' Ms and their "babysitters"? Well, sit comfortably and buckle up because the 6 hours ride will start now XD
> 
> Enjoy!

After having a quick discussion with the other squad’s leader over whether taking the Ms to their military base was the correct to do or not, both Nijimura and Imayoshi ended up agreeing that leaving them on the run could prove to be more fatal to Japan than to all of the highly trained personal occupying the base. So the boarding to the humvees resumed one more time.

 

“M1, M0, follow us,” said Nijimura, accompanied by Furihata on his side. When the black haired male saw the immediate frown that appeared in the redhead’s face at his words, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at it. “Would you be as kind as to follow us so we can take you to the humvee you will be riding on?”

 

“Yes, we can,” acknowledged the redhead, taking his arms from around the bluenette and holding into his hand right away, leading both of them to near the black haired male and the brunette and then following after them.

 

“Geez, why is M1 so obstinate with orders?” asked Imayoshi to no one in particular as he led the tanned male together with Kagami and Miyaji to their respective vehicle. “Aren’t you supposed to be soldiers? Soldiers must comply with the orders sent to them.”

 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” snorted the tanned male, his arms behind his head as he stretched his body and leisurely followed behind the glasses wearing male. Every so often he looked around his surroundings, searching for something that not even he was sure of how it would be like. “So where are these so called humvees?”

 

“Huh?” interjected Kagami, completely lost on the question being made by the tanned male. He lifted one of his hands and pointed with his thumb to the vehicle they would be now boarding and sitting on for another tedious 6 hours. “There?”

 

“There?” repeated the tanned male, a frown on his face as he observed the big, black vehicle to where he was being brought to. “That’s a car.”

 

“Yeah, a humvee,” acknowledged Kagami with a short nod of his head. At least this target seemed to know enough of the outside world to identify a car at first sight. However…

 

“But if it’s a car, why the hell do you call it ‘humvee’?” asked further the tanned male, his dark blue eyes scanning and taking in all that he could see from the outside of the vehicle. He looked over to his other comrades and saw them being lead to exactly identical vehicles as he was.

 

“Ah… Well, a humvee is a car, and humvee is the correct term for this type of car,” tried to explain Kagami, not understanding why he was having this type of conversation with an 18 years old male and not a 5 years old child.

 

“Kagami, in your next life, aim to become a teacher because that explanation was priceless,” teased Imayoshi, snickering softly as he stopped in front of humvee number two.

 

“Shut up! Ah… Sir…” yelped Kagami in a quite flustered tone, hastily correcting his wording to sound more polite to someone who had a higher standing than he had. Not that telling a superior to be quiet wasn’t already disrespectful enough, whether it was made politely or not.

 

“Damn, I don’t get it,” continued the tanned male, scratching his head as he more closely observed the large vehicles. He then switched his gaze to the redhead, seeing as he was the one that was actually answering his questions. “Why is it that you humans like to complicate things so much? A car is a car. Why put more names on it if in the end they are all the same?”

 

“Says the person who has more than one name…” scoffed Kagami under his breath, which, apparently, gained him a sideways glare from their in-charge target.

 

“That only comes to prove my point,” almost hissed the tanned male, a half disgusted look on his face as he gave a quick glance in the completely destroyed lab’s direction. “If it were for me, I would only use _my_ name. And it wasn’t given to me by any of you freakish humans.”

 

“Hm… Is that so?” acknowledged Miyaji, feeling somewhat irked over the blatant way that the target discriminated what he considered to be ‘human beings’. “Feel free to use it then. In my opinion, it would be less ‘freakish’ than having to call you with a letter and a number.”

 

“Try another time, old man,” simply answered the tanned male, picking at his ear with his little finger as he gave a big yawn.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you! I swear I will!” grumbled Miyaji, this time fully irked at the younger male’s words. He furiously walked over to the passenger seat next to the driver one and opened the door, entering inside of the vehicle and closing the door with a large bang as he continued to angrily mumble to himself, his arms crossed over his chest when he came to a full sitting position.

 

“I’d like to see you trying to do that,” taunted the tanned male with a sly smirk on his features. He walked closer to the vehicle that he now knew it was called humvee and stopped in front of the door behind the one that the older male had used, on the back side.

 

“Wait, do you know how to open doors or are you like M0 in that department?” cautiously asked Kagami, an eyebrow slightly arched as he observed the tanned male lunging his hand forward in the door’s direction.

 

“’Course I know how to open doors,” answered the tanned male, grabbing the handle situated in the door of the car. He swiftly pulled it and the whole door came out of its hinges. He held it high above his head and then dropped it to the floor, a metallic rattle accompanying it. “There. It’s open.”

 

“That’s not open, that’s broken,” cringed Imayoshi, his fingertips massaging his forehead softly to calm down what seemed to be an incoming huge headache for _all_ of them. Knowledge could be a dangerous thing… but apparently being isolated from what was considered daily and fundamental knowledge to function in society was equally dangerous and 100 times more damaging.

 

“Oh~! I want to try that too!” excitedly exclaimed the blonde, pointing in the tanned male’s direction. He quickly motioned over to the backseat’s door and was already motioning his hand over in its direction when a black haired male put himself in front of him.

 

“Don’t. Touch. It,” commanded Kasamatsu in a clear and precise way so that the words would fully sink inside of the blonde’s brain. He turned around and opened the door himself, not causing any damage whatsoever to the humvee while doing so. “We don’t have enough humvees for you to play around with. Now, you two, hurry up and hop in.”

 

“That’s so unfair~” complained the blonde, motioning his body forward to enter inside of the vehicle. When he settled his body on the opposite side of the backseat, so that the green haired male would have enough space to also come inside, he turned his head back to the two soldiers. “Why can M3 have fun and I can’t? That’s favoritism!”

 

“Do you even know what that word means?” asked the green haired male as he also motioned his body inside of the vehicle and carefully settled himself on the seat next to the blonde.

 

“No, not really. But it seemed fitting for this conversation,” honestly answered the blonde, a bright and toothy smile on his face as he looked over to the taller male.

 

“You should try to be more like M1 and actually read books now and then,” sighed the green haired male, the door next to him being suddenly closed. A few seconds later, the two doors on the front side of the vehicle were open and the two soldiers stepped inside of it. “Though they were very selective on what they let him read, he taught us quite a lot of _useful_ things thanks to it. Not like you, who spent your free time in the cell doing absolutely nothing.”

 

“Wait, M1 read books inside of his cell?” suddenly asked Takao, turning his upper body so he could look to the two males on the backseat. “How the heck did he do that? Isn’t he always tied in that weird way while inside of the cell?”

 

“Yes, all of us are,” answered the green haired male, quickly adjusting his glasses. “However, all of us possess what you refer to both eidetic and photographic memory. We only need to see something once to remember it for the rest of our lives. M1 could recite you the entire ‘Divine Comedy’ in several different languages, using several versions, and draw from memory all the illustrations there from the earlier editions. So he occupied himself with reading the books he has stored in his brain while he was inside of his cell. But well, some of us give more useful uses to that characteristic of ours than others.”

 

“I don’t really know what to say about that, except…” started saying Takao, an eyebrow slightly arched as he first threw a sideways glance to the black haired male and then returned it to the green haired male. “Why does M1 have such an obsession with the ‘Divine Comedy’?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” asked back the green haired male, adjusting his glasses as he looked outside of the window.

 

“I prefer not to,” confessed Takao, turning his body back to look to in front of him. He observed for a few seconds the car parked in front of theirs and then switched his gaze to the older soldier. “When are we leaving?”

 

“As soon as we get the okay from all the humvees,” answered Kasamatsu, looking over to the radio device on the control panel of the vehicle. “I already sent the signal that Nijimura instructed me to send when all of us were inside of the humvee and ready to depart.”

 

“I feel sorry for Kagami… He’ll have to ride on the backseat without a door next to hi—“ added Takao, on his face an apologetic expression at the unfortunate circumstances of the redhead, when his window was suddenly tapped with the back of a hand. He readily looked over to it and slid the window open.

 

“Do you have any energy bars on this humvee?” asked Wei Liu, an extremely tired look on his face as he leaned over the open window.

 

“Ah, for M2, right?” asked Kasamatsu, turning his body around to search in the small compartments on the door and near the steering wheel. The raiven haired male was doing exactly the same thing on his side of the humvee.

 

After a few seconds of rumbling through the compartments of the vehicle, they delivered three energy bars that they somewhat managed to dig out.

 

“Thanks,” acknowledged Wei Liu as he grabbed the energy bars and straightened his back once again. “I hope the bars we collected will be enough to maintain M2 quiet during the trip… I’m starting to doubt it already but it can’t be helped, I guess…”

 

“Good luck on your side,” added Takao as the black haired male started to leave.

 

“Yeah, to you too,” acknowledged Wei Liu. He quickly walked back to his vehicle and stopped near the smaller male, delivering him the food he had managed to gather from the humvees he had visited. “Are these enough?”

 

“Eh… They’re so few…” complained the purple haired male with a sluggish voice, his back bent forward as he remained sit down on the backseat of the humvee.

 

“We don’t have more, M2,” sighed Himuro, putting the set of energy bars they had somehow managed to gather on top of the purple haired male’s lap. “Once we reach the airport, we can give you a lot more of food. To you, to the other Ms and to ourselves. Will that work for you?”

 

“How long does it take to reach the airport?” asked the purple haired male, clumsily opening one of the bars and then immediately stuffing it in his mouth, delightfully munching on it.

 

“Umm…” Himuro took a sideways glance to the other soldier as he tried to come up with a way of telling their target that it would take quite a while to reach there… or a way to not tell him that at all and put him entertained with something for the next six hours. “Ah… M2, have you ever seen a cooking show?”

 

“A cooking show? What’s that?” asked the purple haired male with his mouth filled with the energy bar he was chewing.

 

“It’s something that goes on the TV and people cook different types of dishes in it,” explained Himuro, walking over to the front seat of the vehicle and fiddling with the compartment on the passenger seat. Luckily, that humvee was the one that he had driven there so he had his cell phone well tucked inside. He took the device and quickly started to fiddle with the apps there while he continued explaining it to the purple haired male. “You won’t be able to taste the food they show there but I guess you can create a list of requests for a latter time. Watch as many culinary shows and contests as you want using this… ah, little device and then tell me which are the dishes you want to have made. I’ll try to find a solution in regards of those requests once we reach the base.”

 

“Okay,” shortly acknowledged the purple haired male, pushing his back fully inside of the backseat of the vehicles. Since he was far too tall to fit in the humvee while in a sitting position, he remained laid down on the backseat, his back leaned on the opposite door that was open and the energy bars on top of his stomach.

 

“Himuro, won’t you have a huge bill to pay for using the Internet out here for six hours straight?” asked Wei Liu as he closed the open door and started to move to the driver’s seat.

 

“Yes,” sighed Himuro as he finally managed to connect to the Internet and was starting to browse for online videos of any type of cooking show available there. “I can only hope that the higher ups reward me through the means of paying this month’s Internet bill.”

 

“Hey! Where’s the cooking show?” sounded the voice of the purple haired male from the inside of the vehicle, which was shaking a little bit with the movements of his body.

 

“Yes, yes, coming!” answered Himuro, hurriedly opening the passenger seat’s door and stepping inside of the vehicle. “Liu, warn the other humvees that we are ready for departing. We can finally leave this destroyed graveyard for good now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that the other pairings were in need of some interaction with each other so this time I toned down the AkaKuro side a little bit - but fear not, my children! It will be back to its full splendor in the next chapter ;D
> 
> I have to be honest... People gave me really weird looks because of this chapter. I was in the train when I created the script for Aomine and Kagami's little dialogue over humvees and cars. I couldn't help myself and just burst out laughing like a maniac while clutching at my notebook XD
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	12. The Shadow and His Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> Though it might be the last days of Winter (to my big dismay), the weather is... hot. Yes, it's hot enough to wear short sleeves during the day on the street. WHY!? I want the cold weather back!!! I hate the sun!!! Can I trade the sun in the sky for the sun mentioned in this chapter? Can I? Please! *does puppy eyes*
> 
> Enjoy (and I know you will~ ;D)

Softly, the bluenette traced with the pads of his fingertips every knuckle in the redhead’s right hand, closely observing and feeling how the skin perfectly covered all the muscle and bone underneath. When the hand moved out of his grasp and motioned forward, gently cupping his cheek, the smaller male dropped his hands to near the redhead’s legs, fiddling with the fabric clothing the other male’s body every now and then.

 

One of his hands caressing the pale skin of the smaller male’s features, the redhead also motioning his other hand forward and fully cupped his face, which got neatly framed in between the two members. He brought his body closer to the bluenette, who also inched his upper body forward without any complaint on their almost glued bodies. With a soft bump of the tip of their noses, the redhead put his face near the bluenette, his heterochromatic eyes lovely glazing to the teal ones that looked right back at him, a gentle smile on both of their faces as both of them finally enjoyed their very first meeting alone, without any worker of the lab or another M present there.

 

The redhead let one of his hands slip down through the smaller male’s features, slowly trailing the length of his neck with his fingers and the palm of his hand until it reached his collarbone, where he stopped his movement and then lightly followed until his fingers stopped on again on the jugular notch, which he softly caressed using his fingertips.

 

“Ngh…” His body shivering slightly at the touch, the bluenette motioned his body even more forward, closing their distance to a nearly inexistent inch. He softly rubbed his face on the hand still present on his cheek and then gave a quick bump with the tip of his nose on the taller male’s.

 

The redhead once again started moving his hand, rustling his fingers through the shirt that the smaller male was wearing until it reached his lap. He then circled his waist with his arm, his hand landing on his lower back. With the limb that had remained on the bluenette’s soft features, he trailed his skin and lips with his thumb, pressing slightly more on the latter to separate them just a small gap.

 

When the taller male made a little bit more of pressure on his lips, the bluenette fully parted his pinkish lips and the redhead’s thumb accessed the insides of his mouth. The other male first gave a quick touch to one of his mandibular canines and then slipped it further inside, slowly caressing the moist tongue and erupting one more shiver out of him. “Ngh… Ah—“

 

“O-Okay, enough with the flirting for now!” yelped Nijimura when he heard the half-moan that escaped from the bluenette’s mouth, his face red from the scene occurring in the backseat that he could clearly see through the rear-view mirror as he drove the humvee. On the passenger seat beside him, Furihata’s brain as long stopped working and he was now a red furnace releasing steam due to the lack of inhibitions that both the redhead and the bluenette were currently displaying while touching each other.

 

“…” Both the redhead and the bluenette looked sideways to the black haired male and then back to one another. The taller male simply continued to ignore the two soldiers in the front side of the car and proceeded with his touches, motioning his upper body forward and pushing the smaller male’s body backwards in reverse.

 

“I’ll put you two in separate cars, one in the first humvee and the other on the very last one,” warned Nijimura, looking over to the redhead through the mirror with a small frown on his face. “Is that what you want?”

 

“You don’t have enough space to do something like that,” pointed out the redhead, straightening his back slightly to look over to the black haired male once again.

 

“Try me. I’ll find a way to do it, even if I have to tie one of you to the roof rack of the humvee and carry you that way until the airport,” added Nijimura, the frown getting more accentuated on his brows as he continued to glance to the rear-view mirror.

 

When Nijimura saw the two smaller males reluctantly separating their bodies and seating straight once again on the backseat of the humvee, though still very closely to one another, he released a sigh. Apparently this was another thing that they would have to be educated on:  there are some displays of affection that simply _aren’t_ done when others are around, even if you don’t care about their presence there.

 

The black haired male continued to silently drive the car, every now and then taking a peek to the two targets to certificate himself that they weren’t up to any more funny business on the backseat.

 

“Why don’t you two take a nap or sleep for a little bit?” asked Nijimura all of a sudden, once again looking to the redhead through the mirror. “Even if you are ‘mass murder machines’, you must be tired after killing the workers and then destroying the lab.”

 

“Lesson number one in mass murder machines,” started saying the redhead, playing around with the smaller male’s fingers with his own. “What you categorize as ‘sleeping’ is not done by us. We don’t need to sleep or take naps. We need to rest from time to time but it’s not done with the same frequency as you humans, nor in the same way. Actually, you opened M3’s cell while he was in his resting period.”

 

“Are you guys actually machines or something like that?” asked Nijimura once again, an eyebrow arched at hearing that explanation. “I mean, like made of metal and ran by some sort of battery?”

 

“No, our bodies are just like yours,” answered the redhead, entwining his fingers with the bluenette’s while moving his head slightly sideways to enable a more comfortable position to the other male when he leaned the side of his head on his shoulder. “We possess the same organs and muscles and they run in the exact same way that yours do. We have simply been modified in a way that enables us to be much faster, stronger, smarter… Well, pretty much better in very single aspect. You can say that we are human beings, version 2.0.”

 

“So you guys don’t have supernatural powers or something along those lines?” asked further Nijimura, trying to ignore the condescending tone that the redhead was once again using while comparing his own ‘species’ to the rest of the human race.

 

“I don’t really understand what you mean by ‘supernatural powers’ but I don’t think we possess such a feature in us,” explained the redhead, also leaning his head on top of the bluenette’s.

 

“But… You said you never met each other, right? And that you only talked with one another through letters,” added Nijimura, his eyes now directed to the road he was driving on. “Then how did all of you know how to sing that creepy song? You can’t explain the rhythm of a song with words – you need to actually listen to it.”

 

“We know the song because we hear M0 singing it every day,” shortly explained the redhead as he snuggled the bluenette’s body against his own, a soft smile on his lips as he looked over to his peaceful demeanor as he remained leaned over him, his eyes closed.

 

“You are all in separate floors. No matter how loudly he sings, it’s impossible for M5 to have hear—“ started saying Nijimura but he interrupted his own words when he finally understood what the redhead had previously meant about having listened to the soldiers talking in between themselves. “All of you have augmented hearing.”

 

“Correct,” acknowledged the redhead, a smirk on his features as he switched his gaze once again to the black haired male. “We perpetually heard every single conversation that happened inside of the lab and that’s how we discovered the passwords to our cells. We did try to communicate with one another by using our hearing in our advantage but it was impossible since our cells were wire-trapped and every time we tried to send messages to anyone, we were accordingly punished for it. That’s why we developed the method of communicating through secretly placed letters. It was an extremely slow method of communication but… we did have a lot of time in our hands to carefully plan everything that is happening tonight.”

 

“Okay, so you have super hearing, super speed and super strength,” started enumerating Nijimura, not only voicing it out to talk and obtain information out of the redhead but also to register it in his brain for when he would have to tell everything to his superiors. “Anything else should be added?”

 

“I don’t think you have a brain developed enough to memorize all of it,” taunted the redhead, a sly smirk on his features.

 

“That’s not a problem,” said Nijimura, trying to contain his anger inside of his body. He took one of his hands out of the steering wheel and pressed a button on the small communication device installed in the vehicle near the driver’s seat. “This conversation is now being recorded. This machine won’t forget anything that you say. Oh, I guess that would be another of your particularities, right? Not forgetting anything.”

 

“Hehe… Correct,” acknowledged the redhead after one more of his ‘evil’ short laughs. “But answering your questions now wouldn’t be fun, would it? Using a machine to cheat is against the rules. Try another time, Nijimura Shuuzou.”

 

 _If I knew it would be like this, I would have turned the recorder on as soon as I turned the engine of the humvee on,_ grudgingly mumbled Nijimura in the back of his mind, his hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel. The Ms might have been closed off in those cells for a long time and not have been educated in matters regarding the outside world that weren’t directly connected with killing and destroying, but it seemed that M1 was an expert in mind games and manipulation. It was most likely through such a method that he had found a way to convince the solemn surviving worker of the lab to help them escape from there through the means of this secret mission being performed by the Japanese army.

 

All of the occupants of the vehicle remained silent afterwards. As the minutes passed by, a soft orange light started appearing on the outside, right on the line of the horizon. The redhead immediately lifted his head at it and lightly tugged at the bluenette’s clothes.

 

“M0, the sun is about to rise,” announced the redhead, straightening his body once again on the backseat. At hearing his words, the smaller male’s body readily perked up at it, his head turning around to look at every corner of his surroundings. The redhead could only chuckle at such a cute behavior. “The sun will appear over there.”

 

The bluenette followed with his eyes the place being pinpointed by the taller male and looked over to the horizon, the sky near it having a more light shade compared to the rest. When he saw a sudden brightness appear from the ground and flood the dark sky with a totally different color, his teal eyes opened wide and he couldn’t help but jump in his seat, motioning his body forward to near the window with such speed and strength that it made the vehicle ride on the two wheels on that side only while the other two got suspended in the air.

 

“W-Woah!” yelped Furihata, tightly grabbing into his seat as the wheels fully touched the road once again and moved the insides of the humvee around in a brain-shaking impact.

 

“It’s small but…” started saying the bluenette, his eyes unmoving from the circle eradiating an extremely bright light that slowly rose from the horizon. “It’s much, much brighter than the lights inside of the lab. It’s… beautiful… Does this happen every day?”

 

“Yes, it does,” explained the redhead, smiling softly to the bluenette that was on all-fours while on top of his legs, one of his hands grabbing into the humvee’s door as he continued to stare to outside of the window. “Do you like it?”

 

“Nn,” acknowledged the bluenette with a quick nod of his head. Then he tilted his head and remained his gaze on the sunrise. “Somehow… this reminds me of you, M1.”

 

“Of me? Why?” asked the redhead, an eyebrow slightly arched with the surprise he felt over hearing those words.

 

“The ‘sun’ is appearing from underneath the ground and erasing the ‘shadows’ that the ‘moon’ had caused all around the world,” explained the bluenette, switching his teal eyes back to the redhead and warmly smiling to him. “You are the ‘sun’ that took me outside of my ‘garden of shadows’ and set me free for the first time. A freedom that allowed me to meet the other ‘lights’ and see how the world’s ‘sun’ is like. We killed the ‘moon’ together and now the ‘shadow’ can only exist while in the presence of the ‘sun’ and the other four ‘lights’. So if that ball of brightness is the world’s ‘sun’, then you are my own personal ‘sun’, M1.”

 

“You’re also my own personal ‘shadow’, M0,” added the redhead, also smiling as he circled the bluenette’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. His lips once again joined with the smaller male’s and he leaned his upper body forward, allowing the bluenette’s body to remain laid down on top of his legs as the kiss prolonged.

 

“Geez… I’m totally putting you two on separate seats while on the airplane…” mumbled Nijimura as he rolled his eyes slightly at the flirting once again happening on the backseat. Most likely, they didn’t even know that what they were doing was straight out making out in public or how that would be seen by outsiders, taking into consideration they were indubitably of the same sex. A soft smile on his features, the black haired male pressed once again the button on the communication device to turn off the recording being made and then motioned his hand back to the steering wheel, one of his fingers lighting tapping into it. “Ah… This will be a huge headache, won’t it? I haven’t reached 30 and I can already feel my first gray hairs growing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... I need more shameless AkaKuro flirting >.< I can't wait for the moment when they learn about what comes after all the flirting they are doing~ Fufufu~
> 
> And yes, Nijimura, get ready for the massive headache and getting premature gray hair :P
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	13. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> It took me more than a month to update this fic, but you know the story already... My damn working schedule is terrible in terms of finding a steady time to write since it changes every week and I still need to work on the translations for my scanlation group -.-' Oh, and, of course, my lil' secret project~ Shhh! Don't tell anyone, okay? *winks*
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and take your own conclusions and theories about what is being (sort of) revealed in it ^.^

In humvee number two, the 6-hour long ride was being performed in total silence. The three soldiers boarding the vehicle kept a close watch on the tanned male as he continued completely motionless while on a sitting position, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. None of them was exactly sure of what he was doing but they supposed he was sleeping – that suited their interests more than enough since it meant that no other door would be ripped out of its hinges.

 

Kagami every so often departed his eyes from the tanned male to look to his right, the place where the door was missing, so he could certify himself that he was at a safe distance from not falling to outside of the humvee and possibly get himself in a pretty bad shape, with the speed the car was currently using. However, he couldn’t exactly move closer to their target seeing as he had absolutely no idea if he would have the same reaction as M1 when it came to touching one of the Ms – he could easily send him flying out of the humvee by pushing him off through the broken door and that would most likely guarantee him a one-way ticket to an early grave. The redhead was ready to die while performing a mission but it would be far too ridiculous to be killed in such a way.

 

“Kagami, be careful,” warned Imayoshi, his eyes unmoving from the incoming shift in type of road that they would experience in a matter of seconds. “This part of the road is extremely bump—“

 

“Woah!” yelped Kagami when the tire of the humvee ran over a large rock and made the whole vehicle violently sway. His hands slipped out of their hold to the shoulders of the seat in front of him and his body started leaning over in the direction of the missing door. When his body was fully motioning over in the hole’s direction due to the momentum of the swaying, the redhead felt an unexpected tug to his upper clothes and his whole body was pulled back to inside of the vehicle once again.

 

“No falling off of the ‘humvee’ or you soldier guys would have an excuse to kill us off by putting blame on me for it,” said the tanned male, releasing the redhead’s jacket and then crossing his arms once again.

 

“W-Weren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” asked Kagami, his heart thundering slightly on his ribcage due to the extremely close call that just happened. He didn’t want to feel thankful towards their target, seeing as he only stopped his fall to save his own skin, but he couldn’t help but feel less on guard about not only the tanned male, but the other five (with, maybe, the exception of the heterochromatic redhead).

 

“M1 already informed Nijimura Shuuzou about it, but we don’t sleep,” answered the tanned male in the form of a large yawn.

 

“Weren’t you sleeping when we entered inside of your cell, though?” asked further Miyaji, an eyebrow slightly arched as he took a peek to the backseats by turning his upper body around. “You didn’t answer us at first and when you did, you sounded really grumpy. Like we just woke you up or some shit like that.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. We don’t need to sleep and I don’t remember the last time I did it,” answered the tanned male with a quick shrug of his shoulders. “I probably don’t do it since I was selected as one of the test subjects for those fucking assholes.”

 

“…”

 

“Hey,” called Kagami after all four occupants of the vehicle went through another extended wave of total silence. “What exactly did you guys meant with what you said earlier? About you not having been born in the same way as us.”

 

“…” The tanned male switched his dark blue eyes in the redhead’s direction and kept sideways glancing at him for a couple of seconds. Since the heterochromatic was disclosing information to the two soldiers inside of their correspondent humvee and that he had said they would get to have access to all of the information that the only surviving ‘worker’ of the lab possessed, he figured that it wasn’t going to matter whether they got to know it now or later on when they read those papers. “If you are asking if we were ‘given birth to’ by a ‘mother’ after procreating with a ‘father’, then yes, _some_ of us were born that way.”

 

“Some?” repeated Imayoshi, a frown appearing in his brows as he looked over to the tanned male by glancing to the rear mirror. “What do you mean by ‘some’? All humans need a mother and a father, or they wouldn’t exist. And they would obviously have to be given birth to too.”

 

“And we know that you were once humans, just like us,” added Miyaji, his body shifting around against his seat so he could look to the tanned male in a less painful way. “You were brought to that lab and used in experiments to create super soldiers. Which was clearly what they obtained with you six.”

 

“That’s why I said that you are real quick to take conclusions,” grumbled the tanned male, his eyes rolling around with the annoyance he felt at hearing those words. “Yeah, we have been used as test subjects since kids. I know I have a ‘father’ and a ‘mother’ but I don’t remember them at all. I also know that I was ‘given birth’ to by my so called ‘mother’. The same happened with the other four. But one of us never had any of that.”

 

“Are you perhaps referring to M0?” asked Imayoshi, starting to connect all of the dots about each one of their target’s codenames. “M1 said he was the oldest in your age, but not in terms of human age. Is M0 the original test subject of the experiments on super soldiers and all of you were later on modified to mimic or improve the results they obtained with him?”

 

“I don’t think either M1 or M0 would want me to touch that particular matter,” answered the tanned male, stretching his arms over his head as he once again yawned. “They don’t think alike at all and are two, but at the same time, they are one.”

 

“Huh?” interjected all three soldiers in unison, completely lost on what exactly the tanned male was talking about.

 

“If you want to get any piece of information on M0, you’ll have to ask M1 for permission,” added the tanned male, settling the back of his head on the back of his seat and switching his eyes to the vehicle riding in front of the humvee he was boarding. “However, whatever it is that you find out if he lets you access those documents, it won’t change any of the things we have fixed. None of us will return to a lab and we will never allow M0 to be closed off ever again, especially now that he’s finally free. _You will have to kill us and completely eliminate our corpses if you want to touch even a single hair in M0’s head with those fucking ideas in your fucking brains._ ”

 

“…!” Once again, all three soldiers shuddered at hearing those words, the inside of the humvee getting illuminated for brief seconds with a dark blue light.

 

“But no way in hell that would ever happen,” proceeded the tanned male, the dark blue light disappearing from his eyes when he closed them and crossed his arms over his chest once again. “It would take precisely 0.45 seconds for us to eliminate all of you and 13 minutes to completely destroy the base you are taking us to. Even if you stand the chance of making a scratch on M5 or M4, you wouldn’t be able to get a meter of distance of me without losing an arm or your head. The only one who can beat me is me. As such… M0 is forever free.”

 

“…Why do you care so much about M0 when you never talked with him before this night?” unconsciously asked Kagami, his red eyes unmoving from the once again resting form of the tanned male while featuring a deep frown on his brows.

 

“He’s my most important person,” answered the tanned male, a soft grin appearing on his features even while maintaining his eyes closed. “He’s _our_ most important person. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for us, but then again, we wouldn’t be here either if his ‘shadow’ hadn’t been casted on us and made our ‘light’ even brighter. Even if I only met him tonight, he’s the one person who I wouldn’t mind killing the whole world or die for. The others share the same opinion. M1 more than me, actually.”

 

_Since Akashi would even destroy the whole universe if that meant keeping Tetsu forever by his side._

 

“I think you humans have a name for it… Hmm…” started thinking out loud the tanned male, his throat releasing a soft humming sound while he treated around his brain for the correct word. “Oh! ‘Best friends’, I guess. Me and M0 have been ‘best friends’ from the moment his ‘shadow’ touched my ‘light’.”

 

“If you and M0 are best friends… then what exactly is M1 and M0’s relationship?” decided to ask Imayoshi the one million dollar question that has been occupying every soldiers’ mind since they saw the way the heterochromatic redhead and bluenette behaved around each other.

 

“Hah! Are you stupid or what?” taunted the tanned male after a short laugh. He reopened his eyes and a sly smirk popped up in his features, his eyes displaying a glint that illuminated them without releasing the so-characteristic dark blue light that they emanated from time to time. “I’ve been telling you about it right from the start. It’s more than obvious that they are one. It’s basic math. One plus zero can only be one. Even if they are two, they are still one. And nothing can ever change that… not even them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... You know I like to NOT give straight answers in the beginning, right? Since I really enjoy to see you struggling to come up with an answer for the questions and all that~ However, unlike Shattered Miracles, you'll get access to those answers much earlier in the game, I promise :D
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	14. Humans and Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with a surprise chapter ^.^
> 
> This was supposed to be updated on the 30th but I'm so freaking excited about this chapter that I just want to show it to everybody XD And the reason why I feel so excited about it should be more than obvious when you reach the end of this update~
> 
> (But fear not, you'll still get another chapter on the 30th *winks*)
> 
> Enjoy!

“And then, that woman’s and man’s mouths just suddenly crashed against one another and I was like, ‘What the heck are they doing!?’ When I asked the disgusting torturers about that thing they were doing, they simply ignored me and told me to keep my eyes on the box thingy with images inside,” continued to babble the blonde – an incessant one-sided conversation that had begun as soon as the humvee’s engine had been turned on. They had departed from the fallen lab one and half hours ago. “The only one who actually gave me an answer was the big boobies lady!”

 

“…”

 

“She said that what that man and woman had done was called ‘kissing’ and that it was a demonstration of an emotion called ‘love’,” continued the blonde, an excited expression on his face. “I still don’t get any of the two, but I told them to the other Ms through the letters and both M0 and M1 enjoyed knowing about it quite a lot~”

 

“They must have, since I was told that they kissed as soon as they met…” mumbled Takao, even him getting tired of the never ending talk coming from the blonde. He cleared his throat and tried to change the topic of the conversation, in hopes that it would make that target of his shut up for a couple of minutes. “You guys have mentioned this ‘big boobies lady’ a few times now. Who is she?”

 

“Oh, she’s— Ouch!” started saying the blonde but the green haired male suddenly pinched the skin of the back of his hand, making his body flinch just the slightest. “What was that for, M4~?”

 

“Don’t yell and stop talking already,” admonished the green haired male, a sour expression on his face as he adjusted his glasses. “I know you can’t usually freely talk but you’re going overboard with the things you are saying. M1 won’t like it if you say too much ahead of time.”

 

“I know that. But…” acknowledged the blonde, a dissatisfied expression on his face as he pouted just a little bit. “M1 has been talking with Nijimura Shuuzou and even M3 has been giving away some information regarding M1 and M0 to the soldiers boarding the same car as him. I also want to share my knowledge with them~”

 

“Nothing that you have said has been new information for us,” said Kasamatsu, his finger impatiently tapping at the steering wheel as he felt his annoyance towards the blonde escalating more and more with each word that exited his throat. “And when I say ‘nothing’, I mean _really nothing_.”

 

“It’s not like he’s the smartest out of all of us, so you can’t really expect much out of M5,” pointed out the green haired male, looking over to outside of the window and observing the sun continuing to rise high in the sky.

 

“You’re also not the smartest of us,” countered the blonde, sticking his tongue out at the taller male. “How many times have you lost in your almost childish competitions against M1? Oh wait, it would be easier to ask you how many times you’ve won since the answer is zero.”

 

“Tsk… The next time I get a gun in my hands, I’m going to put a bullet on you and blow up with an arm or a leg,” grudgingly mumbled the green haired male, feeling a strong hinge of irritation on his chest at the other male’s words.

 

“Be my guest,” accepted the blonde with a shrug of his shoulders and a nonchalant expression on his features. “It’s not like I would feel any pain even if you did something like that~”

 

“Then why did you went ‘ouch!’ on me when I pinched your hand just now?” asked the green haired male, looking over to the blonde with a sideways glance.

 

“It’s what humans do when they get pinched somewhere in their body!” explained the blonde in the form of a yelp. “I was told that I needed to perfectly mimic everything that humans do. That’s my function as an M – copying humans – and that’s why they allowed me to get access to the box thingy every time I was outside of my cell.”

 

“Wait… You have functions as super soldiers?” repeated Kasamatsu, an eyebrow getting slightly arched as he took a peek to the blonde through the rear mirror of the humvee that he was driving.

 

“…!” The blonde immediately shut his mouth close with the help of his hands, the green haired male sitting beside him releasing an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes. “Ah… Um…”

 

“Is it in the same way as we soldiers have functions in each squad or there’s another meaning to it?” asked further Takao, turning his body around on the front passenger seat so he could look over to the two targets on the seats behind him.

 

“Um… I can’t really… Ah…” tried to say the blonde, shaking his hands in denial in front of his torso but his discourse came out broken and in a form of an even messier babble. His golden eyes switched around between the two black haired males that closely observed him and, not knowing what to do with that situation in particular, he released a sigh. “M1, c-can I tell them about it?”

 

“Huh?” interjected both Kasamatsu and Takao at the same time, not understanding why the blonde was directing a question to the heterochromatic redhead when they were in different vehicles.

 

“Okay, got it,” suddenly acknowledged Kise with a nod of his head. “M1 said I can tell you about it as long as I don’t mention anything about M0.”

 

“R-Right…” also acknowledged Kasamatsu, taking a sideways glance to his fellow squad member with a completely lost expression on his face. Takao harbored a similar expression too.

 

“All of us were created to be super soldiers, yes, but we were made with the intention of working as something similar to a squad, like you do,” started explaining the blonde, a serious demeanor on his features as he settled his body in a comfortable position on the backseat of the vehicle. “We can very easily fend off by ourselves without needing the others, but we supposedly are at our best when working as a team. Well, not that I would know since we only got all together for the first time a couple of hours ago.”

 

“…”

 

“The six of us possess the same basic characteristics but we have a couple of them more developed than the others,” continued the blonde. “My function is infiltration. I was being taught how to act like a human in order to infiltrate any type of organization, civilization, country, you name it, without being caught. Apparently, since I would be in contact with humans more frequently than the others, I was forced to undergo trainings to withstand any type of torture and as such, those disgusting torturers decided to completely erase pain from my body with not-all-that-pain-free methods.”

 

“If I was to put a name on my function, it would be sniper,” explained the green haired male this time, once again adjusting his glasses. “I was being instructed on how to operate with any type of mechanized weapon, from construction to maintenance, of course including training sessions with them and several ‘field trips’ where I needed to put my ‘lessons’ forward in a real-life situation. I now can use any type of rifle, handgun, shotgun, machine gun and so on.”

 

“M3’s function is assault,” continued the blonde, a small frown appearing on his brows. “He’s versed in any type of weapon that can be used in the battlefield and he has been trained to the bone in the most diverse of hand to hand combat techniques, martial arts and all that can be associated with them. He has quite the creativity when it comes to killing people so he would probably be able to make a weapon out of a plush toy.”

 

 _That’s not a very nice image to have in my head….,_ inwardly mumbled both Kasamatsu and Takao at the same time, a shudder running down their spines.

 

“M2 has been trained with the function of defense,” added the blonde. “Most likely because his body is the biggest out of all of us and would be the best shield if it came into need. He has pretty much undergone the same trainings as M3 but with a more defensive approach than straight out slaughtering you humans.”

 

“What about M1?” asked Kasamatsu, gulping down hard the thick knot that appeared in his throat at the thought alone of what could possibly be the function of the craziest of them all, as far as he was aware.

 

“M1 has the function of control tower,” answered the blonde, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “He sets the orders and develops the strategies for our missions, we put them forward to the best of our abilities. He’s what you would call ‘commander’.”

 

“Then he was only instructed in strategic functions?” asked Takao, part of him surprised that the heterochromatic redhead’s had undergone the simplest of trainings out of all of them.

 

“Yes,” acknowledged the blonde, though the mischievous smirk that appeared in his lips told the two soldiers that there was more to it than he was letting on right now. “M1 has the innate talent of being able to kill humans without having been taught about it. He didn’t require any lessons on how to wield a gun or which bone he would need to break to make the victim suffer the most. Our friendly torturers got quite a surprise when he suddenly killed one of them at the age of three~”

 

“…”

 

“So all they needed to do was educating him in strategy and have him learn how to be a leader,” added the blonde, a pouting expression once again popping up on his features. “I wouldn’t really want to go through the same training sessions as him, but I do feel jealous of the fact that he has gone outside of the lab the most out of all of us…”

 

“If you can tell us about the functions of all five of you, why doesn’t M1 allow you to tell us about M0’s function?” suddenly asked Takao, even though he knew he would most likely regret having done so – the small bluenette seemed to be a very sensitive topic when it concerned all of the targets, after all.

 

“Hah! Do you really think that you stupid humans deserve to know anything about M0?” snorted the blonde, a mocking smirk on his lips as he glanced over to the two black haired males. “Because of you, M0 never had anything in all 18 years of his life. Closed off inside of his cell all the time, under the threat of blowing up if he, or any of us, disobeyed those disgusting torturers’ words, and being released of the bottom floor only to be forced to— No, you definitely aren’t worthy of learning anything about him.”

 

“You do realize that it was us who took you out from your cells, right?” pointed out Takao, a deep frown on his face as he intently stared to the blonde. “We are nothing like the scientists and workers from that lab. Or any similar lab that may be hidden out there.”

 

“Sure, right~” scoffed the blonde, rolling his eyes at the silly words that the soldier was telling him. “In the end, all of you humans are the same. You use one another to obtain the results that you want to get, if it benefits you in terms of social standing, money or any type of physical needs. Once you are done with accomplishing your objectives, you throw those pawns away like they are nothing more than trash. Your underdeveloped brains only enable you to take it that far since ancient times, after all. It’s because you think of yourselves as superior beings and the eternal emperors of the food chain that you are so easily manipulated into betraying, killing, massacring one another, using the words ‘justice’, ‘loyalty’ and ‘beliefs’ as excuses to simply do whatever pleases you the most. Deep down, all the wars occurring around the world are of your collective responsibility, even of those that aren’t directly linked to the armies or the rebel groups spread around the globe. _It’s your fault that we were turned into nothing more than mass murder machi—“_

 

All of the sudden, the humvees’ brakes were pressed with a furious yanking that made the bodies of all of the vehicles’ occupants motion forward with a brain shaking impact. With quick and trained movements, Kasamatsu took his handgun from its holster and turned around on the driver seat, the barrel of his weapon readily being tightly pressed against the blonde’s forehead.

 

“I don’t care if I’m going to be killed by your friends but I will put a fucking bullet in your stupid skull if you don’t stop treating us humans like we are a piece of shit to be flushed down the toilet,” threateningly warned Kasamatsu while glaring daggers to the blonde. “You say that your function is to copy humans but you don’t understand a single thing about those that are really considered humans, only about the motherfuckers who are just as disgusting as you make us sound. No, you don’t even care enough to try to understand us because your stupid brain is filled with fucking thoughts of how all of you are the victims and we the perpetuators of your messed up childhoods. If I hear you putting us humans down one more time, I swear to God I will beat the living lights out of you and leave you in a ditch to be eaten by dogs, hopefully ones with the same freaking age as you!”

 

“…”

 

“Are we clear?” asked Kasamatsu, pressing the barrel of his handgun closer to the blonde’s forehead.

 

“…Yes…” acknowledged the blonde, his eyes wide open as he intently looked over to the black haired male, not minding at all the gun being pointed at him and focusing solemnly on the words being forcibly thrown his way.

 

“Good,” also acknowledged Kasamatsu with a nod of his head, letting the gun being held on his hand drop a few inches first and then fully withdrawing it from near the taller male’s face.

 

The moment the black haired male turned his body around on his seat to once again face the steering wheel, the communication device in the control panel of the humvee started to beep and blink.

 

“Ah, I-I’ll take this,” said Takao, breaking out of his flabbergasted self at the risky actions that his superior had just taken towards one of their targets – he had threatened him at gun point and, if taken forward with a certain interpretation, the black haired male had just broken the contract made between them soldiers and the six Ms. He grabbed the communication device and pressed the speaking button. “Takao speaking.”

 

 _“Is everything okay inside of humvee number 3?”_ asked Nijimura, slight worry passing through the terrible noise that the channel was currently featuring. _“You stopped your vehicle all of a sudden. Do you want me to send Moriyama over to you?”_

 

“No, it’s not needed. We just had a little disagreement between one of the passengers and the driver,” answered Takao as he took a glance to the black haired male sitting beside him and saw him preparing the vehicle to depart once again. “We are resuming with following behind humvee number two as we speak.”

 

Hearing the words being said by the soldier occupying the front passenger seat, the blonde’s golden eyes remained stuck to the black haired male sitting in front of him, who had once again started driving the car. He let his body slid down just a fraction against the backseat and silently motioned one of his hands up, softly biting into the nail of his thumb as if intending on keeping the smirk on his lips only to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my~ It seems that Kasamatsu has picked Kise's interest XD How exactly will Kise move in regards of this moody soldier from now on, I wonder~ *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	15. The Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> I told you that you would have another chapter on the 30th and here it is ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy, hehehe *evil smirk*

“The request number 35 is strawberry parfait with chocolate dressing and a waffle cookie~” happily announced the purple haired male, his eyes unmoving from the cell phone being carefully held in his hands. The screen featured one more episode of a pastry cooking show that he had been attentively watching for two hours now.

 

“Y-Yes,” awkwardly acknowledged Himuro, writing down the taller male’s request on the driver’s, Liu Wei, cell phone so that none of the never ending requests would be forgotten in the midst of their large quantity. He had received information from the first humvee that all of the targets possessed a far superior memorization ability compared to regular humans and the black haired male didn’t want to put that in question if it was to latter on bring about trouble.

 

Releasing a soft sigh, Himuro looked outside of the window, to the wing mirror on his side, and intently observed the large body of the purple haired male all crouched down on the back seat, his stomach laid down on the cushioned seat which had been previously used to carry several weapons – it still did, if they were to be precise on it, but it had taken a different and far more deadly exchange three hours previously. His legs waved slightly in the air as he fixedly stared to the screen that partially illuminated his features. It had been a bit troublesome to explain from scratch how the purple haired male had to use the video viewing application, seeing as he hadn’t had any previous interactions with cell phones or a touch screen, but the taller male quickly learned how to work with it and had been using it all by himself for a while now, jumping from video to video as soon as it finished.

 

“…” Turning his body around so he could look over to the purple haired male after silently observing him for a couple of minutes, Himuro decided that he should use the chance when the target was in a good mood to question him about some questions on his mind. “M2, do you mind if I ask you something?”

 

“Hmm~” hummed the purple haired male in acknowledgment, not paying all that much attention to the two soldiers in the front side of the vehicle and solemnly focusing in the curious and fascinating foods being prepared on the little device on his hands.

 

“What exactly is that thing that you have written on your back?” asked Himuro, an eyebrow slightly arched as he intently gazed to the weird looking black mark tattooed in the middle of the taller male’s lower back, very close to his coccyx. “I noticed that some of the other Ms also have something similar in their bodies when you were all getting cleaned up and dressed.”

 

“Ah… Those are our serial numbers. Or code names, whatever you want to call them,” explained the purple haired male. “It’s the proof that we have been acknowledged as perfect, full-fledged super soldiers. All super soldiers have their serial number marked somewhere in their bodies, though it changes on location and type depending on what kind of super soldier they are.”

 

“So there really are more of you out there?” asked Liu, peering over to the taller male by using the rear-view mirror as a medium.

 

“Do you think that you humans aren’t greedy enough to want to have more of something if it benefits them in some way?” pointed out the purple haired male, taking a quick glance to the front side of the vehicle and then returning it to the cell phone. “There’s dozens of us out there, some already sold off and placed in several organizations, others infiltrated in one or in some country’s army. Though most of us are usually kept locked inside of the labs until the scientists deem that we are ready to be released.”

 

“…”

 

It seemed that the current situation was far worse than what they had initially thought, and Nijimura, too, would reach that conclusion once he heard of this. If there were a lot more of clandestine labs creating so-called ‘super soldiers’, then it was extremely urgent to take them down the soonest possible, to prevent them from releasing more of the mass destruction human weapons. While trying to completely annihilate the secret organization, ‘The Union’, responsible for their existence in the first place, of course.

 

If any of the rebel armies or anti-governmental groups had for some twisted fate gotten a hold of any of these human experiments, they would surely be able to cause severe damage to the Japanese army or to any of its allies. Not to mention be able to completely, and very easily, wipe out an entire area occupied by civilians only.

 

 _If we don’t stop this the soonest we can, then Japan really will be dyed in red for the rest of the eternity,_ inwardly voiced out Himuro, feeling anger bottling up inside of the pits of his stomach. Though he might have lived most of his life in America, Japan was still his birth country and it had been to protect it and its people during the most crucial moments of this world-spread war that he and Kagami had accepted to return to Japan, alongside Nijimura, to form their current squad.

 

Releasing a soft sigh, Himuro returned his gaze to the relaxed semblance of the purple haired male, who was once again chewing and munching at an empty package of one of the energy bars while closely watching the cooking show being displayed in the cell phone’s screen – it seemed that munching on plastic wraps was a vice that this target had acquired after years and years of isolation on such a messed up containing cell, deprived from normal food (or any type of food, even).

 

“Ah… Now that I think about it,” suddenly said Himuro after taking another glimpse to the tattoo in the purple haired male’s back. “I don’t remember seeing any serial number on M0 and M5’s was placed on his right upper arm, not on his lower back like the rest of you.”

 

“That’s because M5 wasn’t initially supposed to be M5,” explained the taller male after having taken the plastic wrap out of his mouth, a thin thread of drool breaking in two when he removed it from there.

 

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” inquired Himuro, a surprised look on his face even though he was frowning.

 

“The code name ‘M5’ was supposed to go to someone else, to another of us that has achieved the title of ‘super soldier’,” started explaining the purple haired male. “But some things happened and M5 was selected to become M5. That’s why he came from a different lab from us. HHHis serial number was placed in a different place because he was on what’s called a ‘probation period’ for a couple of months before becoming officially M5. Though it’s more than obvious that _he_ didn’t really enjoy it when something was stolen from him for the first time ever, instead of him doing the stealing.”

 

“Ah…” hesitantly acknowledged Himuro, not fully understanding what the taller male was talking about. He gave a quick glance to the soldier driving the humvee and saw him shrugging his shoulders, silently informing him that he was just as lost as him. “Then… What about M0? M1 said that chronologically speaking, he’s the oldest out of all of you. Why doesn’t he have any serial number on him then?”

 

“He, too, has a serial number on his body, like all of us have,” answered the purple haired male, fully departing his eyes from the device on his hands for the first time in hours and looking over to the smaller male. “His serial number is in the back of his neck.”

 

“Why the different location?” asked Liu, raising his eyes from the road to take a peek to the taller male through the rear-view mirror once again.

 

“The skin in the back of one’s neck doesn’t stretch and expand as much as the skin in other parts of one’s body while growing up,” explained the purple haired male, a shadow of anger appearing in his usually uninterested eyes. “M0 was declared as M0 as soon as he was born, whether he would really gain that title once he grew up or not.”

 

“Why as soon as he was born?” asked further Himuro, the frown on his face darkening even more. “You have been used in experiments since children, yes, but I haven’t heard anything about you having being born inside of the lab.”

 

“Well… They are a different case from the rest of us. After all, M1 and M0 were—“ continued explaining the purple haired male but he came to a sudden and unexpected halt to his own words without any reason to. “I’m sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

 

“Um… M2?” called Himuro, now definitely lost in his last exchange of words. However, the purple haired male didn’t answer him back and simply silently returned to look to the cell phone’s screen, where the cooking show was once again playing.

 

The target known as M2 didn’t say any more words throughout the remaining hours of travel back to the airport, not even to make more requests on the new dishes that he had learned through the cooking shows… or even to complain about the lack of energy bars or anything edible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Murasakibara, don't just shut up when you are starting to give some juicy details about Akashi's and Kuroko's origins >_< But well, that just means that the soldiers will discover everything (yes, e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g~) in a much more amusing way~ Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	16. Blank Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with this month's chapter ^.^
> 
> In this upcoming month, August, I'm trying to see if I can become more organized in my writing schedule so that I can bring to you more than one chapter for Code M and Break My Silence, as well as finish the birthday + AkaKuro Week fics. I can't guarantee anything though... Let's just see how it goes~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;D

The moment the first humvee in the small row stopped, all the other vehicles behind, including the motorcycle, also came to a halt, a cloud of dust rising in the air – they had abandoned the rough and unleveled road a hour previous but the entirety of the vehicles was covered in layer after layer of mud and particles of dirt after five hours of travel in not very favorable territory.

 

Now the soldiers and their assigned targets were back to humanity and the large mass of buildings that constituted the airport where they had arrived to the previous day was on sight right in front of them.

 

“It was about fucking time!” groaned the tanned male, kicking the backseat door open and ripping it off of its hinges, in a similar but more violent fashion of what he had happened to the other, already missing, door of the humvee.

 

“Hey, M3! I’ve told you to stop kicking doors open, didn’t I?” admonished Imayoshi as he got outside of the vehicles, Miyaji doing the same from the front passenger seat and Kagami from the other seat on the back side.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” half-heartedly acknowledged the tanned male, releasing a huge yawn that he didn’t even try to cover while stretching his body, arms raised high up in the air. He cracked his neck with a sickening snapping sound and then dropped his arms back to the sides of his body, starting to walk to the first humvee when the three soldiers stopped near him, their hands almost unconsciously hovering above their handguns.

 

“I’m going to ask this for the last time, now that we are in a place where other lives may be at stake,” said Imayoshi as he walked to in front of the tanned male and came to an halt there, also making the target stop. “The contract we have made is to be done until the very end. Correct?”

 

“Geez, you guys sure are suspicious of us, aren’t you?” scoffed the tanned male, putting one of his hands on his hips and arching one of his eyebrows in incomprehension. “If M0 is okay with the contract, and wants it to be done correctly, then who am I to do anything that may put that contract in risk of being breached?”

 

“Then you guys just obediently do whatever M0 tells you to do?” mumbled Kagami, dropping that question to no one in particular. “Quite the mini boss you have there…”

 

“You’re mistaken about that,” said another male voice. When the three soldiers looked over in its direction, they saw both Takao and Kasamatsu (who looked extremely pissed off) walking closer, together with the targets that had been signed to them temporarily, the green haired male and the blonde. The green haired male adjusted his glasses and added, “I wouldn’t ask you to hold your breath in me obeying anything that M0 may tell me to do.”

 

“Well, talk for yourself, M4,” cheerfully said the blonde, a happy-go-lucky expression on his face as he skipped while walking. “I would do anything~ that M0 would ask me to do. We’re best friends after all <3”

 

“I don’t remember having become your best friend, M5,” said another male voice, an extremely soft and expressionless one that made the words seem even crueler than they were already. All of the soldiers looked in its direction, once again, and saw Nijimura and Furihata approaching them while accompanied by the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette, who were once again holding hands.

 

“Eh~ Don’t be mean, M0~” complained the blonde, an exaggerated pouting expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest in a sulking motion. “I thought that after all these years, we had grown to become best friends.”

 

“Do you consider me or M4 your ‘best friends’ too?” asked another voice, the purple haired giant who was accompanied by Himuro and Liu coming from the furthermost parked vehicle.

 

“Hm… No, not really?” said the blonde in the form of a question, his head slightly tilted as he thought closely about the purple haired giant’s words. “I quite enjoy talking with you, M2, but M4 is definitely a pain in the ass to talk with.”

 

“Hmph! It’s good to know that we hold the same opinion of one another,” acknowledged the green haired male, turning his head away from the blonde in what could be considered a slightly sulking motion.

 

 _I guess some of them get along by not getting along,_ mumbled Nijimura in the back of his head as he released a soft sigh while observing the soft arguing that continued between the four taller targets. _Still better than seeing M1 and M0 going at—_

 

As if his eyes were following according to his own thoughts, Nijimura glanced over to the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette… or, to be more precise, to the place where they were supposed to be in. His head immediately whipping back and forward through their surroundings, the black haired male hurriedly tried to pinpoint the two targets current location, which he readily found as the two walked towards the door that gave access to the inside of one of the buildings that made the large airport.

 

“…!” Putting completely on the sidelines the other four arguing targets, Nijimura quickly darted in their direction, his hand landing on top of his holster, just in case he would need it. “M1! M0! Stop right there!”

 

The heterochromatic redhead turned his head slightly backwards, a mocking smirk on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders and then resumed with walking towards the door, his hand wrapped around one of the bluenette’s.

 

“Shit…!” cursed Nijimura, accelerating his running pace even further. They were under a contract, which was valid because the small bluenette so wished for, but the heterochromatic redhead was an expert in twisting words – if he set his mind to it, he could very easily find a crack in the basic contract made by him and Imayoshi and breach it in the way that beneficiated them the most. When the two males stopped in front of the door, the black haired male clicked his tongue and gave one last burst of speed, shortening their distance the quickest it was possible for a mean human soldier to. “I’ve told you to sto—“

 

“So you just need to rotate the metal piece to the right if it’s round and pull it down if it’s a straight bar?” asked the bluenette, closely observing the doorknob that the entrance door of the building featured.

 

“…!” Nijimura came to a hurried halt on his running towards the two smaller males when he heard the soft voice of the bluenette and noticed that they were simply… having a lecture about how doors worked?

 

“If it’s a door like this, yes, that’s the only thing you need to do,” acknowledged the redhead, a soft smile on his face as he ruffled the bluenette’s hair. “But there are other types of doors. For example, for cars, the handle is embedded in the door itself and it’s only a little bar that you need to pull towards yourself. There are also sliding doors, where you just need to slide the door to the left or to the right, depending if you are inside or outside of the room. I’ve also heard that there’s a type of door that opens automatically once a person gets close to them through the means of a movement sensor.”

 

“They use movement sensors to make doors open?” asked the bluenette, a slight surprised expression on his face. “Why? If they do that, anyone would be able to enter inside of the room, even if they aren’t allowed there.”

 

“That’s a good question. Would you mind explaining that to us, Nijimura Shuuzou?” requested, almost in the form of an order, the heterochromatic redhead, looking sideways to the black haired soldier that was looking over at them with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

 

“Eh? Ah… Um…” babbled Nijimura, part of his brain still taken aback by the type of conversation that the two targets were having. If he hadn’t seen them mass murdering the whole group of scientist a few hours previously, he would have pegged them to be the most innocent human beings in the world. “A-Automatic doors are usually found in places where the whole public has permission to access, like hospitals, shopping centers, convenience stores and the like.”

 

“…?” The bluenette tilted his head and switched his gaze from the black haired male to the redhead, an eyebrow slightly perked up.

 

“Hospitals are the place where the sick and hurt are attended to and healed,” explained the redhead, his soft smile once again present on his lips as he looked over to the smaller male with eyes full of love. “Shopping centers are big buildings where people have access to a large variety of goods for their daily lives. Convenience stores are places where people can also have access to daily goods, but more simple and basic ones. Most of them are known for being open the whole day and night, during the whole year, opposite to the shopping centers, that are only open during a limit amount of hours during day time.”

 

“So if I wanted to get a knife or a Walther P99AS, I would only need to go to a ‘shopping center’ or a ‘convenience store’?” asked further the bluenette, straightening his head all of a sudden as those words exited his mouth.

 

“No, no! You can only find already made food and snacks, magazines and hygienic products in convenience stores,” readily corrected Nijimura, feeling that the bluenette’s innocence had been once again lost with the mention of weapons. “You obviously can’t find them in shopping centers either. It’s pretty much only cloth and accessories stores, bookstores, cafés, restaurants, electronic stores and shops that provide some sort of service there, like banks, cell phones and, sometimes, post offices.”

 

“…?” The bluenette once again tilted his head and his gaze switched from the black haired male to the heterochromatic redhead, his teal eyes filled with incomprehension. “…?”

 

“You are not the best of teachers, are you?” taunted the redhead, a condescending smirk plastered on his lips as he sideways glanced to the taller soldier. “You are confusing M0 more than actually teaching him anything useful.”

 

“It’s not like I’m aware of what he knows and what he doesn’t know,” pointed out Nijimura, a frown on his face at being looked down by the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“Nothing,” shortly answered the redhead, wrapping his hand around the pale one of the bluenette and leading over to himself, nestling his head against the side of his neck as he hugged him from behind. “Other than his own function as a super soldier, M0 knows nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we already had a suspicion that Kuroko wasn't very aware of how the world works... but it's so ridiculously cute that he doesn't even know about hospitals or convenience stores. The ultimate blank slate in the most adorable way possible >///< (Nijimura, you have to think of Kuroko as a new-born baby or your white hairs will come even earlier :P)
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	17. Fifty Answers, One Hundred Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with an early chapter, I guess ^.^
> 
> I was so excited over writing these upcoming chapters for Code M that I'll just go ahead and release them~ So you can count on getting multiple releases for this fic today :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, guys! Listen well and very closely to what I’m going to say!” said Nijimura, his arms crossed over his chest as he remained in front of the main door to inside of the airport, his eyes sternly looking at both his fellow soldiers and the six targets, all of them scattered in front of him. “You are all soldiers… some of some sort, I guess… so you should be used to the normal procedures of the military world. We, the Japanese soldiers, need to have our briefings now and you, the Ms… need to be feed!”

 

“It was about time…” grumbled the purple haired male, chewing at the tip of his thumb while looking at the black haired male in front of him with disinterested eyes.

 

“So I’m going to divide my own side of the soldiers in two groups, one for the briefing and the other to keep an eye around on you Ms while you are eating,” explained Nijimura, his eyes surveying the group in front of him in search for any questions or complaints – there seemed to be none. “Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Furihata and Moriyama, you guys will take charge of the Ms for the time being, until the first part of the briefing is concluded. You will later exchange positions with the others so that you can also be up to date with the things discussed in the briefing.”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the soldiers that had been mentioned in unison.

 

“The rest of you will come with me. We need to change our location to somewhere… far enough from prying ears,” added Nijimura, his eyes this time solemnly focused in the targets. He could have swore that all of them were aware that they were the mentioned ‘prying ears’, the way a smirk appeared in the redhead’s lips and the tanned male snorted. “Is there any questions?”

 

The black haired male once again scanned the group with his eyes to check if everything had been clear for everyone, nodding his head afterwards as he noted that there was none, once again.

 

“Good! Then let’s beg—“

 

“Um…”

 

“WOAH!” yelped Nijimura, taking a few steps backwards when he noticed the bluenette right in front of him all of a sudden. His heart thundering in his chest, the black haired male swallowed hard and straightened his body once again, clearing his throat loudly to fully regain his stance. “What is it, M0?”

 

“What exactly do you mean by ‘feeding us’?” asked the bluenette, his head slightly tilted to the right while he intently stared at the taller male.

 

“…Huh?”

 

-.-

 

“This is just beyond pitiful…” sighed Imayoshi, looking outside of the mirrored-window to the large area two floors below the room where the briefing was occurring. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he observed all the targets sat down in a table, apparently talking with each other while getting their first taste of ‘human food’. “I don’t mean to sound forgiving of the violent actions that they took towards the workers of the lab, but they had a fucking good reason to slaughter them all. How can an 18 years old male not know what ‘food’ is…?”

 

“M1 told me that M0 is pretty much a blank slate when it comes to anything that isn’t directly related to his function as a super soldier. I guess ‘food’ isn’t something that he had to concern himself with, in term of being an M,” pointed out Nijimura, a deep frown on his face as he remained with his lower back leaned over a large table. “He seems to run more over instinct than rationality, at least in a basic survival level, so he probably has a different concept of food from our own. No, he probably has a different concept over everything around him.”

 

“I don’t think it’s only M0 that sees the world in a different way,” interrupted Kasamatsu, a deep frown also on his features. “All of them went through the same shitty childhood. None of them can be expected to act like a proper human being this late in the stage. They are basically adults, being 18 years old. It will be impossible to fully rehabilitate them in terms of acting like proper members of society. Heh… They probably don’t even _want_ to be a part of the human society, the way they fucking look down on us!”

 

“They do indeed look a little… you know, cuckoo in the head?” said Liu, his finger making circular motions near his head to exemplify what he meant. “Can’t really blame them, like you said. Being turned from a normal human being into a mass murder machine must mess with anybody’s head to a completely irreversible level. We aren’t even aware of the methods that were used to make them become what they are. It could have been some sort of medicine or drug, nano-technology, genetic modifications to the human genome… I can only make wild guesses for now, not having any clear information about any of them.”

 

“I guess in a way, that’s why we are having this briefing right now,” sighed Nijimura, his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke. “We should fully expose everything that we have heard inside of our respective humvees. Anything related to the conversations exchanged between the Ms or between them and ourselves. We should go by order of the vehicles so I’ll start. From what M1 has told me, their bodies are the exact same as ours, in a physical sense. Only enhanced immensely to enable them a better performance… in pretty much anything that we are able to do. That means they are stronger, faster, smarter, with an augmented sense of hearing and perfect memorization.”

 

“Yes, M4 also mentioned that they have perfect memorization at some point,” confirmed Kasamatsu with a short nod of his head.

 

“M1 has also said that they don’t exactly sleep, at least in the same sense that we do,” continued Nijimura, a slightly confused look on his face at his own words. “I don’t get what he meant by not doing it in the same way as us, but what did you exactly see inside of M3’s cell, Imayoshi, Liu?”

 

“I have no idea,” shortly answered Imayoshi, shrugging his shoulders as he exchanged a quick glance with Liu. “M3 took ages to reply to us and when he did, he was in a really bad mood. We didn’t have the codes to open their cells at the time, so I have no idea how he was when supposedly ‘sleeping’.”

 

“Well, I guess that is something that we should keep an eye about, then,” announced Nijimura, giving a nod in acknowledgment at the glasses wearing male’s answer. “In terms of characterization, as far as it concerns both M1 and M0. They truly seem to be in some sort of romantic relationship with each other. I could have very well gone without seeing them shamelessly flirting with each other on the backseat… I have no idea how they ended up like that, however, taking into consideration that they have personally meet for the first time this past night only. M0 is completely ignorant of the world, in a pretty pitiful way, but he seems somewhat more… I don’t know, sane than the others? It’s hard to describe it with words but he seems to be slightly different from the other five Ms. Don’t ask me why I think like that because I don’t even know it myself. M1 clearly seems to have taken the leadership position when it comes of all of the Ms. It’s also more common to see him touching M0 than the other way around and he seems to be murderously possessive and protective of M0, though he actually listens to what he has to say and follows his words instead of ordering him around constantly, so I’m not very sure of how their relationship’s power balance actually works. He seems to have a good awareness of the world, though still a very basic one. And, in terms of danger levels, I would say that he’s the most possible to act aggressive towards other people. Especially if it would involve M0 in some sort of way.”

 

“I think I understand what you mean when you call M0 different from the other five,” said Imayoshi, switching gaze momentarily to the mirrored-window, taking a quick glimpse of the bluenette, and then returning his eyes back to the black haired male. “From what I can interpret of M3’s words, M0 wasn’t given birth to and he doesn’t possess a mother or a father.”

 

“What does that even me, not being given birth to or not having parents?” asked Liu, a completely lost expression on his face as he curiously looked at the glasses wearing male.

 

“I have no clue,” answered Imayoshi with a quick shrug of his shoulders. “M3 said that neither M0 nor M1 would like him to touch that subject. However, he did say something extremely curious about the two of them. He said that they are two but one at the same time.”

 

“Huh?” interject Nijimura, Kasamatsu and Liu at the same time, pretty much mimicking the reaction that had gone around inside of the humvee when the tanned male had said those words.

 

“He said that it was like basic math, that one plus zero could only ever be one and that even they couldn’t change the fact that they are one,” continued explaining Imayoshi, even him starting to get confused once again at his own words. “Argh! I don’t know! M3 said to ask M1 for permission to know more about M0! In terms of characterization, M3 is a quite hard to figure out person. He seems extremely lazy but at the same time, he gets unexpectedly heated up and protective when it comes to M0. He said that their relationship could be described with the human term of ‘best friends’.”

 

“Ah…” acknowledged Nijimura, an eyebrow slightly perked up at the description of another relationship involving the Ms. Maybe it wasn’t only the heterochromatic redhead that he had to keep an eye on when it concerned the small bluenette. “But going back to the subject of not having being given birth to… Is it because of that that M1 called M0 the oldest of them all, in one of their ages? Is that somehow related why his code name has a zero instead of another number?”

 

“Like I said, I have no freaking idea of what that exactly meant,” sighed Imayoshi, quickly adjusting his glasses. “I guess our best solution in terms of obtaining answers would be approaching M0 directly and ask him about it. Or maybe it would be safer to go to M1 to get the answers. Just to play safe, you know.”

 

“…” A deep silence was installed inside of the conference room that they were using. After a good couple of minutes had gone by, Nijimura lifted his eyes from the floor and looked over to his second-in-command. “What have you got from your side, Kasamatsu?”

 

“Well, in the middle of the non-stop yapping of M5, I guess the most important conversation that went around inside of the humvee was about the functions that every single one of them has as a super soldier,” said Kasamatsu, a vein popping up on his forehead as he recalled the deprecating words of the blonde towards the human race.

 

“They have functions? As if a normal squad made of soldiers?” inquired Nijimura, starting to get deeply interested in that topic of information.

 

“Apparently,” acknowledged Kasamatsu with a small shrug of his shoulders. “M5 said that they all possess the same basic characteristics that makes them super soldiers but some are more developed depending on their function. M5’s function is infiltration. Apparently he can do spy work… and doesn’t feel any pain in his body, since he mentioned that the scientists were ‘kind’ enough to erase pain from his body by torturing him multiple times with… I don’t fucking know with what kind of methods! M4’s function is sniper and he’s instructed in any kind of mechanized weapon. M3’s is assault. He’s pretty much even more of a killing machine than the others and, quoting M5’s words, ‘he would probably be able to make a weapon out of a plush toy’.”

 

“Uhh…” groaned Liu, feeling a shudder run down his spine at those insanely bloody words. The other two soldiers felt the exact same.

 

“M2’s function is defense and he’s pretty much the same as M3 in terms of trainings, but aimed towards protecting rather than killing,” continued Kasamatsu, a new frown appearing on his features as he prepared himself for his next words. “M1’s function is, just like you said, Nijimura, the position of commander. M5 called him the ‘control tower’. Apparently he was only instructed in the arts of strategic thinking and leadership because he was fucking born to be a mass murdering machine, the way M5 said that he killed one of the scientists as a freaking three years old brat.”

 

“For the love of god, is it really okay for us to bring them to our military base?” asked Liu with a suspicious voice. “They said they have a third mission to accomplish. What if that mission is eliminating our entire base and then move to the next one and then the next one, wiping out the entire Japanese army?”

 

“Nah. I don’t think that’s their objective with this ‘third mission’,” readily denied Nijimura, straightening his body against the table and taking a peek towards the small bluenette by using the mirrored-window. “I don’t think killing anyone else is involved in it. That’s what M0 told me in an indirect way when he agreed to sign the contract with us and suggested that we could kill them if they breached it in any way. Which leads me to ask, what is his function?”

 

“No fucking clue,” said Kasamatsu, angrily kicking a chair nearby him as he once again reached the peak of his foul mood. “Apparently we ‘stupid humans’ aren’t ‘worthy’ of knowing anything about M0!”

 

“Okay, I get it, I get it! Just… calm down already, Kasamatsu,” tried to sooth down Nijimura, crossing his arms over his chest once again as he attentively looked over to the black haired male. “What the heck happened inside of your humvee, for you to be this pissed off?”

 

“I’m just itching to kick a certain babbling blondie to a fucking pulp, that’s all,” said Kasamatsu, clicking his tongue afterwards as he was once again remembered that he couldn’t do it because of the contract he had signed. “I won’t, though. For now, at the very least…”

 

“I hope so,” hesitantly acknowledged Nijimura, starting to worry about their eminent deaths now – his second-in-command was probably the quickest of them all at using his fists and kicks to solve anything that deeply annoyed him. It seemed that M5 was now the first in the long list of things that angered the black haired male. “Liu, what about from your side?”

 

“Well, apart from having been educated in names of countless dessert and dishes, M2 told us a little bit of their serial numbers,” started Liu, his hand motioning to behind his back as he pointed at it with his thumb. “You know, those tattoos they have on their lower backs.”

 

“Oh yeah, now that you mentioned it, I did see something like that on some of them while they were getting dressed,” acknowledged Imayoshi, motioning his hand up to his chin in a thinking motion.

 

“They are their serial numbers or code names,” explained Liu, leaning his back once again against the wall where he had settled himself on. “It proves that they have earned their title as a full-fledged super soldier. The place where it’s located and type is different depending on what kind of super soldier they are, said M2. Which actually comes to prove that they aren’t the only super soldiers that ‘The Union’ has created too.”

 

“…”

 

“M5’s code name isn’t tattooed in the same place as the other because, apparently, he wasn’t the one that was supposed to have taken that place. I don’t know why he ended up there, but it seems he somewhat ‘stole’ it from another test subject,” added Liu, his head slightly tilted as he thought about the purple haired male’s words at that time. “And… M0’s serial number is in the back of his neck. The reason that M2 gave for that is that… M0 was appointed his code name as M0 as soon as he was born and the tattoo had to be placed in a spot of his skin that wouldn’t stretch and expand as much as the other parts of his body. I think… both M0 and M1 were born in the lab, while the other four where latter on brought there.”

 

“Well, that would actually explain how M1 had a chance of killing one of the scientists at the age of three,” pointed out Imayoshi, a deep frown on his face.

 

“But if M0 wasn’t given birth to, doesn’t have parents, is the oldest of them all and was born inside of the lab…” started enumerating Kasamatsu, having calmed down considerably after taking a short break in commenting anything in order to take a few deep breaths. “Then just what the fuck is M0 supposed to be?”

 

“That’s… a very good question…” mumbled Nijimura, his eyes once again switching to the bluenette on the large lower floor visible from the room where they were. “One that we won’t be able to answer unless we go ask a possessive brat about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nfufufu~ Kuroko, you are always such a mysterious character in my stories, aren't you? I hope I will soon be able to answer some of your questions!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	18. The First Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's back!
> 
> I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing after having promised to give you more chapters, but my computer suddenly died on me -.-' Like, literally died. I had to get another one after the worker of the repair shop spend almost 18 hours in total trying to fix the countless things that were wrong with it... So I was robbed of my writing time since Sunday until today TToTT But I'm back and won't disappear for very long anymore, for as long as my working schedule allows me, of course!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

“You guys... call this here... ‘junk food’,” said the tanned male in between big bites of a huge burger and the licking of the fingers of one of his hands to clean them from the sauce dripping down his skin. He was devouring the chunk of meat between a bread bun with the hunger of a starving carnivore, the fingers of his other hand energetically tapping on the table’s surface beside a large plate filled with more burgers, as if warning everyone in the table to not take any of his apparently new found favourite food. “But this... is not trash at all...!”

 

“It’s called junk food because it’s extremely unhealthy, not because it tastes bad,” explained Himuro, a soft smile on his features as he intently observed all six targets eating while exchanging their first impressions on real human food, not the type of food they had been feed with during their whole lives in the lab. The purple haired male had previously given the soldiers a description of what it looked like when they were bringing pretty much all the food available in the small coffee corner that the airport had and it sure didn’t resemble _anything_ that could be called edible.

 

“M0, here! Have a bite too!” suddenly said the tanned male, the hand holding the half eaten burger quickly lunging it in the bluenette’s mouth’s direction and swiftly stuffing it in there before the smaller male could even fully turn his head towards the other male.

 

“MMPH!” immediately chocked the bluenette, the large half-eaten burger getting stuck in between his jaws, which had been stretched to crippling levels with the momentum used to lung the piece of ‘junk food’ into his mouth. When he somehow managed to take the burger out of his sore mouth, coughing slightly due to the unexpected shortage of air, yet another piece of food was shoved there, this time quickly going down his throat after he had automatically chewed it.

 

“What do you think about these cookies, M0? Are they good? Are they?” cheerfully asked the blonde, already picking up more of the chocolate chip cookies in front of him to give them to the smaller male sitting in front of him.

 

“They’re good but please don’t just put things in my mouth all of a sudden, M3, M5,” admonished the bluenette, though his face ever remained completely expressionless. Even his voice lacked all emotions, had noticed the soldiers. When he sensed more movements of unfamiliar objects towards his body, he quickly shifted his eyes sideways and looked over to the redhead, who was holding a white cup with a pointy, thin and hollow cylinder in the middle that was aimed towards him. “...?”

 

“I tasted this and thought that maybe you would like it,” said the heterochromatic redhead, leading the cup closer to the smaller male while pointing to the hollow cylinder in the centre. “This has a drink inside. You just put this in your mouth and suck into it, pulling the liquid into your mouth. Want to give it a try?”

 

The bluenette readily nodded his head in acknowledgment and took a hold of the plastic cup, his teal eyes intently studying the object on his hand that supposedly held some sort of eatable liquid inside, by the name of... well, he wasn’t actually sure what kind of name it had just yet. With a little bit of hesitation, he put the cylinder in his mouth and gave a quick suckle into it, feeling that something with a flavour that he categorized as ‘sweet’ was starting to climb through it as he continued to suck into it. When the liquid lightly touched his tongue... his whole world changed.

 

“M1, what is this?” readily asked the bluenette, his eyes sparkling in relish like they never did. He quickly returned his lips to the cylinder and continued to suck into it, his body unconsciously relaxing at the deliciousness that was being injected into his whole being by this mysterious drink.

 

“I believe it goes by the name of ‘milkshake’,” explained the heterochromatic redhead, softly smiling at how contempt the smaller male looked as he enjoyed the drink. He switched his gaze back to the soldiers that kept a close watch on them, his smile switching almost immediately to a haughty smirk. “Isn’t that right?”

 

“Eh? Ah, yeah, that’s a vanilla milkshake,” explained Kagami, still slightly taken aback by the first display of human emotions from the small bluenette – he had had an almost child-like enthusiasm while drinking the milkshake. Which was weirdly adorable, taking into consideration that he had mass murdered a big group of scientists not even half a day ago.

 

“Which one did you like the most?” asked the blonde, picking another cookie and motioning it forward in the smaller male’s direction, a challenging glint on his eyes as he sideways looked at the tanned male. “My cookies, M3’s burger or M1’s milk—“

 

“M1,” immediately answered the bluenette, his mouth still slowly sipping at the milkshake. “I like M1’s the most.”

 

“I also like M0 the most,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, giving a soft kiss in the bluenette’s cheek as he once again nestled his sitting position in his chair closer to the smaller male.

 

“That wasn’t even what M0 said in the firs—“ started mumbling the green haired male, rolling his eyes slightly, but he came to a halt to his own words and switched his gaze back to the tanned male. “You just spelled a word wrong. ‘Commander’ has two Ms, not one.”

 

“Earlier you also spelled ‘memorization’ with an S instead of a Z,” added the purple haired male, his mouth filled with countless potato chips.

 

“Shut up! If you are complaining that much, why don’t you do this instead of me!?” angrily roared the tanned male, the finger that was constantly tapping on the table doing its repetitive movements now with angriness and frustration.

 

“I can’t hear anything,” pointed out the green haired male, quickly adjusting his glasses in the bridge of his nose.

 

“Then just suck it up, M4, and let me do my thing,” scoffed the tanned male, putting one more burger in his mouth and ripping a large chunk of it with his teeth. “It’s already a pain in the ass to do _this_ , don’t make it even more boring with your yapping.”

 

“Hmph!” The green haired male readily turned his face away from the tanned male and lunged his hand forward to the closest human treat to him – it was a round disc of some type of bread wrapped around in a plastic square. He intently analyzed the wrapping, wondering how exactly it was opened and it released its contents. He was about to make his first attempt into trying to get a hold of the disc-shaped bread when a hand snatched it away from him.

 

“You open it like this,” explained Takao, grabbing into the top part of the plastic wrapping and pulling each side in different direction, a hole surfacing in the top by the separation of the two sides of the plastic. “And this is called a dorayaki. It’s a sort of sweet pancake with sweet azuki beans filling.”

 

“I would have managed to open this by myself just fine,” said the green haired male, snatching the dorayaki back to himself from the raiven haired male’s hands. “So don’t go thinking that I will feel any sort of thankfulness for you having explained to me something that I could have very well done all alone.”

 

“Pfffft!” started laughing Takao, clutching his mouth shut with his now free hand to prevent himself from outright burst out laughing in the taller male’s face. “What the heck? A kuudere, a yandere, a flashy blonde, a ore-sama, a cookie monster _and_ a tsundere? Quite the colourful group of friends we got here~”

 

“What?” questioned the green haired male, his head slightly tilted as he observed the raiven haired male with a certain suspicion.

 

“Never mind. I’m sure there will come a day when you understand what I said,” said Takao, waving his hand around to dismiss the subject. “It would be _very_ tiring and pretty much impossible to explain that right now with your... limited knowledge of the human society.”

 

“Are you doubting my intellectual capacities?” inquired the green haired male, a slightly glare on his eyes as he intently looked at the smaller male. “I’ll let you know that my intelligence is second to only M1, which is something that I have cursed and resented every day from my life.”

 

“Ah... I don’t think M1 would understand either, so it’s not like the problem lies in you, exactly,” pointed out Takao, his eyes intently observing and analyzing the taller male after having gotten that sort of answer – it appeared that the green haired male held some sort of rivalry towards the heterochromatic redhead, though it seemed to be completely one-sided, as the smaller male had been pretty much looking over the bluenette’s direction only since the moment they first reunited.

 

“Hmph!” The green haired male once again turned his face away from the smaller male and motioned the dorayaki in his hands closer to his mouth, taking a small tentative bite at it. This type of food wasn’t that bad, actually.

 

Rolling his eyes around just the slightest, Takao turned around on his heels and returned to near his fellow soldier, leaning his lower back against a table while he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, forgetting that they are mass murder machines and could take our heads from over our shoulders with a flick on the forehead... they are a complete bunch of children. Actually, brats. Not meaning to mimic Kasamatsu-san, of course.”

 

“Scary and extremely deadly brats, then,” pointed out Furihata, a shudder creeping up his spine as he once again recalled the bloody mess that they had made the scientists become in the matter of minutes. Especially how pleased they all seemed while doing it – maybe with the exception of the bluenette, who pretty much held a completely expressionless demeanour at all moments.

 

“They are sort of like wild animals, in a way,” said Moriyama, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he closely studied the targets on the table. “Well, humans raised by wild animals, I mean. Rationality isn’t a word in their dictionary and all that matters to them is their instincts and doing whatever satisfies them the most. I still don’t even get why they decided to sign the contract with us and Nijimura, since we all know very well that they could have killed us together with the scientists and workers from the lab.”

 

“Maybe they still have some sort of utility to us. Who knows?” announced Himuro, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “I have no idea what sort of utility it would be, seeing as we are pretty much leading them to the place where they will most likely be detained for the rest of their lives, if not readily killed and then dissected to be used in stud— ...!”

 

Himuro came to a sudden halt on his words when the small bluenette suddenly popped up out of nowhere right in front of the place where he was sat down, his face completely void of any sort of expression, making it impossible to read what exactly was going around inside of his mind.

 

“M-M0...” stuttered Furihata, unconsciously taking a step backwards due to the topic of conversation that had been going around before the smaller male’s arrival.

 

“...” The bluenette silently stared at the group of soldiers in front of his, his head slightly tilted to the right as he did so. “You smell weird.”

 

“Huh?” interjected all five soldiers, not understanding if that was supposed to be some sort of admonishment towards them or simply a statement of something that the smaller male had taken an interest to.

 

“Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari,” continued the bluenette, his teal eyes intently locked into the three soldiers that he had named. “Kasamatsu Yukio and Nijimura Shuuzou too. You all smell weird.”

 

“We probably just smell like swea—“ started saying Kagami but the sides of his face were suddenly grabbed by a pair of tiny and pale hands, with a soft and gentle touch that the redhead wouldn’t have pegged any of the targets to have.

 

“No, you don’t smell of that,” declared the bluenette, his teal eyes deeply staring into the red ones of the taller male. “You smell like us. Different but still the same. Even though you are only humans, you smell just as if you were one of us. I thought at first that it was because you are soldiers... but I don’t think so anymore. Furihata Kouki, Moriyama Yoshitaka and the others smell like ordinary humans.”

 

“What’s that even supposed to m—“ started questioning Kagami, but a sudden massive  shudder ran down his spine and when he looked sideways towards the table, he found the heterochromatic redhead silently staring at him, his red and golden eyes shining just the slightest. He hurriedly took the bluenette’s hands out of his face and pulled his torso away from him, trying to create the most distance between the two of them as his sat down position allowed him to.

 

The bluenette kept staring at the soldiers for a couple more of seconds and then turned around on his heels, his body disappearing from there and then appearing back on the chair where he had been sat down while eating, between the heterochromatic redhead and the tanned male.

 

As soon as the smaller male returned to near him, the heterochromatic redhead wrapped his arms around his torso, tugging him closer towards his body as he rested his chin on top of his shoulder. “So... Are they?”

 

“I don’t know,” softly whispered the bluenette, taking another glance towards the soldiers and then towards the large mirror on a top level of the building. “I don’t think so but I can’t tell with 100% sure right now. They are... weird humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nfufufu~ What exactly did Kuroko mean by those soldiers smelling weird, I wonder~ I guess I dropped yet another question without answering any of the previous one, didn't I? *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	19. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> I was thinking that I wouldn't be able to pull it off but I did! This chapter is being released today because it's my own celebration over the fact that I started officially working today XD And in a place that may very well put me one step closer to go to Japan since working as an apprentice to become a sushi(wo)man can have its privileges and perks, right? *v*
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Are you now going to talk with the other guys to inform them what we discussed in the briefing?” asked Kasamatsu as he walked beside the black haired male towards his fellow soldiers and the group of targets sat down on the table.

 

“I am,” answered Nijimura, though a mischievous smirk popped up in his lips as he spoke his next words, the mixture of the two making the smaller male walking with him arch an eyebrow just the slightest. “After I test something out, that is.”

 

“Nijimura-san, Kasamatsu-san, welcome back~” greeted Takao, throwing the two returnees to the group a quick grin. “Is it finally time to pass the baton of babysitters to the second group?”

 

“Yeah, you’re going to have your briefing with me in a couple of minutes. But first...” acknowledged Nijimura, giving a sharp nod to the smaller male. He switched his gaze from the soldiers to the table and opened his mouth once again. “M0!”

 

“Yes?” asked the bluenette, appearing out of nowhere right in front of the taller black haired male, who jumped backwards in surprise.

 

“F-For the love of god, please stop appearing like that right in front of us,” requested Nijimura, his heart thundering inside of his chest. He didn’t thought that his message really went across the smaller male, seeing as he simply tilted his head to the right like he always did whenever something unknown to him showed up. He cleared his throat and took a piece of paper from his pocket, motioning it towards the bluenette – it was the contract that had been signed by all six Ms and him. “Who taught you to write?”

 

“Is that really the first question that you want to make me?” asked back the bluenette, his head once again straightening as he expressionlessly stared up to the taller male.

 

“Did you... Did you listen to the whole conversation we had upstairs?” ended up asking back Nijimura too, a deep frown on his face due to the question that he had obtained instead of the explanation that he sought.

 

“No, I did not listen to the conversation that you had upstairs,” answered the bluenette, causing the black haired male to release an unconscious sigh. “M3 listened to the conversation and told us every single word that came out of your mouths.”

 

 _Fuck!_ , inwardly cursed Nijimura, one of his hands curling up to form a tight fist. Maybe instead of going up a couple of floors into a soundproof room, they should have gone to a different building on the whole.

 

“M1 did,” suddenly spoke the bluenette, catching once again the full attention of the taller male in front of him. A soft smile remained in his lips as he reminisced in the very few events in his past that could be categorized with the human emotion of ‘happiness’. “M1 was the one who taught me how to write and read.”

 

“H-How exactly did he teach you something like that if you never met personally before?” asked Nijimura, still taken aback by the first smiling expression that he had actually seen the bluenette directly doing.

 

“I suppose that you know how to write and read, Nijimura Shuuzou, taking into consideration that you were one of the people who elaborated our contract and signed it at the same time as us,” started the bluenette, his face returning to its usual state of expressionless. “Then I don’t see the point of explaining how I got to learn it.”

 

“If I shared with you the methods used by humans to learn how to read and write, would you be willing to share your own methods to obtain the same result?” tried to negotiate Nijimura, crossing his arms over his chest while holding the contract with one of his hands.

 

“But I already know how to read and write,” pointed out the bluenette, his head once again tilting to the right.  “Why would the methods used by humans interest me now, taking that into consideration?”

 

“Okay, okay. I get it,” ended up conceding Nijimura, a frown creasing his brows. He released a soft sigh and deemed that it would be better to drop the whole conversation here before death knocked on his door – all the hair in his body was sticking up and his spine was tingling at how intensely the heterochromatic redhead was glaring at him, silently sat down on his seat in the table. “Let me just ask you this then. Did M1 also teach the other four Ms how to write and read?”

 

At hearing that question, another soft smile popped up in the bluenette’s lips, one that carried extreme pride in the words that were about to exit his mouth. “No, M1 only taught me how to write and read. The others were taught with the human methods that you were trying to use to bait me into answering your questions.”

 

“...” Nijimura simply silently observed the bluenette disappear from in front of him, only to appear in the next second back on his seat in the table, his body already wrapped around by the heterochromatic redhead, who was still sideways glaring at him while delivering a soft peck to the smaller male’s cheek.

 

 _You’re good, M0,_ inwardly mumbled Nijimura, a smirk slowly pulling at the corners of his lips as he continued to keep the bluenette under his gaze. _If M1 is an expert in manipulating others, then you are an expert in reading others._

 

“They are two, but one at the same time, huh...” mumbled Nijimura once away, this time in a hushed voice.

 

“How do you think that M3 told them about the conversation that we were having?” asked Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his forehead as he threw a sideways glance to the taller male. “Moriyama was supposed to report to us right away if there was the smallest of hints that they were listening to what we were saying.”

 

“That’s because Moriyama-san didn’t noticed the way they were communicating with each other,” explained Takao, once again butting in the conversation with a knowing grin on his features. “I thought it was weird the way M3 was constantly tapping his fingers on the table. Initially, I saw it as a nervous habit of his. But when M4 and M2 mentioned out of nowhere that he had misspelled some words... it finally clicked~ M3 was using Morse code to narrate everything that was said during your briefing.”

 

“What?” interjected Kasamatsu, a completely flabbergasted expression on his features as he looked to the black haired male with steel blue eyes wide open. “Morse code? On a fucking table?”

 

The three males looked over to the table featuring their targets, all of them silently staring in their direction with knowing smirks in their faces – with the exception of the bluenette, void of expression as usual, and the green haired male, who seemed irked for some reason –, the tanned male lifting his hand in the air and wiggling his fingers around at them.

 

“This is so fucking messed up...” groaned Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his face as he squinted his eyes to observe the six targets more closely. “No, _they_ are so fucking messed up. I’m starting to agree with Liu. Bringing them to the base isn’t the wisest of choices. They are scheming some sort of shit and we won’t know about it until our guts are decorating the floor.”

 

“The orders were to bring them to the base. We don’t really have any choice here,” sighed Nijimura, feeling once again just as mistrusting of the six Ms as his second-in-command was. “Our priority as soldiers is to comply with the orders from above... even if they end up making us lose our lives. We were fully aware of that when we enlisted to the army.”

 

“I know but damn it! This is frustrating as hell!” cursed Kasamatsu, his tongue clicking loudly in annoyance at the same time as he kicked the floor beneath his feet. “I feel like they can keep as many dirty secrets as they want and we have to expose all of our conversations and meetings to those fucking augmented ears of them! And those brats freaking dare to rub it in our faces when we find out that they are sneaking around, eavesdropping and scheming things right behind our noses!!”

 

“You’re getting too exalted once again, Kasamatsu,” suddenly said Imayoshi, an unreadable expression on his face as he walked over to the group while accompanied by Liu and Miyaji, who had started making some final preparations while the others  were or in the briefing or keeping an eye on the targets. “Be careful with your blood pressure.”

 

“I fucking have a reason to be this exalted! And screw blood pressure right now!” grumbled Kasamatsu, crossing his arms over his chest as his foot impatiently tapped on the floor.

 

“Yes, we have matters more important than Kasamatsu’s blood pressure right now,” announced Miyaji, a complex frown on his features as he said those words. “All the preparations to take them to the base are done except the most fundamental one. The airplane that is supposed to take us back isn’t here yet and when I tried to enter into contact directly with the pilots, I couldn’t establish a connected good enough to understand shit of what they were saying.”

 

“Have you checked with the control tower of this airport or with the counter supplying information about the incoming flights and landings?” asked Nijimura, not having expected to actually have that sort of problem in the midst of everything that could go wrong regarding the targets to be transported.

 

“I was about to go to the counter when I met Imayoshi and informed him of this. He said that it would probably be better to inform you directly of this too,” explained Miyaji, pointing with his thumb in the direction from where they had came from and where the counter was located in. “I’m going to go there now and ask whoever is in the counter for some details about t—“

 

“Oh! Can I go instead of you~?” suddenly yelled the blonde, getting up from his seat and making the chair tumble down on the floor. “Let me go and ask them about it!”

 

“...Huh?” interjected all ten soldiers in unison, their mouth gaping wide open as the blonde cheerfully walked around the table and then motioned over in their direction.

 

“You... Just what kind of nonsense are you saying?” admonished Kasamatsu, feeling one more wave of deep anger tempesting inside of his stomach. “Why the heck would we allow one of you to run around free, interacting with ‘normal humans’ and asking them about our stuf—“

 

“Because you’re curious about us, right?” interrupted the blonde, a mischievous smirk on his features as he glanced around to every soldier in front of him. “You are all dying to get to know some juicy details about us~ I want you to stop bothering M0 with your questions so I’ll volunteer to give you a taste of what we can truly do, whether as a mission... or simply to entertain the curious minds of some... Heh, meaningless beings.”

 

“...!” A vein popping up in his forehead, the only reason why Kasamatsu’s fist didn’t motion towards the blonde’s smug expression was because Nijimura had the foreshadowing action of grabbing into his arm and precluding all movements. He yanked his arm free and straightened his back, taking a step forward in the blonde’s direction. “Yeah? And how does a mass murder machine completely uneducated in the arts of human society thinks that he will be able to talk with a ‘meaningless being’ without being deemed as one of the targets, since everyone inside of this airport knows that you are here?”

 

“Just watch me, Kasamatsu Yukio <3” said the blonde, his head lowering just the slightest as he shortened the distance between their faces, a defying glint in his golden eyes. “I’m going to show you now what it means to be a mass murder machine and how superior we are when compared with you humans.”

 

The blonde quickly straightened his back once again and lunged his hands forward, readily tugging at the black haired male’s jacket so that he could take it off.

 

“Eh!? Wait!” yelped Kasamatsu, fighting against the hands that were surprisingly taking his military jacket in the correct way and not making any attempts to discover how it was done first. “What the fuck do you think you’re do—“

 

“Rule number one for infiltration,” interrupted the blonde, giving another tug at the black haired male’s clothes and fully taking it off of his body, readily putting it on – the sleeves were short on him but it still would serve its purpose. “You need to make them think at all moments that you are who you say that you are. So right now... hmm... I’m Kise Ryouta, a 20 years old soldier that at first turned tail and ran away from the monstrous targets that killed all the scientists and workers of the lab, but then decided that it was too risky to leave them with such a small amount of soldiers guarding them and returned to the airport to help out with anything that may be needed.”

 

After neatly adjusting the jacket on his body, trying to make it seem that it always belonged to him, the blonde once again motioned his hands in the black haired male’s direction and put them around his neck, his fingers delicately taking off the communication device wrapped around his flesh and connected to one of his ears. Yes, delicately – a word that Kasamatsu would have never expected to associate with any of the six targets and was making his heart suddenly thump a little bit too faster for what the current circumstances actually required.

 

The fact that the blonde’s hands were warm and not icy cold like what it was expected to be found in a machine also didn’t make his heart rhythm any better.

 

“That’s why, Kasamatsu _-san_ ,” continued the blonde, giving more emphasis to the honorific that he had sarcastically put after the black haired male’s surname, while he put the communication device strapped around his neck. “Soldier Kise is at your beck and call for the short minutes when he will remain as soldier Kise~”

 

An eyebrow perked up on his forehead as he suspiciously looked over to the blonde, Kasamatsu threw a quick sideways glance to the leader of his squad, who just shrugged his shoulders at the silent question that he had sent him through the means of his eyes only.

 

“Fine. You want to play pretend with us adults, brat?” acknowledged Kasamatsu, his suspicion morphing into a frown almost instantly. “Then you better play according to the rules, because I’m pretty sure that soldier Kise Ryouta signed the contract after he had a talk with Nijimura about rejoining the two squads still attending faithfully to the mission that had been designated to them.”

 

“Heh...” softly snorted the heterochromatic redhead, a mischievous smirk hidden behind the bluenette’s shoulder as the smaller male remained sat down on his lap.

 

“I may not be as smart as you, M1, but humans aren’t as fucking dumb as you think they are either,” announced Kasamatsu, this time directing his words to the heterochromatic redhead. “You six need to start to understand that downgrading humans to the category of ‘meaningless beings’ can come bite you in the ass when you least expect. That and to fucking learn how to respect your elders!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter should be a quite interesting one, judging from the way this one ended~ I'm very excited to show it to you guys so you'll get to read it tomorrow, after I get back from work and write it all down at lightning speed :3
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	20. The Hidden Truth Behind Humankind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^.^
> 
> A lot of you claimed your love for Kasamatsu in the last chapter. You better review it now but I'm going to give you reasons to love him 1,000 times more XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“I wasn’t expecting you, out of all of us, to be the first to give away our real names, Kise-kun,” softly whispered the bluenette, his face completely expressionless as he intently looked over to the blonde – though one of his eyebrows was slightly more arched than usual. “You hate humans the most out of us six, after all.”

 

“Hmm~?” hummed the blonde, his hands leisurely styling his blonde strands of hair while he remained standing in front of the table where all of his friends were sitting at to make the final preparations to his disguise. Finally satisfied with the way his hair looked, pushed back just a little bit to make it seem more military-like, he lowered his upper body and brought his face closer to the smaller male’s, whispering back at him, “You know that I would do anything if it’s for you, right, Kurokocchi? I’m even willing to give away the name that you gave me if it means that they stop pestering you once and for all. I hate the way they are constantly talking about you!”

 

The bluenette was about to open his mouth to whisper once again when a hand was suddenly softly shoved against his face, pushing his head against the heterochromatic redhead’s chest and further away from the blonde’s features.

 

“You’re too close to Tetsuya, Ryouta,” growled the redhead in the hushed form of a whisper, his heterochromatic eyes momentarily lighting up as he threateningly glared to the taller male.

 

“My apologies, Akashicchi~,” whispered back the blonde, though his voice didn’t sound apologizing in the least – rather, it sounded amused and unworried over the aggressive way his actions were taken in. He straightened his body once again and turned around on his heels, his hand waving at the other Ms. “See you all in a bit!”

 

“Are you done with your pep talk with the others Ms, brat?” asked Kasamatsu as soon as the blonde stopped right in front of him, the mischievous smirk in his features erupting yet another deep frown brought by distrust on his face.

 

“I have a name, Kasamatsu- _san_ ,” remembered the blonde, his smirk stretching even further when he saw another vein popping up in the black haired male’s forehead.

 

“Just quickly move your ass and do what you want to do already... Kise,” said Kasamatsu, painfully forcing himself to address to the target with his temporary fake name. He pointed with his thumb in the information counter’s direction and gave a sharp jerk with his chin. “Get moving before we start fully realizing just how big of a mistake this whole thing truly is.”

 

“Yes~” cheerfully complied the blonde, starting to walk towards the information counter while accompanied by two soldiers, the black haired male he had been continuously exchanging words with and Moriyama, who appeared to be a friend of the smaller male, even though they were positioned in different squads.

 

He took a deep breath and his happy-go-lucky expression completely disappeared from his face, which now displayed a serious and worried semblance. As soon as he spotted the counter, he picked up his pace and gave a short run towards it, his expression growing even graver and worried once the woman behind the counter noticed his approaching.

 

“Hi there,” greeted the blonde, his forearms falling on top of the counter. “Do you have any information or details about the whereabouts or route of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III which is coming from Tokyo Military Base to this airport? You see... The t-targets are starting to get really restless and we can’t risk having anything going wrong in here.”

 

“Ah... Yes, I’ll go check it right away,” acknowledged the woman, her eyes immediately breaking out of the blonde and switching to the screen of the computer in her desk, her cheeks lightly dusted with a shade of red. After a couple of seconds typing in the computer, she raised her face towards the male once again and relayed the information that she had obtained from the control tower. “It appears that there’s some sort of interference going around in terms of satellites, caused by a bomb that was dropped two hours ago in Russian territory. Because of that, airplanes have to travel in the air more slowly to not bring any suspicion towards them after the attack. That airplane will arrive here in a couple of minutes, from what the control tower’s radars say.”

 

“Oh, that’s such a relief...” sighed the blonde, his head dropping slightly towards the counter he was leaning on. “It’s not just the targets that are getting restless, but us soldiers too. Lack of information is one of the things that we fear the most in the military world. Our lives depend on it, you know. And... I wouldn’t want anything to go wrong and risk having such a beautiful young lady hurt in any way.”

 

“O-Oh... How kind of you,” shyly answered the woman, her blush darkening even more as she heard the blonde’s compliments. “I’m certain that you are doing your very best in keeping them stable and will successfully bring those... things safely to your military base.”

 

“Yes, of course we will,” acknowledged the blonde, flashing a bright smile to the woman. He felt that the two soldiers that were accompanying had stopped right behind him and were closely listening to the exchange of words going around them – he couldn’t really help his next following words, knowing that the black haired male was at hearing shot. “They are only a bunch of brats completely uneducated in the arts of human society, after all.”

 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right! Keep doing your best out there,” cheered the woman, a soft smile on her lips as she nodded her head in agreement with what the soldier was saying. When she saw the blonde giving her another rueful smile and starting to turn around on his heels, she immediately got up from her chair and motioned her body forward against the counter. “U-Um! Please wait!”

 

“Hm?” said the blonde, once again turning his head to the woman while his body was already facing the way from where he had came from and the two soldiers accompanying him.

 

“C-Could you tell me your cell phone number...?” hesitantly asked the woman, a shy look on her face as she pulled her own cell phone from her skirt’s pocket and grabbed into it with her two hands.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m working right now so I can’t really...” apologized the blonde, fully turning his body to the woman one more time and giving a quick bow with his head. “I totally would if I wasn’t on duty at the moment but... You know, I’m not even alone right now.”

 

“I-I’m sorry! I just blurted out what I was thinking!” also apologized the woman, giving a long bow with her head. Once she straightened her body once again, one of her hands released her cell phone and started fumbling around through her desk, gathering a post-it where she wrote down a set of numbers with a pen and then motioned forward in the blonde’s direction. “B-But anyway, here! This is my cell phone number so... p-please call me whenever you are out of duty.”

 

“I don’t think that possible,” informed the blonde as he took a hold of the piece of paper. When he saw the shoulders of the woman slump down at his words, he flashed a mischievous smirk at her while pressing the post-it against his lips. “I think I will wind up calling you even before I set my feet back in our military base.”

 

“Ah...” The woman tightly clutched her cell phone against her chest, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage as her blush continued to become more and more noteworthy in her features.

 

“See you,” said the blonde, giving a quick wink at the woman and then fully turning around, really starting to walk towards the two soldiers this time around. A mischievous smirk was still present in his lips.

 

“You have been pretending all this time to not know anything about humans, haven’t you, M5?” asked Kasamatsu as soon as the target returned once again to near him and Moriyama. “You took that jacket out of me with ease and you behaved just like a flirtatious host just now.”

 

“I haven’t pretended about anything and you were already aware that I could do it,” said the blonde while shrugging his shoulders. “I told you that my function is infiltration and that I’ve been forced to study humans in order to blend in with them. That’s why...” The blonde leaned his face closer to the smaller male, a deep frown on his features as he spewed his next words, “That’s why I know better than anyone just how disgusting and filthy all of you are. Getting ‘humanology’ drilled into my brain is the thing that made me realize how happy I am for not being a human. It even made me resent the short years of my life where I was one.”

 

“You know nothing about humans, just the lies that the scientists fed you with in order to make you become a mass murder machine,” growled Kasamatsu, not backing off even a single inch even with the blonde’s glaring eyes intently locked on his steel blue ones. He lifted one of his hands and tapped his index finger on his temples, a frown creasing his brows. “All that you have in here about us is utter crap. You only think it’s the reality because you’re blinded by your resentment towards what the scientists made you become.”

 

“Maybe so,” dismissed the blonde, still intently glaring at the black haired male. “But it doesn’t change the fact that humans are still downright nasty and merciless. Tell me, Kasamatsu Yukio... Was it mass murder machines or humans that killed your younger brothers during the night while you were all soundlessly asleep?”

 

A loud _thud_ echoed through the airport’s information area when a heavy punch threw the blonde out of balance and made him fall back down on the floor.

 

“Kasamatsu!” yelped Moriyama, his eyes wide open at what he just saw the black haired male do – punching one of the targets and breaking one of the clauses of the soldier’s side of the contract with the Ms.

 

“Yes, you’re right! Humans are disgusting, nasty and merciless,” roared Kasamatsu, lowering his body over the blonde and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. “We kill each other just because we feel like it! We destroy everything around us without thinking twice! I’m very well aware of that as a fucking soldier! But there’s not only evil in what we do! We are also capable of compassion and helping those that need a hand. We love and share our happiness with those that are our most beloved. We kill in order to protect those that mean the world to us! We destroy to keep safe the important things in our life! Can you really call us disgusting or nasty or merciless now in a derogatory way? Because I fucking dare you!”

 

“Those are completely hollow words to me,” spat the blonde, a thin threat of blood flowing down his burst lip. “I only believe in what I’ve seen with my own eyes. And what I’ve seen up until now is how you humans defile the world you live in with your worthless believes and your revolting pride in them. How you genetically modify your own specie in order to continue to fuel a never ending world-wide war. How you break innocent children and turn them into nothing but fucking mass murder machine, whose only purpose in life is to kill and kill and kill until their existence is finally ended!!”

 

“I’ll fucking show you then!” yelled Kasamatsu, slamming the blonde’s torso against the floor by using his hold on the jacket’s collar. “I’ll show you how humans really are! I’ll show you the white in the black world that your eyes see! I’ll prove to you that we humans are actually capable of goodness and of bringing positive things to the world. And I’ll prove you that if we can turn children into mass murder machines, we can also turn mass murder machine into humans once again!”

 

“...” His mouth slightly gaping open and golden eyes almost jumping out of their sockets, the blonde silently stared back to the furious black haired male on top of him. “You’ll show me... how humans really are...? Aha... Ahahahahahahaha! You’re... You’re an interesting human, Yukio.”

 

Kasamatsu felt his entire face bursting into a sea of flames, his blush pretty much releasing clouds of steam as he saw the most gorgeous and beautiful smile of his entire life in the blonde’s lips, his golden eyes with the word ‘happiness’ written all over their depth. He grabbed more tightly into the taller male’s collar and then pulled one of his hands out of his clothes, punching the blonde once again out of pure embarrassment this time around. “S-Show some respect towards your elders, you fucking brat!!”

 

“Eh~? I just called you interesting and not any derogatory terms, Yukio,” complained the blonde in the form of a whine, not minding in the least that his face had been greeted once again by a second fierceless punch.

 

“W-We only use first names with people we are extremely close with or with members of our family,” explained Kasamatsu, turning his face away from the blonde as he tried to calm down his yet again thundering heart and the smouldering heat in his cheeks. “I’m older than you so you owe me even more respect and should address to me in a formal way.”

 

“Why should age matter at all?” asked the blonde, his head slightly tilted while pressed against the floor. “I’m stronger than you and I could kill you any moment I wanted, especially now that you broke the contract that we have made. Shouldn’t be you the one addressing to me in a formal way?”

 

“Huh? That doesn’t fucking matter!” announced Kasamatsu, proudly releasing the blonde’s jacket and getting up on his feet. “I’m older than you and that means I have more live experience than you. It means that I’ve survived more years in this fucking fallen world than you. Taking that and the fact that I’m only a human into consideration, who is the one that truly deserves to be respected and addressed formally?”

 

“Heh,” softly snorted the blonde, pushing his torso up to a sitting position on the floor while he cleaned the blood that long stopped dripping out of his lip, the cut from where it had came from already fully closed and healed without showing any signs of bruising. “Then, Kasamatsu-senpai... Is Kasamatsu-senpai formal enough for you?”

 

“Somehow it still pisses me off,” grumbled Kasamatsu, giving a small kick to the blonde’s leg. “But I guess it’s the best out of all other options.”

 

“Nice~ Senpai it is, then!” cheerfully acknowledged the blonde, lifting his body from the floor with a single jump and putting his borrowed clothes back in order afterwards. He gave a step towards the black haired male and put one of his hands on the smaller male’s shoulder, mischievously sideways glancing at him. “I can’t wait for you to show me the human world, Senpai. Don’t make me regret the fact that we haven’t started killing all of you already because we now have no contract holding us back from doing whatever pleases us the most~”

 

“Those words are such an empty threat,” scoffed Kasamatsu, his eyes rolling just the slightest before he settled them likewise on the taller male. “You haven’t killed us already because M0 doesn’t want you to.”

 

“Ahahaha! Truly an interesting human, Kasamatsu-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Kasamatsu! You take the world 'cool' to a whole new level >///< We all knew you were going to blow up at Kise eventually, but you managed to do it in the coolest way possible! If I wasn't a hardcore fan of Akashi and Kuroko, then you would be my absolute favourite character in KnB!!!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	21. Confession Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with one more chapter to end the day ^.^
> 
> I struggled to finish writing this chapter, furiously fighting against tiredness and a frightening wave of sudden sleep, but I won the fight, as you can see. I'm off to sleep now, leaving you this little final teasing of mine, nfufufu~
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m back, everyone~” loudly announced the blonde with a cheerful voice, his arms outstretched above his head as he walked closer to the table where all of his friends were still sitting at.

 

“You did a good job, M5,” congratulated the heterochromatic redhead, adjusting the body of the bluenette that was sitting in between his legs and giving a quick smile at the taller male. “Now we have a little bit more of leverage on what we can do. Or how we can do certain things.”

 

“Yes, yes. I may be the youngest but I’m as useful and capable as any of you,” praised himself the blonde, nodding his head in agreement at his own words. “Since even M1 is acknowledging my actions, I also want to hear M0 congratulating my righteous and selfless decisions to put myself in harm’s way just so that I can keep my best frien—“

 

“I already told you that you’re not my best friend, M5,” interrupted the bluenette, a completely deadpan expression on his face as he looked to the blonde with an intense gaze. He got up from the redhead’s lap and walked with the normal speed of a human towards the group of soldiers, mainly towards the two soldiers that had accompanied the blonde while he was proving his and all super soldier’s abilities. “Kasamatsu Yukio, thank you.”

 

The whole room was filled in utter silence as the small bluenette bowed his head down at Kasamatsu, who was also as speechless as the other soldiers in the large area.

 

“Thanks to you, the contract has now been void,” announced the bluenette, once again straightening his body so he could look at all the soldiers in front of him. “We can now kill you, or anyone else, as we please.”

 

“...!” All the air was caught up in the throat of every soldier, their eyes fearfully shifting between the targets and the black haired male soldier, who had apparently done some sort of thing that broke the clauses established in the contract.

 

“The fact that you are all alive and breathing right this moment should prove to you that we really have no such intention,” continued the bluenette, releasing a soundless chuckle when he saw the soldiers releasing the air that had been automatically stored inside of their lungs. “I hope that you can finally grow accustomed to the idea that, even if we are mass murder machines and are keeping a lot of things away from your knowledge, we don’t necessarily hold ill intentions towards any of you. Or towards your military base, for that matter. We need to go there and that’s why we are using you as a... transportation mean?”

 

“What sort of reason makes you want to go to our base in the first place?” asked Kagami, a suspicious glint in his red eyes as he closely observed the smaller male. “There’s nothing but soldiers, weapons and vehicles there. And there’s obviously no way that we would give any of those things to you.”

 

“The reason is not for you to know,” said the heterochromatic redhead, also getting up from his seat and walking closer to the bluenette, where he stopped beside of. “The completion of our third mission requires our visit to your military base, the only place where we can get what we want. Of course you won’t come empty handed out of it. I understand that you humans have the concept of ‘money’ very well impregnated in your society and lives. We may not possess anything of the sort with us but we have something in our power that weights as much as that.”

 

“Which is?” asked further Nijimura, arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the heterochromatic redhead with an eyebrow slightly perked up. “What is it that could hold the same value and power as money to us?”

 

“Knowledge,” shortly answered the heterochromatic redhead, an evil smirk in his face as he outstretched his open hand towards the soldiers as if presenting them with something. “The only surviving ‘worker’ of the lab from where you took us from is currently awaiting our arrival in your military base. I believe that you are even an acquaintance of theirs. Last time I saw them, I delivered to them a hard drive that contains the compilation of all the data that was being stored inside of the lab, including, of course, all the tests and experiments done to all the test subjects that were kept there. Our own individual profiles are one of the things that you will easily spot in there, as well as those that came from other previous failed super soldiers.”

 

“You’re going to give us all that in exchange to accomplish your own secret third mission?” inquired Nijimura once again, now definitely looking at the heterochromatic redhead with a gaze moulded with suspicion.

 

“Our mission will require a quite big future effort and strain to your military base so I think that what we have here is a completely fair trade,” pointed out the redhead, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. His evil smirk widened even more as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette and tightly hugged him. “We will take from you what we want to take from you and you should entertain yourself with the answers to your questions as the repayment from your services. Right, M0?”

 

“You could have put that in nicer way, M1,” softly admonished the bluenette, looking over his shoulder so he could peek at the taller male. “They are going to continue to misunderstand your words as manipulation if you talk in such a way. Even though you have been answering every little question they have made with true facts only.”

 

“At least allow me to have some fun with them, my ‘Beatrice’,” said the redhead, nesting his chin on the bluenette’s shoulder. “I may not be manipulating them in the least, but it’s extremely amusing to make them think that I am. They still don’t seem to be aware that things are simply unfolding according to a plan that took us 18 years to fully put in motion.”

 

“Humans are quite easy to play around with, after all,” added the blonde, sitting down in the table’s surface as he wiggled around the post-it in between his fingers. He fully took a hold of it and cruelly ripped it in several pieces, sending them flying in the air afterwards. “You’re full of openings when it comes to manipulation. And when you are aware that manipulation is one of the options that can be put forward, you start to get hypersensitive to every single thing and words around you.”

 

“It’s that hypersensitiveness of yours when under this type of circumstances that makes you fall even more easily prey to misconceptions and forces you to make hasty decisions,” continued the green haired male, quickly adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “You start panicking, even if not aware of it yourselves, and then mistakes are made. Like with what happened between M5 and Kasamatsu Yukio, who broke the contract by punching him.”

 

“...” Kasamatsu twisted his nose just the slightest at hearing those words, biting at the inside of his cheek as he averted his gaze from the targets.

 

“And the cherry on top of the cake is the lack of answers,” also added the tanned male, his arms folded behind his head as he balanced his body on the chair where he was sitting at. “You start thinking up ways and methods to get some answers to satisfy your curiosity and completely forget about what should be your main priority. Did it never occur to you that some of the answers we have given to you were thought ahead of time to make your attention shift to another place and prevent you from looking at the main question?”

 

“Huh?” interjected the soldiers in unison, their mouths gaping wide open at the tanned male’s words.

 

“You’ve been asking yourselves about what we are, our abilities as super soldiers and how we were created,” said the bluenette, his head slightly tilted to the right as he intently observed the soldiers in front of him. “We are super soldiers, who, when gathered together, form a squad. Why haven’t you asked yourselves about the purpose of why we were created in the first place to fulfil those requirements? Why did you never questioned why super soldiers exist in the first place and why was ‘The Union’ the organization responsible for their creation and not any other organization, secret or governmental?”

 

“You are such a bunch of idiots...” mumbled the purple haired male in between munches of cookies, disinterestedly observing as the soldiers finally came to understand how pathetically they really missed the main question in this whole mission.

 

“I actually owe you an apology for that,” continued the bluenette, giving a quick bow with his head since he couldn’t move his body much more than that, the way the redhead was circling his torso. “I intentionally misdirected the focus of your attention to other meaningless questions in order to quickly test you. But I have now gathered some of the information that we required to fulfil our own duties. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.”

 

 _So... the one doing the manipulation wasn’t M1... but M0?_ , inwardly processed Nijimura, completely flabbergasted at that realization. If this was a game of chess, the heterochromatic redhead was obviously the king, the central piece of the battle unfolding in the board that dictated who would be the winner or the loser. The queen, the piece that could move completely at their own will and could cause the most damage to the opponent, was clearly the bluenette. He could shift the direction of the game whenever he wanted and bring an absolute victory to the king.

 

“Why are you doing this?” asked Kagami, getting up from the chair where he had settled himself in hours ago while keeping a lookout on the targets and walking towards the two smaller males. “Why are you doing mental games with us, twisting us around your little finger? I can take it that the reason why the soldiers for this mission were handpicked and then forced to attend this rescue mission was also a part of this... machination of yours, right? Why did you choose us and not any other squads that were available in the military base?”

 

“I cannot say anything about that myself,” confessed the bluenette, releasing a soft sigh. “You simply strike me as weird. I guess it’s the same type of curiosity that you feel towards us, one that makes me forget about the main question and focus on the other meaningless ones. I wonder who is the responsible for misdirecting my own questions, in this cas—“

 

The bluenette’s speech came to a sudden and unexpected halt and his teal gaze shifted out of the taller redhead to a faraway spot in the large area, two unknown males walking towards the group constituted by both soldiers and targets.

 

“Huff... That sure was a painfully slow trip, taking into consideration that we were riding a military aircraft used to perform medical evacuations,” complained Hyuuga Junpei, rotating his shoulders leisurely to release some of the torpidity in them after being piloting the airplane for hours.

 

“Well, we’ve arrived to the collection point so we can take a small break,” pointed out Kiyoshi Teppei, a smile stretching his lips as he glanced over to the glasses wearing male. He took one more brown sugar candy from a plastic bag and softly crunched it in between his teeth. “Just relax for a bit and enjoy travelling around Japan with m— Oh my...”

 

“What the...?” interjected Hyuuga, a deep frown on his face as the whole large area in the airport was suddenly illuminated by an intense baby blue light.

 

“Found it,” softly mumbled the bluenette, his eyes brightly shining the same colour that his irises possessed as he intently analyzed the two newcomers to the airport. “I’ve found out the answer to the main and meaningless questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, more answers will come tomorrow. I'm now going to- *head smashes against the keyboard when suddenly falling asleep* *zzzzzzzzzzzzz*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	22. First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's back with one more chapter ^.^
> 
> I think I'll make a small pause on multiple updates to Code M and switch back my focus on Shattered Miracles. So now the updates for this fic will return once again to the 30th of every month (and yes, you'll get another update this month nevertheless). I believe that I'm stopping in a good place, one that almost made me cry *sniff*
> 
> Enjoy!

The soldiers observed with an eyebrow slightly arched as the small bluenette craned his head backwards and started whispering in the heterochromatic redhead’s ear, his lips not even half an inch away from touching his skin. Their eyebrows got even more arched when the red and gold eyes of the redhead suddenly opened wide in surprise and then started glancing sideways in their direction.

 

“Eh... Really, now?” said the redhead, a smirk on his lips as he straightened his head and adjusted his hugging position with the bluenette’s body. “M2, M3, M4, M5! Change of plans.”

 

“...!” Hearing the redhead’s words, all of the soldiers instinctively lunged their hands towards their weapons, their bodies already fully ready to fight for their lives until the very bitter end, which would soon come nevertheless. They were dealing with super soldiers designed to kill – it was more than obvious who would be the winner in case they broke loose and started another killing spree.

 

“The fourth mission is now to be joined with the current one,” announced the redhead, turning his head around just a little bit so he could look at his friends standing behind him and the bluenette. “Until the grand finale of the third mission is successfully accomplished, just proceed in the same way as you have up until now.”

 

The targets nodded their heads at the heterochromatic redhead’s words and silently continued to stare in the soldiers’ direction, the tanned male’s expression twisted with an evil smirk as he softly mumbled to himself again and again, ‘This is finally getting interesting’.

 

“So,” continued the redhead, switching his gaze back to the soldiers and bringing back their attention to him with it. “When exactly will the departure of the airplane towards your military base happen?”

 

“As soon as the two pilots rest for a little bit...” answered Nijimura with a suspicious voice, a deep frown on his features as he tried to think about the best course of action towards both the six targets and their return to their military base. He had no idea of what exactly had made the heterochromatic decide to change their plans but the little that he knew of him and of his personality made an alarm ring loudly inside of his brain, warning him of every little eminent danger that was now possible to come their and the base’s way.

 

Well, Nijimura was at least aware that it had been the bluenette’s words bringing about said sudden change, but their contents had been lost in the midst of his whispers in the taller male’s ear.

 

“Okay, guys! After a 30 minutes break for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi to rest, we’re getting the hell out of here and finally return to our base,” announced Nijimura, raising his voice very loudly so that everyone could clearly hear his words – he didn’t want to follow the same sneaky acts of the targets and would now publicly announced every single order and exchange of words between the soldiers to everyone. He was about to continue speaking when a voice interrupted his words.

 

“No, there’s no need for a break,” said Kiyoshi, a soft bright smile on his lips as he took a step towards the black haired male. “I can be the pilot now and Hyuuga the co-pilot. We aren’t allowed to use a lot of speed while flying right now because of the attack that happened a couple of hours ago in Russian territory so it’s actually better if we lift off as soon as possible in order to reach the base around the appointed time. They have reported to us that most of their preparations are complete so there’s no problem at all if we depart ahead of schedule.”

 

“Are you sure about that, Kiyoshi?” inquired Kasamatsu, a small frown creasing his brows at the words ‘most of their preparations are complete’. “Piloting isn’t that easy of a feat and can be quite energy-draining, especially if done under some sort of pressure.”

 

“I don’t see any problems with pulling that off. And I’m sure Hyuuga feels the same,” answered Kiyoshi, his smile stretching just the slightest. He gave a soft nudge with his elbow to the glasses wearing male’s arm, who simply scoffed in agreement. “See? Shall we go th—“

 

The whole area was yet once again illuminated by a baby blue light, the small bluenette’s eyes glowing one more time as he intently stared to the brunette that was speaking.

 

“M0, enough with the creepy light show,” admonished Nijimura, a shudder running down his spine as he tried to soothe down his yet again thundering heart – these sudden scares that the smaller male apparently could pull off without any warning or rhythm to them surely weren’t good for his health. “If you keep on doing it, I’ll put a blindfold on y—“

 

“You will what now, Nijimura Shuuzou?” interrupted this time the heterochromatic redhead, his red and golden eyes now being the ones glowing in the large area. A deep expression of hatred was painted all over his face, his arms and body protectively surrounding the smaller male. “Get three meters close to M0 and I’ll choke you to death by using your severed hands.”

 

“...!” Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to say out loud any possible punishment towards the small bluenette or any of the other targets, as the chill going down Nijimura’s spine and, for that matter, all the other soldier’s could prove. Or maybe the mention of blindfolds had awakened some sort of traumatic memory of the heterochromatic redhead’s past, since he was using one on his face when his squad reached his cell.

 

 _Either way it goes, I won’t risk mentioning anything of the sort ever again,_ inwardly mumbled Nijimura, quickly averting the piercing gaze of the redhead as he felt that it was slowly sucking all life out of his body – similar to what a shinigami would most likely be able to do. And without a doubt all six of them were Grim Reapers, humans-turned-weapons that wouldn’t bat an eye at seeing any of them killing all the people inside of the airport and close vicinity. They wouldn’t even try to stop them and would gladly join in the massacre.

 

“I’ll try to control myself,” said the bluenette, one of his hands grabbing into the redhead’s arm around his torso and doing soothing motions against his skin with his thumb. He gave a quick bow with his head and added, “I apologize, Nijimura Shuuzou. To you too, Kasamatsu Yukio. I hope that M5 didn’t hurt you in any way with the remark he said about your past.”

 

“I think I probably hurt him more than he did to me. Well, if he felt any pain himself, that is,” scoffed Kasamatsu, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “And about that... It shouldn’t be you apologizing, M0. It’s M5’s actions so he should be the one assuming the consequences.”

 

“You make me have even more reasons to apologize then,” continued the bluenette, his face becoming even more expressionless and detached (or maybe it was simply the soldiers’ imagination because it was impossible to overmatch the creepy perpetual lack of emotions that apparently only the bluenette displayed). “I was the one who informed M5 of your past. He used that information in the wrong way, apparently, so I’m apologizing for providing it to him in the first place.”

 

“From where did you hear... _that_ about?” inquired Kasamatsu, a deep frown mixed with anger twisting his features.

 

“I... We have our sources,” shortly answered the bluenette, the corner of his lips turning almost a fraction of a millimetre upwards to form a knowing smirk that no one seemed to notice except the redhead hugging him from the behind, the way he softly chuckled against his neck.

 

“Isn’t that unfair as hell?” pointed out Kagami, scrunching his nose around at the underhanded methods that the targets used to play around with their heads. “You know everything about us, including our pasts. And yet we know nothing about you at all. Even if you are going to give us all that information once we get back to the military base, you have known about us and started making your plans and nasty schemes basing yourselves in that knowledge.”

 

“I’m missing the point of what you want to say, Kagami Taiga,” said the bluenette, his head slightly tilted to the right as he curiously observed the taller redhead.

 

“I’m trying to say that we can’t really move around you six without risking to have ‘choked to death by their severed hands’ in our chart in the morgue!” yelled Kagami, a vein popping up in his forehead. “If we don’t talk with you, we won’t get to know you. But since we don’t know you, we have no fucking idea of what will make you go berserk once again and turn us into minced meat!”

 

“M5 was tortured 3,207 times since the day he was born. M4 has shot 95,341,949 accurate bullets against human targets out of 95,341,953. M3 has broken 7,033 human bones. M2 took 1,002 bullets on his body. M1 managed to deactivate the bombs on his cell all by himself 166 times, all of them being altered afterwards. I killed all of the super soldiers created by ‘The Union’ that were deemed as failures,” started the bluenette, a serious glint on his eyes as he did his enumeration of information about him and the other five Ms. “Is that enough for now, Kagami Taiga?”

 

“Yes... That’s enough...” managed to croak Kagami, not being able to look any of the targets in the eye after the bluenette’s confession came to an end. He turned around on his heels and furiously started to walk away of the large area.

 

“T-Taiga?” called Himuro, his head quickly whipping around his surroundings so that his eyes could follow after the redhead withdrawing from his position. He gave a short run towards him and tried to match his hasty footsteps as they grew further and further away from near the other soldiers and the six targets. “Where are you going?”

 

“...”

 

“Taiga, you’re not thinking of also abandoning our mission, right?” worriedly asked Himuro, trying to take a glimpse of the taller male’s face as he continued to try to fully catch up with his quickened stride. “You’re going to have to face the court-martial if you walk away and abandon the mission. Hey, Taiga! Are you listening to—“

 

 _Crash!_ The sound of glass shattering and falling on the ground echoed through the long, empty corridor where the two soldiers were standing at.

 

“...cking disgusting...” mumbled Kagami, one of his hands closed in a tight fist and piercing a hole in the window that they had been passing by at that moment. “That sparkling blondie had pain inflicted to his body over 3,000 times... M4 and M3 were forced to attack only god knows how many thousands of people to reach those insane numbers... The cookie monster’s body was shot again and again and he still walks and breathes, looking all happy while eating junk food and snacks... The psycho bastard had those bombs around him for years to no end and he still continued to find methods to deactivate them, probably thinking that he would find a safe way of getting the shorty out of his cell... And M0... he was fucking forced to kill those that had to go through the same shitty life as them simply because they were called ‘failures’! Just how fucking disgusting are we, humans!?!?”

 

“Taiga...” softly called Himuro, his eyes wide open as he observed the tears flowing down the red, blazing-with-anger eyes of the taller male.

 

“Fuck! Shit!!” cursed Kagami, lunging his other hand upwards and furiously cleaning his tears. He let his body drop on the floor and hit the back of his head against the wall, not minding at all the broken shards of glass underneath him. “This is just... so fucking wrong. They’re not the ones who are messed up, it’s this damn world that is! Shit...! Why... Why do this sort of things to children? They’re not that younger than me and I’ve only met them a couple of hours ago but holy fuck if I don’t feel like killing every single member of ‘The Union’ right now!”

 

“Taiga, take a deep breath and calm down,” sighed Himuro, lowering his body and crouching down in front of the redhead. “M0 probably said those things to continue to mess around with our heads. I think he’s the nastiest out of all of them, even though his appearance is that of an innocent angel.”

 

“No, you’re wrong, Tatsuya,” said Kagami, his head shaking just the slightest while he lifted his eyes from the floor and looked over to the black haired male. “I can see it now. M0 said that he was the one who informed M5 of Kasamatsu-san’s past. That means he should also know my and your past. The other guys too. He said those things not to make us feel pity towards them and or to manipulate us any further... He was trying to put himself on the same level as us by telling us about a small bit of the fucking childhoods they all had while being tested in the lab. He was trying to make himself an equal of ours! Even though he could kill us all whenever he wants, even though he sucks at it, he’s trying to make himself act like a human! They are _all_ making an effort to do it! They just... don’t know how to do it. That’s why they mess up big time and make us think that they are playing around with our heads.”

 

“Taig—“

 

All of a sudden, Kagami bolted back up on his own feet, immediately running back to the large area through the same path that he had used. He ran as fast as he could, leaving the black haired male behind, who was calling him with a voice full of clear worry, and surprising his fellow soldiers with his abrupt come back to the large area of the airport where they had settled themselves in for hours now.

 

“M0,” said Kagami, his breathing rhythm slightly elaborated as he stopped right in front of the bluenette (and subsequently heterochromatic redhead, since they were still glued to one another). “Call my name.”

 

“...?” The bluenette immediately tilted his head to the right, not understanding the request that the taller male was making to him. “Kagami Taiga?”

 

“Not like that,” explained Kagami, shaking his head around just the slightest as his red gaze remained stuck on the smaller male. “Call my name in the same way as you call the other five.”

 

All of the soldiers in the room gaped their mouths wide open. Not because of the unusual and uncharacteristic words that Kagami was saying. But because of the beautiful and full of emotion smile that immediately appeared in the bluenette’s face.

 

“Kagami-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGAMIIIIIIIIIII! I love you so very much, my tiger <3 Asking Kuroko to call you in the same way as those that he considers equal to himself... is just so freaking beautiful!!! >///< It appears that yet another soldier, counting with Kasamatsu, who clearly has reached a common ground of some sort with Kise, has been conquered by the Ms!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	23. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter ^^
> 
> I can say that I really love my job but hell if it doesn't take me up a lot of time -.-' I can say that I'm working my second week on this job and I have to work almost 50 works in total!!! 49 freaking hours inside of a freezing ass kitchen*shudders* And then when I return to my flat, it's the opposite - I swear that stepping inside of my house is the same as stepping inside of the last level of Hell because it's hot as... well, hell!
> 
> Anyway, enough with my rumbling!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~

“I’m M0, 18 years old in human age,” said the bluenette, motioning his hand forward towards the black haired male that detained the position of commander on the soldiers’ side of the group.

 

“I’m Nijimura Shuuzou, 29 years old... Obviously in human age,” introduced himself Nijimura too, motioning his hand forward and giving a firm handshake to the smaller male.

 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nijimura-san,” acknowledged the bluenette, giving a quick tug to the corner of his lips to form a brief smile. He released the black haired male’s hand and took a step backwards, giving his position to the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“...” The redhead kept an intense glare on his mismatched eyes as he took a step forward and unwillingly motioned his hand forward, an expression that almost resembled disgust if it wasn’t for his completely pissed off semblance. “I’m M1, 18 years old in human age... Pleasure to meet you, Shuuzou.”

 

“First name base already, are we?” pointed out Nijimura with a teasing voice, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he also gave a handshake to the redhead. He almost felt his bones being turned into dust when the smaller male strongly squeezed his hand while the handshake was being performed. “Ow...!”

 

“It was your idea, _Shuuzou_ , to have us address to you in the same way as we address one another,” said the redhead, his red and golden eyes flickering for a fraction of a second when a certain other redhead entered once again in his field of view. “I call M0 and the others by their first name and I will do the same with all of you too. You should start getting used to that idea, even if you are to be considered my elder.”

 

“D-Did you just indirectly call me an old man...?” asked Nijimura, a slightly flabbergasted expression twisting his features.

 

“You _are_ 11 years our senior,” simply answered the redhead, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as he released the taller male’s hand. “Think of my words as you please because it won’t change that fact. It’s not like you can get any younger now, only older.”

 

A vein immediately popped out on Nijimura’s forehead, clenching his teeth as he observed the heterochromatic redhead turn around on his heels and pull the bluenette’s along with him, putting distance between the two of them in relation to everyone else that was undergoing the very same introduction time as they had.

 

“Hello there~ I’m M5! I’m 18 years old in human age and my sign is... Well, I have absolutely no idea which it is but it doesn’t matter!” cheerfully announced the blonde, giving a wink to the soldiers in front of him. He motioned his hands slightly up and pointed with them to Kasamatsu, who was observing the exchange of words with a bored expression. “And this is Kasamatsu-senpai~ We are both pleased to make your acquaint— Ouch!!”

 

“They already know who I am, you fucking idiot!” roared Kasamatsu, giving a quick punch in the back of the blonde’s head with a fist tightly closed. “And stop pretending that it hurts! We already know very well that you don’t feel any pain!”

 

“Teehee~” laughed the blonde in a cutesy way, his tongue slightly sticking out of the mouth that had taken a silly grin.

 

“’Teehee~’ my ass! Act like the age that you have and not like a freaking brat!” continued admonishing Kasamatsu, giving a quick kick to the blonde’s shin, who had absolutely no reaction to it compared to what had previously happened.

 

“W-What the heck is going on around between those two?” asked Takao to Moriyama, who had been present when the contract between the soldiers and the Ms had been apparently broken.

 

“I think Kasamatsu has gotten an admirer of some sort on the blondie,” answered Moriyama, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he continued to observe the passive and the aggressive conversation going around between the two males in front of him. “And for that matter... Hey, M5!”

 

“Hmm?” hummed the blonde, his golden gaze immediately looking at the source of the voice calling his name. “What is it, Moriyama-san?”

 

“You are a being designed to kill humans,” started Moriyama with an eloquent voice, clutching at the front of his soldier uniform with one of his hands in a dramatic motion. “I am a being that was designed to love humans. How come you managed to sweep that cute little kitten off her feet in a short couple of minutes?”

 

“Ah... Um... I used the lines of a movie that I was shown when I was in the lab?” hesitantly answered the blonde, his head tilting just the slightest when he saw the black haired male take a notebook and a pencil out of his pocket and start writing on them while nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Which movie?” inquired further Moriyama, lifting his eyes from the notebook so he could stare to the blonde with a serious demeanour all over his face. “If you could give me the name of all the movies you have seen up until now, I’ll repay you with something of equal value.”

 

“Oh~ And what would that be?” asked the blonde, a mischievous glint of his eyes as he took a few steps closer to the black haired male, his body moving in an almost predatory way with the prospect of getting something out of this unusual request.

 

“I’ll be your wingman when you go hunt down for chicks,” readily announced Moriyama, a hopeful glint on his eyes. If he had the blonde with him, he was sure that women would flock around them and he could use that chance to put forward his excellent – though without any results up until now – seduction skills.

 

“You kill women and want me to go with you the next time you do it?” asked the blonde, a slight frown on his face as he took a closer look to the black haired male, his gaze running  down from his feet up to his head as he scanned every nook and cranny of his body.

 

“What? No way! I meant getting a girlfriend!” tried to correct Moriyama the huge misunderstanding that the blonde was starting to harbour towards him. “You know, it’s that thing you said you saw! The kiss scene that you informed the other Ms about! I want to get myself a girlfriend, someone who I can love and laugh and kiss and do all the other things that are included when you date someone. You understand what I mean, right? Even if you are mass murder machines, the concept of love is something that you are aware of, isn’t it?”

 

The blonde’s features immediately brightened up at hearing those words, his golden eyes sparkling in happiness as he furiously nodded his head at the black haired male’s words. “Sure we do! After all, I really, reaaaaaaaaaaally love Kur—“

 

Out of nowhere, the whole body of the blonde was thrown against the floor with enough strength to make the whole building tremble and a huge crater appeared around his fallen body, both Kasamatsu and Moriyama thrown out of balance due to the shock waves that spread through the area where they were standing on.

 

“Be careful of what you say at hearing shot, M5,” warned the tanned male, putting his raised foot back on the floor as he broke the final pose after he performed a spinning back heel kick on the blonde. “M1 is already in a pretty shitty mood right now. Don’t make it worse with your unconscious babbling.”

 

“You’re right!” yelped the blonde almost as soon as the tanned male stopped talking, lifting his body up from the floor with the help of his arms as if he hadn’t just been thrown down to the floor with a kick with strength enough to break ten tonnes of cement in smithereens. “M1 is scary as hell when angry!”

 

“No more than M0,” scoffed the tanned male, giving one last glance to the blonde still partially on the floor and then walking once again towards a small group of soldiers while cracking his neck around. He stopped in front of the redhead and lunged his hand forward towards him. “I’m M3, 18 years old in human age.”

 

“Kagami Taiga, 20 years old,” introduced himself Kagami, grabbing the tanned male’s hand and giving him a quick but strong handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” dismissed the tanned male as he rolled his eyes just the slightest. Once his hand was released, he let it momentarily go back to the side of his body but it soon enough started to make another ascension, his fingers lightly scratching the back of his head as he averted looking directly to the other male. “And thanks, Kagami.”

 

“For what?” asked Kagami almost instantly, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he glanced to the tanned male with a certain suspicion.

 

“For making M0 smile,” said the tanned male, he himself happily grinning at the redhead – even if it was all but for a second and a sly smirk stretched his lips widely. “It was also pretty interesting to hear a grown up cry like a little baby.”

 

“S-Shut up!” roared Kagami, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he averted the mischievous glint in the dark blue eyes of the tanned male. “I only did what was correct. Any other person in my place and circumstances would have done the same, if they really gave it a deep thought.”

 

“You’re wrong. They wouldn’t,” corrected the tanned male, shaking his head in denial. His gaze switched to the male that was standing right beside the redhead and motioned his hand forward in his direction, a serious demeanour on his face. “Yo, Himuro. I can inform you right away that M0 is definitely not the nastiest out of all of us... if we are to include you soldiers in the equation, that is.”

 

“Is that so? That’s reassuring to hear,” acknowledged Himuro, a soft smile on his poker face. He also motioned his hand forward and clasped the tanned male’s in the form of a handshake. He was about to formally introduce himself to the taller male when a sudden pull on his arm made his body crash against the target, a shudder immediately running down his spine.

 

“I may not be able to pull it off, but the way you hide your true thoughts and feelings behind the same expression always present in your face won’t pass unnoticed by M0,” whispered the tanned male, a deep glare on his eyes as he sideways looked in the black haired male’s face’s direction. “He’s just kind enough to not point them out loud for everybody to hear.”

 

“I’ll also keep that in mind,” answered Himuro in a hushed tone too, giving a quick stretch to his smile as he took a few steps backwards and moved away from near the tanned male. And it was exactly because he moved out of reach from the taller male that he ended up bumping into an even bigger body.

 

“I don’t really mind what he keeps hidden from others as long as he continues to give me food,” sluggishly said the purple haired male, chewing one again at a candy wrap since all the food on top of the large table had magically disappeared (aka he had eaten all the bits left by the others until the last crumb). “I’m M2, 18 years old in human age. Is there more food?”

 

“...Once we reach our base,” answered Himuro, an eyebrow slightly arched as he intently observed the purple haired male with a certain suspicion. He motioned his hand forward nevertheless. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, 21 years old.”

 

The purple haired male gave a quick shrug with his shoulders and took a hold of the smaller male’s hand, giving in a quick and awkward handshake that was hastened the most possible so that he could go back to chew, pull and bite into the plastic wrap.

 

“Geez, these guys are all so... weird,” mumbled Takao, a slight frown on his brows as he continued to observe all the interactions from afar all by himself, after Moriyama went off to pester the blonde about pick up lines and tricks. As he intently observed the soldiers and the targets mingling between each other, he noticed that the heterochromatic redhead and bluenette weren’t the only ones that had dislocated themselves further away from the bustling conversations. His hand dropping out from his hip, which had taken position there in order to have his handgun at close reach in case _any_ eventually were to happen, Takao walked over to near one of the pillars of the large area of the airport, the green haired target fiddling with his fingers as if something was undoubtedly missing there. “Hey~ I’m Takao Kazunari, 21 years old. Nice to meet ya!”

 

The green haired male’s reaction when Takao motioned his hand forward to handshake him like all the others were doing almost came as a blow – the taller male was looking at his limb as if he was offering him a bag full of dog shit, to be the nicest possible. However, even though he was twisting his nose as if he was going to get contaminated by some foul substance, even though his arm was being stretched forward at the pace of a snail, the green haired male still lightly wrapped his hand around the black haired male’s and gave it a quick and very soft squeeze, withdrawing his hand right away to wipe it on his clothes.

 

“I’m M4, 18 years old in human age...” mumbled the green haired male as he continued to wipe his hand on his clothes while adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his eyes not directly looking at the smaller male. “Nice to meet you...”

 

“You know, if you say that line while wiping your hands on your clothes like your life depends on it after having given a handshake to a person you are greeting...” started Takao, putting his hands on his hips as he pushed his upper body forward closer to the taller male and taking a peek at his face from below as a mischievous grin started crawling into his face. “It won’t give a very first good impression. Well, none of you definitely gave a good first impression so I guess it’s sort of useless to try to change that now.”

 

“I can’t help it, okay?” grumbled the green haired male, now wrapping the fingers of his left hand on his shirt and hiding it behind his back. “I feel like I’m completely naked right now!”

 

“...Huh?” interjected Takao, not understanding a single word of what the taller male was saying. His head slightly tilted, he took another glance to the current semblance of the target in front of him: he was keeping a safety distance between the both of them, his eyes suspiciously looking over in his direction as he protectively kept his left hand hidden from sight by guarding it between his back and the pillar he was standing by.

 

_Oh...!_

 

“Ah, hold on!” hurriedly said Takao, taking his hands from his hips and patting all of his pockets as he searched for one of the pieces of military clothes that he still carried with him, mainly because he had driven to the lab on a motorcycle. “Oh, found it! Here, put these gloves on.”

 

“...” The green haired male stared to the black fingerless gloves in the smaller male’s hand for a couple of seconds and then returned his emerald eyes to the blue ones of the soldiers. “It would be completely redundant to hear those things.”

 

“Oh c’mon! My hands aren’t that sweaty and I haven’t worn them for hours now,” said Takao, his eyes rolling around just the slightest as he pushed the gloves closer to the taller male. “Just put them on already and come interact with the rest of us. You aren’t exactly one, but humans are social beings. We all need to talk and interact to others, if we want to understand them and be understood by them in return. The others are doing quite a good job at it. Maybe with the exception of M0, since M1 is hogging him all to himself over there.”

 

“Hmph! Like I want to act friendly with you humans,” scoffed the green haired male, turning his face away from the black haired male – though his eyes continued to look over in his direction. “And I said it’s redundant because those don’t have the essential part on them.”

 

“The essential part?” repeated Takao, looking down to the pair of gloves that he was holding into. “Ah, you mean the fingers? I have a solution for that, then!” The black haired male once again began going through his pockets until he found the correct once again, from where he took a round white tape roll to be used to keep bandages in their correct place. “I took on the role of nurse with Kagami earlier so I still have this with me. Does it fit?”

 

The green haired male swiftly caught the tape roll when the smaller male threw it in the air in his direction, staring at it with his head tilted to the left as he analyzed the round objection lying on top of the palm of his hand. “Yes, this will do the job.”

 

“...” For some reason, Takao was forced to avoid looking in the green haired male’s direction, the soft smile on his features while he unwrapped the tape from the roll making a giddy feeling twist around the insides of his stomach just the slightest. “U-Um... So, what’s up with your hand? Why do you feel naked with it being exposed?”

 

“Every time this hand is outside of my cell, someone dies,” said the green haired male, fully focusing on the tapping of the fingers of his left hand. “Since I will never return to any cell, I figured it would be for the best if I kept it covered for now. It’s not being used for anything right now so I may as well, or so I thought.”

 

“Oh my... You’re actually a nice guy,” said Takao, his voice a little bit more teasing than what he had intended it to sound. He was honestly very surprised seeing as he had viewed the green haired male to be the coldest out of all of the targets – but in reality, he seemed like a pretty caring person.

 

“Huh? And then you call us ‘weird’...” pointed out the green haired male, his eyes switching once again to the black haired male as he arched one of his eyebrows. “We killed the scientists and workers of the lab right in front of your eyes. There’s no way the word ‘nice guy’ applies to any of us. Do me the favour of continuing to think of me as a machine designed to kill, and I’ll continue thinking of you as a lowly human.”

 

“Pfffft! I was complimenting you there!” started laughing Takao, clutching at the sides of his torso as he doubled over just the slightest. “Oh god! Just how big of a tsundere are you? Ahahahahaha!”

 

“Just tell me already what in the world is a ‘tsundere’, Takao!” yelled the green haired male as he ripped the tape and finished wrapping the last finger. It seemed that his words only made the situation even worse, because the smaller male burst laughing even harder. “Takao! Tell me right this moment what it is!”

 

“Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!”

 

Sat down further away in one of the benches in the large area of the airport, the bluenette remained sat down between the legs of the heterochromatic redhead, a soft smile on his lips as he happily gazed to the mixture of soldiers and of his friends.

 

“It’s going quite well, I have to agree,” said the bluenette, craning his head backwards so he could look at the taller male, a frown still present on his brows. “I don’t understand why you are so angry, Akashi-kun.”

 

“I’m not angry,” readily dismissed the redhead, the frown deepening even more as he spoke.

 

“Then you are doing an excellent job at looking such,” pointed out the bluenette, shortening the distance between their faces and placing a soft kiss on the taller male’s cheek. “Aren’t you happy to finally having met everyone? Of finally having broken out of the lab and acquiring the freedom that we wanted for ourselves?”

 

“Of course I am, Tetsuya,” sighed the redhead, the arms around the smaller male’s waist tightening their hold on it. “I just feel that it’s frustrating that I still haven’t gotten a single second alone with you since you got outside of your cell. So I’m not angry. I believe the word that humans use to describe it is ‘sulking’.”

 

“Sulking?” repeated the bluenette, his head slightly tilted to the right.

 

“Yes, sulking,” acknowledged the redhead, motioning his head forward just half an inch and placing a soft peck in the smaller male’s lips. “Even though I finally get to touch you, to have you by my side after being separated for over 18 years, I’m surrounded by people who keep getting in our way. I can’t stand it and I feel like tearing them to bits every time it happens.”

 

“The occurrences of right now don’t matter, Akashi-kun,” softly breathed the bluenette against the taller male’s lips, their foreheads touching. His hand climbed up in the air and softly caressed the other male’s features, the pads of his fingers leisurely skirting down his skin. “It’s what’s about to come after we finish these missions that is. Once it’s done, I don’t care about anything else anymore. As long as you’re with me... take me wherever you want. Be it with the others, be it just the two of us. I just want to compensate all the years that we have spent apart from one another.”

 

“I know. I know, Tetsuya, and I feel the exact same,” acknowledged the redhead, softly kissing the tip of the bluenette’s nose and then once again his lips. “That’s exactly why we shouldn’t meddle and mingle with humans. I think ‘attachments’ are a curse that even us, mass murder machines, can fall victim to. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi are free to do as they please... but don’t get too close to the humans, Tetsuya. Because once they read your profile, they will never look at you the same as before.”

 

“Neither will they to you,” added the bluenette, a soft smile on his lips. He gave a quick jerk to his head and his lips met once again with the taller male’s, the kiss prolonging and stretching more and more in time. “But I don’t care about that. I have my ‘sun’ with me. As long as you don’t hate me, Akashi-kun, the rest of the world is completely meaningless.”

 

“You wound me, Tetsuya. There’s no way I would ever hate my ‘shadow’,” confessed the redhead, leaning his back on the backrest of the bench as he brought their bodies closer together. “You’re forever mine, now that we are free. If someone tries to tear you apart from me, then Hell will be the least of their worries because my ‘Beatrice’ is mine and mine alone. Even if _you_ come to hate me, I won’t let go.”

 

“Good. Because I don’t want you to let me go. Ever,” softly commanded the bluenette, turning his body around while sat down on top of the taller male so that he could straddle his lap and face him directly at the same time. He softly cupped the redhead’s face and their foreheads once again met with each other, the two lovingly staring at one another’s eyes.

 

“One plus zero can only be one. Even if we are two, we are still one,” said the two males in unison, a bright smile present in both of their faces. “And nothing can ever change that... not even us.”

 

“I love you, Tetsuya,” whispered the redhead against the smaller’s lips as he softly rubbed the tip of his nose against his cheek. “I have for over 18 years and I will continue to love you until my last breath.”

 

“I love you too, Akashi-kun,” also whispered the bluenette, his arms wrapping around the taller male’s neck and tightly hugging into his body. “I have since before I first opened my eyes and I don’t think even my last breath will take that away from me.”

 

“I think there’s a human word to describe this,” chuckled the redhead, his hand softly running through the teal locks of hair of the smaller male hugging him very closely. “I believe it was called... ‘devotion’.”

 

“Hm... I like the sound of that word,” hummed the bluenette in acknowledgment, taking his head from near the taller male’s shoulder and peering at him with a bright and satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Devotion. Noun. Loyalty and love or care for someone or something. Religious worship,” chanted the redhead the entry that he had memorized in his head about that word in particular, intending on making the smaller male grow even fonder of it – but winding up being him the one growing a new and strong attachment to the word. They truly were foolish beings.

 

“Got it,” acknowledged the bluenette, the taller male’s lips once again meeting with his when he motioned his head forward and grabbed even more strongly into his slim waist. “Ngh... Akas—“

 

“Okay, everyone! Time to pack our things and get inside of the airplane!” yelled Nijimura with a voice loud enough to echo through the whole large area. “We set off in 20 minutes!”

 

“I want to kill him,” softly groaned the redhead, his face falling down against the smaller male’s shoulder. “Just let me kill that one. I won’t touch anyone else but let me kill Shuuzou. I’ve got this annoying feeling in the back of my head telling me that getting rid of him now will save us from a lot of trouble in the future.”

 

Chuckling softly, the bluenette kissed the top of the taller male’s head and detached his body from him.

 

“No can do, Akashi-kun. We promised Momoi-san to not kill any of the soldiers in the list. So no killing for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much flirting and fluff for AkaKuro that I'm having an overdose of sugar XD And the others... the others! Aomine fucking thanked Kagami! And Takao is already beginning with his teasing towards Midorima! And, of course, Momoi has finally been fully mentioned~ I'm dying...! I'm dying to write more of these lovable fools but I can't... Work TTvTT
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	24. Who is Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter!
> 
> I know I said I would switch back my focus to Shattered Miracles, but I'm with a slight block in terms of a little bit of the next chapter. So while I try to think up a solution for it, I guess you'll get more of Code M and others ^.^ But it will be just a daily release, since I'm try to write as much ahead of time as possible to continue to give you steady releases to not kill you with withdrawal symptoms. I know my withdrawal symptoms due to lack of time to write are pretty tough -.-'
> 
> Enjoy!

“I thought they would complain more about getting inside of the airplane, but as soon as they saw it, they almost ran towards it,” said Kasamatsu, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he observed the blonde and the tanned male animatedly discussing about the new place where they were currently inside of, the commander of his squad beside him in front of the large cargo door that was being prepared to be closed. “I guess they really do have the mentality of brats when it comes to these sorts of things.”

 

“Can you really blame them for it, though?” pointed out Nijimura, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as he made a sign with his hand to Miyaji and Liu, so that they could start the procedures to close the large and heavy door. “I bet they only heard about airplanes and never actually saw one in real life. If something you thought impossible suddenly appeared before your eyes, you would have the exact same reaction as them. Even if you’re not a brat.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” denied Kasamatsu, a deep frown appearing in his features. “I always thought that super soldiers were some Marvel bullshit but look at what we got right in front of our eyes... And I definitely didn’t start fangirling in a fucking annoying way when I saw them!”

 

 _You’re not even a Marvel fan, why the hell would you fangirl about them?_ , wanted to ask Nijimura to the black haired male, but he simply remained silent and continued to keep an eye on the targets, a certain impatience starting to crawl inside of him as the doors closed and he felt the need to put an early stop to what he already figured out to be a super awkward travel for everyone there, except for the targets themselves.

 

“I’ll be right back,” sighed Nijimura, dropping his crossed arms over his chest to the sides of his body and walking forward in the cushioned seats’ direction. One of his hands hovering on top of his handgun, he quickly motioned over to the bluenette, the redhead’s arms wrapped around his waist as the smaller male sat down on his lap instead of taking his own individual seat. The black haired male figured that now would be a good opportunity to approach both of them in that matter, seeing as the heterochromatic redhead was distracted by his ongoing discussion with the green haired male about something (also) related to the airplane. “I told you in the humvee that I wouldn’t let you continue with your flirting in— ...the airplane...”

 

Nijimura all of a sudden came into a full stop, both in his words and on his steps. His body was completely paralyzed, not even a muscle daring to twitch a fraction of a millimetre as a loud alarm of imminent danger rang noisily in his head. His throat had become as dry as a desert and his heart thundered against his ribcage, a cold sweat moistening his skin.

 

The bluenette was staring at him. Simply expressionlessly staring over in his direction, his teal eyes locked on his grey one. But Nijimura never felt so close to be killed on his whole life, even with over ten years of military service under his belt. That blank stare in particular was as dangerous as being threatened by a knife against ones throat and definitely far scarier than all the glares that the heterochromatic redhead had sent his way up until then, red and golden eyes glowing or not.

 

It was simply deadly.

 

“N-Never mind...” weakly said Nijimura, his eyes readily averting the bluenette’s and slowly moving further away from the couple, as if any rash or quicker movement would wake up a dormant beast inside of a cave.

 

As soon as he returned to beside his second-in-command, Nijimura hesitantly took another glance to the small bluenette, who had pretty much nestled on the heterochromatic redhead’s lap, the side of his head leaned on his shoulder and eyes and ears focused in the conversation between the two taller males.

 

“This is fucked up as hell...” mumbled Nijimura after having released a sigh. He shifted his gaze back to Kasamatsu and heaved yet another long sigh when he saw him looking over in his direction with an eyebrow slightly arched. “Don’t even ask... Is everything ready?”

 

“I can send the order to lift off any time now,” answered Kasamatsu, knowing better than start questioning the actions of the commander of his squad. “Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are ready whenever we are ready.”

 

“Good. Go for it, then,” acknowledged Nijimura with a sharp nod of his head, observing for a couple of seconds afterwards as the smaller male started motioning over to the cockpit. He then clapped his hands the loudest possible to gather everyone’s attention on him. “We are about to depart. I advise everyone, including you, Ms, to fasten your belts. It’s a safety measure that _everyone_ has to follow and it’s only needed for a couple of seconds until we are up in the air. After that, you can walk around as much as you want.”

 

“I believe that such won’t be necessary for us, Shuuzou,” suddenly said the heterochromatic redhead, a mischievous smirk on his features as he pulled the bluenette on his lap towards himself. “It would actually be impossible for me and M0 to use the safety belt. But I am sure that a little bit of shaking won’t affect us much.”

 

“Suit yourself. But don’t tell me that I didn’t warn you afterwards,” acknowledged Nijimura with an unworried shrug of his shoulders. “Anyway, the rest of you! Put the safety belts on! If you don’t know how to do it, ask one of the soldiers to give you a hand on it.”

 

The following five minutes were the most noisy five minutes of the entire mission, the blonde releasing excited shrieks and arguing back and forward with the tanned male, who seemed to try a cool facade even though he was just as excited – if not even more. The purple haired male continuously complained about how small the seat was for his big frame and the green haired male seemed in a completely bad mood, a deep frown on his features. The ones who were the quietest were the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette, who simply talked in hushed voices with one another, completely on their own little world. If they were to keep it as just that and didn’t border the line of ‘indecent exposure’, Nijimura would remain leisurely sat down on his own seat.

 

In contrast to those hellish and messy minutes, the next following ones after the airplane lifted off were of complete silence. The targets were completely fascinated with the landscape they could observe through the small round windows of the aircraft, clear as day on their facial expressions that it was a completely unknown world to all of them.

 

“Earth, the third planet of the Solar system... Radius of approximately 6,370 km... Surface area of land of 148,940,000 km2 and 361,132,000 km2 of water...” softly mumbled the bluenette, his chest pressed tightly against the redhead’s and hands tightly clutching as his shoulders as he craned his head forward in the small window’s direction, his teal eyes surveying every little thing he could see from above to the tiny landscape they were flying through. “Japan... Total area of 377,972 km2, a percentage of 0.8 of water... A total of 65,967,000 of population after a massive decrease due to the current war and shortage of food and drinkable water... The official capital is Tokyo but the government changed its base to Gifu for its central location and large intersections of crossroads... The population restored the Sengoku period saying ‘control Gifu and you control Japan’ due to it... Due to the brightness of the lights, the stars can’t be seen during the nights in the major cities... Its most well known time of the year is Spring, due to the sakura flowers... It used to possess over 90,000 species of wildlife, though highly reduced now due to the war... It possesses 110 active volcanoes, Mount Fuji being one of them... The Japanese archipelago constitutes of 47 prefectures and—“

 

The bluenette suddenly jumped from the heterochromatic redhead’s lap and firmly stood up on the floor of the aircraft, almost instantly turning around on his heels and giving a short run towards the large and heavy door of the airplane. With another quick jump, he wrapped his hands around the straps on the ceiling and suspended his body in the air.

 

“What the hell are you doi—“ started admonishing Nijimura, his brows getting creased in a frown. However, when he saw the small body of the bluenette starting to balance in the air just the slightest, he had a pretty good idea of what he was about to do. The black haired male immediately took off his safety belt and got up from his seat. “M0, don’t you dare to—“

 

 _Bam!_ As soon as the bluenette’s feet connected with the straight metal surface, the door was ripped out of its hinges and fell down through the sky, a furious wind blowing inside of the aircraft now that it was fully exposed to the outside. With another quick motion of back and then forward of his body, the bluenette released the straps and his body also disappeared through the large opening in the airplane’s body.

 

“Argh, fuck my life...” cursed Nijimura when all of the occupants of the airplane heard the soft thud coming from the roof of the airplane. He took a hold of his seat with one of his hands to stabilize his body from the strong wind and looked up to the ceiling of the division they were currently in, his mouth opening to admonish the bluenette, who he was pretty much sure that could hear him even with their different positions. “So a window is too freaking small for you, huh, M0? Getting a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III’s door fixed is something way above the budget we were given for this mission, especially because we don’t fucking know where it fell on! Get your ass back here and sit down on a chair all by yourself! I may not be your fucking father but I swear to god that I will ground you for life!!”

 

“’The information you are going to get is enough to pay for everything’ and ‘I’m not acquainted with the word ‘ground’ in that sentence’s context’ is what M0 said,” announced the tanned male, trying his best to not break into a laughing attack, much like it had happened with the blonde next to him. He quickly took his safety belt off and got up on his feet, cracking his neck loudly. “This is why M0 is my best friend. Things never get boring with him around.”

 

“Eh~ Not fair! M0 is my best friend too!” added the blonde, also getting up from his seat after having unfastened the belt strapped around his waist.

 

The two of them exchanged a knowing glance and smirk with one another and set off in a quick run at the same time, both of them jumping to grab the straps on the ceiling and propel their bodies out of the aircraft and into its roof, much like the bluenette had done.

 

“All of this insanity is making me sick in the head...” groaned Nijimura, dropping his body back down to his seat and resting his head on his open hand, the elbow propped into the armrest giving some support to his position when he also saw the green haired male and the purple haired male go through the same motions and movements as the other two males. Apparently all of the other soldiers were still too taken aback to show any proper reaction to what they were seeing.

 

“This is not insanity, Shuuzou. It’s freedom,” corrected the heterochromatic redhead, also getting up from his seat and leisurely walking to the hole in the airplane’s wall. “None of us is restricted by the rules of your society. We do not possess someone telling us what to do and how we should act, like you soldiers do. We do not possess a country that we have obligations with, like you soldiers do. We do not possess anything at all except ourselves. But out of all the beings in this planet, we are the ones who hold more freedom. Tell me, Shuuzou, though human society preaches about the freedom that you possess, aren’t all of those rules, laws, common sense and taboos something that heavily takes freedom away from all of you? Do _you_ consider yourself to have the freedom that you always wished for? Or is your mind and wishes moulded in conformity with what human society dictates and believes in?”

 

“That’s...” hesitantly started Nijimura, his eyes open in surprise and shock at that sudden speech.

 

“The fact that you didn’t give me a clear answer right away tells me that you aren’t,” interrupted the redhead, giving a quick jump and getting suspended in the air with the help of the straps. “You all are nothing but lap dogs to your own flesh and blood, being mind controlled into being what you were designed to be. Who are the machines now?”

 

With a quick balancing of his body, the heterochromatic redhead also disappeared on the outside and a six soft thud was heard from up above of the roof of the aircraft, letting his words simmering in a deep and heavy silence.

 

Human society never seemed as obscure and messed up as of now, the words of a mass murder machine, a human genetically modified to kill by humans themselves, finally making them realize how lacking and empty human lives actually were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe my view of human society is weird and very negative, but I fully believe in what Akashi told Nijimura. We hold fake freedom, one that is a lie told by society to make us not feel like the slaves to common sense, taboos and laws that we truly are. I can't really say that is wrong to do it, but in the end, the way we think is a complete brainwashing mechanism that society forces on us as soon as we are born. That's why conflict, war and bad decisions *pointed look at the current American president* are made - the way society works right now just asks for them to be made. Maybe it's time that we review human society and our beliefs in the whole, because... Hello? It's clearly not working anymore in the present times!
> 
> Okay... Somehow I fell like I just blew a small fuse of mine here -.-' I'm sorry for my babbling... Those are just my cynical views of the world, so don't mind me at all ^.^
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


	25. Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Sorry that it's coming a couple of days late but, like I said in A Demon's Fate, I ran out of internet because of a stupid little mistake. But it's here and that's what it matters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for the proofreading~]

“Ah~ The wind sure feels nice, out here~” sighed the blonde, his eyes closed as he let the wind quickly blow against his features and body while sitting on the roof of the airplane, his other five companions right next to him. “I wonder why they are all crumpled up inside of the cockpit when it’s this nice outside? I bet Senpai would quite enjoy the view<3”

 

“Kasamatsu would die if he came here,” pointed out the tanned male, stretching his arms above his head and then dropping them back to the metal plaques he was sitting on top of, a leisure and relaxed expression on his face. “And all of them would have died from decompression if they stayed in that place, the door missing.”

 

“So weak...” mumbled the purple haired male, biting on the tip of his thumb as the plastic wrap he had been chewing into had been blown by the strong wind as the airplane continued to fly through the sky, albeit with less speed due to the broken door.

 

“Let’s forget about that for now and simply discuss the things we have to discuss,” interrupted the heterochromatic redhead, the smaller bluenette comfortably snuggled in between his legs and hugged from behind by his arms and torso. “Tetsuya, can you tell us your current findings?”

 

“There’s another super soldier aboard this airplane,” shortly announced the bluenette, his eyes flickering its teal light for a fraction of a second. “He’s not of the same serial type as us and he’s broken. I don’t even understand how he’s still alive, taking the rule into consideration. But it’s unmistakable that he _is_ a super soldier, a few pieces missing or not. My take on it is that he’s an earlier model from before they started creating the cell M. Maybe cell UK or an even earlier one.”

 

“Another super soldier?” repeated the green haired male, a frown appearing on his brows as he adjusted his glasses. “Are you referring to one of the soldiers that took us out of the lab?”

 

“No, one of the pilots,” answered the bluenette, shaking his head just the slightest in denial. “Though some of the soldiers that took us out of there are... weird. I have my theories on what they are but I need some confirmation on it before I tell you anything further about this.”

 

“For as disgusting as humans may be, they are actually a quite entertaining bunch~” taunted the blonde, a leisure expression on his face even though his golden eyes were filled with rage. “I will definitely never be able to trust any of them, no matter who they may be or what they may tell me or teach me.”

 

“I would say that I agree with you, Kise-kun, but I’m unable to,” said the bluenette, snuggling closer against the redhead’s chest and stomach. “I find some of the soldiers in the group below us quite pleasing to have around. I am sure that you will regret having said that in the near future.”

 

“Kurokocchi, I really respect you and the things that you do, but that’s impossible,” snorted the blonde, quickly shrugging his shoulders. “I hate humans even more than Akashicchi and that’s saying a lot, since he killed any of them whenever he got the chance to do it. For all I care, they could go extinct and free this planet from their nasty ways.”

 

“Are you also including Kasamatsu-san in that extinction or do you already see him as something that is different from a human?” asked the bluenette, his head slightly tilted to the left as he intently observed the blonde.

 

“It’s obvious that Kasamatsu-senpai is also inclu—“

 

“Liar,” cut off the bluenette as soon as he saw the blonde’s current facial expression. “That’s a lie and you know it, Kise-kun. I know it and the others know it too – the way you act when he’s around is not the same as when you act around humans.”

 

“I like you, Kurokocchi, I really do. I owe everything that I have to you and you went as far as giving me a name instead of that guy,” said the blonde, his head falling backwards as he stared away into the distance from below. “But I dislike this part of you... The way you can read other people is scary as hell! ...When did you figure out?”

 

“When we were inside of the humvees,” shortly answered the bluenette, a completely expressionless demeanour on his features that highly contrasted with the completely flabbergasted one on the blonde. “You didn’t kill Kasamatsu-san the instant he pointed his gun at you.”

 

“Ah, shit~ I didn’t, did I?” groaned the blonde, fully letting his body fall backwards on top of the metal roof of the airplane. “I wonder why I didn’t...”

 

“Do you regret that you didn’t?” asked the bluenette, a soft smile on his lips at the silent answer that he was obtaining out of the taller male. “Then I don’t think there’s anything that we or you should worry about. Hmm?”

 

Feeling the arms around his upper body suddenly squeezing him more tightly, the bluenette turned around and looked over to the heterochromatic redhead, a sulking expression – as he had learnt a couple of hours before – on his face.

 

“You’re paying too much attention to Ryouta’s business,” mumbled the redhead, leaning his chin on top of one of the smaller male’s shoulders as he kept his mismatched eyes on the teal ones of the bluenette. “I’m getting jealous here.”

 

“Fufufu~ Maybe Kurokocchi loves me more than he does y—“ started saying the blonde with a quite leisure and teasing tone to his voice, but a light constituted of three different colours – red, yellow and light blue – made him hastily cut off his words, his body shaking like bamboo in a storm.

 

“There’s no one I love more than Tetsuya/Akashi-kun,” announced the redhead and the bluenette in unison, their features completely void of expression as they intently locked their glowing orbs in the blonde’s. “We are two but at the same time one. There’s no way we would love anyone else except each other.”

 

“Uh-oh~ You made Tetsu angry again, Kise,” snickered the tanned male, peering sideways to the blonde while he inched his body further away from the couple in a masked way. “Is that accidental or are you actually what humans call as ‘masochist’, even though you can’t feel pain?”

 

“I would never make Kurokocchi angry at me on purpose, Aominecchi!” yelped the blonde, his body still trembling just the slightest as the three coloured lights started to diminish in intensity. “Having Akashicchi angry at me is bothersome and a nightmare, yes, but having Kurokocchi angry is pretty much begging to have an early death! He’s worse than a demon!”

 

“I don’t really like the way you are putting it, Kise-kun,” mumbled the bluenette, a soft pouting expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s ones and their fingers enlaced around one another. “And I don’t remember having ever done anything to you that made me be called a demon.”

 

“Y-You didn’t... but...” acknowledged the blonde, scrunching his nose softly as he tried to keep his current thoughts unreadable to the smaller male. “A-Anyway, why is this discussion revolving around me and not about what we wanted to talk about!?”

 

“Yes, we are getting way off topic about something completely worthless for our missions,” pointed out the green haired male, a sour look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s finish this quickly and return to inside of the airplane. It’s sort of complicated to keep my glasses on my face with all of this wind around us. It’s not like I can take them out and simply hold them in my hand.”

 

“Shintarou is right. We should focus on what we need to and leave this type of conversation to a later date,” acknowledged the redhead, throwing one more sideways glare to the blonde. “As you know, Tetsuya categorizes five of the soldiers as weird. Have you noticed anything about it yourselves?”

 

The silence and quick exchange of glances between the four males sitting in front of him were answer more than enough for his question.

 

“I’m the same,” sighed the redhead, lifting his chin from the bluenette’s shoulder so that he could look over at him more closely. “Even with what you told me, I still don’t understand what exactly about those five soldiers make you feel so... unanswered, Tetsuya.”

 

“I told you that I don’t understand it myself, Akashi-kun,” answered the bluenette, releasing a soft sigh himself as his brain started turning its engines for some sort of conclusion to his inner questions and musings towards those five males. “However, I am 100% sure that they aren’t simple humans. I had that feeling the moment I saw Kagami-kun while still in my cell and when the super soldier that is inside of the Japanese government appeared, it only made my suspicions even clearer.”

 

“Do you mean... _that_?” asked the tanned male, an eyebrow slightly perked up as he intently looked to the smaller male.

 

“Yes. They are related to our fourth mission,” acknowledged the bluenette, his teal eyes flickering alight once again. “They are mostly human... then again, not human entirely.”

 

-.-

 

“Ahahahaha!” started laughing Kiyoshi all of a sudden, his feet tapping on the floor as he tried to keep the airplane as stable as possible with all the unusual flying conditions it was going through.

 

“Gosh, Kiyoshi! You are starting to creep us out,” said Hyuuga, a frown on his face as he carefully eyed the brunette, the other soldiers looking over to the pilot in a similar fashion at the unusual behaviour he was displaying. “Why the heck are you laughing like that out of the blue?”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” said Kiyoshi, still chuckling softly as he shifted his attention back to his current mission – bringing all of them back to Tokyo Military Base alive, without letting the airplane fall somewhere along the way. “I just thought that our targets are a funny bunch.”

 

“Where’s that coming from, all of a sudden?” inquired Hyuuga, rolling his eyes around as he returned his gaze to the front window of the airplane, his fingers knowledgeably pressing the necessary buttons in the control panel without sparing them a single glance.

 

“Well, I have my reasons,” answered Kiyoshi, a bright smile on his face. “But more important than that, we need to bring this battered old thin the quickest possible to the base. I don’t think we will last if we fly according to the current regulations, but it will also be a gamble to speed up. What do you want to do, Nijimura?”

 

“Get us back on the base the quickest you can, Kiyoshi,” instructed Nijimura, a deep frown on his face as his fingers impatiently tapped over his folded arms. “If there’s any problem because of it, I’ll take full responsibility over it. But get us all there, preferably alive, ASAP!”

 

“Roger that~” acknowledged Kiyoshi, giving a quick thumbs up to the black haired male. “Let’s go back home, Hyuuga!”

 

“Where else would we even go, you idiot?” sighed Hyuuga, rolling his eyes around a second time as he gave a soft punch to the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“True! Ow...” softly winced Kiyoshi, one of his hands moving from the steering wheel to fall on top of his knee, the pads of his fingers lightly rubbing his upper leg. He quickly commanded the electronic circuits of his prosthetic lower leg to move around a little bit, shifting his leg around until he found a new position, more comfortable than the previous one. He sighed. “I guess I need to ask Riko for another maintenance check...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh~ So more super soldiers are starting to show up, huh~ And the KiKasa side of the story is growing more and more accentuated too XD
> 
> But, better than all that... I just can't wait to show you what's about to come, hehehe *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi  
> [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	26. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter!
> 
> Just to let you know that this fic's schedule has been changed~ Now, a new chapter will be released every Friday ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter!]

The moment the heels of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III landed on the ground of the landing strip in Tokyo’s main military base, all of the occupants cramped inside of the cockpit sighed in deep relief, all of the accumulated tension of the extremely risky trip being swept away from their bodies by doing such.

 

“Thank you for your excellent work, Kiyoshi,” said Nijimura, placing a hand on the pilot’s shoulder and giving a firm squeeze. “To you too, Hyuuga. I don’t think we would be alive right now if they had decided to send any other two set of pilot and co-pilot.”

 

“We were simply doing our job and successfully accomplishing our mission,” scoffed Hyuuga while shrugging his shoulders. The brunette sitting next to him nodded his head in agreement with his words, a goofy grin on his lips as he looked sideways to the glasses wearing male. He quickly pressed a couple of buttons and turned off the engines of the airplane. “Now let’s hurry up and scold those brats. I will thoroughly teach them not to hurt my precious airplanes once again~”

 

“Y-You say once again but...” hesitantly said Furihata, his face slightly pale due to his nerves and slight nausea. “But we don’t even know what exactly the higher ups will decide to do with them. For all we know... they may not be here to be scolded tomorrow... or _we_ won’t be h-here to scold them...”

 

“You make a quite compelling argument there, my dear Furihata-kun~” teasingly said Takao, putting an arm around the smaller male’s shoulders. “However, even if I’m to die tomorrow, I still want to beat some sense into their heads, almost quoting Kasamatsu-san~”

 

Kasamatsu simply snorted at the raiven haired male’s words, rolling his eyes around as he moved his body from the corner in the cockpit where he had settled himself in. He cracked his knuckles loudly, moving his neck around as he prepared himself to what was about to come. “Let’s go then. I may not be able to really beat some sense into M0, but I have the feeling that I’m allowed to do that for as long as I please to one of them.”

 

“Please be careful of your actions,” reminded Himuro, a neutral soft smile on his face as he followed after the older male.

 

“I don’t want to burst your bubble, but can we do this quickly?” requested Kagami, massaging the back of his neck while walking beside Himuro. “I have a feeling right now that we will be greeted by something troublesome.”

 

“Is that your animal sixth sense talking or do you have any reason to be acting like a scaredy cat, Kagami?” teased Nijimura, giving a quick slap to the back of the redhead’s head as he passed in front of all of them and took a hold of the leadership position, next to Kasamatsu. “But I have to agree with you on one thing. Let’s hurry up and finish this mission once and for all. I can’t wait to put a rest to all of this craziness.”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the members of the 10th squad of the 4th platoon in unison, all of them crossing the door that gave access to the insides of the large area where they previously were in until the door at been kicked off its hinges.

 

What they saw inside got the group of soldiers completely speechless.

 

“So you usually wrap it around like this?” asked the tanned male, taking an uncertain quick glance to the green haired male while pulling a bandage tight against the blonde’s arm.

 

“I can’t really complain here, but I think you are squeezing it too much, M3...” said the blonde, a slight frown on his face as he observed the tanned male’s hands and the bandages around his limb. “I don’t feel anything but you may very well be cutting off the blood supply of my arm.”

 

“Yes, M5’s right,” acknowledged the green haired male. “For this type of wound, you just need to lessen the blood flow, not fully cut it off. If you did that, the limb would start to die due to lack of blood and oxygen supply and would have to be cut off to prevent the person from dying from some sort of infection on the decaying arm or leg.”

 

“Oh... I see, I see,” acknowledged the tanned male, nodding his head several times as he pulled the bandage out of the blonde’s arm and gave it another try.

 

“You’re also going overboard, M1,” said the green haired male, walking over to the redhead and the half covered in bandages bluenette. “To give first aid to someone, you don’t just wrap them around with ligatures and bandages like that. Obviously it’s just the wounded area.”

 

“I know,” shortly answered the redhead, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He gave a quick tug to the end of the bandage wrapped around the smaller male, making him lose his balance on his standing position, and readily caged him on his embrace. “I simply got too caught up with restraining M0 to my heart content. I wonder if there’s a human word for that?”

 

 _Yes, and it’s called both ‘bondage’ and ‘sadism’,_ inwardly cringed the soldiers, Kasamatsu’s face exploding into a myriad of shades of red, Takao bursting into laughter and Nijimura releasing a long sigh.

 

“What exactly are you guys playing at right now?” asked Nijimura, walking over in their direction with an eyebrow slightly perked up. As soon as Himuro managed to break Kagami out of his flustered self over the redhead’s words and actions towards the bluenette, the soldiers caught up to him.

 

“We are not playing, Shuuzou. We are learning,” answered the redhead, softly unwrapping the bluenette from all the bandages restraining his body. “We thought that it would be a good idea to have a quick crash course on how to give medical help to others. M4 is quite knowledgeable about this subject so he was being our teacher and telling us what to do in different types of wounds and life threatening situations.”

 

“Why would you need to learn something like that?” asked Kasamatsu, his head slightly tilted as he looked over to the six targets. “Isn’t your function supposedly to kill humans?”

 

“As mass murder machines, we need to kill as much as we can. Hence, if we have a longer life, we are able to continue to kill for a longer period of time,” explained the green haired male, quickly adjusting his glasses with his tapped fingers. “We may be superior to you, but it’s not like we are immortal. We, at the very least, need to know how to take care of ourselves or one of ours in case there’s some wound that won’t be fixed with our enhanced healing speed.”

 

“That makes sense, I guess,” acknowledged Nijimura, fully understanding what the green haired male wanted to get at with his argument.

 

“Satisfied to know that we are beings that can actually be killed?” asked the redhead, throwing a quick sideways glare to the group of soldiers as he took the last of the bandage from around the bluenette.

 

“I know too little about you six to be able to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’,” answered Nijimura, a deep frown popping up on his features. “But I guess that is something that will be fixed in the very near future, seeing as we have reached our military base. Are you now able to tell us who the said worker from the lab is?”

 

“I’m sure that when the right time comes they will make their presence announced,” said the redhead, a mischievous, almost evil, smirk appearing on his features. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette and gave him a quick peck to one of his cheeks, smiling softly at him. “Shall we go obtain one more successful end to our third mission?”

 

“Nn,” acknowledged the bluenette, giving a quick nod with his head as he lovingly stared to the taller male. “Let’s finish it quickly so we can go home.”

 

“...” Nijimura cautiously eyed the bluenette and carefully thought about the words that he had just said. He had called some sort of location their ‘home’. If the targets had the same definition of home as normal human beings, but had yet to acquire their freedom to arrange such during the long years they stayed as test subjects of the lab... what exactly was this ‘home’ that the smaller male had mentioned?

 

 _There’s no use thinking about that now,_ sighed Nijimura in the back of his mind. He quickly scratched his head and turned around on his heels, walking towards the big hole on the area where the door was supposed to be. “Follow me, Ms, and keep in mind your behaviour. I’ll get you out of the airplane and take you to wherever our superiors want you to be taken to.”

 

“Eh~ I quite liked the airplane...” complained the blonde, a pouting expression on his face as he started following after the black haired male at the same time as his other friends.

 

“The airplane doesn’t have food. The outside world does,” pointed out the purple haired male, a small trickle of saliva escaping his mouth as he fantasized about the promised food that he would get to take from one of the soldiers.

 

“Is food the only thing inside of your head?” asked the green haired male, quickly rolling his eyes around. “There are things far more important than food to be done right now.”

 

“Food is also important, especially if it comes in delicious shapes like hamburgers or... hamburgers!” added the tanned male, quickly stifling a loud yawn with his hand as he stretched his other arm over his head.

 

“Milkshakes are better,” voiced out the bluenette, already desiring to get another taste of that heavenly fresh drink.

 

“No, Tetsuya is better,” softly whispered the redhead against the smaller male’s ear, teasingly giving a quick bite to his earlobe.

 

“Ngh! Y-You win...” acknowledged the bluenette, a dark red blush on his features as he covered his ear with his hand, his teal eyes shyly peering in the redhead’s direction.

 

The redhead couldn’t help but chuckle at the smaller male’s reaction and words. He delivered one more kiss to his cheek and simply continued to walk beside him, their fingers entwined together.

 

“I always win. And when I don’t, it’s because you do, my Beatrice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready, guys? Ready to face what is about to come now that the Ms have safely landed in Tokyo's military base? *evil smirk* Buckle up, kiddos, because things are about to get wild~ XD
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi  
> [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	27. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Today, it's Friday 13th!! I do wonder what kind of bad luck our soldiers will have this time around, seeing as Code M's release fell on such a day~ And I also wonder what kind of bad luck I will have because god knows I attract bad luck like flowers attract bees -.-'
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter ^^]

As soon as the six targets’ feet touched the ground of the landing strip, they found themselves greeted by a human chain of soldiers, automatic rifles on their hands fully loaded and ready to fire at the smallest sign from the group of older soldiers right behind them – apparently the ones that detained the highest position in the hierarchy of that military base, the way they were surrounded by a second wall constituted of soldiers.

 

“Nice~ Things are getting good right from the start,” said the tanned male, an excited expression on his features as his dark blue eyes scanned their surroundings. “Are all guests to your base greeted like this?”

 

“No, but all targets and potentially deadly ‘guests’ are,” answered Imayoshi, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as a mischievous smirk appeared on his features. “But you don’t have to worry about getting a bullet stuck up in your ass for as long as you six stay well behaved. Though I can’t guarantee anything if you start acting all weird and scare the shit out of one of them.”

 

“And by weird, he means turning on the switch of your ‘light bulbs’,” added Takao with a sing song voice, his index finger pointing at his own eyes to fully exemplify what he meant by those words. “I’m used to it now, but it was really creepy when I saw it the first couple of times.”

 

“I’m sure you want to give a good first impression to the top dogs of this base too, right?” asked Nijimura, giving a pointed look to the heterochromatic redhead, the one that could be said to detain a similar position in the group of super soldiers equivalent to his own. “So just stay quiet and only move in order to breathe while we deal with this.”

 

“I can see right away that the group we have sent has been greatly reduced, Nijimura,” said Shirogane Kouzou, a soft smile on his features as he passed in between two soldiers and walked towards one of the commanders of the mission. “The only thing about such a fact that actually makes me sigh in relief is that it was simply desertion and not death that made us take such a huge loss.”

 

“Yes, so am I,” acknowledged Nijimura, giving a short nod with his head. He lifted his right hand and stretched his thumb, pointing backwards towards the group of targets that were likewise surrounded by a human wall made up of the two squads that had escorted them for more than half a day now. “Has any decision regarding them been made?”

 

“No,” shortly answered Kouzou, his head shaking just the slightest. “We were waiting for your arrival so that we could hear your and your squad’s intake on what happened during your mission. Every single detail of it, if possible.”

 

“My squad only?” asked Nijimura, an eyebrow getting slightly perked up at hearing those words. “What about Imayoshi’s?”

 

“Later on, we will also probably question them about certain things, but you have the priority in that regard,” explained Kouzou, giving one more soft smile to the black haired male. When he switched his gaze from his subordinate to the small group of unknown males surrounded by the two squads, his smile widened a fraction for short seconds before he returned to the conversation with the younger male. “We would like you to take them to the main building of section 51, before you take your squad with you to the main office so that we can talk with you one by one in private. Do you think it’s going to be necessary for more escorts or are your and Imayoshi’s squad enough to take on this last task?”

 

“We have been keeping an eye on them for long enough to know how to deal with them, for the most part,” said Nijimura, releasing a soft sigh. “I think we can keep doing it for a couple more minutes without having any blood spilled.”

 

“Perfect,” acknowledged Kouzou, nodding his head in agreement with a quick jerk of his chin. “Me and the other generals will be waiting for you five in the meeting room, then. Please don’t make us wait for very long, for we believe that time is an essential factor in regards to... these targets, in particular.”

 

“Yes, sir!” readily saluted Nijimura, the heels of his feet pressed tight against one another as he took the tips of his right hand’s fingers to his forehead, his body as straight as an arrow. He quickly turned around towards his squad and the others that would continue to share the same mission as him for a little longer as the older male returned to near the other six generals, all of them featuring unchanged serious demeanours on their faces. “You have heard our head general! Let’s take all six of them to the said location. Kasamatsu, Kagami, Himuro and Takao, you four will afterwards come with me to go have a quick talk, or so I hope, with the generals.”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the four soldiers in unison, giving a quick nod with their heads. The five soldiers of the other squad simply nodded their head with a sharp movement.

 

All of them quickly unstrapped their handguns from the correspondent holders and readied themselves to shoot the targets at the smallest of indications that something was about to go wrong and bloody. The human cord of soldiers was perforated to allow the two distinct groups – the capturers and the prisoners – to pass through, tension clear in the air.

 

“Gao~!” taunted the blonde, motioning his hands up in the air to form claws with his fingers and biting into the air with imaginary fangs as he passed by a completely pale soldier, who immediately teetered in fear while taking a couple of quick steps backwards, his rifle pointed towards him.

 

“Nijimura told you to behave, didn’t he!?” roared Kasamatsu, giving a quick kick to the blonde’s rear and breaking his balance just the slightest. The soldiers made a collective gasp at the sight of such. “Stop giving them reasons to shoot you, you fucking idiot!”

 

When the blonde turned his body around as quick as lightning, the soldiers readily withdrew their bodies even further away from the walking group, their grips tightening around the rifles.

 

“Sorry, Senpai~” apologized the blonde, a bright grin on his lips as he walked backwards in a leisure, almost child-like, manner. “They were so pathetic that I couldn’t help myself but tease them a little bit.”

 

“Because they are truly pathetic,” added the tanned male, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his wrists. “I can smell their fear contaminating the whole area. Aren’t you supposed to be soldiers? I’ve been counting the seconds that will take some of them to piss themselves, to be honest.”

 

“That would be such a disgusting sight,” grumbled the green haired male, twisting his nose around in disgust.

 

“Are we going to get food in area 51? Are we?” anxiously asked the purple haired male, lightly scratching his naked stomach with his fingers. “I’m hungry. I get annoyed when I’m hungry. I don’t want to be annoyed right now. So I can’t get hungry. I want food!”

 

“Please hold on for a little bit longer, M2,” softly said the bluenette, giving a quick soft smile towards the taller male. “It won’t take long until you get to eat as much as you want.”

 

“Really? Yay~” cheerfully acknowledged the purple haired male, a small trickle of saliva started to overflow from the corner of his mouth as he tried to imagine what exactly was going to be the next human treat that he would get to eat.

 

“M0,” softly called the heterochromatic redhead, his head motioning sideways to shorten the distance between his lips and the smaller male’s ear, whispering afterwards into it. “I’ll leave how you go about it up to you but whichever approach you chose, someone will end up being killed by my hands. So choose wisely.”

 

“M1,” sighed the bluenette, turning his face towards the taller male with a slight glint of disapproval in his teal eyes. “I already said that I—“

 

“Woof!” All of a sudden, a gigantic animalistic roar spread through the street the targets and the two squads where crossing as they motioned towards the assigned area.

 

“Oh shit! Not him!” cursed Kagami, quickly hiding his body behind the tanned male’s slightly bigger frame, his hands nervously adjusting his body so that he could serve as a shield against the monster (in his opinion) that was running at high speed in their direction.

 

“Woof! Woof!” barked once again a humongous black and white dog, his tongue sticking out from in between two sets of large and pointy white fangs as he furiously ran towards the group. “Woof!”

 

“Aww~ Look who came to greet you ‘welcome back’, Kagami,” amusingly said Takao, snickering softly as he sideways glanced to the dead scared redhead.

 

“No, no, no, no! S-Stay away from me!” yelped Kagami, hiding even more tightly against the tanned male’s back, putting aside that he was one of the targets and that he could easily break his neck with a flick of his finger. The dog motioning towards him was far scarier than death, in his opinion. “D-Don’t you dare jump on me agai—“

 

Kagami was readily interrupted when the body being heavily pinned to the ground wasn’t his, but the small bluenette, the paws of the gigantic dog pressed tight against his chest as his slippery tongue ran across the entirety of his pale features.

 

“Woof,” softly whined the dog, showering the bluenette even more with licks and soft playful rubs of his muzzle on his face when his hands softly closed on top of his torso, his fingers lightly patting his fur.

 

“Ahahaha!” softly laughed the bluenette, moving his head around against the floor to try to escape that wet and warm strip running around his face. “T-That tickles. Whatever you are, p-please stop. Ahahaha.”

 

 _It seems that M0 is unconditionally loved by both super soldiers and animals,_ sighed Nijimura in the back of his head, rolling his eyes around as he observed the cute show being displayed right in front of his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“Tetsuya, sit!” commanded Nijimura, giving a quick clap with his hands to grab the attention of the militarily trained pet dog of their squad.

 

Those words, however, changed completely the atmosphere around them.

 

“Grrrrr!” growled the heterochromatic redhead in an animalistic fashion, his arms ripping the bluenette from underneath the large dog and immediately wrapping themselves around his body as they remained in a low position on the ground. His mismatched eyes threateningly shone in the daylight, the scariest glare ever displayed deep within them.

 

But it didn’t end there. The other four targets quickly positioned themselves in front  of the two smaller ones, all of their eyes featuring their characteristic  illuminated states as they almost bored holes through the group of soldiers with the intensity of their glares, bodies fully ready to attack any of them with their current stances.

 

“Hey, hey! C-Calm down, okay?” tried to soothe down Nijimura, taking a step backwards at the same time as the other soldiers while lifting his hands in the air to show that he had absolutely no ill intentions towards the bluenette, for whichever reason they might have come to think that he did so. “I was only telling Tetsuya, our dog, to get out of on top of M0.”

 

“Call him that once again and I’ll kill you!” warned the heterochromatic redhead, his eyes shining even more intensely as he protectively held the bluenette against his chest. “I’ll kill anyone who says that name out loud again!”

 

“Huh...?” interjected Nijimura, an eyebrow getting slightly arched on his brows as he got completely lost on what was happening right now. “You mean Tetsu—“

 

“ _Be. Quiet. Now!_ ” hissed the heterochromatic redhead, spewing those words with such venom and wrath that the black haired male had the feeling that them alone could get all of those inside of the military base killed in a matter of seconds.

 

Nijimura had absolutely no idea what exactly about that name had angered the heterochromatic redhead so much and forced the other four to act this outright protective towards the two smaller males, but it was something that he would not repeat in the near future for as long as he wasn’t aware of the reason behind such.

 

Maybe they were all acquainted with someone called ‘Tetsuya’ and they highly disliked that person, or such a name held some sort of deeper meaning than a simple name for all five of them. It was weird, however, that it didn’t seem to have affected the bluenette in the slightest, who simply remained in the heterochromatic redhead’s embrace without saying anything or struggling against him.

 

“Okay, fine. We won’t say that name again while around you and we’ll try to keep... ah, our dog away from you to avoid this type of situation once again,” conceded Nijimura, releasing a soft sigh. “Can we resume with our, the soldiers, task or are you going to kill us? Decide quickly, because I far prefer to die than to make our generals wait for longer than necessary. Our pay check and days off depend on our performance during missions.”

 

“M1,” softly called the bluenette, shaking his head in denial just the slightest when the taller male looked over in his direction. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

 

“It’s not okay!” readily said the heterochromatic redhead, his glowing red and golden orbs softening their furious intensity a little bit. “How can it be okay when they just called yo— Tsk! Putting such an important name on that thing is something that I won’t accept or acknowledge! Ever!”

 

The large dog growled softly, as if he had grown offended over the heterochromatic words that he seemed to be aware of being directed at him.

 

“Please calm down, M1. I’m sure there are a lot of people with that name on this planet,” pointed out the bluenette, his semblance completely calm and passive in contrast with the other five targets. “You obviously won’t kill every single one of them, right?”

 

“If that’s what you want me to do, then I will,” readily answered the heterochromatic redhead, hugging the smaller male in his arms in an extremely tight embrace. “I don’t want anyone, human or animal, dirtying this name.”

 

“Then please don’t add even more blood to it than I already did,” said the bluenette, softly running his fingers through the taller male’s red locks of hair. “Okay?”

 

“Nn,” shortly acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead at the same time as he gave a small nod with his head.

 

“We can continue now, Nijimura-san,” announced the bluenette, motioning up from the ground at the same time as the redhead while the ready for battle stances of the other four reverted back to their leisurely selves.

 

“O-Okay...” acknowledged Nijimura, his grip on his handgun softening just a fraction as he continued to remain deeply suspicious over the target’s behaviour.

 

It seemed that the bluenette had spared their lives, as well as other countless unknown people who featured the referenced name, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what it's good for yourself, you will start thinking up a new name for your squad's dog, Nijimura... Like~ "Nigou", for example ;D But I guess they need to get acquainted with six sets of names first to get there, hehehe.  
> And yet again, foreshadowing scenes have happened. What exactly will succeed during the "interrogation" of the soldiers~? *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi  
> [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	28. The Inquire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Like I announced in my release schedule blog post, you can find [here](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/2017/10/challenge-3-this-time-with-deliciously.html) all the necessary information, rules and explanations about the newest challenge I'm making. This one involves a prize, which you can take a small bite of in the explanation post for I will dedicate an incoming AkaKuro fanfiction to the winner of the challenge XD
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy~
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for the proofreading of the chapter~]

“Can I have seconds?” mumbled the purple haired male with lips filled with crumbs of the several snacks he had been wolfing down since the moment they were brought to the building where the six targets were presently being confined in, guarded by the second squad in charge of such mission while the main one was undergoing the requested ‘interrogation’.

 

“I-I don’t think we have more right now,” sighed Liu, feeling like face palming himself over the immeasurable size of his stomach – it perfectly matched his almost gigantic body, that was for sure. He deeply feared that the possible short amount of time where he would get to stay inside of the military base would end up wiping out their food supplies before the Ms had a reason – or even the will – to kill them all off. “I’ll leave a message with the other squad in a couple of hours to ask them to bring more with them.”

 

“Tell them to bring hamburgers too!” readily requested – more like, ordered – the tanned male, an excited glint in his dark blue eyes. “I have to have more of those things! Do they also come in different flavours like these things we were eating?”

 

“Not necessarily in other flavours, but there are loads of them that use different combinations of ingredients to create different dishes... in a way,” explained Imayoshi, his demeanour remaining completely unchanged as he tried to calculate how much money was only being spent in order to feed the small group – yes, he was pretty sure by now that they had definitely gone over the original budget for that mission, even including the maintenance on the missing door of the airplane. “The shape remains the same, but some have extra ingredients like different types of cheese, bacon, other vegetables and a whole set of sauces and dips.”

 

“Why is it that humans waste their time and brain cells in creating such trivialities, I wonder?” asked the green haired male, more to himself than to the others around him. He still had a sour look on his face, leisurely adjusting the bandages around his fingers while ignoring completely the food that had previously been brought to the room. “Wouldn’t one flavour only be more than necessary? Why not use their limited intelligence for things more productive to the world?”

 

“I far prefer that they use them in food, M4,” pointed out the blonde, wiggling his feet against the floor as he continuously looked over to the locked door of that room. “The moment humans try to bring something new out to the world that may be minimally productive to it as a whole, they end up creating things like us. Let them waste their brain cells, for everything is better when they are nothing but a bunch of useless, dead weight to the planet.”

 

The tanned male whistled at those words. “Geez, M5. You’re on fire today with your anger towards the human population~ Or better yet, hatred? I think that’s the correct word to use in cases like yours, isn’t it?”

 

“Ah... Yes, I believe that would be the correct word,” hesitantly acknowledged Miyaji, scrunching his nose slightly at having to admit something like that. The heterochromatic redhead was most likely the most dangerous of the bunch, but the blonde was most certainly the one that displayed more animosity towards human beings by far.

 

“...” Eyes switching around as the interaction between the soldiers and the targets continued, Furihata ended up unconsciously seeking out the two members of the captured scientific experiments that weren’t being included in the conversation in the least. When he took a peek towards the corner of the room where the couple had settled themselves in when they first arrived, he found the heterochromatic redhead with an extremely furious glare on his eyes as he continuously stared to the closed door.

 

Hurriedly whipping his head around and his gaze taking in the entirety of the room, Furihata readily noticed that a certain thing couldn’t be found anywhere inside of it.

 

“U-Um... I-Imayoshi-san...” hesitantly called Furihata, all colour getting drained from his face and blood getting as cold as ice. When he heard the older male giving a soft hum in acknowledgment, he couldn’t help but gulp down hard the lump on his throat. “Ah... M-M0... is missing...”

 

“Huh...?” interjected Imayoshi, an eyebrow slightly arched at the brunette’s sudden words. “Stop joking around. He’s right there with M1 in the cor— Fuck...!”

 

When the black haired male noticed that the small bluenette was, indeed, missing from his usual position right next to the heterochromatic redhead, he couldn’t help but immediately bolt in a furious run towards the locked door, his hand reaching for the key inside of his pocket – a key that seemingly had been taken out of there since it was nowhere to be found.

 

“Ah~ We were caught~” taunted the blonde, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Even though we were doing such a great job in keeping you distracted from the lack of M0’s presence in the room.”

 

“But now that the elephant in the room is out in the open, we would like to request you to stay in place and behave yourselves,” warned the heterochromatic redhead, popping all of a sudden right in front of the black haired male that was motioning towards the door and taking a hold of his arm, which he used as a leverage to throw him against the wall and keep him completely motionless there. “Right now, I’m in the mood for another bloodbath. We wouldn’t want something like that to happen once again... _would we?_ ”

 

The soldiers gulped down hard, their bodies stiffening at the sight of the dead furious glint in the glowing red and golden eyes of the redhead, as they forced themselves to nod their head in concession and obedience towards the domineering target.

 

Somehow, M0 had enabled them to get the upper hand once again, even without his presence in the room.

 

-.-

 

“Nijimura Shuuzou, 29 years old,” read out loud Kouzou from the files right in front of his eyes. “You stayed in America for a couple of years as an infiltrated agent of the USA army on a lengthy mission for the Japanese government. When you successfully finished your mission, you returned to Japan, bringing with you two young Japanese soldiers from there to add to the squad that was formed at your return. Isn’t that how things went?”

 

“Yes, sir,” acknowledged Nijimura, giving a sharp nod with his head as he remained standing in front of the head generals of Tokyo’s main military base.

 

“So, from the point of view from a soldier who has been inside of enemy territory for an extended period of time and saw things that far differ from our own country...” continued Kouzou, a soft smile on his lips as he switched his gaze back to the black haired male. “What is your opinion on the six targets that you have collected in the lab you were sent to?”

 

“Are you asking for my honest opinion or a military based opinion on the matter only?” asked back Nijimura, an eyebrow arched just the slightest as he deeply thought on the question he was being made – a question which he had not expected when he and his squad had been summoned by the generals.

 

“Both, if possible,” answered Kouzou, his smile stretching a fraction.

 

“...” Nijimura kept on silently glancing to the older male for a couple more seconds and then sighed loudly, scratching the back of his head as he lowered it a little bit. “You are asking quite the difficult question there, Kouzou-san.”

 

“I apologize for that,” softly laughed Kouzou. “But I’m afraid that it’s an unavoidable question, as far as it concerns your squad.”

 

“Unavoidable or not, it’s a pain in the ass, to be honest and not militarily oriented,” sighed Nijimura once again, a frown now appearing on his face. “All six of the targets are... Well, definitely not your regular human being. As far as I noticed, they don’t see the world in the same way as we do and they are worse than wild animals. Even lions and bears have some sort of rules in their communities, but the Ms – or so they call themselves – don’t even have the word ‘rule’ in their dictionaries. They do whatever they want, for as long as it helps them reach a successful end to their missions, whatever that may be.”

 

“Aren’t they quite the perfect soldiers in that regard, then?” pointed out Kouzou, settling the papers on top of the table and entwining his fingers together as his elbows landed on the straight surface.

 

“They are actually too perfect as soldiers,” confessed Nijimura. “With their strict notions of victory and of unwavering dedication to their cause, they have indeed the perfect mentality for soldiers. The problem lays on the fact that they don’t do those missions for anybody but themselves. They are their own country, family, friends, even lovers. They would never obey anyone else or fight for a different cause of their own. That’s what brings their perfection to an absolute zero.”

 

“I see...” acknowledged Kouzou, giving a soft nod with his head. “Does that mean that they are completely useless to us? Or to any other country, for that matter.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t go as far as to call them useless, but...” hesitantly mumbled Nijimura, massaging the back of his head as he averted looking straight to the older male. “If that flaw of where their loyalty lays could be somehow fixed, then the country they sided with may be the one that has the biggest change to come out as the victorious side of the war. Like I said, they are perfect as soldiers. They have all of our limitations as human beings fixed and, even though I bet I only saw a little bit of what they are probably capable of, only their presence inside of a room carries a certain air to themselves that tells others who is on top of the food chain. Then again... Their mental stability... is not very stable, so to speak.”

 

“I think that is something to be expected when you are forcibly transformed from a human being into a super soldier, I would say,” pointed out Kouzou, flashing a soft smile towards the younger male. “However, are you trying to imply that, not due to their perfect soldier mentality or their enhanced builds, but due to their lack of stability in a psychological level they would pose as a threat to us and to the world in general?”

 

“...Yes,” acknowledged Nijimura, the answer tasting bitter against his tongue. He had been interacting with the group of targets for less than 24 hours and yet... How come he had already grown this attached to that bunch of anti-social weirdos? Maybe craziness was truly contagious. “I can’t say that it is so for all of them since I don’t know enough about them as a whole to make such hasty judgments, but... M5 holds an almost extreme hatred towards every human being and M1 is dead possessive towards his lover, to the point of not leaving his side at any moment or allowing anyone closer than necessary to him, whether it’s us or any of the other targets.”

 

“Lover?” repeated Kouzou, an eyebrow slightly arched as he exchanged a quick glance with the other generals. “What do you mean by lover?”

 

“Exactly what the word means,” answered Nijimura, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “M1 and M0, apparently, are in a romantic relationship with each other. Don’t ask me how or why, though. I have absolutely no idea how it ended up like that when they only met personally less than 24 hours ago.”

 

“Aren’t all of the targets male, though?” pointed out Kouzou, an eyebrow slightly arched as his smile almost slipped from his lips. When he saw the black haired male nod his head in acknowledgment, he remained silent for a couple of seconds and then resumed with his speech. “Moving on then. So, based on your personal analysis, the six targets are far too dangerous for human population in general.”

 

“No, not from my personal analysis, all this was said from my soldier and military point of view,” corrected Nijimura, his demeanour suddenly turning more grave and serious.

 

“Then what would be your personal opinion and analysis on the matter?” inquired Kouzou, settling his hands on top of the table in front of him, his fingers entwining together.

 

“They are weird, sanity is probably something that they never had in themselves and most likely never will, and their awkwardness when it comes to dealing with normal humans is pretty pitiful to watch, especially since it brings forth misunderstanding after misunderstanding,” started Nijimura, a soft smile actually creeping into his features. “However, they are still human beings, deep down. The way they manipulate us is the same way we humans manipulate one another. The way they kill us is the same way we humans kill each other. The way they have fun while discovering new things is exactly the same as when we learn or discover new things that we never thought possible. The way they love and care for each other is also the exact same way as we love and care for those dear to us, maybe in an even stronger and more deep rooted way than ours since, opposite to us, they only have one another in the world. They don’t have a family – they are their own family. And you, Shirogane-san, would do everything in your power to protect your family, wouldn’t you?”

 

“...”

 

“They think in the exact same way,” continued Nijimura when he noticed that he wouldn’t obtain any further reply from the older male until he finished saying everything that he had to say. “So, whatever decisions you are about to do in regards to them, please do it carefully. They take the word ‘revenge’ to a whole new level, especially if it’s their lives that would be on the line. No... Maybe not their lives, but M0’s life.”

 

“M0?” ended up repeating Kouzou, now an eyebrow noteworthily arched on his brows. “Which one of them might M0 be?”

 

“The smallest of them all. The bluenette with light blue eyes,” said Nijimura, a small alarm in the back of his mind telling him that probably yet another person would end up falling in the small bluenette’s trap if he were to add more information in regards of his being.

 

“What are the names of the other ones?” inquired further Kouzou, exchanging a quick glance with the other generals.

 

“Their names go from M0 to M5, the smallest number meaning the oldest,” explained Nijimura, suspiciously keeping an eye on the generals as he saw the constant exchange of glances between them as he continued speaking. “They said that M0 was the oldest in one of their ages, but that M5 was the oldest in another one.”

 

“Do you perhaps know their human age?” hurriedly asked Kouzou, though his smiling demeanour had yet to leave his face – the perfect, unbreakable mask that he had developed after years of standing in one of the highest ranked seats in the Japanese military hierarchy.

 

“...” Nijimura wasn’t liking this in the slightest. For some reason, these questions seemed far more detailed and centred on a particular subject than that of someone that didn’t know much about the targets that they had rescued from the lab. However, his own position didn’t allow him to deny the older male of a truthful answer – not even a half lie. “They said they are all 18 years old in human age.”

 

“I see,” acknowledged Kouzou with a soft nod of his head. He turned his upper body around just the slightest to directly look towards the other generals, giving one more nod with his head after he saw something in them that seemed to coincide with his exact thoughts. Afterwards, he returned his gaze back to the black haired male, the smile gone from his face and morphed into a dead serious expression. “Nijimura, you may take your leave now. Please inform your squad members that we will speak with them tomorrow, as soon as day breaks. I would appreciate it if your squad could continue to keep an eye on the six targets until after we speak with them directly in an official audit where the whole military base will be present.”

 

“...What?” interjected Nijimura, his jaw almost slacking wide with the shock those words had caused in him. “A-An audit? With everybody present? Please excuse my rudeness, sir, but have you gone insane?”

 

“Unfortunately, Nijimura, we don’t possess the time to go into details right now,” said Kouzou as he got up from his seat. “Stick to your mission until the end without raising questions at the wrong moments. We’ll explain everything to you tomorrow after we have a word with the other members of your squad and before the audit begins. Until then, do everything as you see fit for as long as you do your own job.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir...” acknowledged Nijimura, his hands closing into tight fists. He gave a quick salute towards the older generals, all of them already on their way outside of the room through a private door, and then turned around on his heels so that he, too, could abandon that division.

 

Maybe M1 had been right – maybe humans truly were the machines there, one designed to obey the words of those that stood above them without further inquiring the matter, even when all of it sounded so very wrong to their own consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well~ Nijimura has quite the opposite opinions when it comes to the targets, doesn't he? I far prefer his personal opinion ^.^ Though I think that the generals are paying more attention to his military one -.-' Which is, honestly speaking... not a very good sign *bites nails*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi  
> [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	29. Mutual Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> I must inform you that, unfortunately, nobody managed to solve the challenge and, hence, nobody will have the mentioned new AkaKuro fanfiction dedicated to them. I'll still put it out for the whole world to enjoy when the special AkaKuro event begins, though!
> 
> The mystery pairing will now be revealed~ Enjoy!!  
> (though technically it has been revealed already since I have to update the tags to not create any future problems on my side -.-')
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter! That last comment of yours for this chapter made my day XD]

Softly closing the door behind himself with the swift clicking sound of the automatic lock that it displayed, Nijimura released a heavy sigh and allowed his hands to run through his black locks of hair. He surely would love to go back to his quarters, take a long shower and then go to sleep – even as a soldier, abstaining himself from sleep for almost 48 hours would considerably drain his strength and brain capacity. And that was something that he couldn’t afford right now, with so many unanswered questions and probably problematic mysteries happening inside of the military base which he could now call home.

 

Dropping his hands to the side of his body while heaving another sigh, Nijimura turned around on his heels. As he did so, however, his heart almost leapt out of his chest through his mouth at the mysterious shadow intently looking over in his direction. “Jesus fucking Christ...!”

 

“...”

 

“W-What are you doing here, M0?” asked Nijimura, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to calm himself down from the huge scare that the small bluenette had given him. “Wait... How are you here? You’re supposed to be locked in the main building of area 51 righ—“

 

Out of the nowhere, the bluenette’s body was placed right in front of Nijimura’s, one of his legs motioning forward to kick the taller male’s and break his balance. An alarm immediately sounding deep inside of his brain, Nijimura quickly went for the handgun strapped on his waist while taking a hold of the bluenette’s clothes, causing both of them to stumble down on the floor. As he was about to point the handgun directly towards the smaller male’s head, his wrist was swiftly gripped and his hand was pushed against the floor over their heads, the weapon flying out of his grasp at the impact.

 

“What do you think you’re do— Mmhm!” started yelling Nijimura, his free hand tightly closing around one of the scrawny upper arms of the bluenette, but his admonishments were swallowed when a pair of soft lips came crashing against his. Gently the bluenette gave a tentative nibble to his lower lip, cruelly biting down on it afterwards and tearing the sensitive flesh with his front teeth. “Ngh...!”

 

As if to apologize for the previous aggressiveness, the bluenette slowly lapped his tongue over the open wound, softly cleaning the blood dripping out of the cut before he gave a quick suckle at the tore flesh and the warm red liquid oozing out.

 

“Ngh!!” His eyes suddenly opening completely in shock at what was happening, Nijimura readily gripped even more strongly the smaller male’s arm and gave a quick upward push to the arm being restricted above his head, putting as much strength in his motions as it was possible so that he could invert their position and roll their bodies around on the floor. The moment the bluenette’s back hit the floor and he stood above his laid down body, the black haired male hissed, his breathing rhythm just slightly affect by the kiss and the incomprehension of what the heck was happening right now. “W-What do you think you are doing, M0!?”

 

“...” Teal eyes unmoving from the light grey ones of the taller male, the bluenette slowly licked his lips, cleaning the blood smudging his mouth. “One and a half... No, maybe close to two years old... Almost 40%...”

 

“Huh?” interjected Nijimura, a deep frown on his features at the first words he was hearing the bluenette say since he mysteriously managed to escape the locked room where the targets were being supposedly kept.

 

“How much do you trust your superiors and the Japanese military organization?” asked the bluenette, tilting his head against the floor as he remained completely motionless while underneath the taller male. When he saw the frown on his face getting even more accentuated, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “You are no longer only human. Your human side barely reaches 60%. And your squad members are most likely the same, though probably with different values.”

 

“...What?”

 

-.-

 

“YES!!” yelled the blonde all of a sudden, his body jumping upward from the sitting position he had always been in. He lunged his arms high in the air and strongly closed his hands into two fists, as he continued to happily scream. “Just... Yes!!!”

 

“Eh~” softly mumbled the tanned male, settling his elbow on top of one of his knees as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, an amused and extremely pleased glint of his dark blue eyes. “Things couldn’t get more interesting than this...”

 

“Hmph!” The green haired male quickly adjusted his glasses and turned his head away from the soldiers that were observing their actions with completely flabbergasted expressions, not understanding in the least what was happening. The hint of a pleased smile remained on his lips.

 

“As long as I still get my food...” said the purple haired male, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as he continuously munched on his thumb.

 

“...” Slowly, the heterochromatic redhead released Imayoshi’s arm, who had been continuously kept against the wall with a half aggressive lock on his body. Then he disappeared from behind the taller male, only to pop up all of a sudden in front of the closed door.

 

The soldiers didn’t even have time to blink before the door was ripped out of its hinges and thrown to the other side of the room, the heterochromatic redhead disappearing completely from sight and from that division.

 

-.-

 

“What do you mean, we’re no longer only humans?” asked Nijimura, a deep frown on his brows as he intently glared at the bluenette pinned down underneath him.

 

“Your blood is a mixture of human blood and super soldier blood,” explained the bluenette, a completely passive expression on his face. “That’s why you smell weird to me. You’re not human, but you’re also not super soldiers like I am. You are currently on top of the thin line that separates the two sides, not being one while not being the other either.”

 

“There’s no way that’s possible!” roared Nijimura, his hands tightly closing around the small shoulders he had been gripping at in order to make sure that the bluenette wouldn’t try anything else any time soon. “I’ve never been experimented on in my whole life. I’ve never participated in drug trials or medical studies either. My parents are also your ordinary humans. The rest of my squad is the same as me too!”

 

“That’s why I asked you how much you trust your superiors and the Japanese military organization,” calmly said the bluenette. “Do you think that there aren’t methods to transform a human into a more basic version of super soldiers without them even noticing what is happening to them?”

 

“...!”

 

“I’m happy to know that you now understand what you are,” continued the bluenette, a soft smile on his lips as he stared straightforward to the black haired male’s eyes. “Denying what you are is not good, but never knowing what you truly are is even worse. And... part of me is happy to know that, after all, I myself am not all that different from you five, even if only in a small physical sense.”

 

“...” Nijimura closely observed the pleased expression on the bluenette’s features, his brain still trying to process this shocking news which he was still deeply trying to deny with all of his being. “What proof do you have that we are not fully human?”

 

“If you do not believe my words, then you can do a simple blood analysis by comparing a sample of your blood with mine or any of the other Ms,” shortly said the bluenette, giving a quick shrug with his restrained shoulders. “You will quickly discover the similarities still masked in your DNA makeup if you pay close attention to it and know about what you should search for.”

 

“And how exactly did you figure out what we... are?” asked further Nijimura, his frown gaining a soft suspicious glint on his light grey eyes.

 

“When I tasted your blood, I knew right away what you are,” explained the bluenette. “My brain was going around and around as I tried to figure out what was the exact truth but I couldn’t reach any concrete conclusion. That’s why I had to taste the blood of one of you, to get the answers that I was seeking. I was thinking of using Kagami-kun as the test subject but... I think that M1 would kill him if I did so. I apologize if it hurt.”

 

“So it’s okay for me to be killed by M1, but not Kagami?” grudgingly mumbled Nijimura, a pained tinge of jealousy hitting the insides of his chest. It really irked him the fact that he had not been the first choice, but the second one – one meant to protect another member of his squad but not meant to take any secure measures when it came to his own life.

 

“M1 won’t ever try to kill you, Nijimura-san,” said the bluenette, chuckling softly at the displeasure written all over the black haired male’s facial expression. “You are the one closest to hold the same title as him. So, in his own way, he respects you. He’s just... um... sulking?”

 

“He’s got a quite evil and deadly way of sulking, then,” sighed Nijimura, releasing the smaller male’s shoulders and motioning his upper body to a sitting position on top of the bluenette’s body. He then rotated his body around and settled himself on the floor, beside the target that still remained laid down on the floor – though his semblance seemed much more relaxed now than when he was still on top of him.

 

“Everybody has their own ways of expressing displeasure and anger towards a situation in particular,” pointed out the bluenette, his eyes staring away into the ceiling of the division where they were currently inside of. “I can’t really say much for humans but... M5 says that I’m scarier than M1 when I’m angry.”

 

“Pfft...! Yeah, right,” laughed off Nijimura, rolling his eyes around at the bluenette’s words and the completely expressionless demeanour that appeared on his features. “I don’t think there’s anything in this world scarier than the way he glares daggers at others with his glowing red and golden eyes.”

 

“You’re mistaken, Nijimura-san,” interrupted the bluenette, closing his teal eyes momentarily. “There are things far scarier than M1 in this world. I’m one of them... I’m far scarier, far deadlier, and far dirtier than any of the other Ms. Not that it matters. I have M1 and... I share with him everything that I am.”

 

“...M0?” called Nijimura, fully turning his head towards the laid down bluenette. He found the floor empty, however. When he quickly skirted his surroundings with his eyes for the smaller male’s location, he found him in front of the door opposite to the one where he had came from a couple of minutes ago, the door that would enable him an escape from that restricted area from the main office of Tokyo military base.

 

“There’s one last thing that I want to relay to you before I return to my own,” said the bluenette, his back turned towards the taller male. “There are two more super soldiers present in this military base. One of them isn’t an M and both of them weren’t taken out of the lab last night. Were you aware of that?”

 

“...No... We only found out that super soldiers exist last night when we received the full report on what exactly our mission consisted of,” answered Nijimura, all of his previous suspicions and unanswered questions returning at full blast to his brain.

  
“I see,” acknowledged the bluenette, motioning his hand forward towards the knob of the door – which he now fully understood how to open without resorting to any form of damage to the entrance – but his movements came to a halt when the black haired male’s voice resounded once again.

 

“M0, can you keep the fact that my squad isn’t fully human a secret for now?” requested Nijimura, a serious demeanour on his face as he looked straight at the smaller male a couple of meters away from him.

 

“That will be impossible,” answered the bluenette, peering over his shoulder to the taller male. “All of the Ms have heard this conversation. It’s no longer a secret.”

 

“Then keep this information only between the Ms and me,” added Nijimura, his eyes closing just the slightest to form thin slits. “If you tell them to keep it a secret, then they will comply with your choice of keeping it as such, won’t they?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” acknowledged the bluenette, disappearing from the black haired male’s sight as soon as his sentence was finished. Nijimura could have sworn that he didn’t even hear or see the door opening and closing to allow an escape to the smaller male.

 

“...This is turning out to be an even more troublesome mess than I thought it would be...” mumbled Nijimura, dropping his hands down to the floor and taking a deep breath, his eyes staring away to the ceiling. He snorted, “What do you mean we’re not fully human? Way to ruin someone’s life...”

 

Silence settled itself on the single-occupied room, only a soft muffled thud echoing through its emptiness when the black haired male’s body slumped down to the floor, his hands tightly pressed against his face as he released a deep and exasperated sigh.

 

“Fuck... I must be more tired than I actually thought...” groaned Nijimura, softly bumping the back of his head against the naked, cold floor. “Because otherwise there’s no way that an 18 years old brat who probably doesn’t even know what a boner is has just made me pop up one...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts as I was writing this chapter was "Kuroko, you little slut! You are apart from Akashi for the first time since you reunited and you're already flirting and kissing with other men!? What the fuck, man!?!" But well... I am indeed quite curious how this will turn out for Nijimura since... Akashi's not exactly the idea person to steal a lover -.-' Also, AkaKuro is absolute for me. Gomen ne, Nijimura~
> 
> AND! Just for the record! If you read previous chapters after having read this one, you will find that I dropped LOADS of Easter eggs that led to this NijiKuro pairing! That's why I was secretly laughing at every comment that was made in regards to Akashi and Nijimura's future relationship *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/  
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi  
> [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	30. Not Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter of Code M!
> 
> I don't have much to say except the heavenly fact that the release date of my first original light novel has been settled for the ending of this month XD I can't wait to receive the bound proof of the book and feel it with my own hands *v* I have the feeling that I will cry like a newborn at that moment >///<
> 
> Anyways, let's enjoy a bit more of our crazy ass Ms, shall we? This time features... well, you know which pair of lovebirds will show up today, don't you? *winks* Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter!]

With soundless steps, Kuroko crossed the dark corridors of the building denominated as the central one in terms of military ranking, supposedly for being used to hold important discussions revolving around the high ranking seats of this base in particular, maybe even of the Japanese military world as a whole. His presence hidden in the shadows, for as many soldiers he crossed paths with on his way back to the building where they had been closed off inside, though only until he swept the key from inside of the glasses wearing black haired soldier’s pocket and unlocked the door, none of them seemed to noticed he was passing by them.

 

He was like a black cat in a dark alley – only if it opened its eyes would the mice lurking in the sewer notice the murderous intent in the midst of them. Observing them closely. Waiting for the right opportunity to enjoy its delicious meal.

 

And Kuroko knew he was being viewed in the exact same way as soon as his body came crashing against a wall, his back tightly pressed against the hard surface at the strong impact of two bodies joining against one another.

 

“Stay away from humans, Tetsuya,” growled Akashi, his heterochromatic eyes glowing in the shadowy ambience of the alley he had led the two of them to by putting forward his enabled build and speed. “I think I told you that just a couple of hours ago. And before you retort that they aren’t fully humans but a mixture of our own with their own, 50%, 60%, even 5% humans are included in that warning.”

 

“...” At hearing that final sentence, Kuroko immediately closed his mouth, swallowing the words that were about to mimic what the redhead had just said. Teal eyes getting downcast, he allowed his body to relax once again with the lack of danger to his well being. “...I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you apologizing because you are repenting over what you did or is that your way of telling me that you will not do as I say?” inquired Akashi, closely eyeing the bluenette. When he saw him twisting his nose just the slightest, he couldn’t help by release a soft exasperated sigh. “Of course you will not do as I say. Otherwise you wouldn’t be you. But nevertheless... Stay away from humans, Tetsuya. Or I’ll kill them.”

 

“Why would you need to do that?” asked back Kuroko, raising his head once again and staring deep at the heterochromatic eyes of the redhead, a serious expression on his face. “Would you kill Aomine-kun or Kise-kun if they get too close to me? You wouldn’—“

 

“I would,” readily interrupted Akashi, giving a half step forward and pressing the bluenette’s body more tightly against the wall through the means of his body. “Every single being in the world is expendable if it means keeping you beside me. Super soldier, human, a mixture of both... I would kill every single one of them squirming around this planet if it means keeping you safe and sound by my side. So yes, even though they are our own, I would kill Ryouta or Daiki, Shintarou or Atsushi if they cross the line.”

 

“...That’s...” started Kuroko, a part of his being deep inside of his chest throbbing at hearing those words coming out of the redhead’s mouth. Slowly, he motioned his hands upwards, albeit with some difficulty due to their current positions, and gently cupped the taller male’s cheeks. “Please don’t say something like that, Akashi-kun... I don’t want to see you getting hurt...”

 

“There’s no way I would be defeated by anyone, even by them,” said Akashi, leaning over the soft touch of the bluenette’s hands on his face. “The only person that could make me lose is you, Tetsuya. And I know for a fact that you would never do it, just as much as you know that I would never do the same to you. We’re both winners and that will forever remain as such. I’m absolute on what I say and you... Shit...!”

 

“Ngh!” All of a sudden, Kuroko’s body was pressed even more strongly against the wall, his neck being tightly grabbed to keep his head completely still.

 

“This is so vexing...” cursed Akashi, shortening the distance between his and the bluenette’s face to a mere half inch, their breaths mingling around one another. “I know you did it because you needed to know what they are concretely but... You stink of Shuuzou’s blood! The fact that he marked you in such ways makes me angry enough to kill him!”

 

“He didn’t mark me in any way,” corrected Kuroko, his hands wrapped around the redhead’s arms to try to slacken his hold on him just the slightest, even if he didn’t feel any pain at being handled in such ways. “If we were to analyse it as such, then I forced him to mark me.”

 

“Whatever way you want to see it as, what makes me angry makes me angry,” said Akashi, his voice as cold and sharp as a steel knife, though his heterochromatic eyes remained as gentle and loving as every single time he had the bluenette under his gaze. Softly, he motioned his free hand up and slowly caressed the smaller male’s features, his thumb threading over his soft and plump lips and lightly pressing down on them. “I really wish you would let me kill Shuuzou because if before he bothered me, then now he’s the one person I want to get rid the most in the whole world. Even taking _our_ mission into account.”

 

“Nn...!” In the matter of a fraction of a second, the redhead pressed his thumb more strongly and swiftly parted Kuroko’s lips,  not giving him enough time to react before his mouth came crashing down on his, his slippery tongue readily penetrating his open mouth. “Mmnh! Aka— Mmnh—!”

 

Slowly, Akashi let the hand gripping the bluenette’s neck slip away and his body pressed even more tightly against Kuroko, all the while he leisurely licked the entire insides of his mouth with his tongue, taking great relish in the way the smaller male’s body squirmed around against his. When their mouths came apart from one another after long minutes of tongue rubbing against tongue, against every single spot that it could reach, a thin shiny threat of saliva stretched in between their panting features.

 

“Yes, much better,” acknowledged Akashi, wiping the saliva that had dribbled down the bluenette’s lips throughout the kiss with the back of his fingers. “Shuuzou’s mark has now been eliminated from your body.”

 

“Haa... Haa...” Panting hard, Kuroko felt his whole body shivering as the redhead continued to softly caress his features, his teal eyes perpetually locked down on the heterochromatic ones of his lover. “W-What was... haa... _this_...?”

 

“I guess we can call it an updated version of kissing?” answered Akashi, not fully sure of what type of explanation he could provide the bluenette since not even he knew what exactly they had just done. He motioned his head forward and leaned his forehead against the smaller male’s, whose cheeks were lovingly painted in red. “Did you dislike it?”

 

“I would never dislike anything that you may do to me, Akashi-kun,” softly said Kuroko, leaning into the redhead’s touch and delivering a quick peck to his lips. “You can do whatever you want to me but please don’t involve others in it.”

 

“You never play fair, do you?” scoffed Akashi, retributing the previous peck with another one. “But your kindness and consideration with others is a double edged sword, Tetsuya. It will eventually get you killed.”

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Akashi-kun,” reassured Kuroko, his arms wrapping around the taller male’s back as their faces grew even closer to one another once again – close enough for their breaths to gently tickle their skins. “Your selfishness balances everything. Just like your light balances my darkness.”

 

“That’s something that I can’t help but agree with,” acknowledged Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his features as he closed the distance between them to an absolute zero and lips got once again locked with one another. Tongues entwined even more fervently and breathing rhythms grew more ragged, wilder – the privilege of truly being alone for the first time since being apart from one another for over 18 years was a delicacy that the redhead couldn’t help but abuse.

 

“Mmnh... Akashi...kun...” softly whimpered Kuroko against the redhead’s mouth, his eyes flickering towards the end of the alley they were clustered in for a brief moment before slowly closing them while his hands climbed further on the taller male’s back and grabbed into his clothes for  dear life. “Haa... I... love you, Akashi-kun... Mnmm!”

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya,” whispered Akashi against the bluenette’s lips, a couple more long and wet kisses being performed afterwards. “I’ve loved you every single day of my life, even before I was born. I’ve loved you since before we were cruelly torn from one another over 18 years ago.”

 

“Nn... But that doesn’t... haa... matter anymore,” said Kuroko, a soft smile on his lips as he gently bumped his forehead on the redhead’s. “We might not have been able to be together at birth but I’m sure we will be at death.”

 

_Not yet, though. Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Kuroko is quite ominous with that final sentence but... They kissed in an adult way!!!! They are getting steamier with each other >///< God, I want to see how they go about to discover more and more pleasurable activities performed with each other through the means of their bodies XD
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	31. Known Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san!
> 
> Sorry that I suddenly dropped out of Earth's surface, but I had to take a break for a couple of days to sort some things out, mainly regarding my future here in England. But I'm back, not fully healthy unfortunately, and ready to release some more chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter~]

As soon as Nijimura reached the door to the room where his squad members were being kept and made to wait in order to talk with their superiors in the military world, he simply fully opened the door and gave a quick jerk with his chin towards the outside corridor where he was still standing. “Let’s go back, guys. Our job here is done for the day.”

 

“What do you mean it’s ‘done for the day’?” readily inquired Kasamatsu, sat down on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “I thought they wanted to talk with all of us, not only with you.”

 

“They still do, just not right now,” shortly explained Nijimura, a frown appearing on his features as he recalled the meeting that had happened close to half an hour ago. “You five will be summoned early tomorrow morning to talk with them before the audit starts.”

 

“Audit? What audit?” inquired Takao this time, a suspicious glint on his eyes as he intently observed the black haired male by the door.

 

“Shit...! I’ll explain everything to you on our way back to area 51 but let’s just move out of here for now, okay?” ordered Nijimura, perhaps a little bit more aggressively than he would have wanted his voice to sound. But he couldn’t help it right now.

 

He was still under the process of sorting out everything that was suddenly dropped on him by M0. All of the people in that room weren’t humans, weren’t super soldiers – they were a mixture of both. He still couldn’t fully believe in the small bluenette’s words, mainly because he never did anything out of the capacities of a human being and he surely had no recollection of being used in any medical or scientific experimentation that could have led him to become something more than a human... but what other choice did he have than to at least acknowledge those words until the moment he could fully prove them right or wrong?

 

If M0 would keep his promise on the matter and request of the other Ms to keep this matter a secret for the time being, then that would give him enough time to have a second conversation with the bluenette on this matter and possibly follow forward with the blood analysis that he had spoke of. If it had been their body that was changed in some sort of way to become that of a super soldier, even without the outright insanity that the Ms displayed, then the bluenette had been absolutely right on saying that it would be the easiest way to verify this matter.

 

“Fuck...” softly cursed Nijimura, one of his hands unconsciously climbing up in the air and covering the small scar on his bottom lip caused by the bluenette’s bite. To be honest, he had the feeling that the fact that he wasn’t fully human was the least of his concerns right now and the reason why he wanted to hurry up and get out of that building as soon as possible was that he had a very accentuated feeling that a certain possessive and easily jealous heterochromatic redhead was on his way there to finish him off, probably to deliver him the most painful death witnessed in human history.

 

“What happened to your lip, Nijimura?” asked Himuro, an eyebrow slightly arched as he kept the burst lip of the black haired male under his sight.

 

“...I just got myself in a quite sticky situation on my way back here, that’s all...” mumbled Nijimura, averting looking over to the younger male due to the shame he felt over the reaction that his body had had towards one of their targets. He wasn’t a pervert or a masochist, he wasn’t even gay, so why the fuck did he get an erection over being pinned down to the floor and have a violent lock of lips with the small bluenette? Softly clearing his throat to take his mind out of the gutter, Nijimura released the doorknob and turned around on his heels so that they could start their way back to area 51. “A-Anyway, let’s get going already.”

 

After having exchanged a quick glance between themselves, the squad members started following their squad lead, figuring that it would be best to make further questions regarding the black haired male’s unusual behaviour at a latter time.

 

After having crossed several corridors and sharp turns, the group of soldiers reached the front desk of the private building, taking a new hold of their personal belongings after having being forced to go through a quick body search – as a safety measure, they were told as their bodies were groped and patted everywhere for hidden objects that could turn out to be lethal. The only one that had been an exception to that rule had been Nijimura, for he held a position above the rest of the members of his squad and it would be unbefitting of his position in the military world to be stripped of his weapons.

 

“Uwah~ How expected of the brat squad~” said Takao with a sing song voice when he got his cell phone back and opened the first message he had received. “Liu-san requested us to bring more food with us on our way back to area 51.”

 

“I think that M2 will eventually wipe out our food supplies, at the rate he’s eating...” grumbled Kagami, feeling that he had somehow gained a rival in terms of food. He was the soldier of the whole military base better known for having a huge appetite, after all.

 

“Don’t worry, Taiga,” chuckled Himuro, giving a soft slap on the redhead’s back after having put his handgun back on its holster. “They won’t stay here for very long anyway, so you’ll get back the title of number 1 glutton.”

 

“Shut up!” roared Kagami, a soft pink blush smearing his cheekbones as he awkwardly put his belongings back in place.

 

“G-Guys...” hesitantly called Takao, his eyes unmoving from his cell phone’s screen as he went through the second and last message he had received from the squad guarding their targets. His features remained unusually pale and with a dark semblance, contrary to his perpetual chipper self. “Ah... I don’t mean to ruin the mood or anything but... We’ve got a situation on our hands. A probably deadly situation.”

 

“What happened?” readily asked Kasamatsu, his body stiffening and getting slightly more hypersensitive to his surrounding at the foreshadowing words of the younger male.

 

“M0 secretly stole the key from Imayoshi-san and escaped from area 51,” explained Takao, gulping down hard as he lifted his eyes from the electronic device and peered over to his squad mates. “Shortly after they noticed his not being there, some ‘soft’ threatening words were exchanged between the Ms and them, only to have M1 end up running off from that area soon after.”

 

“When did you receive that last message?” inquired Nijimura, a deep frown on his brows as he tried to conceal the shudder that went down his spine to know that the heterochromatic redhead was also running around free through the military complex. He was already expecting such but it still scared him shitless that he could just pop up out of nowhere right in front of him and make him into minced meat with not-so-painless methods.

 

“A couple of minutes ago,” answered Takao, after having checked the time the message had been received. “What should we do about this, Nijimura-san?”

 

“...” An even deeper frown appearing on his features, Nijimura closely thought about how he should approach this matter in particular. He was already aware that M0 was running around free through the military base, but if he told his squad such, he would be forced to disclose the conversation that the both of them had. He would be forced to confess that all of them were no longer human but something else.

 

But if he likewise shrugged the matter leisurely, they would automatically suspect even more with his current behaviour.

 

“For the time being, let’s regroup with the other squad and have a nice and long conversation with the targets currently there,” instructed Nijimura, his hands falling on his hips and remaining there as he quickly ran his eyes over all of his squad members and then switched them to one in particular. “Takao, with the exception of M0 and M1, the other Ms are all inside of area 51, right?”

 

“According to this text, they are,” acknowledged Takao with a short nod of his head.

 

“Then let’s really move back to area 51,” said Nijimura, giving an affirmative nod to the black haired male. “I’m pretty sure that the Ms know the current location of both M0 and M1. Actually, I bet they are together right now. Once we get their location, we will readily collect them.”

 

“And finally ground the shit out of them!” added Kasamatsu, cracking his knuckles as he started motioning towards the open door of the building that gave access to the exterior. “Those brats are definitely in need to learn a thing or two.”

 

“And I bet you want to thoroughly elucidate them on them, right, Kasamatsu-san~?” teasingly pointed out Takao, walking right behind his superior with a huge grin on his face.

 

“You can bet your ass that I will!” acknowledged Kasamatsu, turning his head around to look at the younger male as they walked through the main street of Tokyo’s military base. “As their elder, it’s my duty to put them back on line, even if they aren’t to stay here on the base for much longer. Right, Nijimura? ...Nijimura?”

 

“...!” Quickly whipping his face towards the black haired male after having been seemingly looking away in the distance, Nijimura quickly cleared his throat and resumed with the walking that he had apparently halted as he peered over to a more secluded back alley in between two buildings. “Y-Yeah, that’s right.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Nijimura-san?” asked Kagami, one of his dual eyebrows arched as he closely observed the older male. “You’re not really behaving like your usual self. What exactly happened while you were talking with the ‘big bosses’?”

 

“We’ll discuss that later on,” casually said Nijimura, quickening his pace so that he could take the leadership position beside Kasamatsu, like it was required for him to do. However, before he reached said position, a hand suddenly took a hold of his wrist and made him slow down his pace, forcing him to accompany the walking rhythm of the soldier who had grabbed onto him.

 

“Did you perhaps have a quick meeting with the yandere and the kuudere, Nijimura-san?” asked Takao, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he grew closer to his squad leader, a knowing smirk on his lips as he pointed with his thumb in a masked way towards the same back alley that the older male had been looking at just a couple of second ago. “I don’t think any other person inside of our base would dare to hurt you in any way. Did you bump into them during their making out session~?”

 

“...I didn’t,” answered Nijimura after having spent a couple of seconds deeply analyzing the black haired male’s grinning expression. “I wasn’t aware that the two of them were out of area 51 until you read that message from Liu.”

 

“Which one did you know was out of there, then?” inquired further Takao, releasing the older male’s wrist and putting his two hands behind his back as he leisurely walked beside him. “The psycho one? Or the expressionless cutie?”

 

“...!”

 

“My initial impression would lead me into thinking that it was M1, since you’re hurt and such, but...” started Takao, intently sideways glancing at the taller male as he closely observed his current demeanour and body language. “What kind of conversation exactly did you have with M0 that got your lip burst, I wonder?”

 

“That’s...” mumbled Nijimura, massaging the back of his neck as he averted the black haired male’s gaze, a pinkish shade lightly dusting his cheekbones. “Don’t mention anything about it to the others. Just keep it to yourself for the time being until I sort some things out.”

 

“Alone or with M0’s help?” inquired further Takao, tilting his head just the slightest as he continued to intently look over in the older male’s direction. When he saw the extremely accentuated frown that immediately appeared on Nijimura’s face at that question, he dropped his hands back to the side of his body and quickened his pace to continue to match with his other squad members that had meanwhile passed them. “Don’t get yourself involved in things that don’t concern you just because you are starting to have a particularly strong soft spot towards M0, Nijimura-san. It’s not like they will stay here with us on base for the rest of their lives. They probably won’t even live long enough to see the rising sun by the end of this week.”

 

“...”

 

“I think I will sound just like M5 here, but attachments are an extremely foolish action that human beings fall victim to,” continued Takao, his gaze downcast as a pained expression popped up on his features and his fingers were curled up into tight fists. “Every soldier should know that better than anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... You were busted, Nijimura, by your adorable kouhai, Takao-tan :3 Really now, do you really think anything can escape his Hawk Eye? Did you? Not a chance XP
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	32. Bad Actors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with an update!! FINALLY!
> 
> Sorry, I've been really busy lately, working everyday until 8pm and getting back home at 9pm... and extremely tired at it! And then I run out of internet -.-' So, once again, sorry for the wait!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter! Your sacrificial death due to rolling around laughing will not be forgotten :3]

“Okay, guys. We’re back so it’s time to get some explanations on what sort of mess the brats caused this time arou—“ announced Nijimura as soon as he crossed the broken door of the room where both four out of six targets and the other squad of soldiers were being kept, his own squad members following right behind him. But his voice was first swallowed and then fully interrupted by a loud squeal.

 

“SENPAI<3” cheerfully called the blonde, immediately getting up from the seat he had chosen to take when he got to the room and popping up all of a sudden right in front of Kasamatsu, whose body he immediately circled with his strong arms and then squished him with what he knew was called a ‘hug’. “I missed you so much~”

 

“Gah! W-Wai— M5!” Trying to fight back against the extremely tight and almost painful hug(?) he was being subjected to out of the blue, Kasamatsu readily took a hold of the blonde’s upper arms and tried to separate their bodies, even if just enough to be able to have breathing space. “L-Let go of me right this fucking moment! What do you think you’re doing, actually!? Let go!”

 

“How was your trip to the human world? What did you see?” continued babbling the blonde, a huge grin on his face as he kept his arms around the black haired male’s waist and settled his chin on top of one of his shoulders. “I want to hear aaaaaall about it~”

 

“Then fucking hear what I’m saying right now and release me!!” roared Kasamatsu, continuing with the strenuous task of trying to unglue the oversized pup from his body. “Do you understand? Or are you freaking pretending to not understand Japanese now!? Huh!? Let me go, M5!”

 

“I don’t wanna~” readily denied Kise, giving a quick jerk with his arms to the older male’s body and picking him up from the floor, leisurely carrying him further away from the group of soldiers as if a child that had grabbed a toy in a store and was now throwing a tantrum over not wanting to leave it there.

 

“I’ll fucking kick you if you don’t fucking put me down right this fucking moment!!” warned Kasamatsu, struggling even more against the blonde in order to set himself free once again, his face starting to go red with anger – or maybe it was for an entirely different reason, one that not even dead would he admit such.

 

“Be my guest~ It’s not like it will hurt~” said the blonde with a sing song voice, still tightly carrying the black haired male against his chest and not budging even a single inch, even with the unstoppable squirming of the older male’s body.

 

“Uhh...! T-That’s it...!” yelled Kasamatsu, reaching the peak of both his current anger and embarrassment. “I’m going to beat you to a fucking pulp and really feed you to dogs now! If you don’t want that to happen, then put me the hell down right now! Are you hearing me, M5!?”

 

“Yes, yes<3”

 

 _I... honestly have a bad feeling about this...,_ inwardly mumbled Nijimura, completely speechless as he observed with an eyebrow slightly arched as his second in command was ‘kidnapped’ and forcibly dragged into a further away and more isolated corner of the room. Both Kagami and Himuro seemed just as lost as him in all this, though Takao was doing a sorry excuse to not start laughing like a madman, the way he was giggling while covering his mouth with his hands. _Good luck, Kasamatsu._

 

“A-Anyway...” resumed Nijimura once again after having cleared his throat and gave a quick jab with his hand to the side of Takao’s torso so that he could help him regain his soldier-like attitude. “Can I finally know what the heck happened in her— ...!”

 

With the fuss being caused by the blonde target and his second in command now further away in the background, Nijimura could now more easily focus on the remaining occupants of room. He could now get fully aware of how intently both he and his subordinates were being stared at by the other three targets.

 

The green haired male was sideways glancing at them while he leisurely adjusted the bandages covering the fingers of his left hand, a certain glint on his greenish eyes that somehow told the black haired male that they had went up a level – even if barely – when it came to where they were standing. They were no longer seen by him as the rest of the lowly human population. They were probably now viewed as things that he should thread around more carefully.

 

A huge mischievous smirk was painted on the tanned male’s lips, a predatory glint on his dark blue eyes that seemed to want to eat all of them alive and would, if they dared to move a single inch in his direction. The way his whole muscled body remained tense and slightly on edge was indication enough that he was raring for some action and the smallest of excuses would make the bubble burst and blood would be splattered on the floor once again.

 

The purple haired giant was most likely the one that displayed less violent reactions towards them, but no less creepy than the other two targets. He simply stared at them blankly, his head slightly tilted to the right, and not giving an indication or hint of interest in the bag with snacks that had been dropped next to the broken door at their second arrival to that division of the building.

 

 _They’re not very good actors, are they?,_ inwardly sighed Nijimura, rolling his eyes around and suppressing his urge to facepalm himself right there and then. The only reason he actually didn’t was because all of the soldiers in that room would automatically know that he knew something more than what they were currently aware of. Takao would automatically know that there was actually a reason as to why his secret rendezvous with the small bluenette had resulted in a burst lip on his side. And he was sure that his subordinate wouldn’t let the subject drop that easily this time around.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his growing nervousness, Nijimura slowly released the air stored in his lungs after having taken a disguised glance to his squad members, who still seemed to not really understand what sort of reason made the targets get such a radical change in their behaviour, and then looked right back to what was in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest as he sought to finally get answers. “For the hundredth time, and I sure hope I can finish talking this time around, Imayoshi, what hap—“

 

“Oh, M0, M1, you’re back<3” cheerfully yelped the blonde, releasing Kasamatsu’s body in what almost seemed an automatic body movement at the sight of the bluenette. The black haired male didn’t spare a single fraction of a second and his elbow immediately strongly connected with his gut and one of his feet gave a violent kick that made the taller male fall backwards on the floor. “Uwah!!”

 

“M0, what happened!?” roared the tanned male as soon as both the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette came into view from the other side of the broken door, the smaller of the two with one of his arms wrapped around the tallest one’s shoulders in search of some stability and sustenance to his standing and walking position. Even faster than the speed of light, he appeared right in front of the two of them, his worried eyes carefully analyzing the bluenette’s body and searching for any wound. “Were you attacked while outside? Who did this to you!? I’ll give them a permanent death for you!”

 

“Haa... Updated version of kissing is a threat to reckon...” breathed the bluenette, his features blossoming into a pinkish blush as he snuggled the side of his body on the heterochromatic redhead’s and tried to not let his wobbly knees make his body slump down for a second time, like it had happened in the middle of his kissing exchange with his lover in the back alley.

 

“Hah?” interjected the tanned male, tilting his head to the left as he intently continued to observe the bluenette.

 

“BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” finally burst laughing Takao, clutching at the sides of his stomach as his body violently shook around at the amusement he was currently experiencing due to the bluenette’s words. He had to give them that, they were quick learners, even without proper or any guidance around. “’U-Updated version of kissing’...! Ahahahahahahahahaha! That’s not what it’s called! Buwahahahahahahahaha!”

 

“Then care to tell us what exactly is it called?” requested the heterochromatic redhead, a frown mixed with a pout showing on his features.

 

“French kiss~” explained Takao, straightening his back and putting a more knowable and adult like demeanour on his body – heck, he was an adult, more so compared to the 18-years-old brats. “That’s what it’s called. Unless you did more than kissing, that is, nfufufu~”

 

“...” The heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette quickly exchanged a glance between themselves and then looked right back to the black haired male, both of their heads tilted to the right at the same time as they started speaking in unison. “But we are not French.”

 

“BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

 

 _God help us...,_ inwardly cringed Nijimura, this time really facepalming himself... and pretending that he hadn’t felt a painful squeeze in the depths of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Things sure are continuing to move towards KiKasa and the AkaKuroNiji love triangle, aren't they? *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> But fear not, because the other pairings are coming~ really~ soon~ X3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	33. The Last Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Since right now my working schedule is really, REALLY hectic, I've decided to make releases on every day that I'm off. Today I'm off so here you have it ^.^ My next day off is Saturday so you can all expect to have an update in Shattered Miracles~  
> [I'm honestly doing this because I have to write the AkaKuro Special Event fic and it takes quite a lot of time to do it because the chapters have to be huge since I have the number count of chapters limited from the get go -.-' *whispers* And you guys know just how big my stories usually are, don't you?]
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter~ *evil smirk*
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter :3]

Though it had been an extremely turbulent day, the soldiers managed to reign in the insanity revolving around the six targets and swiftly explained and taught them how to eat using cutlery like human beings. None of the soldiers had ever imagined that a day when they needed to teach a group of males at the age of 18 how to eat with chopsticks and the uses of western cutlery would come. It was simply ridiculous.

 

And so very pitiful.

 

“Listen up, you six!” started Kagami, carrying on his hands two large bowls filled with food, one filled right to the brim with yakisoba and the other with fried rice. “Since you were so damn insistent in eating Japanese food, all five of us went out of our way to cook for you. Be thankful for it and don’t leave even one crumb behind!”

 

“You’re being too aggressive, Taiga,” chuckled Himuro, also carrying two trays to the large table that they managed to arrange in area 51 so that they could all have dinner together – the way things were revolving around, it almost seemed a modern representation of the last supper, only this time it was a number of six individuals that were possibly to be executed by the military world. The two trays held karaage and tonkatsu in the largest and an assortment of gyoza with different fillings on the smaller. “You’re going to ruin the mood.”

 

“Well excuse me if I’m not in the best of moods right now,” groaned Kagami, rolling his eyes around as he put the two bowls on the table and started undoing the apron tied around his torso. “They’re going to— Tsk! I’m gonna get the rest of the food...”

 

Sighing softly, Himuro also settled the two trays on the table and took his own apron from his body, folding it and then putting it on the back of the chair that had been assigned to him. It was as he was doing such that he caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. “M2, it’s not time to eat yet. No sneaking around trying to steal food.”

 

“Eh... But I’m hungry...” complained the purple haired giant, readily withdrawing his hand from the tray filled with karaage and leading his thumb towards his mouth, which he started nibbling at the tip of as he hungrily ran his eyes through the large amount of food on the table – never had he seen so much food in front of him and most of the things there he didn’t even know the name of, only that he wanted to eat them all.

 

“Just hold on a couple more of minutes, okay?” requested Himuro, giving a quick smile to the taller male as he sat down on his seat. “Do you guys know what is it that you are about to eat?”

 

The way the six targets exchanged lost glances between themselves, all of them already sat down on the table, was more than answer enough to the black haired male.

 

“Okay, so following the Japanese tradition, we don’t have first course, second course or anything along those lines,” started Himuro, quickly running his eyes through the contents of the table to find the easiest way to explain everything to the uneducated-in-the-ways-of-human-society group. “The basic food staple in Japan is rice. We pretty much eat rice in all of our meals, like breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

 

“Won’t you get tired of eating the same thing every day?” pointed out the tanned male, stretching his arms over his eyes as he gave a large yawn.

 

“Once you get to eat it, you’ll figure it out,” shortly answered Himuro, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “Together with rice, we also eat a lot of miso soup, which we can get in different types and flavours. You already have the bowls with miso in front of you. Then, the rest of the meal is what usually changes around. We have different main dishes with rice, meat, fish and noodles, as well as side dishes revolving around vegetables and other products, like tofu, for example.”

 

“All of that sounds extremely troublesome and a complete waste of time,” said the green haired male, quickly adjusting his glasses. “The time all of you soldiers used to prepare the meal, you could have used it for more productive matters.”

 

“What can be more productive than to certify yourself that your body is all fuelled up and ready to continue moving around?” interrupted Takao, coming inside of the room while also carrying two trays – one featuring a bowl with Nikujaga on top and the other rice balls of several fillings. “We’re not like you guys, who can spend long periods of time without eating. For us humans to stay healthy, we require at least three meals a day.”

 

“Weaklings...” softly scoffed the blonde, a sneer on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back on the backrest of his seat.

 

“Cooking may be a waste of time for you, but it’s necessary for us,” added Kagami, carrying a large pot filled with piping hot rice and putting it on top of a side table with a loud thud. “And it can be a good hobby, if you do it well.”

 

“Or if you have the perpetual appetite of a starving wolf~” teased Takao, giving a pointed look at the taller redhead as he took his seat on the table.

 

“Shut it! It’s not like I get fat for eating a lot of food!” roared Kagami, dropping his body down on his seat and crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked at the black haired male’s remark.

 

“That’s a mystery of nature, to be honest,” said Kasamatsu, carrying a single large tray in his hands that held several small bowls and plates with different side dishes, such as tsukudani, sunomono, boiled squid with miso vinaigrette and several other pickled vegetables.

 

“Since it’s not like he uses his brain enough to burn all of that food,” added Nijimura, also carrying a tray with him, though this one was filled with several traditional Japanese sweets, such as dango, kompeito, manju, mochi and melon pan. These had been the only dishes that they hadn’t cooked from scratch and simply acquired through the food supply of the military base.

 

“Why is everybody ganging up against me today...?” grumbled Kagami, his pouting expression showing even more in his features.

 

 _At least you don’t have the six targets potentially ganging up against you, Kagami,_ inwardly mumbled Nijimura, awkwardly sitting down on his seat as he felt the intense glare that he was being subjected at by the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“So, shall we get dinner started?” inquired Nijimura after having cleared his throat. “I can see that there are some quite excited to eat Japanese food and I would prefer not to have to clean drool out of the floor.”

 

“Sorry...” apologized the purple haired male, quickly wiping with the back of his hand the trickle of saliva going down his chin and starting to drip down on top of the table.

 

“Anyway,” continued Nijimura, rolling his eyes around as he ignored the soft snickering of Takao as he observed the funny semblance of the purple haired target. “Dig in already. And like Kagami said, not even a single crumb is to be left! Food supplies are stable right now but who knows for how long that will continue. We can’t waste food!”

 

“Itadakimasu!” said the soldiers in unison as they took a hold of their chopsticks and were readying themselves to start eating the small but quite luxurious banquet in front of them.

 

“Come on, you say it too,” insisted Kasamatsu, receiving a bowl filled with piping hot rice from Himuro, who had been left in charge of serving rice to everyone. “It’s rude to not give your thanks towards the food that you are going to eat, especially if it’s given to you by others.”

 

“I-Itadakimasu...” awkwardly mumbled the six targets, some taking a hold of their own chopsticks, others also receiving a rice bowl.

 

“...” A serious glint on his eyes, the bluenette motioned his chopsticks forward and clumsily tried to pick a piece of karaage and take it towards his plate, much like he had been instructed to do during the crash course of eating etiquette. His first try failed miserably, the way the round piece of fried chicken slipped out of his chopsticks and rolled around on the tray. His second and third try were the same struggle, always resulting in the loss of the karaage.

 

“Here,” said the heterochromatic redhead, motioning his own chopsticks forward and picking a karaage, dropping it in the bluenette’s plate afterwards – his movements were almost as if he had been using chopsticks throughout his whole life and hadn’t learned of their existence not even an hour ago.

 

“As expected of you, M1...” mumbled the bluenette, a small pout showing on his lips as he decided to give it one more try – which ended up in failure. “How come you can do it so perfectly already...?”

 

“As an absolute being, I will always successfully achieve whatever it is that I want to do,” said the heterochromatic redhead, putting a couple more of karaage in the bluenette’s plate, aiming afterwards for some side dishes. “I like to feed you. So you don’t really need to learn how to use chopsticks, since I can give you food for the rest of your life.”

 

“But that way I won’t be able to give you food...” pointed out Kuroko, his gaze downcast as he intently looked at the plate that was being filled bit by bit. He took a quick peek towards his lover’s plate and found it completely empty, save for the rice bowl and the miso soup placed right in front of him. “I don’t like that thought.”

 

“You have plenty of time to learn how to use chopsticks properly,” said the heterochromatic redhead, giving a quick peck to the smaller male’s cheek. “I’ll teach you.”

 

“Thank you, M1,” acknowledged the bluenette, giving a quick smile to the taller male. “Now please put food on your own plate or you won’t have any food for yourself, the way Kagami-kun, M3 and M2 are devouring everything.”

 

“I gant hep it,” said the tanned male in the middle of munching and stuffing even more food inside of his mouth. “Tis i thoo gode!!”

 

“Why thank you,” acknowledged Himuro, giving a quick, but extremely satisfied, smile to the tanned male. “Taiga and I did our best. Takao was also quite the help in the preparation.”

 

“You did this?” inquired the purple haired male, putting little pieces of every dish around him in his mouth one after the other, making a brief pause of a couple of seconds to chew the food and then swallow it.

 

“For the most part, yes,” answered Himuro, picking up a paper napkin and motioning it towards the purple haired male, his seat on the table already a complete mess of crumbs and fallen drops of sauce or small pieces of missed chunks. “But like I said, everyone gave a hand in making t—“

 

“Muro-chin....!” called the purple haired giant all of a sudden, his large hands being slammed against the table surface and making it teeter around and the plates on top of it to clank against one another.

 

“’M-Muro...chin’?” repeated Himuro, his usual poker face breaking down a little bit and showing a surprised demeanour on his face.

 

“Yes, Muro-chin,” acknowledged the purple haired giant with a slow nod of his head. “Muro-chin is Muro-chin. Muro-chin, will you continue to cook for me? I’ll... Hm... I don’t have anything to give you... Hmmm... Oh, I won’t let you get hurt! I’ll take the bullets for you, so cook for me, okay?”

 

“Ah... That’s...” mumbled Himuro, at a complete loss on how he should answer the purple haired male. His hand unconsciously climbed up in the air and touched the overgrown fringe that covered one of his eyes – or _used_ to cover one of his eyes. “I don’t think... that’s possible...”

 

“Hm? Why?” asked the purple haired giant, his head slightly tilted as he curiously observed the older male.

 

“Oh c’mon! Don’t be stubborn and eat it already, M4!” admonished Takao, a soft frown on his face as he looked over to the green haired male, who had an even bigger frown on his own features. “Only little kids say that they don’t like something before they even try it out!”

 

“I will not eat this piece of white, squish... something!” argued back the green haired male, looking at the tofu inside of the miso soup with a disgusted expression on his face. Anyone that saw him right now would be led into thinking that he was about to barf.

 

“It’s just tofu, it won’t kill you,” sighed Takao, rolling his eyes around. “See? M1 seems to like it.”

 

“Yes, it is indeed quite good,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, putting a small square of tofu in his mouth and leisurely munching on it. “It has the exact same consistency as human brains.”

 

“...!” There was a collective wave of nausea running through the soldier’s stomachs, Kagami even going as far as slamming his chopsticks on the table and clutching his mouth shut to not be the one vomiting all over their food.

 

“I-I lost my appetite...” croaked Kagami, his face as pale as a ghost as he tried to not think about the graphic and horrific images spiralling around in his brain. “I’ll never eat or touch tofu ever again in my whole life...”

 

“Please tell me that you never ate human brains,” beckoned Nijimura, suddenly feeling as tired as if he had ran ten marathons in a row with that one simple sentence of the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“Of course not,” readily denied the heterochromatic redhead, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. He lifted his gaze from his miso soup bowl and sideways glanced the black haired male, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he purred his next words. “I only played around with them a dozen of times.”

 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna throw up...!” yelped Kagami, hastily getting up from his seat and running off in the kitchen’s direction, always keeping his mouth well sealed with the help of his hands.

 

“M1, you shouldn’t say things like that,” softly admonished the bluenette, a glint of disapproval in his expressionless demeanour.

 

“Yes, M0 is right,” acknowledged Nijimura, softly clearing his throat to try to forget that this conversation even started in the first place. “This is not something to be discussed while eat—“

 

“Tofu is actually more similar to other type of soft tissues, like the intestines or the lungs,” continued the bluenette, his expression ever remaining the same as he spoke. “Actually, some of the desserts over there seem to resemble more the human brain in terms of consistency and texture than these small squares of tofu.”

 

“You’re right, M0,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, tentatively squeezing one of the remaining pieces of tofu with his chopsticks. “Human brains take more strength to turn into pulp than tofu.”

 

“Okay, enough with this conversation already!” yelled Kasamatsu, feeling his stomach continuously turning around as he listened to the back and forth discussion between the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette. He released an exasperated sigh and picked up his cup of fresh water to try to permanently seal the already ingested food in his stomach, the corner of his steel blue eyes catching the reappearance of the redhead soldier – lucky him, for having missed the rest of the conversation. “Geez, you guys say the weirdest of things...”

 

“Um, Senpai?” suddenly called the blonde, who had been uncharacteristically calm and well behaved for a long period of time now.

 

“Hm?” interjected Kasamatsu, giving a couple more of swings to his drink.

 

“What’s a ‘boner’?” inquired the blonde, his head slightly tilted to the right as he exchanged his golden gaze between the two oldest black haired males sitting at the table.

 

“ACK!!” choked both Kasamatsu and Nijimura at the same time, the former while drinking his water and the latter as he munched on a piece of tonkatsu. A loud thud shook the entire room around as Kagami bumped on a table on his way back to his seat, his face as red as the shade of his hair.

 

“Buwahahahahahahahaha!!” burst out laughing Takao, one of his hands continuously tapping the table’s surface as his body squirmed around in amusement at that innocent question, one that would be expected of a little child and not of a teenage.

 

“Um... M5, that’s... not something you actually talk about during meal time...” tried to explain Himuro, even his cheekbones lightly smeared with pink. When he saw the blonde tilting his head even further due to his words, the expression on his features telling him that he had absolutely no idea why such a question was taboo during dinner time, Himuro was about to open his mouth once again to try to explain it to him in a more eloquent way that wouldn’t get any of his squad mates dying from embarrassment, but his words were quickly cut short.

 

“Don’t worry, Himuro-san, I already educated them in the names of kisses, I don’t mind also explaining them what a boner is~” announced Takao with a sing song voice, cleaning the tears in the corner of his eyes with the back of his finger. “They would need to have a sex ed pep talk eventually, right?”

 

“Takao, be quiet already...” groaned Nijimura, half hiding his blushing features with his hand. _Don’t give M1 even more reasons to kill me..._

 

“A boner is an informal name for erection, which is what happens further south in the male body when they get sexually aroused or attracted to someone,” started Takao, after having softly cleared his throat and straightened his body in his seat – you know, for formality’s sake.

 

“Takao,” tried to call Nijimura once again, feeling that his life was about to achieve its ending much sooner than it had probably been programmed to happen.

 

“It will probably be easier for you guys to understand if I explain it in a somewhat more scientific way so...” continued Takao, giving a quick thought on how he should put his next words in order to make the conversation the shortest possible and quickly end it. “You get an erection when a large amount of blood flows into your penis and it gets ready for action. And by action, I mean ready to have sex. You know, mating, procreating, making babies, spreading your seed through the world~”

 

“Tak—“

 

“It’s a physiological reaction that happens to every male and it’s impossible to control, though that doesn’t necessarily mean that it happens all the time,” added Takao, nodding his head in agreement to his own words. “Well, it doesn’t happen all the time unless you are a pervert, that is. Usually, you only get a boner because you get turned on by the thought of someone that attracts you in a physical or emotional sense. For example, the person you are in love with or have a crush on. Then again, if you are a pervert, you can get turned on by the thought or sight of pretty much anyone or anything.”

 

“Eh... A pervert, huh...” repeated the heterochromatic redhead, his voice completely void of life and gaining a monotone shine as he coldly glared to Nijimura, his mismatched eyes violently flickering for a couple of seconds. “And what do you usually do to those so called ‘perverts’? Cut that ‘boner’ off of their bodies?”

 

“...!!” A massive shudder ran down Nijimura’s spine, feeling that, more than his own life, he would have to keep a look out around him in order to maintain his manhood fully intact and operational, even if not to be used necessarily with the small bluenette in any form or shape – the reason why it took him almost half an hour to return to his squad members was to uphold the necessary time to fully extinguish the boner currently being discussed at the dinner table.

 

“So nasty~” taunted the blonde, a sneer on his face as he sideways glared to Nijimura. “As expected of lowly forms of life.”

 

“Disgusting...” mumbled the green haired male, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he averted looking at any of the males sat down on the table – why exactly had the human body such unnecessary characteristics? Truly, why couldn’t he have been born as something other than a human, even if only in the beginning stages of his life?

 

“Way to get yourself killed...” snickered the tanned male, a smirk painted on his lips as he casually glanced to Nijimura.

 

“Dirty~” managed to spew the purple haired male in between all the food that he was presently munching on in his mouth, crumbs falling out from its insides as he spoke.

 

 _C’mon, keep going... Keep hitting where it hurts...,_ inwardly mumbled Nijimura, half hiding his face with his hand even further as he hollowed himself in guilt. _It’s not like I have any pride or anything.... Go on, only one left. Put the last nail in my coffin, M0!_

 

“Isn’t it better to be a pervert than a murderer, though?” suddenly spoke the bluenette, his eyes stuck to his plate as he was once again trying to pick a piece of karaage with his chopsticks. Though with very trembling hands and chopsticks, he finally was about to hold it in between the two wooden sticks and lift it from the plate. It went without saying that his face immediately brighten up in happiness. “M1, here.”

 

The heterochromatic redhead acted almost automatically at the call of his name, readily turning his face in his lover’s direction and greedily putting the juicy piece of fried chicken in his mouth. After deliciously munching on it, the heterochromatic redhead gave a long kiss to the bluenette’s cheek, a smile on his face. “Well done. I told you that you would do it if you gave it a little bit of time.”

 

“Let me try again,” readily announced the bluenette, his eyes once again focusing in another piece of karaage and chopsticks cautiously taking a hold of it, so that it wouldn’t slip out of his grasp like all the other failed attempts.

 

“Reward yourself this time,” said the heterochromatic redhead, lovingly gazing to the smaller male as he studied his learning evolution in terms of ‘human food’. “You should taste them too, M0.”

 

“But I want to give it to you, M1,” confessed the bluenette, a satisfied and happy smile on his features as he slowly motioned the piece of fried chicken towards the taller male’s mouth. “If you want to feed me, then I also want to feed you. I quite like it too, after all.”

 

 _H-He’s an angel...!,_ inwardly screamed all of the present soldiers, observing half flabbergasted at how innocent in general the small bluenette was, even though he had given them front row seats to how deadly he and all the other Ms could be when in ‘super soldier mode’.

 

“Y-You can’t think like that, M0!” yelped Kasamatsu after having cleared his throat and broke himself out of his shocked demeanour. “Or else, you’ll end up being preyed on by some dirty old man!”

 

“Ugh...” At hearing those words, Nijimura couldn’t help but groan and let his head fall against the table surface.

 

There it was... The last nail to his coffin dealt by his own second-in-command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura, I'm sorry to tell you this but apparently you were chosen to be my punching bag for this fic. It's usually Kagami but... diversity is healthy, isn't it? *evil smirk* But well~ Now the Ms know what a boner is and why it happens~ How long will it be until they get to experience one themselves and then discover that procreation can also be done between the same sex? *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Also, for those who have been *cough*begging*cough* for some development on the other pairings, I hereby declare that the next 5 chapters will be used to explore each pairing, one at a time~ Rejoice, my children, you will finally really have the beginning stages of KiKasa, MidoTaka, AoKaga and MuraHimu, not forgetting the already ongoing AkaKuro (with the painfully awkward Nijimura in the mixture...)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	34. Music Front, Mission Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> I'm really, REALLY sorry for the recent lack of updates -.-' Life is once again getting in the way and since I'm trying to impose in said life some radical changes, it's being hard to deal with everything without having to neglect something in return... But, if fate and the universe itself is on my side, everything will be sorted out by the beginning of 2018~ (which would be the ultimate and perfect way to begin a new year :3)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, nfufufufufu *evil smirk*
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter ^^]

“Oooh~ It’s the box thingy with images inside!” cheerfully yelled the blonde, happily dancing around through the living room of the building they had been once again closed off inside of until he reached the cushioned seats where the rectangular device was placed in front of. “Is it the same thing that they had in the lab?”

 

“Probably, but I don’t think we give it the same use that the scientists did,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, a sour look on his features over the fact that he had to look after this happy-go-lucky target due to all the other soldiers being in charge of other things that were needed to be taken care of. “And it’s not called ‘box thingy with images inside’, it’s called television. Or TV for short.”

 

“So what kind of use do you humans give to the box thingy with images inside?” asked the blonde, his head slightly tilted as he closely observed the device and tried to disclose any differences that it may had in relation to the one he was so well acquainted with.

 

“...” A vein immediately popping up in his forehead, Kasamatsu took a deep breath in order to control the incoming explosive rage attack and then softly cleared his throat. “We use _televisions_ as a source of entertainment and to pass time. Also for educational purposes or to keep updated about things going on around our country or even the whole world. It’s the easiest method to spread a message to the general population too, since everyone has access to one at this time and age.”

 

“Hmm~” hummed the blonde in acknowledgment, straightening his head once again and coldly glaring to the electronic device. “Then there’s not that much of a difference, after all. They used the box thingy with images inside to teach me about the human society and to provide me information for my missions.”

 

Cautiously glancing over to the glaring form of the blonde, Kasamatsu carefully approached the blonde and passed extremely close behind him, getting a hold of his clothes and tow hauling the taller male in the sofa’s direction.

 

“Ah... Um... Senpa—“

 

“Sit,” ordered Kasamatsu, releasing the blonde’s clothes and pointing with his index finger to the sofa. There was a sort of pride deep in his chest over the fact that the blonde immediately followed after his words and sat down on the sofa, his golden eyes attentively peering over in his direction as he waited for further instructions. It almost seemed that he was dealing with an overgrown and human-ish version of a Golden Retriever puppy.

 

The black haired male turned around on his heels, took a hold of the remote control placed beside the TV screen and heavily dropped his body on the sofa, a considerably safety distance separating his body from the blonde’s, who was still intently following him with his eyes.

 

“I still think that what you watched on the television while inside of the lab is different from what runs on a normal television,” said Kasamatsu, pressing a button on the remote control and turning on the TV on the first channel – the evening news had already started and was nearing its end. “What kind of things did they make you watch?”

 

“Well... In the beginning, they showed me things called ‘dramas’ so that I would learn how to behave in a human-like way. They would tell me to focus on a character and then copy everything that they were doing and apply it in the missions,” explained the blonde, his golden eyes locked on the screen. “Then they started showing me ‘documentaries’ about discoveries performed by human beings, such as medicine, science, military strategies, historical events, the list goes on. After that, the cycle began once again. The difference was that it was done in languages other than Japanese.”

 

“You know languages other than Japanese?” inquired Kasamatsu, an eyebrow slightly perked up at that unexpected discovery.

 

“Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, German, Greek, Armenian, Romanian, Russian, Arabic, Hebrew, Somal—“

 

“Okay, I get it!” interrupted Kasamatsu all of a sudden, the never ending enumeration of the blonde starting to confuse him deeply. He sighed and returned his eyes to the TV screen, putting his elbow on the armrest of the sofa and leaning the side of his face on his closed fist. “Why would they teach you all that? Do the others also know all of that?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Senpai,” said the blonde, his eyes still unmoving from the screen as he analysed the news being announced on the electronic device. “I may not have known what a ‘boner’ was, but I do understand very well what an ‘audit’ is.”

 

“...”

 

“So why are you asking all of these questions?” continued the blonde, finally ripping his eyes from the screen and looking over to the black haired male, to which he intently stared at with a dead serious expression. “If death is approaching, then what’s the use of learning more about us? Blood will be spilled in less than 24 hours so it’s a waste of time to get to know what we can or cannot do.”

 

“Just because there will be an audit, it doesn’t mean that you guys will die because of it,” pointed out Kasamatsu, also turning his head to speak face to face with the blonde. A shudder immediate crawled up his spine when he saw the golden eyes of the taller male shining brightly and illuminating the living room even further.

 

“I never said that we would be the ones dying, did I?” said the blonde, coldly and expressionlessly staring to the older male. “If we were to put it in terms of battle output, numbers and equipment, you soldiers have the upper hand. But would that be an efficient choice when facing super soldiers?”

 

“What are you trying to say, M5?” asked Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his features as his hand slowly motioned towards the handgun strapped around his waist, luckily on the side that was leaned over the armrest of the sofa.

 

“I don’t remember the exact number of missions that I have participated in, but most of them were infiltration ones, followed by the total wipe out of the infiltrated area,” started the blonde, his eyes returning to normal and switching to stare away in the distance. “In all of those missions, I had a success rate of 100%. The mission was completed and there were no survivors to speak of it afterwards. I did those missions on solo.”

 

“...” Gulping down hard, Kasamatsu strongly gripped at the handle of the handgun and let his hand remain in that position, his whole body tense with the expectation that _anything_ could happen at _any time_.

 

“The others were the exact same, with the exception of M0,” continued the blonde, a certain fondness in his eyes at the mention of the small bluenette. “They always had to go on their own solo missions and always returned as the victorious side. M0 went through a different procedure but the result was, in a roundabout way, the same as ours. So... If we obtained those results while separated from each other, what sort of guarantees do you have in you to back up your nonsensical notion that we will be the ones to die in less than 24 hours, Kasamatsu-senpai? More so when we are now all together.”

 

“’Nonsensical notion’? Yes, maybe you are right on that one,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, his frown deepening even further. “Maybe it’s really wistful thinking on our side that we will come out of all this crap with all of our body parts intact.”

 

“Then why—“

 

“But it’s still something that we must do,” interrupted Kasamatsu, knowing very well which was going to be the blonde’s next question. “As a human being... As a soldier... This is my duty. It’s my and all the other members of my squad’s duty to correct the fucking mistakes of other human beings and their egoistical actions, even if I get killed because of it!”

 

“...!” At those unexpected words, the blonde let his jaw slacken and his lips parted, his golden eyes surprisingly staring at the older male while his brain seemed to have turned into a mash of disorganized thoughts. He wondered what exactly was happening inside of him because never once in his whole life had he felt so lost, so confused and with such a noteworthy lack of knowledge in a situation in particular. “Aha... Ahahahahaha!”

 

“W-What are you laughing at...?” grudgingly mumbled Kasamatsu, releasing the grip to his handgun and crossing his arms over his chest, sulking slightly at the fact that he was once again being used as laughing material to the targets.

 

“Like I thought, you really are the best, Senpai,” said the blonde, an amused smile still present on his lips as he cleaned the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes due to the sudden laughing outburst. He let his body fully slump down on the sofa and leaned the back of his head on the backrest, his golden eyes peering sideways to the black haired male. “What do you usually watch on TV?”

 

“...!” Now being his turn to get surprised at the sudden change in the blonde, Kasamatsu once again turned his head towards the taller male, an eyebrow slightly perked as he observed the taunting amusement in his face. Though it wasn’t simply that but something far more _human_ that was accompanying it. “Ah... Usually this channel, I guess?”

 

With a couple of finger movements, Kasamatsu changed the TV screen from the news report to a channel which featured music exclusively. When he looked over to the blonde, he saw in his face a quite inquisitive expression.

 

“What... is this?” asked the blonde, his head slightly tilted at the images he was watching on the screen and the completely unknown sounds that were exiting the speakers of the television.

 

“Music,” shortly explained Kasamatsu, a knowing smirk on his lips as he gave a quick shrug with his shoulders. “I told you that there’s plenty in ‘human television’ that you didn’t get to experience while in the lab.”

 

“Music? What kind of purpose does it serve?” asked further the blonde, switching his gaze between the black haired male and the TV screen, as to not miss any little detail of both.

 

“Purpose?” snorted Kasamatsu, rolling his eyes around while shaking his head just the slightest. “Music doesn’t have a purpose. We created music to entertain ourselves; we listen to music as a hobby or to relax. Music doesn’t have a reason of existence either; it’s simply there when we want it to be.”

 

“That doesn’t really make a lot of sense...” pointed out the blonde, an eyebrow arched on his brows just a tiny little bit as he suspiciously looked over to the older male.

 

“The existence of super soldiers doesn’t really make a lot of sense in our world either but yet I have one sitting right next to me right now,” pointed out Kasamatsu this time, once again shrugging his shoulders. “It doesn’t make sense to you because you’re not familiar with it. Once you get to know and understand it, it will start clicking in your head.”

 

“Does that also apply to us?” asked the blonde, returning his attention once again to the screen.

 

“It could apply,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “But you can only really find out if it applies or not if we are still alive, right?”

 

“That’s true. If you die, I will never find out, will I?” acknowledged the blonde, a mischievous smirk also popping up on his features. His body slowly started slipping sideways through the sofa, coming to a stop when his upper body softly fell on top of the black haired male’s lap.

 

“W-What are you do—!?”

 

“Hey, Senpai,” interrupted the blonde this time, a bright smile on his lips as he stared deeply into the black haired male’s steel blue eyes. “Won’t you tell me more about this music of yours?”

 

“...” At a complete loss of what to do and with his arms still held high above his head due to the sudden position on the sofa (and on top of him!!) that the blonde decided all on his own to take, Kasamatsu opened his mouth to speak but no sound found its way out. With a blush threatening to creep into his features in full bloom, he started pushing the blonde’s face towards the screen of the television, maybe with a little bit more of strength that it was advised to use on someone that could kill him in a span of a fraction of a second.

 

Being this intently observed, possibly studied too, by M5... was causing both his brain and heart to go completely astray inside of his body, the former working in a far more leisure and almost sluggish way and the latter doing the extreme opposite of the brain.

 

Kasamatsu’s heart was simply threatening to jump out of his ribcage at this point, fear not being involved in it in the least.

 

“T-There’s different types of music,” started explaining Kasamatsu, making sure to keep the blonde’s face well turned in the screen’s direction by tightly pressing his hand on his warm features, a ticklish sensation coursing through his wrist due to the rustling of his blonde locks of hair against his skin. “There’s classical, rock, pop—“

 

-.-

 

Halfway through the educative and extremely detailed lesson in human music, Kise had noticed that the soldier was steadily growing more and more tired. Probably he had not had a single wink of sleep since before they had arrived to the lab to fully begin their so-called ‘rescue mission’. And he knew very well how much humans needed to sleep in order to keep working properly. He really wondered how it felt to sleep, since he no longer had memories of the time when he was still able to do such, and the fact that human beings could so easily lower their guards to fully defenceless levels appalled him, mostly because he knew how dangerous the world was.

 

“Why don’t you show me examples of everything that you have been trying to explain to me?” suggested Kise the moment he noted that the black haired male’s tiredness had reached its peak. Since then, they silently listened and watched the countless music videoclips that passed one after another on the music channel.

 

Two hours later, the soldier feel in a deep slumber, one of his hands still softly pressed against his head, fingers lightly entwined in his hair.

 

 _Really, how stupid can humans be...?,_ inwardly scoffed Kise, a smirk on his lips as he slowly turned his body around on the sofa and the older male’s lap, only stopping when he was now facing the sleeping male’s stomach.

 

“Shall we get things started then~?” softly whispered Kise, his fingers leisurely crawling into the older male’s soldier uniform’s pocket and removing from there the electronic device that he recognized as a ‘cell phone’. He opened the contact list and used the pads of his fingers to carefully thread through all the entries in it, swiftly memorizing every single one of them while searching for a particular name. “Ooh~ It’s just like Kurokocchi said~ She’s really in here!”

 

The blonde selected the number and opened the message app, quickly typing a text there and readily sending it. A couple of seconds later, a momentarily ring tone resounded in the midst of the music coming from the TV’s speakers, which masked the sound and made it pass off as nothing more than a new addiction to the music being featured at that moment.

 

Reading the message, Kise couldn’t help but smirk at it. He swiftly erased both messages – the one he had sent and the one he received – and locked the cell phone’s screen once again, slowly putting it back in the black haired male’s pocket.

 

He returned his body to its original position, facing once again the television’s screen and allowed his eyes and ears to continue to study what was being featured there – now a fully satisfied grin present on his lips.

 

“I bet Kurokocchi will praise me for so easily accomplishing my mission <3” softly whispered Kise with a sing-song voice. “Ahh~ I can’t wait for tomorrow~ I wonder how everything will really end up going... Will it be Akashicchi’s win... or will it be Kurokocchi’s victory? I would like Kurokocchi to win but... I like Akashicchi’s plan much better~ _Since there’s nothing that I hate more in this world than humans._ ”

 

And so the night proceeded and then came to an end – Kise leisurely exploring the music world while impatiently waiting for day break and the amusing half human, half super soldier peacefully sleeping and being used as a pillow for the blonde, fully unsuspicious of what was to come in a couple of hours.

 

_[Kasamatsu Yukio: Hiya, Momoicchi~ Kurokocchi asked me to tell you the following~ “The first citadel has successfully fallen, the Suspended Gardens will be the main target next. Bring the Index tomorrow and let the water be dirtied by blood.” Aominecchi also asked me to deliver you a message! He said: The next time I see you, you’re dead. See you tomorrow <3]_

_[Momoi Satsuki: Got it, Ki-chan! Give my a-okay to Tetsu-kun and tell Dai-chan that he can try, if he thinks he’s really able to do it ;3]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This sure are about to get interesting, aren't they? *evil smirk* And finally we have some straight out hints that Momoi is involved in this whole thing right from the start!!!!! Ahh~ I can't wait for the next chapter since it will be focused on a pairing in the tags that has had pretty much zero interaction time, if not for some occasional and short exchanges of words~ I wonder if you can guess who they are, nfufufufu *winks*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Release Schedule](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)


	35. Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with an update! Finally XD
> 
> You know, I never thought (or even knew) that something as simple as being told "good morning" could make someone cry of happiness. Go tell someone good morning out of the blue and make that person's day better by showing that you care :D It doesn't matter what you are to them, sometimes the most common of greetings or words can be like the sun sending the shadows tormenting you away. I know that you will be reading this chapter almost as soon as I publish it so thank you very much <3
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter~]

“Takao, I demand an explanation... Right now!” announced the green haired male, quickly adjusting his glasses as he looked down to the black haired male comfortably fiddling with a square object while sat down on the same table that they had all used to have dinner. “I feel like you are highly downgrading my intellectual capabilities by not providing me with an explanation towards what I do not know. If a human can understand it, it goes without saying that I, a being much superior, will master that understanding much quicker than _you_ did.”

 

“Like I said,” sighed Takao, rolling his eyes around just the slightest as he lowered his tablet down to the surface of the dinner table. “The problem is not your brain or intellectual capabilities. It’s the fact that you are neither human nor have the correct understanding of what humans are in general. If you want me to explain it to you, I would have to explain to you a buttload of other human-related things. That would take a while, you know? You would have to make me, a human, your teacher~”

 

“That’s a frightening thought and we, super soldiers, do not know what fear is,” grumbled the green haired male, crossing his arms over his chest as he averted looking at the smaller male, a half-disgusted expression on his features. He softly cleared his throat. “If it’s going to take that long, then shouldn’t you be hurrying up already? I hate unnecessary losses of time.”

 

“Pfffft!” started laughing Takao, covering his mouth with one of his hands as he amusingly kept the sulking green haired male under his gaze. “Okay, I get it already. I guess I should start from the beginning, then. You know at least what books are, right? You were saying how M1 had memorized the Divine Comedy in several different languages and what not while in the humvee so you are at least knowledgeable that humans possess this source of entertainment known as literature.”

 

“’Source of entertainment’?” repeated the green haired male, an eyebrow slightly arched as he sideways glanced at the raven haired male from the same sulking stance he had previously put himself in. “As far as I know, books are nothing more than a source of knowledge, not something as futile as entertainment.”

 

“Well, if you are _forced_ to read them, I agree with you,” acknowledged Takao, picking up the tablet once again from the table and starting to fiddle with it once again. “I guess it’s that thing, you know? When you’re in school… or whatever is equivalent to you guys, the teachers tell you to read this or that book. Most of the time, you end up not enjoying the book all that much, since you are being forced to read them. You don’t have any option other than read _that_ book. Maybe it’s something in our DNA make-up that makes us dislike being ordered around or something like that… Aaaaand I’m getting off topic here. I think M1 understands this concept since, from what I understand, he chose to read the Divine Comedy by his own initiative?”

 

“Well, I guess you could call it that,” acknowledged the green haired male with a soft nod of his head.

 

“There are dozens of different types of books,” continued Takao, a knowing smirk slowly morphing on his lips. “Some are aimed towards knowledge, like you said. For example, books about history, sociology, medicine, politics, so on and so forth. There are even books that teach things regarding cooking, gardening, music, and other things that you would probably call worthless of humans to learn about. Then there’s book aimed towards entertainment, which are mainly labelled as ‘fiction’.”

 

“’Fiction’?” repeated the green haired male, an eyebrow arching even more on his features as he finally fully switched his gaze towards the smaller male. “Do you perhaps means the ‘imaginable’?”

 

“Pffft! That’s a weird way of putting it,” snorted Takao, shaking his head around just the slightest. “But yeah, I guess you got the gist of it. People that have the job of ‘writers’ create different types of stories to entertain their readers. The Divine Comedy is an example of that. Inside of the large label of ‘fiction’, there’s a lot more small categories. Much like with educative books, there are those that have historical settings, crime and investigations, medical situations. They can also expand towards ‘normal human things’, like comedy, romance, simply the daily life of the characters. In a roundabout way, ‘fiction’ is whatever the writers wants to write about, whether it actually exists in this world or if it’s something created in their imagination. There’s absolutely no boundaries in the literature world~”

 

“Again, why do humans waste their time with those types of things?” sighed the green haired male. “What kind of purpose does reading about those types of things have? You won’t get anything out of reading fake things.”

 

“That’s why it’s called entertainment,” pointed out Takao with a singsong voice. “Entertainment doesn’t have any purpose other than to bring happiness to our otherwise boring lives. If you had things to do while inside of your cell, maybe it would have been more enjoyable to stay in the lab, right? Boredom is a hateful thing and humans have fully mastered the arts of nullifying that hateful thing by creating several types of strategies to fight it off. Books are one of those strategies.”

 

“So even out of the battlefield, you humans continue to needlessly fight,” sighed the green haired male. “You truly are the most belligerent specie in the world.”

 

“I think fighting off boredom is more of an internal struggle than actually going to war,” said Takao, slightly surprised at the way that the green haired male had put that. “But well, that was Literature 101. That’s not even what you want me to explain to you, right? You want to know what those words that I used to describe you six back when we were in the airport were.”

 

“It was about time for you to get to that,” scoffed the green haired male, rolling his eyes around.

 

“Now I feel like taking longer to get there~” teasingly announced Takao, leaning his back on the backrest of the chair and leisurely stretching his arms over his head. “I wonder what I should do, hehehe~”

 

“Takao!” admonished the green haired male, his frown intensifying once again as he closely observed the raven haired male.

 

“Okay, I get it, I get it,” acknowledged Takao, waving his hand around to try to soothe down the annoyed taller male. “Within Japan, there’s a type of literature known as ‘manga’. Opposite to The Divine Comedy, it’s not just words with a couple of drawings every now and then, but it features mainly drawings with just dialogues between the characters and very little narration. It’s quite… similar, we can call it, to American and European comic books but, at the same time, it’s a whole different thing. It would be hard to explain since you don’t have experience with either of them so I guess I will leave it at that. Japanese people have quite the imagination so you can find anything within the manga field. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_. It’s a very broad literary field, with lots and lots of specific terms and words. What I called you six came from there.”

 

“You used words referring to ‘fiction’ and the ‘imaginary’ to describe real living creatures?” inquired the green haired male, suspiciously eyeing the raven haired male. “I think that is described as ‘delusions’.”

 

“That one would have scarred an otaku for life, depending on their degree of addiction,” mumbled Takao, twisting his nose just the slightest at that accusation. “And I mean, until I was selected to participate in this mission, super soldiers belonged to the world of the imaginary, as far as it concerned me. I now know that it’s painfully real but it doesn’t change the fact that it was still fiction to me a couple of days ago. You can’t really blame me for comparing you guys to characters of manga when your personalities are a complete train wreck!”

 

“We are much more perfect than any of you lowly humans,” said the green haired male, once again frowning at the smaller male. “A ‘train wreck’ certainly is not the correct way to describe us.”

 

“If we forget your ‘super powers’, personality and psychologically-wise, you are a complete failure,” announced Takao, not mincing his words in the slightest. “No offense here, but if you were simply a normal human being and not a super soldier, you would be readily classified as a ‘weirdo’ by everyone around you and some of you would have actually been closed inside of the psychiatry ward of a high security mental hospital. Especially M5 and M1. And perhaps M0 too, since he’s quite the danger to himself, the way he’s completely ignorant of everything.”

 

“…”

 

“I’m not downgrading or making fun of you, I’m simply saying things as they are from a human point of view,” said Takao in his own defence, feeling that he might have somewhat crossed the line with what he had told the green haired male just now. “You might as well have been characters inside of a manga. Life would be much easier for you if you had been born inside of a world accepting of your… specie?”

 

“We don’t want acceptance, we simply want to keep on living,” interrupted the green haired male out of the blue. “Whether in this world or as characters of a book, I don’t think any of that would change. The struggles would be the same, whatever the circumstances or settings would have been. Thinking about things like that is a waste of time. What does it help you fantasising about how things could be if you were in another place? You might as well walk forward and reach that place. Now stop wasting my time once again and get to the point. You are being a terrible teacher, Takao.”

 

“………………Ah. Sorry, I got off topic once again,” said Takao, awkwardly clearing his throat so as to snap out of his completely flabbergasted self due to the green haired male’s words. That had been… strangely coherent and logical, coming from the mouth of someone who didn’t even know how to hold chopsticks until that evening. “So I start explaining the easiest ones first and then go for the more complicated terms. I called  M5 ‘flashy blonde’. It’s pretty much saying that he’s one of those types of sparkling characters that likes to boast about what he can do. Another way I could describe him is an oversized puppy, since he easily gets attached to others. Like it’s happening between him and Kasamatsu-san and, from what I understood, him and M0 too?”

 

“I can fully agree with the fact that M5 has some of the annoying characteristics of those furry creatures,” snorted the green haired male. “I think that what your dog did to M0 is what M5 wished he could do to him too.”

 

“Now you put a weird image in my head…” groaned Takao, feeling like facepalming himself at the taller male’s words. “Anyways… I said that M2 is a cookie monster which is a term used to describe someone who likes to eat loads and loads of food, especially sweets and snacks. Now to the manga-only terms~ To M3 was ‘ore-sama’. It’s used by characters to say ‘I’ in an overly self-confident and quite narcissistic way. But it can also be used to describe someone who is overly self-confident and narcissistic. It can go both ways.”

 

“M3 has his reasons to being so self-confident, for as annoying as it is for everyone else around him,” pointed out the green haired male, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders.

 

“For the couple of the year, I used ‘kuudere’ for M0 and ‘yandere’ for M1,” proceeded Takao, a sly smirk once again popping up on his features. “Kuudere is a character archetype that is used to describe a character which is usually aloof, cold and blunt but deep down is extremely caring. M0’s perpetually expressionless demeanour is one of the best ways to explain why I described him as a kuudere, especially because he only smiles for short periods of time and it mainly revolves around M1. As for ‘yandere’… I’m already inwardly praying that M1 won’t try to kill me in my sleep because of what I’m going to say but a yandere is usually someone who is psychotically and violently in love with someone. They act caring and nice to their beloved but treat the rest of the human population as a threat to their romantic relationship, sometimes going as far as literally wiping out everyone around them just so they can have their love interest only to themselves. They usually start as very loving and gentle characters, sometimes even innocent, but their love and devotion towards their love interest at some point becomes destructive and completely psychotic.”

 

“I don’t see why M1 would try to kill you because of what you just said since he knows all of that better than anyone else,” pointed out the green haired male, an eyebrow slightly arched as he looked over at the smaller male with a certain curiosity. “The scientists that he killed before was because of things that they did to M0. We all are aware that he might even kill us if we get too close to M0. But it’s a good thing if it remains like that.”

 

“It is? How so?” asked Takao, completely shocked over how accepting the green haired male was of the fact that one of his comrades could easily kill him without a second thought in the matter.

 

“M1 is M0’s safety pin,” shortly said the green haired male with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

 

“You mean M0 is M1’s safety pin, right?” corrected Takao, an eyebrow slightly arched as he closely listened to what the taller male was saying.

 

“No, I meant exactly what I said,” repeated the green haired male, releasing a soft sigh. “M1 could easily kill us if he wanted… Tsk! What a thing to say as a super soldier… But M0 could just as easily kill M1. You understand where I want to get at, right?”

 

“So… If M1 keeps on being murderously possessive of M0 and won’t let anyone get too close to him… no one gets to die by M0’s hands?” hesitantly asked Takao, a shudder crawling up his spin and making the pads of his fingers holding to the tablet sweaty and slippery against the electronic device.

 

“No, but at least neither us, super soldiers, nor you, humans, gets to go extinct,” explained the green haired male, a completely passive demeanour on his features as he once again shrugged his shoulders. “M0 will obviously kill someone at some point. He’s a mass murder machine, it’s within him to kill just like it’s within M1 or me. He’s just— …So, what’s the last characteristic?”

 

“Eh?” interjected Takao, slightly lost in the sudden question that didn’t seem to match with what he was previously saying. “Um… Ah… The one missing was about you. ‘Tsundere’. A tsundere is someone who’s cold and considerable hostile to others but turns out to be an extremely gentle person on the inside when acting towards those who he cares about.”

 

“W-W-What…!?” stutteringly yelped the green haired male, his mouth left wide open as he looked at the raven haired male with completely shocked green eyes. “How exactly am I gentle to other people!? Y-You saw me killing those scientists with the rest of them! How is that being gentle!? And you also know that, as mass murder machine, I have killed a lot more than that! There’s no way I’m gentle and, in the eventuality that I would ever be, it surely wouldn’t be with any of you lowly humans!”

 

“Awww~ The way you blush is so cute<3” said Takao with a teasing singsong voice, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he saw the pinkish shade blossoming in the green haired male’s cheeks. “And the way you try to make yourself sound like a merciless human weapon is even more endearing~ Soooooo tsundere-ish, ahahahahahahahaha!”

 

“Takao, don’t call me that!!” roared the green haired male, slamming his hands on the table. “I’m not a tsundere!”

 

“Buwahahahahahahahahaha!”

 

“Takaooooooooooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that agree with Takao in regards of being forced to read specific books during our school years and not have freedom of choosing what to read at those times, raise your hands! *raises hands as high as the ceiling due to being on top of a high bed :P*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	36. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> I've heard you asking about them again and again and again. Now, it seems that their time to shine has finally came!! XD However... you know that I never do things they way you were expecting them to happen, right? *evil smirk*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter~ To be honest, I think I also forgot mine quite a while ago >.>]

_Bap, bap, bap._

 

The sound of a basketball being dribbled against hard floor resounded through the completely desert street inside of Tokyo’s military base. Every now and then the sound of the hoop being hit and the ball successfully penetrating the rim also joined the fast paced rhythm against the floor.

 

“Haa, haa… Ahhh…” Releasing a long and half tired sigh in between his elaborated breathing rhythm due to being continuously moving around for close to two hours now, Kagami grabbed the basketball after dribbling it a couple more times and then, with a powerful jump, slammed the ball in the rim, the metal plaque to which it was attached to teetering around at the strong impact of his hand on the metal circle. “This is not helping, is it…?”

 

Loudly clicking his tongue, Kagami exasperatedly wiped the sweat on his features in the sleeves of his military jacket. He lowered his upper body forward and lunged his hands towards the ball that had rolled around after the monstrous dunk. However, the ball was snatched out of his grasp before his fingertips could even touch its prickly surface.

 

“Huh?” When Kagami looked up once again, he saw two glowing dark blue eyes leisurely peering down at him. “Y-You…! What are you doing outside of the building, M3!?”

 

“I was getting bored of being closed down in that house so I decided to take a stroll outside,” casually said the tanned male, one of his hands holding the ball while the other was being used to pick at one of his ears. “And I could ask you the exact same question. What the heck were you doing?”

 

“Playing basketball, obviously,” scoffed Kagami, rolling his eyes around at how leisurely the tanned male was admitting that he had sneaked out of the building where they were being monitored and closed inside of. When he saw the questioning expression in the other male’s face, he sighed. “Right, you probably don’t know what basketball is… It’s a sport played between two teams with five players each, where the objective is to make that ball that you are holding onto pass inside of that rim over there on the wall. Depending on the place of the court from where you shoot the ball from, it can be scored as 2 or 3 points, sometimes 1 if it’s a penalty of some sort. But there’s a lot of rules and I feel that it would be a pain in the ass for me to explain them so that’s that.”

 

“Hmm…” Exchanging quick glances between the redhead, the ball in his hand and the mentioned ‘rim’ on the wall, the tanned male rolled the ball on his hand and lifted it up in the air, giving a quick jerk to his wrist that awkwardly threw the ball in the air. “Like this?”

 

“It’s not going to go in like th—“ snorted Kagami at the complete lack of form of the tanned male as he shot the ball up in the air, but his taunting words got stuck in his throat mid sentence when the ball didn’t even make a sound against the rim as it successfully scored a 3-pointer. “EHHHHHHHHHHHH!? You’re kidding, right!?”

 

“What? Isn’t this the objective of this game?” asked the tanned male, tilting his head to the left in incomprehension at the overreaction that the soldier was having at him having done exactly what he had been told was done during this ‘sport’ that went by the name of ‘basketball’.

 

“I-It is but… Eh…?” hesitantly acknowledged Kagami, still trying to process what he had seen in his brain and rationalizing it – not that it would help him much since he already was well familiarized that rationality was something just as inexistent in the super soldier group as sanity was. “Was this some sort of newbie good luck? A fluke?”

 

“Huh?” interjected the tanned male, a deep frown twisting his features as he glared at the redhead. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I can’t put the ball in the rim!?”

 

As quickly as lightning, the tanned male moved from his position near the redhead and motioned over to where the ball had stopped rolling, quickly taking a hold of it and readily throwing it up in the air once again. As soon as it began its descend towards the floor, it swiftly passed inside of the rim a second time.

 

“Wanna call this a fluke once again, you asshole!?” roared the tanned male, pointing with his finger as the ball that had rolled over to near him after jumping around on the floor a couple of times while glaring daggers at the redhead, who looked over in his direction with a completely flabbergasted expression.

 

“That’s… amazing…”

 

“Huh!?” interjected the tanned male once again, feeling that the human soldier was about to get on his case once again over what he had done for the second time.

 

“That’s amazing, M3!!” congratulated Kagami, a large grin of satisfaction stretching his lips to their limits as he did a short sprint to reach the other male’s location. “I have no freaking idea how you managed to make a score like that, but if you learned the official rules of the game and how to play properly, you would probably become one of the best basketball players of the whole world! That’s so freaking cool! Do it again!”

 

“…” Keeping his eyes on the redhead at all times, the tanned male slowly lowered his body and took a new hold of the ball as he stood straight once again. He raised his hand over his head and, with his eyes still unmoving from the soldier, he sideways threw the ball in the basket’s direction, scoring a third time almost effortlessly.

 

“This is bad… I really wanna play against you…” mumbled Kagami, an excited smirk slowly tugging the corner of his lips upwards as he observed the tanned male score the 3-pointer. He quickly turned around so he could directly face the other male. “Hey, M3, play ag—“

 

“I don’t wanna,” readily cut off the tanned male, not even letting the human soldier finish his sentence. He sluggishly stretched his arms over his head, his mouth opening to let out a long and loud yawn. “What’s the use if tomorrow everything will come to an end?”

 

“…So you guys know what an audit means,” sighed Kagami, his shoulders slumping down just the slightest at the same time as he dropped his gaze down to the floor.

 

“We may not be the same type of soldiers that you are but we are still directly related to the military world. It goes without saying that we know what an audit is,” scoffed the tanned male, rolling his eyes around at the other male’s almost innocent reaction to what his previous words had meant. “Not that I really care about it, anyway. We all knew that there was a high probability of that shit happening so it isn’t even a surprise.”

 

“But just because an audit will happen, it doesn’t mean that the higher ups will decide on an execution for you six,” said Kagami, his hands closing down into tight fists as he looked straight into the tanned male’s eyes. “You guys never took any aggressive actions against any of us while we were collecting you. Well, forgetting my first meeting with M1, I mean… Anyways, you never did anything wrong to us or to the Japanese military in a whole! You may be mass murder machines or whatever your name is but that doesn’t mean that you—“

 

“Hah! Haven’t you just said the reason as to why they would want to execute us?” interrupted the tanned male with a laugh so loud and rough that almost sounded as if the bark of a ferocious beast. “We’re mass murder machines. Our very existence is a threat to the whole world. Humans would be dumb pieces of shit if they would allow us to live and fall under the risk of having us turn against them and completely wipe them out at some point. Right now… I could even get you killed with your ball over there in a matter of seconds. We’re _that_ kind of thing, you know?”

 

“Why haven’t you, then?” asked back Kagami, fearlessly taking a step forward and shortening the distance between him and the taller male. “We’re all alone in the secluded area of the military right now. It’s the middle of the night and the majority of the soldiers are fast asleep. If you killed me right this moment, no one would notice until they needed me for some shit. Actually, all six of you could have already ‘wiped us out’ by now. We humans need to sleep, we’re not like you in that regard either. Why are we alive? Why haven’t you killed us when you six are aware that you may be sentenced to death tomorrow?”

 

“…”

 

“You six are nothing more than a bunch of awkward anti-social teens that like to go around pissing other people off,” scoffed Kagami, a knowing smirk on his lips as he gave a quick flick on the tanned male’s forehead. “I’ll be copying Kasamatsu-san’s words here but you’re brats all the way down to your core. I bet you guys are planning on behaving like good boys until the moment for the audit arrives, aren’t you? What are you going to do then? Cause a big fucking commotion to prevent the audit from happening tomorrow and get rearranged to a later date? Kill us all the moment the final decision regarding your fate is announced? Escape from here by your own means, when you don’t even know how to open doors?”

 

“Aha… Ahahahahahahaha!” started laughing the tanned male out of nowhere, grabbing into his stomach as he doubled his upper body just a fraction due to the motions of shaking around with the unexpected laugh attack. Still laughing, he turned around and started walking towards the basketball, which he grabbed onto with one of his hands. “Kagami, you… You guys are seriously underestimating us, aren’t you?”

 

“Huh?” interjected Kagami, one of his eyebrows arching at hearing that rebuke.

 

“To you, in your eyes, what are we?” asked the tanned male, leisurely throwing the ball up in the air just a couple of centimetres and then catching it once again in the palm of his hand. “A group of ‘brats’ that were used since kids as experimental lab rats? Poor little ‘brats’ that don’t know anything about the human world? A bunch of lunatics that don’t have a home or any other place to go back to? Don’t fuck with me!!”

 

With a quick jerk of his arm, the tanned male threw the basketball in the rim’s direction, the wall of the building it had been installed on breaking into smithereens as the round object perforated the surface of both the metal plate and the brick and cement surface it had been attached to.

 

“You are humans or whatever the fuck you truly are, we are super soldiers!” roared the tanned male, furiously glaring at the surprised redhead. “You do things your way, we do it our way! I could care less if I don’t understand your society or your freaking things! Do you guys understand how a cow’s or a rabbit’s society works before you kill them to eat them? You sure as hell don’t! Why would we want to learn about your things? I’m not like M5 or M1, who hate your kind from the bottom of their hearts. I’m not like M2 or M4, who view you as means to get what they want. And I sure as hell am not like M0! For all I care, you could go extinct from the surface of Earth and I wouldn’t give a single rat’s ass about it! To me, you are nothing more than cattle used to give my existence a meaning! Once you’re all gone, I will have accomplished my purpose and can finally say goodbye to this fucking boring life! Hurry up and die already!”

 

“Wai—!” called Kagami, but he was far too late – the tanned male was already far gone from his voice’s reach before he even opened his mouth to speak. Releasing an exasperated sigh, he ruffled his own red locks with his two hands. “Argh, shit! You fucking asshole!! Saying all that will only make things hard for us, you know, M3!? Because humans are dumb pieces of shit that have this fucking annoying thing inside of them called ‘empathy’!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... Is it me or did Aomine just threw a big SOS request straight on Kagami's face? I guess this fic can never be laughter and crack at all moments... *sigh*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	37. Missing Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> We have had AkaKuro, we have had KiKasa, even MidoTaka and AoKaga. So what's missing? MuraHimu!!! XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter~]

“Hey, hey, Muro-chin,” called the purple haired male, his upper body leaning forward as he closely observed a basket filled with unusually shaped and coloured hand grenades. “What is this?”

 

“Hm?” softly hummed Himuro in acknowledgment, looking over his shoulder as he washed the humongous pile of dirty dishes due to the feast they had all delightfully enjoyed together – both human soldiers and super soldiers alike. When he saw what the taller male was looking at with a completely fascinated expression on his face, he arched one of his eyebrows. “That’s… fruits. Apples, oranges and pears. Red, orange and green, respectively.”

 

“…” Intently looking at the bowl for a couple more minutes, the purple haired male motioned one of his hands forward and picked up an ‘apple’. After giving it a couple of sniffs, he gave a large bite to its round, red surface, chewing off almost half of the fruit. “It’sh shweet.”

 

“Fruits possess natural sugars so there’s a large amount of them that are sweet,” explained Himuro after a few soft chuckles. In between the clinks and clanks of the dishes being washed, he continued silently listening to the taller male chewing non-stop on the fruit inside of the bowl. For some reason, there was a certain feeling of comfort in sharing that area of the house with the deadly human weapon, for as curious as it may sound.

 

“Geh… This one is not sweet at all…” grumbled the purple haired male, sticking his tongue out at the half eaten orange on his hand.

 

“You need to peel the oranges first, M2,” shortly laughed Himuro, shaking his hands around to take off the water and foam from his fingers and then drying them off on a hand towel lying on top of the counter near him. “I’ll teach you how to do it.”

 

“Nn…” acknowledged the purple haired male with a soft nod of his head, one of his hands climbing up in the air and motioning towards his mouth, his front teeth readily biting and chewing at his thumb’s nail. His eyes carefully observed the black haired male and the movements he was doing with his hands as he surprisingly removed a thick layer from around the fruit, almost as if it was removing its clothes and stripping it naked.

 

“Like this,” said Himuro, finishing preparing the fruit by gently breaking the wedges apart and immediately outstretching his hand towards the taller male so he could eat the fruit. “Try doing the same thing that I did yourself if you want to eat more. I still have a lot of dishes to wash and, unless you want to help me do that, I can’t continue peeling them for you.”

 

“I’ll do it myself,” acknowledged the purple haired male, carefully removing the soft wedges from the black haired male’s hand and holding them on his own. He readily popped one of the wedges into his mouth, delightfully munching it this time around. “It’s sweet. But also… prickly?”

 

“I think you mean ‘bitter’,” explained Himuro, returning to the washing basin and resuming with the washing of the dishes. “Oranges, and most citrus fruits, sometimes can be sweet and bitter. It depends on your luck, I guess. But usually the more juice they have, the sweeter they are. Or at least that’s how it looks to me.”

 

“Do you have more ‘bitter’ things here?” asked the purple haired male with a mouth filled with orange, its juice dripping down from his chin as he clumsily tried to chew the large amount of wedges that he put on his mouth all at the same time.

 

“Can’t say that we do since I’m not familiar with the kitchen facilities of this building,” said Himuro with a quick shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe if you search around the cupboards you’ll find something that you have never seen once again. Why don’t you try? No breaking the door, though.”

 

“It’s not like we go around breaking doors all the time…” grumbled the purple haired male as he wiped his sticky mouth and chin with the sleeves of his clothes. He walked around the kitchen for a while, his eyes intently observing the cupboards around them and trying to decide which one he would go for first. After wandering around for a couple of minutes, he decided to go for the closest one of his location, where he found a couple of paper bags. “Su…gar? Flour? Baking soda?”

 

“Those are what we call staple ingredients, since they are ingredients essential for quite a lot of things,” explained Himuro, releasing a soft sigh at the questioning voice of the taller male. Just how little did they actually know about the normal world? “They can be used in regular dishes, like sugar to make certain sauces and flour to thicken sauces or pan-fry things. But those three are more commonly used to bake, like in those videos that you were watching on the humvee. I don’t really advise you into trying them raw like that with the exception of sugar, though. I think you’ll have an unpleasant surprise if you do.”

 

“…” With his eyes stuck to the paper bags, the purple haired male motioned his hand forward and took a hold of the one where was written ‘sugar’, readily opening it and spilling its contents inside of his mouth. “Sweet~ And crunchy.”

 

“It’s not meant to be eaten like that, M2,” chuckled Himuro, feeling that dealing with the purple haired male was quite similar to dealing with the exploring antics of a little child. “Like I said, they are ingredients. You need to use them in actual dishes and enjoy them all bundled up with a few more. They taste much better like tha—“

 

“Cough, cough!” started loudly coughing the purple haired male out of nowhere, forcing Himuro to look over in his direction. He had absolutely no idea how he should react when he saw the taller male’s mouth pure white, small clouds of flour puffing out of it as he continued to cough. “Not… geh… tasty…”

 

“What did I just tell you?” sighed Himuro, readily picking up a glass from the sink and filling it with cold water. “Didn’t I say that you would have an unpleasant surprise if you tried to eat flour or baking soda like that? Here, drink water to get that thing out of your mouth. I’ll get you more if you need.”

 

“Nn…” awkwardly acknowledged the purple haired male, open and closing his mouth as if munching on an oversized chewing gum so as to try to removed the white dusty substance from his oral cavity. He didn’t hesitate a single second to snatch the glass from the smaller male’s hand and greedily gulping down its fresh contents. “Geh… This tastes so disgusting in my mouth… I feel like I just ate gun powder… Blah!!”

 

“I think gun powder would be ever worse for you but I also get the impression that you have learned your lesson to never put this type of thing in your mouth,” chuckled Himuro, taking the empty glass from the taller male’s hand and walking back to the sink, so he could fill it a second, and possible third, time. “You should start listening to what we tell you. Just because we are humans and ‘inferior’ to your kind, it doesn’t mean that we don’t know our way around the wor—“

 

“…”

 

“W-What is it?” hesitantly inquired Himuro, taking a step backwards when the purple haired male popped up out of nowhere right beside him, his amethyst-coloured eyes intently looking in his direction from a much higher position. When the other male lifted one of his hands and started motioning it in his direction, Himuro couldn’t help but flinch in fear, tightly closing his eyes as his heart thundered inside of his chest, already expecting to have his skull squashed with the monstrous strength of the mass murder machine’s grip.

 

Himuro, however, never felt anything – no hands on him, no crushing death.

 

“…?” Still with quite a lot of hesitation, Himuro slowly opened his eyes once again, only to find the purple haired male’s face extremely closely to his own as he stared straight into his eyes.

 

“Eh… It’s really not there, like we were told,” mumbled the purple haired male, tilting his head just the slightest as he curiously looked at the empty orbit of the black haired male, usually hidden underneath his oversized fringe that he was currently pulling up with his fingers. “I wonder what it tastes like inside…”

 

“…!” Himuro slapped the purple haired male’s hand away as fast as he could, quickly covering his missing eye with the palm of his hand and walking backwards further away from him. “W-What you just did is considered extremely rude and I would appreciate it if you never repeated it again, M2!”

 

“What does it matter if you are missing one or two parts?” asked the purple haired male, leisurely returning to the counter where the bowl with fruits was placed and picking up an orange from it. “We are also missing quite a lot of parts. _Here_ and _here_.”

 

“Eh…?” softly interjected Himuro when he saw the taller male point at his chest and then at his head as he spoke.

 

“To survive, we throw away what is not needed,” continued the purple haired male, his fingers clumsily peeling the orange and half squashing the juicy wedges. “Your food and oranges are really delicious. I don’t think you really need that eye for anything if that’s the case. You’re better off without it.”

 

“What’s… with that…?” mumbled Himuro in nothing more than a whisper, his hand unconsciously pressing even more strongly on his missing orb.

 

“But… Aren’t you still alive even without it?” pointed out the purple haired male as he walked over to the black haired male. He put the messy peeled orange on top of the counter, right next to the older male, and then shook his hands around to dry his hands off of the juice sticking to them. “It’s not like you stop being you because you’re not complete anymore. Muro-chin is Muro-chin and Muro-chin’s food is good. I’m hungry. Can you make more food for me?”

 

“…” Himuro remained completely silent for a couple more of seconds before he burst out laughing, shaking his head around at the taller male’s words. “Once I finish washing the dishes, I will. And if you really are that hungry, then eat the orange that you just peeled or help me with the washing.”

 

“Eh… I don’t wanna…” grumbled the purple haired male, a pouting expression readily appearing on his features. “And that orange is for Muro-chin so I can’t eat it.”

 

“Is that so? Then you’ll need to wait,” said Himuro, a soft smile on his features as he picked one of the crumbling wedges of the orange and put it in his mouth, resuming with the cleaning process once again as he savoured the sweet and bitter juicy fruit.

 

“I don’t wanna…! I want to eat Muro-chin’s food now!” complained the purple haired male once again, his pout getting even more accentuated on his features.

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft... I bet that if someone put poison for rats in front of Murasakibara and told him that it was food, he would eat it -.-' Himuro, you really need to keep an eye on this adorable giant or he'll get a terrible stomach ache eventually due to eating what he shouldn't *winks*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	38. Reality vs. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> I love writing those one-shot teaser but heck if I don't miss writing about our crazy Ms afterwards XD Let's relish a little bit more in the Ms' insanity, yes?
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter~]

“Haaaa…” Releasing a long and tired sigh, Nijimura leaned his back on the chair he had been using as he wrote his reports to the generals in the privacy of a room in the exact same building as their targets were being kept. With sluggish movements, he lifted one of his hands from the table after letting the pen slip from in between his fingers and lead it towards his eyes, carefully rubbing his tired eyelids with the pads of his fingers. “I should probably go check on everyone, shouldn’t I…?”

 

Rotating his shoulders for a couple of seconds, Nijimura stood up from his seat and dragged his body until the locked door of the room. Using the key safely being supervised at all moments on the surface of the table and with a clear clank of the hatch of the lock, he stepped outside and motioned downstairs to the ground floor of the building, readily motioning towards the closest division – the living room.

 

 _Um… Really, should I worry about this or not…?,_ inwardly inquired Nijimura to himself as he spotted the TV turned on, Kasamatsu, his second-in-command, sat down on the sofa in front of it as M5 used his lap as a pillow. Rolling his eyes around just the slightest, he silently walked out of that division and aimed towards the following one.

 

In the dining room where they had all previously enjoyed the magnanimous feast, he found both Takao and M4 having a heated conversation over whether or not the green haired male was to be categorized as a tsundere or not, the black haired male happily using his tablet to show him examples of extremely known characters in the anime/manga verse to get his point across.

 

When he took a peek inside of the kitchen, he found an extremely similar scenario to the previous two. Himuro was providing M2 with an extremely detailed cooking class on some basic Japanese dishes, such as tamagoyaki and how to properly wash and cook the rice.

 

 _What… exactly is going on here…?,_ inquired Nijimura in the back of his brain once again, softly closing the kitchen door and silently walking away from it, a completely lost semblance showing on his features at all three scenes he had just witnessed with his own eyes. _They… are all getting along? My squad members are all blending in together with the insane super soldiers we released from a secret, illegal lab and acting all cosy and homey with them… Am I dreaming right now or some shit like that?_

 

“Okay, let’s just stop using my brain to rationalise what isn’t even rational in the first place and find the whereabouts of the remaining three brats,” sighed Nijimura, trying to shake off his completely flabbergasted reaction to these fully unexpected events and resume with the task that he had settled himself to perform by his own initiative.

 

After walking back and forth through the ground floor of the building, opening and closing every door to survey the insides of all the division, and having done the exact same scavenging through the two upper floors, Nijimura was starting to get the terrifying bad feeling that those said three brats were nowhere to be found inside of the building and were currently waltzing around the military base and possibly plotting the soldier’s incoming doom.

 

He wouldn’t put both M1 and M3 above it, even if he felt a certain hesitation in categorizing M0 in such dangerous and scheming ways. Probably a mistake on his side seeing as it had been the small bluenette doing the manipulation of the information spiralling around throughout their travel from the destroyed lab until Tokyo military base.

 

 _Well, the last place to take a look at is the rooftop of the building…,_ inwardly sighed Nijimura, starting to climb the iron staircase that lead to the door enabling access to a wide external area on the top of the building. _If they are not there, red alert it is for everyone…_

 

“Nn… That’s right.”

 

“…?” As soon as Nijimura softly opened the door, the melodic voice of the bluenette immediately reached his ears. He fully opened the door and stepped outside of the warm insides of the building to be greeted by the cold, soft wind of the night. When he walked a little bit further and took a peek to the side of the rooftop, not visible when he opened the door due to its half hidden position, he found M0 sat down on the short wall surrounding the edge of the rooftop, his legs dangling on the outside area as he had a cheerful conversation – if it could even be called such – with no one.

 

“They apparently have this curious furry creature, almost as big as me in size, blue eyed and with a very slippery tongue, that goes by the name of ‘Tetsuya’,” leisurely said M0, a soft smile on his lips as he stared absentmindedly into the distance. He chuckled. “Isn’t that a strange thing? And, it turns out that the food outside isn’t the same as what they gave us in the lab. …Yes, it’s very delicious. They have a drink called milkshake. …I don’t know. Maybe I could try to ask the soldiers about that? …Yes, I definitely want to try it again, if possible.”

 

“…Who is he talking with?” softly mumbled Nijimura as he carefully swept that entire area of the rooftop with his eyes in searches for the bluenette’s conversation partner. At first he would have thought that he was talking with the heterochromatic redhead, seeing as they were always glued to one another, but the lack of M1’s presence there and the things being said made such completely impossible.

 

“M0 is having his usual conversation with his childhood friend,” explained M1, popping up all of a sudden right next to the black haired male, whose body startled in a quite noteworthy way.

 

“You guys seriously need to stop doing that…!” hissed Nijimura, a deep frown on his features as he turned his body around to face the heterochromatic redhead upfront. “And wait… What do you mean by ‘childhood friend’?”

 

“I believe that a childhood friend is a childhood friend so I don’t understand what that question is for,” pointed out the redhead, giving a quick sideways glance at the black haired male before he returned his mismatched eyes to the cheerful bluenette.

 

“Ah… No, it’s just…” hesitantly started Nijimura, scratching the back of his head as an eyebrow became slightly arched on his brows. Taking the information that he had on their lives and childhoods, there was a big gaping hole in that childhood friend theory. “Can you also hear what M0’s childhood friend is saying?”

 

“I can’t,” shortly answered the heterochromatic redhead with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I thought all six of you had super hearing or something along those lin— …Oh…” started teasing Nijimura but when he saw the blank stare he was being subjected to by the super soldier, he finally understood what was their misguided interpretation of ‘childhood friends’. _It’s not a childhood friend but an imaginary friend who takes on the role of a childhood friend…_

 

Human beings, whether purely as what they were born as or later modified to become something more, were social beings. Lack of personal interaction and isolation more often than not led the brain into creating a persona that could make up for such lack – another lonesome being that could quench the thirst for companionship.

 

After being kept closed inside of a building for 18 years, solely interacting with scientists that viewed him as nothing more than a mass murder human weapon and continuously separated from those that were the same as him, it wouldn’t be that unusual for the bluenette’s brain to have modified itself in unconventional ways to sooth down his earning for someone to talk with, share his opinions and discoveries. Someone who could stay by his side even while in the isolation of his pitch dark cell.

 

“Do you find it ‘weird’?” inquired the heterochromatic redhead, a soft smile on his lips as he continued observing the talkative bluenette, who shared everything that had went around them in the last 48 hours with his conversation partner.

 

“…” Hesitantly, Nijimura switched his gaze from the heterochromatic redhead to the bluenette, a gorgeous smile on his features as he explained to his imaginary friend all the delicious things that he had gotten to try and taste during their dinner. “…No, he’s adorable. …!”

 

When Nijimura noticed what he had accidentally blurted out in a completely unconscious level, he immediately whipped his head around and looked over to the heterochromatic redhead. Frighteningly enough, he saw M1’s facial expression undergo three different phases, one after the other.

 

A curious tilt of his head. An eyebrow softly arched on his creased brows. A deadly glare with the ‘light bulbs’ of his heterochromatic eyes illuminating the dark of the night.

 

“Back off! I’ll kill you!” hissed the heterochromatic redhead, wrathfully glaring at the taller male as he turned around on his heels and started walking towards the talking bluenette, sitting down on the short wall right by his side.

 

“Geez… Talk about possessive…” grumbled Nijimura, still trying to suppress the shuddering of his body that the malicious glare of the redhead had caused in him. Twisting his nose just the slightest at the sight of the bluenette leisurely leaning his head on the redhead’s shoulder, who reciprocated the action with a loving peck to the top of his head, he took the very same action as the smaller male and started walking back to the place where he had came from, returning to the insides of the building.

 

He had yet to know about the whereabouts of M3 but… in all honesty, he couldn’t quite bring himself to witness more growing closeness between their targets and his squad members. At least, not at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swoons around* M0... you're sho kyute!!!!! <3 <3 *heavy breathing* I want an M0 for myself too!!! Such a pity that Akashi is hellbent in not sharing his Tetsuya with anyone >.> *pointed look at Nijimura* *whispers* Run while you can, Rainbow-senpai...
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	39. Group Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Code M has reached two milestones at the same time! 100k words and 1k kudos! It's party time for me, then XD Thank you very much for all of your support in these initial 39 chapter of this fic :3
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter!]

“’Morning, guys,” greeted Nijimura, coming inside of the living room while adjusting the strap of his handgun on his waist. “Good to see you all here alr—“

 

“This is the worst… The absolute worst…” grumbled Kasamatsu, sat down on one of the sofas with his face hidden in his hands, his elbows being leaned on his knees as an aura of pure distress and doom emanated out of him. “How could something like that have happened…!?”

 

“Senpai, what’s the matter?” innocently asked the blonde, sat down on the floor by the older male’s feet as he tried to find an opening and take a peek at his face. “Do you still need to rest? I don’t mind using your lap as a pillow once again until you fall aslee—“

 

“Don’t you mention that ever again…!” hissed Kasamatsu, motioning one of his hands forward and taking a hold of the blonde’s upper clothes.

 

“Sure~ I’m good at keeping secrets<3,” acknowledged the blonde, happily grinning at the older male.

 

“Takao, there’s still hundreds of discrepancies in your thinking,” declared the green haired male, leisurely standing beside another sofa, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the soldier currently occupying the seat.

 

“’Don’t care anymore…” groaned Takao, his body doubled over the arm rest and head buried in between his arms as he tried to shield himself from the light of the sun sipping into the room through the window. “Just drop it… and let me sleep…!”

 

“Muro-chin, Muro-chin, what’s next?” impatiently inquired the purple haired male, hovering around the also dead exhausted black haired male, who was sitting by a low table, his elbows leaned over its hard surface as he supported his forehead in the back of his closed fists. “What’s the next dish you’re going to teach me?”

 

“We’re out of ingredients…” tiredly sighed Himuro, feeling slightly nauseous after having spent the entire night seeing the super soldier wolfing down plate after plate filled with the most diverse of dishes and sweets. “No more new dishes for the rest of the week…”

 

“Umm… I guess this goes here…” mumbled Kagami to himself as he remained standing in front of a table, his torso slightly bent forward in its direction as he occupied himself with filling in a military report. “’Explain the occurrence’…? How the fuck will anyone believe this is legit if I write that the building was half destroyed by my basketball!? ARGH!!! I don’t care anymore! M3, go apologize to the higher ups and to the soldiers that usually use that building for their own duties!!”

 

“…” The tanned male silently remained in the corner of the room, leisurely piquing at his ear as if no one was talking to him at all.

 

 _I had my squad completely wiped out in a single night without any fighting involved in it…,_ inwardly cringed Nijimura, feeling an extreme urge to facepalm himself while loudly groaning. _They are mass murder machines in more than one sense…_

 

Loudly clearing his throat, Nijimura clapped his hands so as to arouse the attention of every single human soldier and non-human soldier all cramped up inside of that division of the building.

 

“Everyone, as you are aware, today there will be an audit in regards to the six targets we have taken from the fallen illegal lab,” started Nijimura, a serious demeanour on his features as he gave another sweep to the room with his eyes. “I have received orders from the higher ups that the audit will begin in two hours. Before it begins officially, they wanted to have an individual conversation with you four, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Kagami. Only then will the audit begin in the main auditorium of the base. While these individual interviews are occurring, the six Ms are to be kept in isolation in the underground area of the aud—“

 

“Um, Nijimura-san,” suddenly interrupted Kagami, hesitantly raising his hand in the air as he looked over to the older male. “Both M1 and M0… aren’t here…”

 

“I was trying to ignore that fact but now that you bring it up,” said Nijimura, a smile on his lips even though his eyes were a bottomless pit of fury. “Kagami, go find them and drag them out of wherever it is they are hiding! I’ll save you the trouble of going to the rooftop because they are no longer there! You have 10 minutes!”

 

“Eh!? Why me!? …Ah, sir…” yelped Kagami, a completely scandalized expression on his features as he fully turned his body around to face the commander of his squad.

 

“Time’s ticking and you don’t want to piss off the higher ups even more by being late, right?” reminded Nijimura, lifting one of his hands and pointing with his thumb to the door behind his back. He smiled. “Hurry up.”

 

-.-

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, why am I the one who has to continuously put my neck on the line by interfering with the murderous lunatic and his sweetheart…?” grumbled Kagami to himself as he went around the building, opening door after door to survey the insides of the countless rooms and divisions of the structure, hoping that he wouldn’t be greeted with an early death by coming inside of one of said rooms. “I have the feeling that all he had to do was call their codenames really loudly and they would pop up right behind us, scaring us half to death! But noooo…! I have to fucking go look for them and potentially end up in the hospital without an arm or a leg or my fucking head in my shoulders!”

 

_“…-kun… Ngh…”_

 

“Eh?” interjected Kagami, stopping on his track all of a sudden when he heard a pained small voice coming from the room next to the one he had just opened the door of. Slowly, he released the doorknob and cautiously approached the following closed door.

 

_“Haa… This feels… weird… It’s uncomfortable to my body…”_

_“Don’t worry. It’s like that to everyone at first. But once your body gets used to it, it’ll be much easier. You just need to warm up to it little by little.”_

_“But…! Ngh… It feels too stuffy inside… Haa… Too much is coming in all at once…”_

 

 _I’m not going in there… I’m not going in there…,_ inwardly screamed Kagami, furiously running out of that corridor and back into the ground floor where his squad and the other targets were all gathering in. Once he showed up by the door, he screamed his lungs out, his face completely beet red. “I’m not gonna go in there while they are freaking getting it on!!”

 

“Four. Minutes!” screamed Nijimura back, reaching the peak of his foul mood with that single sentence of the redhead. “If they are not here in four minutes, I’ll find a way to put you in grunt missions for the next decade!”

 

“That’s abuse of power and you know it!” yelped Kagami, once again turning around on his heels and tracing back the same path as before for the third time. He loudly clicked his tongue as he climbed the stairs for the upper floor. “I knew I shouldn’t have joined the Japanese military… And I fucking knew that this mission was gonna be trouble…!”

 

Once he reached the floor in question, he immediately hushed his grumbling and cursing, his footsteps as light as that of a tiger trying to evade a possible bigger danger than the large carnivore that it already was. He cautiously halted his movements in front of the closed door and hesitantly motioned his hand forward, lightly knocking on its wooden surface.

 

“U-Um… M1? M0?” gently called Kagami, gulping down hard when he heard absolutely no reply coming from inside of the room. “I-It’s time for all of you six to gather together and get ready for the audit… …Hello? …Did I get the wrong room?”

 

An eyebrow slightly arched due to the lack of any form of reply from either the bluenette or the heterochromatic redhead, who he already knew well enough to have it in him to be deadly explosive when his time with the smaller male was to be disturbed or interrupted in anyway, Kagami dropped his hand and took a hold of the doorknob, opening the door at once before he had time to regret this whole thing even more and get himself peeling potatoes in the military kitchen for the next few months.

 

“…You’re actually here…” softly breathed Kagami when he stepped inside of the messy room, both M1 and M0 curled up in the corner of the room in between the wall and a large dressing table, the bluenette sat up in the middle of the heterochromatic redhead’s legs while tightly holding onto his ears. “W-What’s the matter, M0?”

 

“It’s nothing of your concern,” hissed the heterochromatic redhead, his hands protectively pulling the bluenette more closely against his chest. “Leave us alone.”

 

“It is of my concern when my job is literally on the line here,” sighed Kagami, carefully walking closer to the two smaller males. Once he was at a close distance of both of them, though with a well defined safety distance between them, he crouched down right in front of the two super soldiers. “Just tell me what’s wrong with M0 and I’ll try to see if I can do something to help him. Okay?”

 

After exchanging a quick glance between themselves, the bluenette dropped his head back against the heterochromatic redhead’s chest, his hands pressing against his ears even more tightly, and the redhead released a soft sigh.

 

“As you know, M0 never went outside of the lab,” started the heterochromatic redhead, one of his hands gently rubbing the smaller male’s skin to calm him down. “He’s not used to the outside world and this much noise isn’t helping him getting used to it any faster.”

 

“Noise?” repeated Kagami, arching an eyebrow on his frowning brows. Had they really been that loud while arguing downstairs?

 

“People talking, the noise of the engines of cars and other vehicles, every single sound in a few miles of radium from here, down to the accidental dropping of a bullet… we can hear all of it, at all times,” explained the heterochromatic redhead, delivering a soft peck to the bluenette’s head, whose body squirmed around just the slightest. “If you had known nothing more than deep silence for 18 years, what do you think would be your brain’s reaction if you were to be suddenly put in the middle of a highly populated area? In the middle of a military base, even.”

 

“Ah…” interjected Kagami, his mouth remaining open for brief seconds as he processed what the heterochromatic redhead was trying to explain to him. “Yesterday was a Sunday so the base was relatively calm. But today it’s Monday and there’s preparations to be done, more so with the audit… I bet every single soldier and worker of the base has been assigned with shit to get done the fastest possible.”

 

“Ngh…” softly groaned the bluenette, strongly closing his eyes as he buried his face against the heterochromatic redhead’s chest, who in returned held onto his body even more tightly, trying to physically reassure him that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, no matter what.

 

And seeing all this, Kagami couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt powerfully stabbing his chest – he surely wasn’t being a lot of help there, the way he had been continuously grumbling since the incident with M3 and arguing with his superior just a floor of distance away from the bluenette’s location.

 

“Ah… I think I have something that may help you, M0!” announced Kagami out of the blue, propelling his body up from his crouched down position and immediately starting to run out of the room. “Just hold on a little bit!”

 

Both the bluenette and the heterochromatic redhead heard, each one with their own reasons as to why they hated the sound itself, as Kagami quickly darted out of the room and motioned downstairs once again, creating another wave of notorious noise, be it as he once again argued with the squad commander, be it with the rushed clattering that he was causing. M1 couldn’t help but softly click his tongue when another rhythmic resounding of feet strongly stumping up the stairs reached his augmented ears.

 

“I don’t know how helpful this will be but try it on,” said Kagami as soon as his large frame appeared on the door and stepped inside of the half lit room, once again approaching the two smaller males with caution – this time around with a set of headphones and music player held on his hands. He crouched down his body a second time, seemingly in the same place as before, and motioned his hand forward, showing the two objects to the super soldiers. “These things can really muffle the sounds around you. If you put the music going on, then you won’t be able to hear anything else but the songs. Well, that’s what happens to normal human’s ears, at least. Maybe in your case you will still hear what goes around outside but still, you’ll have something concrete to focus on. The music.”

 

“…” With apparent suspicion still showing on his features, the heterochromatic redhead cautiously and slowly motioned one of his hands in the taller male’s direction, carefully taking a hold of this object that the soldier was providing them with and that supposedly would ease the bluenette’s pain.

 

The heterochromatic redhead then switched his gaze back to the bluenette, who quietly observed the exchange, and after a silent conversation between the two that no one seemed to be able to understand (or so it looked like to Kagami – who knew if one of the characteristics of the Ms wasn’t telepathy?), the heterochromatic redhead gently put the headphones on the bluenette’s head, neatly nesting the ear pieces over the smaller male’s ears.

 

With his head tilted as he observed if there was any change in the bluenette’s pained features, the heterochromatic redhead patiently waited for any sort of acknowledgment or denial from his behalf.

 

“It still feels stuffy inside…” said the bluenette, slowly returning his head to its position against the heterochromatic redhead’s chest, even with now the awkwardness of the headphones. The shadow of a soft smile lingered on his lips. “But it does help a little bit.”

 

“That’s good to know,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, softly kissing the top of his head as he once again snuggled both of their bodies against one another, his arms gently circling his waist.

 

“Um… I don’t want to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment but…” hesitantly started Kagami, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided looking directly at the two smaller males. “We have a schedule to follow so we gotta go?”

 

The heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette exchanged a quick glance between themselves and then looked over to the taller soldier.

 

“It’s not the right time yet,” ominously said both the bluenette and the heterochromatic redhead at the same time, their eyes briefly flickering their bright lights in the midst of the phantasmagorical ambience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, Kagami, you did the right thing in the right way *nods* Mafy approves. And I think our possessive devilish angel also approved a little bit :3 You gained yourself some brownie points, Kagami, while the rest of your companions was annihilated, each one in their own way :P
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	40. The Audit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Finally things will start heating up in this story once again *evil smirk* Read to find out what I mean, nfufufufu!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter! :3]

“Why exactly am I even more tired after being sat down for two hours straight…?” groaned Kagami, his head left hanging backwards as he remained sat down in one of the front benches of the main auditorium in Tokyo’s military base – usually used for major reunions before an important mission where several different squads and team would partake in or for announcements in regards to the current warring period or directly related with the Japanese government. Not today, however.

 

“It’s just the stress and nervousness from having faced the higher ups,” tried to soothe down Takao, his semblance far more relaxed and leisure than the redhead’s but still tired nevertheless. “After you eat four or five portions of today’s lunch, you’ll get back in form.”

 

“Do the main kitchens even have enough food?” pointed out Himuro after having released a soft sigh. “Either my view of amount of food has undergone a brainwash or I don’t think we currently have enough supplies on us, contrary to what I thought last week…”

 

“I think it’s totally the former, Himuro,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, his chin leaned over the back of his hand, currently being supported on top of one of his knees. One of his feet impatiently tapped on the stone flooring as his eyes continued to observe as more and more soldiers entered inside of the large auditorium and took a seat in the nearest vacant chair or bench.

 

Most of the soldiers seemed completely lost over why they had been summoned out of the blue – and by the top dogs of the main military base of the entire Japan, out of all. Others were giving more importance at the official dismissal of their morning activities over to the unknown reason as to why said dismissal was approved in the first place.

 

Then there were the ten of them, the soldiers of the 9th and 10th squad of the 4th platoon of Tokyo’s military base. Two teams handpicked by their squad leaders, under guidance and authorization from the biggest names of the Japanese military world, so as to create specialists in predeterminated types of missions.

 

Kasamatsu had a feeling that not even Nijimura was aware of what exactly those types were, on the whole.

 

“Hey, Nijimura,” called Kasamatsu after releasing a low groan and lifting his chin from his hand, straightening his sitting position as he switched his gaze to the black haired male sitting next to him. “I know that you can’t say what exactly you discussed with them yesterday but can you at least let us know when the heck this audit is starting? All of this suspense and wait is pissing me off!”

 

“Beats me,” answered Nijimura, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “If you ask me, they’re doing it on purpose. This is nothing more than a stage and the old cots are the script writers.”

 

“Huh?” interjected the four other members of the older male’s squad in unison.

 

“…This is just my take on things but…” started Nijimura with a certain hesitation, his voice much lower than before so as to not let anyone except his men hear what he was about to say. “I have the feeling that the higher ups already knew what sort of actions they were going to take as soon as they got the report that we truly managed to take the Ms out of the lab. They already knew what they are going to do with them even before we landed in Tokyo. But, for formality’s sake, they need to pull out this stupid thing.”

 

“What are they going to do with those guys, then?” asked Kagami, leaning his upper body forward so he could see the black haired male from his sitting position on the bench.

 

“There’s only two outcomes for this audit, Kagami, and I have no idea which one will be worst for us, the military,” sighed Nijimura, a deep frown on his features as his eyes remained stuck to the exclusive seats in the front of the large hall, where the ‘bosses’ would be neatly installed throughout the audit. “Or all six of them are executed, with whichever methods it may be… or those old devils are going to use the shit out of them as if nothing more than human weapons, much like it was being done in the lab.”

 

“I don’t see any of those six doing as they are told,” pointed out Takao, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his back on the backrest of the bench. “Hell would freeze over before M1 took anyone’s orders.”

 

“That’s exactly why I said that I have no idea which one of the outcomes will be worst for us…” confessed Nijimura in the shape of an exasperated groan. “Well, if those old sacks of bones talk directly with all Ms, they will come to this very same conclusion.”

 

“So the probability of us having an execution today is higher than a party to celebrate the arrival of new mates, huh…” concluded Himuro, softly sighing in… not even he was aware if it had been out of relief or grief.

 

“I think that was more than obvious from the very beginning,” said Kasamatsu, rolling his eyes around at the younger male’s words.

 

Minute after minute, the large auditorium continued to be filled with soldiers, already ready to burst out of its seam as seats ran out and they had to settle themselves with sitting down on the stairs that connected the different layers of benches or simply stand up on the back of the large hall, fighting over the dominance of the best places even in the most ‘low class’ ones.

 

Once the wooden door on the front area of the auditorium was open, a deadly silence appeared in the entirety of the large area, all soldiers expecting to witness the generals of Tokyo’s military base making their big entrance and finally give a beginning to whatever this general reunion was going to be about.

 

Gasps and interjections, however, quickly surfaced and took the silence’s place when not the famous and excepted generals stepped inside of the auditorium but a group of six strangers, both their hairs and eyes of unusual colours. They were clad in pure white t-shirts and pants, their ankles cuffed with old fashioned restriction gears.

 

“Stupid geezers…” cursed Nijimura as he observed the six targets being led into the middle of the small round stage in the front side of the auditorium, usually used to hear or witness those being sentenced during military court sessions.

 

“I honestly already have a bad feeling about this…” groaned Kasamatsu, rolling his eyes around as he observed the six Ms leisurely sitting down on the floor in the small round stage, the bluenette positioning himself in between the heterochromatic redhead’s leg as it was usual of them. The same headphones that Kagami had lent to the smallest of the mass murder machines was still present on his head.

 

Not even half a minute after the six targets neatly settled themselves on the floor, not all that bothered by what was happening or how harshly they were being judged and made fun by the soldiers and, most of all, the higher ups, the generals of Tokyo’s military base finally stepped inside of the auditorium, making their entrance from the door opposite to the one that the Ms had been brought from.

 

“Close the doors!” instructed Shirogane Kouzou as he took a seat on the middle chair of the large rectangular table in the front area of the auditorium. “As of now this is a closed room. However, you still have time to take your leave from this military base and from the Japanese army on the whole if you do not find yourself able to become a witness of this audit. Everything that will be said inside of this auditorium, everything that will happen inside of this auditorium will be considered as a state secret and discretion and confidentiality is to be expected out of every single one of you. If you cannot abide to that, you should take your leave right this moment. You have five minutes to take your leave, starting now.”

 

“Can we take our leave then~?” tauntingly asked the blonde, lifting his hand up high in the air as if trying to catch the attention of the old man speaking from a couple of metres from in front of him. When he was totally ignored, he only crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

Five minutes went by – the sound of metallic locks and hatches clicked and echoed inside of the tense auditorium, none of the soldiers inside having moved from their spots to forfeit their position inside of the military base and the Japanese army.

 

“The audit regarding the six targets collected from inside of an illegal lab, denominated as ‘Mass Murder Machines’ and designated as ‘super soldiers’ will now begin,” announced Shirogane, intertwining his fingers at the same time as he put his elbows on top of the large table. “Do you six want to nominate a speaker to go through this audit from in between you, or will you answer one by one in turn, depending on which version of your life is more convenient?”

 

“I don’t mind doing you the favour of letting you know about my version of things, Shirogane Kouzou,” said the heterochromatic redhead, a knowing smirk on his lips as he leaned his chin on top of the bluenette’s shoulder.

 

“Stand up then,” instructed Shirogane, gesturing his intertwining hands forward as if urging the younger male to do as he was being told.

 

“I believe we can have a conversation while both of us remain sat down,” readily cut off the heterochromatic redhead, nestling himself closer to the bluenette to make his stance. “It would be extremely rude of you to force one of your guests of honour to remain standing while you are so comfortably sat down, wouldn’t it? Unless your age has taken the best out of your bones and you can no longer stand on equal grounds with those of newest ages.”

 

“Pfft…!” Starting to laugh, Takao immediately sealed his mouth with his two hands, his shoulders shaking around just the slightest as he did his very best to not laugh on the general’s face or during the beginning stages of an important audit.

 

“Takao, behave yourself,” admonished Nijimura, even though he was also one of the many that would have liked to laugh at the size of the balls of the heterochromatic redhead while straightforwardly battling the general through the means of words. At least Kagami had also managed to control himself, even better than Takao himself was doing.

 

“Your words have quite the bite to them,” said Shirogane, his demeanour completely unfazed at the heterochromatic redhead’s words. “Can I at least know with who I am talking to, seeing as you seem to know who I am?”

 

“M1,” shortly said the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“And your companions are?” continued Shirogane, still in the warm up exercises of an extremely unorthodox audit, from the looks of it.

 

“If you are hearing my version of things, I don’t think it’s necessary for you to know that, is it?” pointed out the heterochromatic redhead, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as his knowing smirk slowly started gaining more wicked undertones.

 

“…” Having once again been cut off, Shirogane remained some brief seconds in total silence, softly clearing his throat before he began his extremely one-sided interrogation to one of the targets. “Can you tell us what you are?”

 

“As you said three minutes and thirty one seconds ago, we are super soldiers,” simply said the heterochromatic redhead, leisurely circling the bluenette’s waist with his arms and pulling his back closer against his chest. “Mass Murder Machines, to be more exact.”

 

“And what exactly consists of being a super soldier or, in this case, a Mass Murder Machine?” inquired Shirogane more specifically in this initial topic.

 

“To put it in simple terms, it’s being able to do what you humans cannot do,” answered the heterochromatic redhead, his voice hinting that it was more of a statement of his own beliefs than that of another retort against the general. “In all senses, not just regarding the arts of killing.”

 

“So you are no longer humans?” inquired Shirogane, freeing his fingers from their tangled positions and then leaning his back on his seat’s backrest.

 

“Correct,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead with a soft nod of his head.

 

“Were you previously human, then?” asked Shirogane further, the corner of his lips curling upwards just the slightest.

 

“I believe that such a question is unnecessary to be made,” readily said the heterochromatic redhead, a small frown showing on his features. “What we were or weren’t in the past is completely irrelevant in the present, seeing as nothing can be undone about it.”

 

“It seems that we are in disagreement regarding the need or lack of this question in particular,” announced Shirogane, offering a soft smile at the younger male. “Knowing the origins of a massive problem is the best way to avoid having it repeat itself once again, isn’t it?”

 

“Then allow me to put it in another way,” continued the heterochromatic redhead, his facial expression returning to what it previously was before the small frown popped out. “Would it be necessary to teach someone of something if such knowledge would be forgotten in a sea of blood in the near future?”

 

“Is that a threat?” asked back Shirogane, now a deep frown appearing on his features as he closely studied the younger male.

 

“I believe that the correct term is ‘rhetorical question’,” smartly rebuked the heterochromatic redhead. “Take it in the exact same level as what you said in the beginning to this audit to your soldiers. Discretion and confidentiality, if you may. Or you can call it privacy too, if it makes it sound more human-like.”

 

“Machines don’t require privacy, they simply do what they are told to do and nothing else,” pointed out Shirogane.

 

“I once was shown a movie about an alternative universe where humankind started being wiped out by the machines that they created,” interrupted the blonde out of the blue, leisurely sat down on the floor with his hands leaned over the floor behind his back, his eyes stuck to the ceiling as if he was trying to pass the time by looking at imaginary clouds in the sky. “Were those machines ordered to do that?”

 

“M5, be quiet,” commanded the heterochromatic redhead, sideways glaring at the blonde. Once he saw the taller male twist his nose at his words, he once again returned his gaze to the general. “I think you are very well aware by now that we do not work in such a way. This is my first time talking with you, what makes you think that any of us will do what you tell us to? We are soldiers, but we do not belong to this military base or to the Japanese military. Though I will concede and go as far as to call ourselves Japanese, we are not humans, so we don’t even need to comply with all of your laws, restrictions and… ah, I believe it goes by the name of ‘common sense’. All of this to arrive to the conclusion of… you don’t control us, you never will control us and we will not let ourselves be controlled. Not by you, not by any other human. Simple enough for everyone inside of this room to understand?”

 

“Unfortunately for you, M1, that is not how the world works and, for as long as you live in this world, you will have to comply with one or two humans laws, restrictions and common sense,” said Shirogane, softly shaking his head in denial to what the younger male had just said. “If you don’t, you may find yourself in trouble at one point or another.”

 

“The sort of trouble that you are implying is of no matter to us,” rebuked the heterochromatic redhead, a mischievous smirk on his lips as his mismatched eyes flickered for a fraction of a second. “It would be the same as having a small, puny ant trying to take down a lion. That’s not a very good combination for the ant population. I can already foreshadow mass extinction if these little creatures even start to fool themselves of such tremendous capacity in terms of fighting output. Even numbers wouldn’t guarantee their victory.”

 

“A metaphor this time?” scoffed Shirogane, a disbelieving expression on his features as he looked straight at the younger male.

 

“No, I simply didn’t want to needlessly scare everyone inside of this room by saying the naked truth,” corrected the heterochromatic redhead, his mismatched eyes once again flickering. “You’re welcome.”

 

“M1,” called the small bluenette nestled against the heterochromatic redhead. He slowly took the headphones from his head and carefully lowered them to the floor, placing them right next to the spot where they were sat down. “Isn’t it enough of that? I think we have far more pressing matters than having you keep on frightening the humans inside of this room. Please entertain yourself with more productive things.”

 

“Yes, yes,” acknowledged the heterochromatic redhead, giving a quick peck to the bluenette’s cheek as an apology. He then returned his gaze to the general, nestling himself against the smaller male even more closely. “Where were we? Oh, right. I’ll put it in even simpler terms. We’re not humans but just because we are categorized by humans as ‘machines’, it doesn’t mean we don’t have our own will and the ability of making decisions by ourselves. Actually, you should be already aware of that. Or are you perhaps blind?”

 

“…What exactly do you mean by ‘blind’?” repeated Shirogane, a dissatisfied frown appearing in his expression as he severely eyed the younger male.

 

“They didn’t know of our existence until we were taken out of the lab, of course they didn’t notice them here,” sighed the bluenette, leaning the back of his head on the taller male’s collar bone. “Besides, she had the same trainings as M5 in regards to humans. It goes without saying that they wouldn’t notice her here. She’s smart after all.”

 

“So mean~” yelped the blonde, dramatically thrashing his body around in indignation over the smaller male’s words.

 

“Shall we give them what they want and set off then?” asked the heterochromatic redhead, tilting his head forward a little bit so as he could peek at the smaller male’s face.

 

“You should have done that over twenty minutes ago,” argued back the bluenette, a completely expressionless demeanour on his features as he peered up over to the taller male’s eyes.

 

“My apologies, my ‘Beatrice’,” conceded the heterochromatic redhead, once again giving a soft peck in the bluenette’s features, this time around on his forehead.

 

“If you could explain what exactly you are all chatting about, we would be thankful,” interrupted Shirogane, loudly clearing his throat so as to bring back the attention of the two super soldiers (or whatever they truly were, in the end) back to himself.

 

“Did any of those five mention a certain conversation that we had with them in regards to the solemn surviving ‘worker’ of the lab?” asked the heterochromatic redhead, the same depreciating smirk popping up on his lips one more time.

 

“…They did mention it, yes…” acknowledged Shirogane with a certain hesitation, his eyes carefully studying the heterochromatic redhead for the hundredth time since they first started to stand in front of each other in the audit.

 

“The truth is… she’s not a worker of that lab or any other that those guys have created,” revealed the heterochromatic redhead, neatly positioning his chin back on the smaller male’s shoulder. “She’s one of us. She’s been infiltrated inside of this base for a few years, providing us with some information during her monthly visits to the lab. And she’s inside of this room right this moment. Isn’t that right, M3?”

 

“’Isn’t that right, M3?’, my ass!” furiously grumbled the tanned male, angrily crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head in the heterochromatic redhead’s opposite direction. “Just get down here already, you old hag!! We need to have a _long_ conversation, the two of us. Don’t go thinking that I’ll leave things as they are, you boob monster!”

 

“Is that really how you want to speak with _me_ , M3?” said a female voice from in between the majorly male soldier population closed inside of the auditorium.

 

“You must be fucking kidding me…” cursed Nijimura, his mouth wide open as his eyes saw an extremely familiar pink haired girl get up from her seat in the middle of the auditorium, her long hair fluttering behind her back as she motioned down the stairs and walked over to the place where the six super soldiers were sat down at. The rest of the soldiers were going through the exact same flabbergasted shock as him – his squad included.

 

“I wish I could do much more than threaten you with words…” grumbled the tanned male, loudly clicking his tongue in annoyance at the approaching of the pink haired female.

 

“Momoi… Satsuki?” mumbled Shirogane, his eyes wide open in utter shock at this totally unexpected development – mainly because the pink haired female was their main operational in terms of computers and weaponry development.

 

“I missed you too, Onii-chan~” cheerfully said Momoi, sticking her tongue out at the tanned male, her hands on her hips as she casually stopped right behind the man in question.

 

“Get out of my sight, you nasty vixen of a younger sister!” barked back the tanned male, quickly turning around while sat down on the floor and glaring daggers at the pink haired female. “That or fucking apologise to me!!”

 

“Eh~ For what?” asked Momoi, tilting her head to the left just the slightest as she teasingly thought about the tanned male’s words. “Last time I saw you, it was when the bombs were being placed inside of your cell.”

 

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD APOLOGISE FOR, SATSUKI!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Momoi is in the house!! XD I wonder in what sorts of ways she will screw the Japanese military with her 'onii-chan', hehehehehe!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	41. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Now that the "last" super soldier, Momoi, has shown up, things can only go or uphill or downhill. Which one do you guys think that it will happen first? *evil smirk*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter :3]

“THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR, SATSUKI!!!!!!!” roared the tanned male, heavily slamming his closed fist against the floor and opening a few cracks in the straight and hard surface. “Because of you, I—“

 

“Finally~!!” loudly yelped Momoi, clapping her hands once before she immediately darted towards the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette sat down in between his legs. Her arms tightly circled the bluenette’s torso, powerfully squeezing him with a bear hug. “M0~ Finally~ I can finally meet you!!! Ah, you have no idea how much I’ve been dying to see this day coming! It took years but finally…! I can finally meet personally the love of my life <3”

 

“Hey, don’t ignore me, you fucking witch!” roared the tanned male, crawling over at the spot where the pink haired female was squeezing the living lights out of the smaller male.

 

“Um… Momoi-san, I’m also happy to meet you but…” started the bluenette with a slightly pained voice, almost soundless as the pink haired female continued to wiggle her body around while tightly grabbing into him. “But your breasts are making my breathing system unable to properly work…”

 

 _Die, you pipsqueak…!_ , grudgingly cursed the majority of the male population currently locked up inside of the auditorium, observing with jealous and glaring eyes as the pink haired female snuggled her engorged upper body almost in the bluenette’s face due to his sitting position and her kneeled one in front of him.

 

“Satsuki, that’s enough already,” calmly warned the heterochromatic redhead, pushing the pink haired female away from the bluenette by not so calmly slamming his hand on her face and forcibly yanking her arms away. He quickly released Momoi so he could grab onto the bluenette more closely, building an impenetrable wall against everyone around them.

 

“M1, now it’s you that isn’t allowing my breathing system to properly function…” sighed the bluenette, a completely expressionless demeanour on his face as he simply let the heterochromatic redhead do as he pleased and leaned his back tightly against his chest.

 

“Awww… Not fair…” sobbed Momoi, a pout appearing on her features as she grudgingly crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Okay, all of you!” interrupted Shirogane by loudly raising his voice so as to gather all of the target’s and their spy’s attention back to himself. “Stop messing around and properly explain everything from the start. Momoi, what exactly is the meaning of this?”

 

“I think M1 was pretty clear about this,” started Momoi, leisurely getting up in a standing position while she unbuttoned the military jacket that she was wearing and dropped it to the floor. She then raised her t-shirt up until below her chest while turning her back in the general’s direction. A black inked tattoo was painted in her lower back: -M3. “I’m a super soldier like them~ Just not quite the same, though.”

 

“A super soldier, you say?!” repeated Shirogane, his eyes going wide open in surprise as his hands were tightly pressed against the surface of the table. He switched his eyes between the pink haired female and the tanned male, still trying to connect everything that was occurring there. “And what you were talking with M3…?”

 

“I’m his younger sister, -M3,” shortly explained Momoi, her gaze dropping down to the tanned male, who still refused to look over in her direction in a sulking stance. “Ah, and so it’s clear by what we mean by ‘younger sister’ and ‘older brother’, we’re biological siblings. We have the same mother but different fathers. My genetic make-up was then constructed based on M3’s but given different attributes and characteristics. So, even though I’m the same as all six of them, I’m not entirely a mass murder machine, even if I am a super soldier undoubtedly.”

 

“H-How old are you, M3…?” fearfully asked Shirogane, already starting to smell the incoming arrival of a massive problem in regards to the contract that Momoi Satsuki held with the Japanese military as a soldier.

 

“18 years old in human age…” sluggishly answered the tanned male, leisurely picking at his ear with his little finger.

 

“Then…!” hesitantly interjected Shirogane, his eyes once again on the pink haired female.

 

“I’m 17 years old in human age~,” confessed Momoi, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she took a driving license from the pocket of her pants. “All of my documents, down to my birth certificate, are fake. I hacked into all of these fun little places and put my fake information and data in them so as to create a new persona for myself and successfully infiltrate this military base without raising any suspicion. Sorry, guys~ I’m not 23 years old but a minor <3”

 

 _I need to be arrested with charges of pedophilia…,_ inwardly cringed the majority of the soldiers currently spread all over the audience area of the auditorium, low groans and sobs of regret echoing through the entirety of the locked large room.

 

“Ah,  but my real name is indeed Momoi Satsuki,” added Momoi, her pink orbs turning heart-shaped in between the soft pink light being emitted by them. “Right, M0~?”

 

“Yes, of course it is, Momoi-san,” acknowledged the bluenette with a small nod of his head, a small smile gently perking up the corners of his lips. “Did you bring it with you?”

 

“Yup~!” happily acknowledged Momoi, grabbing her jacket once again and putting her hand inside of one of the pockets, from where she took a black external hard drive. “It’s all in here. Everything, from beginning down to the very last bit before the end.”

 

Without any warning, Momoi disappeared from near the six targets and popped up once again right in front of the squad responsible for the release of her companions, her smile specially directed to the second-in-command.

 

“Thank you for all of your hard work, Nijimura-san and company,” whole-heartedly thanked Momoi, offering a quick bow to all five of them. “I can finally be with my family once again now. Specially thanks to you, Kasamatsu-san, for your cooperation~”

 

“Eh? Ah… Um…” started babbling Kasamatsu, his face growing slightly pink in colouring as he shyly looked over to the pink haired female with incomprehension written all over his features.

 

“Come little children~ I’ll take you away~” started singing the blonde out of the blue, one of his fingers tapping into his upper leg as he stared straight into the black haired male’s eyes, a mischievous smirk on his features.

 

“…!” When Kasamatsu put his hand on top of the exact place that the blonde was indicating, he found his cell phone in that location.

 

When Momoi took her own cell phone from inside of her pants’ pocket, a message in her inbox with the caption of ‘Kasamatsu Yukio’ in the sender’s name and a body message that began with ‘Hiya, Momoicchi~’, Kasamatsu immediately knew that he had been deceived – _used_ – by the blonde. Everything had been nothing more than a well planned lie.

 

“Fucking brat…!” cursed Kasamatsu, furiously glaring at the blonde, who was leisurely snickering at him, not even trying to hide his amusement in all of this.

 

“Well then,” said the heterochromatic redhead, lifting one of his hands in the air so as to take hold of the external hard drive, given to him by the pink haired female who returned to her position next to them at super human speed. “Negotiations can now start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how exactly it is to negotiate with a person who could very well kill you to get what they want instead of talking you into it... I think that the next chapter is indeed promising, nfufufufu~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	42. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Thanks to this fic, I've realised that I love to research weaponry. All types of weapons, gun, knife, military cars, so on and so forth. It's just so fulfilling to see how bellicose humanity is, despite all the claims that it isn't. It's like giving a mental big slap in its face for its hypocrisy~
> 
> I think that should give you guys some clues but I want you to confirm it for yourselves~ Enjoy!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter :3]

“Negotiations are only done when the two parties have something that interests each other,” sternly started Shirogane, finally breaking the dead silence that had installed itself inside of the locked auditorium. “In our case and in your case, what sort of things could we have that are said interests? And I will say right away that we will _not_ provide you with weaponry nor will we let you run around free in the world. I hope you are aware of that when you call this a ‘negotiation’.”

 

“We don’t need you to give us any of the two,” said the heterochromatic redhead, slowly lifting his hands and arms from around the bluenette’s waist, a mischievous smirk on his features as he did so.

 

“…!” When the small bluenette appeared right in front of his seat out of thin air, Shirogane couldn’t help but reflexively push his body backwards as much as he was able to in his sat down position, his back stabbing into the hard backrest of the wooden chair.

 

“We can easily get any of them whenever we want,” added the bluenette, outstretching his closed hand over the table and then opening it. The metallic _clanks_ of bullets hitting and rebounding on the wooden surface of the table echoed in the silent large room. “Hence, that is not what we want out of you.”

 

“…What is it that you want, then?” cautiously asked Shirogane, his eyes quickly switching around between the bluenette still in front of his table and the soldiers keeping guard on the locked doors, who frantically inspected the unexpected lack of bullets inside of their firearms.

 

“Recently, a portion of this military base underwent a construction period, where some buildings and adjustments to that area were made, correct?” asked the heterochromatic redhead, once again lifting his arms slightly in the air so that the small bluenette could once again magically pop up sat down on his lap. “We want that whole area.”

 

“Excuse me?” interjected Shirogane, trying to not let his mouth hang wide open at this shocking interest that the six – now seven – super soldiers displayed. Weaponry, freedom, money, so on and so forth, would have been more logical requests in this type of circumstances but… a piece of land and the buildings in it?

 

“According to human standards, we are ‘homeless’ right now,” explained the bluenette, comfortably nestling his back against the heterochromatic redhead’s chest. “For our own mutual security, I think a location inside of the base would suit the both of us. Because all we need and all we want at this moment is a new ‘home’. We’re not returning to any lab anymore. That’s why… we just want a place to stay, all seven of us. The rest is something that can be sorted out as time goes by. It’s… Um, what did you call it before, M1?”

 

“Mutualism,” said the heterochromatic redhead, delivering a quick peck to the smaller male’s cheek. “Both parties gain something from the other throughout their interactions. You get to have everything that is inside of this external hard drive and we get to have that piece of land, as you called it, for our exclusive use, always underneath your close watch, I guess. Maybe better than mutualism, the word ‘neighbours’ would suit this better. We are purchasing that land, in a roundabout way, since the contents of this external hard drive could be sold for quite a _lot_ , if shown to certain human organizations.”

 

“So you want to buy that piece of land from the Japanese military by using information as a coin?” repeated Shirogane, this time using his own interpretation over what both the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette were saying. When he obtained no answer other than a dead serious stare from all seven of the super soldiers, he couldn’t help but sigh. “If it’s not naivety, then it’s just plain stupidity. What makes you think that we would be interested in whatever is inside of that external hard drive? Did you think that the territory constituted by the Japanese military can be sold just like this? We—“

 

“If you don’t want to address it as a ‘purchase’, then it can easily go by the name of ‘renting’,” interrupted the heterochromatic redhead, his mischievous smirk growing just a fraction. “And if you aren’t interested in the contents of this external hard drive, then why did you ask me all of those questions earlier about our nature? All the answers to those questions are right here. I wonder if you, Shirogane Kouzou, can also befall under the category of ‘tsundere’?”

 

“Takao… I’ll smack you if you laugh right now…” softly whispered Kasamatsu to the black haired male sitting next to him, whose body was violently shaking around as he clutched his mouth shut through the means of his hands. He was starting to get the impression that he would have to smack the rest of his squad because even the usual poker face Himuro was having some troubles with keeping his passive expression in check.

 

“From what I learned last night, that’s not how being a ‘tsundere’ works,” intervened the green haired male for the first time since they stepped inside of the auditorium, a sour look on his features. “That’s simply being a ‘sore loser’ and not admitting that this negotiation is the best type of outcome that they could have asked for. Humans and their worthless pride…”

 

“The reaction you had when Momoi-san appeared and then when she revealed the existence of this ‘external hard drive’ tells us that you are interested in what is there,” continued the bluenette, expressionlessly looking straight into the older male’s eyes. “You are familiar with her good results in her job here at the military base. You know of what she’s capable of doing. So you know that everything that’s stored in there is worth much more than a small portion of your ‘home’. But if you don’t want to share your ‘home’ with us, then we don’t see the need to share ourselves with you, either. We’ll leave and continue to search for a more welcoming ‘home’ for us to stay at. In whichever side of the world it may be in.”

 

“We’re not very picky in our food~” added the purple haired male, softly nibbling at the tip of his thumb as he spoke. “Food must also be good in other countries, right? Right?”

 

“They don’t even realise our worth,” said Momoi, neatly taking a seat in between the tanned male and the couple nestled together. “After I spent so many years by their side, I’m honestly disappointed in the Japanese military. I agree with M2, other countries would give us our deserved treatment much better than the reception you are going through here. Let’s go on a holiday, M0~”

 

“So? What will your decision be?” asked the heterochromatic redhead, comfortably leaning his chin back to the bluenette’s shoulder. “I think our side has unanimously decided that if your answer is a ‘no’, then we’ll take our leave from Japanese territory on a whole. What is the unanimous answer from your side?”

 

“…” For a good few minutes, Shirogane remained completely silent, simply closely observing the seven super soldiers in the centre of the large auditorium. A soft smile then popped up on his lips, as he straightened his sitting position on his chair. “Yes, we have ourselves a deal.”

 

“Eh~?” interjected the blonde, scratching the back of his head as he started to slowly lift his body to a standing position, the other six doing the exact same as him. “That’s no fun… I wanted M1 to win this time around…”

 

“I don’t view it as a loss, when it comes to M0, though,” pointed out the heterochromatic redhead, giving one last strong squeeze to the smaller male’s body and one more peck to his cheek before he fully released him and put himself beside him.

 

“Still…! Oh well~” sighed the blonde, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “I guess we’ll have to save it for another time~ Code name: M5. Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 5%. Human kills before escaping the lab: 35,692. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m 18 years old in human age but I’m only 15 years old as a super soldier. My function is infiltration and my human name is Kise Ryouta~ Nice to meetcha, puny humans<3”

 

“Huh…?” interjected some of the soldiers inside of the auditorium, maybe Shirogane and the two main squads responsible for the rescue mission to the lab.

 

“I don’t have that big of an imagination when it comes to cooperating with humans,” answered Kise as he looked over to the two squads and stuck his tongue at them. “Better save my brain cells for more important stuff.”

 

“Be quiet already, Kise,” interrupted the green haired male, rolling his eyes around just the slightest as he adjusted his glasses. “Code name: M4. Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 4%. Human kills before escaping the lab: 68,043. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m 18 years old in human age and 17 years old as a super soldier. My function is sniper and my human name is Midorima Shintarou. If I hear you calling me a ‘tsundere’ ever again, Takao, I will use you as my next shooting target. I’ve never failed before to hit the mark, just so you’re aware.”

 

“Buwahahahahahahahahaha!” started laughing Takao, finally releasing all of his pent-up laughter accumulated throughout the whole audit.

 

“Code name: M3,” sluggishly started the tanned male, absentmindedly picking at his ear with his pinkie. “Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 3%. Human kills before escaping the lab: 99,562. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m 18 years old in human age and… 17 years old in super soldier age, I guess… My function is assault and my human name is Aomine Daiki. If you really want me to defeat you in basketball that badly, Kagami, I can do you the favour if you beg me nicely on your knees.”

 

“Fuck you!” yelped Kagami, getting up from his seat with a quick jump. “That was just some newbie’s good luck!! You don’t even know the rules!”

 

“Like I give a rat’s ass about human rules…” mumbled Aomine, crossing his arms over his chest as he avoided looking over in the soldiers’ direction.

 

“There, there, Dai-chan~ No need to get so exalted~” shushed Momoi, smiling brightly at the tanned male as she softly patted his arm. “Code name: -M3. Mass Murder Machines serial number, M3’s cloned prototype. Human kills before escaping the lab: 0. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m 17 years old in both human and super soldier age~ My function is support towards the squad members and my human  name is, as you all know, Momoi Satsuki<3”

 

“Code name: M2…” started the purple haired male, still chewing at the tip of his thumb. “Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 2%. Human kills before our escape from the lab: 53,899. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m the same as Mine-chin in both human and super soldier age… My function is defence and my human name is Murasakibara Atsushi. Muro-chin, I’m hungry!! I want more food!”

 

“You’ll need to put on a request for extended food supplies, then,” said Himuro, softly smiling at the purple haired male.

 

“Code name: M1,” started the heterochromatic redhead, his mischievous smirk growing a fraction as his mismatched eyes started to softly glow. “Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 1%. Human kills before our escape from the lab: 54,039. Super soldier kills: 0. I’m 18 years old in both human and super soldier age. My function is commander and my human name is Akashi Seijuurou. Good neighbours don’t steal and I believe that ‘adultery’ is inserted in one of the seven deadly sins.”

 

 _Why can’t this guy just drop that already…?,_ inwardly cringed Nijimura, doing his utmost to keep his facial expression as passive as he had throughout most of the audit.

 

“Code name: M0,” started the bluenette as a finale, his lack of facial expression  still showing in his features as always. “Mass Murder Machines serial number, humanity rate of 0%. Human kills before our escape from the lab: 0. Super soldier kills: 2,381. I’m 18 years old in human age and 18 years and 5 months in super solder age. My function is assassination and my human name is— Mmph!”

 

“I don’t want them calling your name,” said Akashi as he tightly covered the bluenette’s mouth with his hand. “They’re not worthy of knowing that sort of thing.”

 

“…That’s extremely unfair for me, Akashi-kun,” grumbled the bluenette as he softly pulled the heterochromatic redhead’s hand from on top of his mouth. “If you six can use your names already, I should be the same. Please don’t make me an exception without any reason whatsoever.”

 

“It’s not without a reason,” said Akashi, lowering his body just the slightest so he could grab onto the headphones on the floor and gently put them back over the bluenette’s ears. “I don’t think they are beings worthy enough to know the name I gave you.”

 

“Does that mean that my naming sense lacks values in regards to your naming skills?” pointed out the bluenette, a small pout showing on his features as he just let the taller male do whatever he pleased and put the headphones back on him. He would probably need them soon enough so might as well continue to spoil the redhead.

 

“No, it just shows that you’re worth more than we are,” explained Akashi, softly smiling at the bluenette as he neatly arranged the headphones over his ears. “And who knows what kind of nasty uses they would give to it?”

 

“That doesn’t make much sense, Akashi-kun,” sighed the bluenette, softly lifting his arms and leading his hands to his head.

 

The moment the bluenette’s palms touched the headphones and tightly pressed them against his ears, a loud and acute alarm started echoing inside of the auditorium, deeply startling the soldiers, who immediately got on their guard over the announcement of an incoming attack.

 

“What did I say?” softly spoke Akashi, a knowing smirk on his lips as his heterochromatic eyes, and the eyes of his other six companions, started to brightly shine in the midst of the confusion settling inside of the auditorium. “What’s the use of explaining something to you if all the knowledge would soon be lost in the midst of a sea of blood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it would happen eventually. Military AU, super soldiers... of course we will have plenty of blood baths as the story progresses *evil smirk* This will just be the 2nd of a lot more of come, hehehehehe!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	43. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Yeah, so... Um... Remember when I said that I wouldn't add any more fic to the huge list of ongoing ones? I will break that promise in the near future >.> Luckily for you, I will make it so that it doesn't affect the normal schedule at all~ Unluckily for me... I feel like I'm dying because I can't seem to write the new story as fast as I create exciting scenes in my brain -.-
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter! Yup, it's time to call the pigeon army :3]

“Shit… Now, out of all times?” cursed Nijimura, loudly clicking his tongue as his voice almost couldn’t be heard by his own ears due to the loud alarm still ringing inside of the auditorium. He threw a quick glance at the seven super soldiers, quietly standing in the centre of the large ground area, and started to redirect his gaze back to his squad members. “Taka—“

 

“I’m already on it,” acknowledged Takao before their leader could even finish his sentence, his cell phone already out in the open as he fiddled with the information channels he had exclusive access to through the electronic device.

 

“Kasamatsu, Himuro, Kagami,” called Nijimura next after nodding at the raven haired male in acknowledgement.

 

“Who do you think we are?” said Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his brows as he took his handgun from the holster, both Kagami and Himuro already jumping over the small wooden wall in between their front seats and the central stage where the seven super soldiers were quietly standing.

 

“Okay, what have you assholes done this time?” barked Kagami, his handgun in the front of his body as he cautiously walked over to the group. A deep frown also showed in his features. “Out with it!”

 

“Eh~ We’re innocent~” said Kise, a taunting smirk stretching the corner of his lips as he tilted his head in a thinking manner. “We haven’t done anything at all~”

 

“Liar,” growled Kasamatsu, walking over to near the two younger squad members together with the captain. “You, Aomine, Akashi and… M0 were unsupervised for a period of time. Momoi’s the same, too. Who knows what kind of shit you were up to during that time!?”

 

“Riko-chan can vouch for my innocence since I was with her pretty much the whole day and night, though,” announced Momoi, winking her eye at the sitting area of the auditorium where the brunette and her own squad had been sitting at. “As you could easily guess, I hadn’t seen any of them for a long time and my only contact with them since they were taken out of the lab was the message that Ki-chan sent me last night.”

 

“But that still doesn’t give any alibi to the other four,” pointed out Nijimura, also on his guard even though his handgun still remained inside of its holster. “I think we all know you well enough by now to easily link this sudden attack to your messed up ploys and evil schemes.”

 

“Why would we purposely attack or lead an attack to our new home?” argued back the bluenette, the heterochromatic redhead neatly adjusting the headphones over his ears as he sought to know if they were still needed or not. “We knew they were coming though.”

 

“Why didn’t you saying anything then!?” admonished Nijimura, rolling his eyes around as he tiredly slapped his hand on his face. “Knowing of an incoming attack and not doing anything about it is the same as helping the perpetuators of the attack!”

 

“You didn’t ask,” shortly answered the bluenette and Akashi at the same time, the former expressionless looking at the black haired male while the latter simply mischievously smirked at the squad while hugging the smaller male from behind.

 

“My only regret right now is that we don’t have the luxury of wasting time smacking the shit out of you, as Kasamatsu really would like to put it at the moment,” sighed Nijimura, inwardly counting very slowly so as to calm down his anger towards the nasty and manipulative ways of the targets. “However, expect to experience future repercussions because of this little stunt that you’re pulling. We’re not as forgiving as to let our own get hurt because of stupid shit like this. You’re the same, right?”

 

“That’s so ironic coming from you humans, when this war is more in between your kind than against ours,” scoffed Midorima, a disgusted look on his face as he looked over to the squad. “We’re a product of your own nasty ways and yet you still dare to blame us for a death threat which we had no direct involvement at? You can’t get any more hypocritical than this.”

 

“Yeah, he’s right, Nijimura,” said Takao out of the blue, slowly walking to meet with the group while his eyes remained stuck to the screen of his cell phone. “The ones attacking us are a bunch of squads, from what I can gather, from Russia.”

 

“Russia?” repeated Shirogane, who had moved out of his upper seat in the auditorium and was now giving a short run towards the soldiers and super soldiers. “Russia was attacked yesterday and all international travelling was halted. And for as far as I know, there haven’t been any Russian troops in Japanese territory for years now. They shouldn’t be here, much less attacking us.”

 

“Sakhalin is just 40km away from Hokkaido,” suddenly spoke Momoi, her work mode activated when the playful demeanour on her face changed to that of a serious and business-like woman – the usual Momoi that everyone in the military base was acquainted with. “With the appropriate sailing equipment, they could have easily travelled until one of the ports or beaches of Niigata or Ishikawa in a couple of hours. The rest of the travel would be made on the road, probably by using civilian vehicles to mask the tracking of their movements.”

 

“Because of the _de facto_ maritime boundaries with Russia, they have authorization to sail in the seas so of course we wouldn’t really pay all that much attention to a Russian ship, whichever type it would be,” acknowledged Shirogane, softly nodding his head at the pink haired woman’s words.

 

“It still doesn’t justify an attack from them to us, though,” pointed out Kasamatsu, twisting his nose just the slightest as he really wasn’t liking where this was going. “They were attacked, yes, but it doesn’t have anything else to do with us. We’ve been really well behaved in the last couple of months.”

 

“Technically, you haven’t,” sighed Momoi, throwing a quick glance at her friends. Kise was leisurely shrugging his shoulders at her and Aomine didn’t display any reaction other than a stifled yawn. “The plane that went to get them from the lab and then here to Tokyo was flying despite the warnings sent. Yes, the satellites weren’t working properly because of the bombs, but that only makes it even worse. You know how paranoid the higher ups and the government can get after a bomb attack. They might have caught the airplane flying in Tokyo’s direction and due to its size, they may have misunderstood it as the aircraft that could have held the bombs prior to the attack. It’s your fault for proceeding with the ‘shipment’ even with all the alerts hitting up the communication devices.”

 

“We didn’t have any other choice than to do it,” tried to reason out Shirogane, a small dissatisfied frown showing on his features. “If we didn’t carry out the infiltration and elimination of the lab when we did, we would lose our chance to make a move and who knows when the next chance would have arose. You should know that better than anyone, Momoi, if you aided them with their plans all along.”

 

“Choices aren’t a closed road,” softly spoke the bluenette, his head slightly tilted as he observed the three-way conversation. “All choices have two ends, several diversions and hidden roads. You make up your mind, act according to it and then solve any problem that those actions bring forward. You call us machines but those were the words that we have been told to act upon. We make our own decisions and then put them in motion. If something goes wrong and any unexpected additions are made to our plans, we shift them around according to our needs and goals. Isn’t that the best procedure when it comes to surviving? Isn’t that always the key to solve problems and setbacks?”

 

“Ahh~ As expected of M0~” squealed Momoi, slapping her hands against her cheeks and wiggling her body around as she looked over at the bluenette with lovestruck pink eyes.

 

“But the only choice we have right now is fight,” said Nijimura, a suspicious frown on his features as he looked to the small bluenette and to all the other super soldiers. “Of course we can choose to stay put and be killed but like hell we would let them have their way! War is kill or be killed and if _we_ are killed, then Japan is bye bye. I guess that’s a type of responsibility that you aren’t acquainted with.”

 

“We are,” shortly acknowledged the bluenette with a small nod of his head. “For us, failure means death. If we lose or aren’t able to bring results forward, then we are thrown away and killed. It’s not war that it’s kill or be killed. Living is. And death can be applied in more than one way. Just like fighting can. You simply need to see everything around you as a choice.”

 

“…” Silently, Nijimura exchanged a long glance with the older general, both of them potentially thinking the same way after having heard the bluenette’s words.

 

After the punching incident between Kasamatsu and the blonde super soldier, M0 had said that he had been the one to kill all of the super soldiers that had been deemed as failures by the lab. As they were doing their short introductions to the general and the other soldiers, he had also been the only one to not have ridiculous amounts of human deaths on his hands but the number had been tilted to the super soldier kills, which none of the other Ms had displayed. Their lives had been moulded to withstand war since the very beginning but maybe it had been a far crueler world than what regular soldiers were used to.

 

War was never kind but to mercilessly kill simply because of the label of failure, to kill those exactly like him because they didn’t meet the expectations of the scientists and whoever was responsible for it… should be akin to daily torture to one’s mind.

 

 _M5 and M1 hate humans down to the core, M4 and M2 simply view us as nothing but things that can quench their desires and M3 us sees as stepping stones in his path,_ inwardly said Nijimura, his eyes turning into thin slits as he closely observed the group. _They all seem crazy with their words and actions but deep down they hold reason and logic to what they do. M0 sounds like the sanest of them all when speaking but… I have the feeling I was wrong when I reached the conclusion that M1 is the most dangerous and unstable of them all. 18 years old locked in a basement, 18 years killing those of the same kind for absurd reasons, 18 years being tested and used so as to become a mass murder machi—_

 

_“I’m 18 years old in human age and 18 years and 5 months in super soldier age.”_

 

“…Eh…?” softly interjected Nijimura, his mouth slowly starting to go wide open as he reached yet another discrepancy in the things that the bluenette said.

 

“This may be unbecoming of us, since we haven’t officially settled down anything and all we have is a verbal agreement,” started Shirogane, turning his body slightly around so he could directly face the group of super soldiers. “But won’t you provide us with some aid to get rid of this threat?”

 

“We protect our family and our own,” said Akashi, a knowing smirk of his lips as he heard those words coming out of the prideful mouth of the man that he had been arguing with not even half an hour ago. “We certainly wouldn’t like to have our new home destroyed before we can even step inside of it, now would we? Blood and guts don’t seem all that appealing for decoration in these circumstances.”

 

“Agreed~” acknowledged Murasakibara, sluggishly nodding his head at the heterochromatic redhead’s words while nibbling at the tip of his thumb.

 

“Then—“

 

“But we have our conditions to do it,” interrupted Akashi as the old general was about to speak once again. “One, don’t interfere in the fighting. Two, provide us with the necessary equipment. Three, let us do it our way.”

 

“…” A deep frown creasing his brows, Shirogane remained silent as he simply looked over to the group of newcomers to the military base, his own squad quietly waiting for his decision on the matter. He sighed. “Very well. But we will impose our own conditions too. No bloodbaths, no losses on our side and this squad will accompany you, even if they don’t take any actions themselves.”

 

“Heh… Agreed,” acknowledged Akashi, once again displaying his condescending smirk on his features as he looked over to the squad standing near them. “Shall we get back to work, then, my ‘Beatrice’?”

 

The bluenette softly nodded his head as the heterochromatic redhead gently kissed his cheek, his demeanour as expressionless and void of emotion as usual.

 

“Nfufufu~” started laughing Kise, his golden eyes brightly glowing as a nasty smirk started tugging at the corner of his lips. “I guess Russians can make up for the Japanese dea—“

 

Out of the blue, a large hole appeared in one of the walls of the auditorium, the stone and cement that constituted the hard surface piled up on the floor and continuously crumbling down in small chunks.

 

“Why is it that you can never remain shut up, Kise-kun?” asked the bluenette, his teal eyes glowing as he straightened his body back to a leisure standing position after he strongly gut punched the blonde into oblivion.

 

“Nooo! Don’t get angry at me again, M0!!” sobbed Kise as he walked out of the hole in the wall as if nothing had happened, only his white clothes slightly smeared with dust. “I’ll be a good boy so don’t stop talking to me!!!”

 

“I’m not angry but please be mindful of what you say,” sighed the bluenette, his eyes not tearing away from the blonde as he returned to near them with a tear-stained face. “The humans may misunderstand your words.”

 

“Yay~! So you’re not angry at me~!” cheerfully yelped Kise, quickly gluing himself into the bluenette through the means of a bone-shattering hug. A small smirk on his lips, he softly whispered in the smaller male’s ear. “It would be a misunderstanding because you won, Kurokocchi. If it had been Akashicchi’s win, they would be killed before the Russians could even make the alarm resound. But you know Akashicchi better than anyone. Right… Kurokocchi?”

 

_I do… Of course I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, things keep on heating up more and more XD So damn excited to be able to have some bloody action going around once again. It may sound bad but I miss killing people in the stories X3 And dammit, Kise, why do you have to be so ominous in the end of the chapter!? Now people will think that I left another cliffhanger on their plates!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	44. Advance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> Much like it happened with Shattered Miracles, this chapter was supposed to have been released yesterday... But life likes to mess around with my schedule and I couldn't find the time to put it out... But it here now so all you have to do is sit back, buckle up and get ready for the bumpy ride that's about to start XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kise, pass me the Glock 17M and the SP 2022,” asked Aomine, finishing loading a Grand Power MK handgun and swiftly putting it inside of the holster strapped to one of the sides of his waist in time to catch the other two handguns that had been thrown over in his direction from the other side of the room. He, and all other five of them, were no longer dressed in the frail white t-shirts and shorts but fully dressed as if a soldier of that base ready for fighting.

 

“You’re gonna go for those three, Aominecchi?” asked Kise, also occupied with fiddling with a FN FNC assault rifle so that both the mechanized weapon and the bayonet in the front side were fully operational and according to his own taste. “You are going to run out of bullet midway through it~”

 

“That should be the least of those guys’ concerns,” snorted Aomine, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “Even if I do run out of bullets, they’re still going to die in the end.”

 

“You should know by now that it’s not any lack of weaponry that would put a stop to Aomine, Kise,” pointed out Midorima, carefully adjusting the telescopic sight in the top side of the M24 sniper rifle, a bulky strengthened plastic carrier bag filled with the SWS system components by his feet. “But I won’t deny that taking a bullet or two in the head could maybe make him a little bit smarter and teach him to be less rushed.”

 

“Been there, done that…” said Murasakibara, leisurely munching on a chocolate chips cereal bar as he remained sat down on the floor, his back caging a Heckler & Koch G3A3 against the wall behind him. “It won’t make much difference…”

 

“You were just called an idiot, Aominecchi~” taunted Kise, softly snickering behind his hand as he sideways glanced at the tanned male.

 

“Shut up,” barked Aomine, furiously glaring at the blonde while roughly putting the handguns in their respective holsters and then going for the massive hunting knife in the table in front of him. “Do you know what we all call you behind your back? If you want to know, then shut up for 24 hours straight!”

 

“Eh!? You talk about me in between your letters!?” yelped Kise, his mouth open in utter shock. “What does Ku— Um, M0 have so say about me!?”

 

Instead of answering, all that Aomine did was mischievously smirk at the blonde, who started to loudly screech and squeal as if he was in agony, his body rolling around in the ground.

 

“I have to confess something…” sighed Kagami, softly massaging his neck as his eyes remained stuck in the super soldiers getting ready to face the arrival of the enemies. “Seeing them acting all leisure and fooling around like idiots makes me more tense than if they were all quiet and trying to focus in utter silence…”

 

“I feel you there,” acknowledged Takao with a small nod of his head, both Kasamatsu and Himuro doing the same in silence. “It’s so… unnatural to see them acting as if they aren’t getting ready to put their necks on a deadly fight against enemies. One that’s kill or get killed…”

 

“For us, it’s unnatural but for them it’s just another day of their lives,” pointed out Nijimura, his arms crossed over his chest as he remained with his back leaned against the wall, beside his squad members’ position. “We can still recall the days from before this whole war started but even at that time, they were already being prepared and ‘manufactured’ to fight in it. The war didn’t start 18 years ago but it had already been decided at that time that they would be one of the key weapons in it.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true and we all know it,” acknowledged Kasamatsu, an angry frown still present in his features. “However, they are smart enough to notice these little differences between our upbringing and theirs. And they are fucking smart enough to use those differences to fool around and bring about shitty manipulative plans like this one.”

 

“Speaking of manipulative plans, where are Akashi and M0?” suddenly asked Himuro, his gaze quickly crossing the whole division to try to find the exact location of the heterochromatic redhead and the bluenette. He didn’t know if it was his sixth sense ringing on his head or if there had been any sort of previous spark that made him feel such, but he disliked it when the small bluenette was going around at his own will while not supervised by anyone that wasn’t a super soldier.

 

“Last time I checked, they were talking outside in the corridor,” said Takao, pointing with his thumb towards an half open door that led to outside of that room. “Should we check on them, Nijimura-san?”

 

“I guess we should,” sighed Nijimura, taking one of his arms from their crossed position over his chest and lightly scratching the back of his head. “Could you, Takao? I feel like my life is shortened by a few days every time I go check on them while they’re alone…”

 

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about so damn well…” acknowledged Kagami, a shudder crawling up his spine as his body shook around in an extremely noteworthy way.

 

“You two are honestly fucking scaredy cats…” sighed Kasamatsu while rolling his eyes around and shaking his head in disapproval. “Takao, let’s go.”

 

“Yes~” cheerfully acknowledged Takao, offering a quick salute to the older male’s orders before he started following after him. “Kasamatsu-san, you’re not scared of them? Not just Akashi and M0, but the other four… well, five?”

 

“I think right now I’m so pissed off at them that all fear has been erased from my body,” announced Kasamatsu, his eyebrow twitching just the slightest in utter anger and annoyance at the subjects of the conversation – especially at a certain tricky blondie. “All I want is for this whole thing to be solved so I can teach them a lesson or two from my own end.”

 

“Ahahaha! As expected of you, Kasamatsu-san,” laughed Takao, giving a quick slap with his hand on the older male’s back.

 

“L-Let’s just hurry it up, okay?” awkwardly instructed Kasamatsu, his cheekbones slightly rosy as he motioned his hand forward to push the door more open. His movement came to an unexpected halt when their ears easily caught the sound of two familiar voices.

 

“—do what I’m telling you to, okay?” said Akashi, his voice sounding commanding and authoritative for the first time when addressing the smaller male.

 

“I have always hated this side of yours, Akashi-kun,” answered back the bluenette, his soft voice as sharp as a razor.

 

“Oh-oh~ It seems like someone is having some troubles already during the honeymoon period,” softly whispered Takao as both he and the older male slowly walked closer to the door and peeked into the corridor, in the direction where the voices were coming from.

 

“I know you do,” acknowledged Akashi, taking a step forward and shortening the distance between him and the smaller bluenette in front of him. “However, it’s not by you hating it that it will change. You don’t have a choice here. Or you do it as I’m telling you to or I will force you to stay put by cutting off your hands and feet.”

 

“This is exactly what I hate about you,” sighed the bluenette with an extremely exasperated voice. “Just when will you understand that I’m the same as all of you? Please stop treating me as if I’m made of glass and that I will break at the smallest of touches. If you can do it, I don’t understand why I can’t do it too.”

 

“Killing humans is not the same as killing super soldiers,” said Akashi, a small frown appearing on his brows as he looked straight into the teal eyes of the smaller male. “I’ve told you that quite a few times already, didn’t I?”

 

“If you dare to mention _that_ name right now, I will get angry,” warned the bluenette, his teal eyes flickering a strong light for all but a fraction of a second.

 

“What would you do if you got angry at me?” chuckled Akashi, delivering a soft and long peck to the corner of the bluenette’s pouting lips. “Will you stop talking to me for half a year like you did to Ryouta seven years ago?”

 

“I-I wouldn’t do that to you…” mumbled the bluenette, shyly looking away from the taller male’s amused gaze. A small mischievous smirk lightly tugged at the corner of his lips shortly after, though. “But I may tell on you to Ogiwara-kun. He was the one who found the easiest method to teach Kise-kun how to behave. I’m sure he could do the same for you.”

 

“Hm… This is how it should be,” acknowledged Akashi with a soft nod of his head, gently bumping his forehead against the smaller male’s. “Your hate towards my ‘overprotectiveness’, as you called it, and my love over how adorable you get when you sulk at me.”

 

“You’re the only one who takes enjoyment in getting me angry,” deadpanned the bluenette, lifting his hand in his air and softly bumping his closed fist in the heterochromatic redhead’s head. “Others usually avoid doing it. Intentionally, at least.”

 

“I’m just practicing your beliefs in honesty,” chuckled Akashi, motioning his two hands forward and gently pinching the smaller male’s cheeks with his fingers, stretching and pulling at his smooth skin. “I want to be the one to bring forward more expressions out of your face. All of them, no matter what type.”

 

“Ale u ahn idiud, Agaji-gun…?” deadpanned the bluenette once again, his voice muffled and slurring due to the soft tugs being done to his cheeks.

 

“I love you too,” chuckled Akashi, not stopping his hands as he lovingly stared at the smaller male, a pout definitely wanting to settle on his features if it weren’t for the stretching of his cheeks.

 

“Dads nut wa I shait…” said the bluenette yet again with a deformed and broken speech pattern, giving a quick kick to the redhead’s shin.

 

“Are they having a lover’s spat or just flirting in a passive aggressive way?” whispered Takao, a small thinking frown showing on his features as he continued to observe the lovey-dovey couple while half hidden behind the half open door. “I can no longer tell which it is…”

 

“And who the heck is ‘Ogiwara-kun’ in the first place?” also whispered Kasamatsu, taking a peek at the younger squad member as if he would have the answer on him. “None of them introduced themselves with that name and I doubt that M0 has the habit of speaking about himself in the 3rd person.”

 

“I don’t,” answered the bluenette, popping out of the nowhere right next to the half open door, accompanied by the heterochromatic redhead.

 

“Uwah!” screamed Kasamatsu, pushing his body further away from the door and knocking Takao down together with him. “Grr… I’ve told you a million times already to stop fucking appearing in front of us out of nowhere!!!”

 

“Eavesdropping is considered ruder, though,” pointed out Akashi, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as he walked back inside of the room while holding hands with the bluenette, his heterochromatic eyes sideways glancing at the two soldiers sprawled on the floor. “ _The next time you do it, I’ll cut off your ears…_ ”

 

“Why is this goddamned brat always so fucking pissy at us…?” softly grumbled Kasamatsu, getting up from the floor at the same time as his squad mate and walking back together to near the rest of the squad. “’Don’t know how to respect their elders, do they…?”

 

“Told you so,” said Nijimura as he observed the two soldiers returning to near them. He couldn’t help but snort when his second-in-command ‘kindly’ threw him with the middle finger almost straight on the face. “What happened to respecting your elders, Kasamatsu?”

 

“I’m done with those two,” grumbled Kasamatsu, crossing his arms over his chest. “The fun threats and manipulative words are yours to behold, Nijimura.”

 

“Nijimura-san may not be the smartest choice, though,” pointed out Takao, a knowing small smirk on his lips as he looked over to the commander. “Akashi would _swish_ cut it to bits~ Or maybe even M0 himself would, depending on the situation~”

 

“That’s not funny, Takao,” groaned Nijimura, rolling his eyes around while inwardly cringing yet again. He really couldn’t get any rest, now could he? Whether from the super soldiers or from his own subordinates…

 

“I wasn’t joking, actually,” said Takao, now a dead serious demeanour on his features as he pointed towards the super soldier’s direction.

 

The heterochromatic redhead was smoothly sliding a long sword back inside of the scabbard already strapped around his waist, motioning his hands forward in the table’s direction to grab a Vityaz-SN submachine gun that was put behind his back. On the other hand, the small bluenette had pretty much grabbed onto the entire collection of knives and blades inside of that division and was leisurely fitting them in his military outfit.

 

“You win, Takao,” sighed Nijimura, his shoulders slumping down just the slightest. “But what the heck is with that weaponry choice? They know that the Russians are known for their mass destruction weaponry, right?”

 

“Unless you want to have a threat hovering over your ears, don’t even ask,” cringed Kasamatsu, starting to feel a nagging headache form inside of his skull.

 

“Are you all done with the chitchat?” interrupted Akashi, all six of them stopping in front of the soldier squad. “We’re all ready to go and, as they say, time is money. Only that money for us doesn’t hold any meaning other than the total count of corpses that you will have to clean afterwards.”

 

“Can’t we eat them instead of throwing them away?” asked Murasakibara, his head slightly tilted as he looked over to the redhead.

 

“Cannibalism is frowned upon in the human civilization, Atsushi,” said Akashi, a knowing smirk on his features as he looked straight at the squad in front of them. “We should save the breaching of taboos to another time. Right, M0?”

 

“…”

 

“You should stop with the morbid conversations too, then,” said Nijimura, finally departing his back from the wall and also walking in the encounter of the super soldier group. “So? How will it be done? Shirogane-san gave you permission to lead this defensive attack but how will you go about it?”

 

“Atsushi, secure the auditorium area and get inside any other Japanese soldier that is still running around free,” started instructing Akashi, only obtaining a small grunt of acknowledgment from the purple haired giant. “Shintarou, position yourself in the highest building and clean the path of the soldiers being led inside of the auditorium. Daiki, you can get the northernmost area and Ryota, go for the opposite direction. Satsuki, let us know if there’s any change in the Russians’ location while we’re in our prearranged positions. I’ll be staying in between Daiki and Ryouta. M0… do whatever you see more fit.”

 

“…” All that the bluenette did was throw a quick sideways glare at the heterochromatic redhead before returning his expression to the usual expressionless demeanour.

 

“Regarding what you will do, it’s entirely up to you,” continued Akashi, trying to keep himself from chuckling at the wrathful glance he had just fallen victim to. “Shirogane Kouzou instructed you to keep an eye on us but I believe that the numbers don’t quite add up or even match with our fighting style. Then again, it would be impossible for you to keep up with M0’s movements even if there were enough of you. Sort it out between yourselves who gets to follow who around.”

 

“…What do you guys think?” asked Nijimura, still suspiciously keeping the super soldiers under his gaze.

 

“If it’s like that, then I guess it has been decided from the start,” said Kasamatsu, turning around on his heels and starting to walk in the door’s direction while cracking his knuckles. “Kise, get moving already! We have plenty to talk about.”

 

“Yes, Senpai<3” acknowledged Kise, a cheerful grin on his features as he waltzed around to near his location.

 

“Aomine, let’s get going too,” said Kagami, giving a quick jerk to his chin to incite the tanned male to follow after him. “I can tell you about basketball rules on our way there.”

 

“As if I care about basketball and that thing’s rules…” grumbled Aomine under his breath as he sluggishly started to motion towards the door at the same time as the red haired soldier.

 

“Midori— Huff!!” started calling Takao, happily grinning at the green haired male while waving his hand at him, but his words and waving was cut short when a large plastic container was thrown over in his direction.

 

“Carry that,” shortly instructed Midorima as he carried the sniper rifle on his hands while walking in the door’s direction.

 

“Eh… Am I your slave…?” grumbled Takao under his breath as he grudgingly carried the heavy and big as heck artillery box against his chest.

 

“Shall we go too?” asked Himuro, softly smiling at the purple haired male while taking from inside of his pants’ pocket another cereal bar.

 

“Yup,” acknowledged Murasakibara, readily snatching the snack from the black haired male as they both walked over to the door and exited the room like all the others had already done.

 

“Wai—! You guys…!” babbled Nijimura, his mouth gapping wide open as he was left behind by his own squad members, all alone with the heterochromatic redhead… only. It seems that the bluenette had sneaked out of the room without anyone noticing. “You are all a bunch of assholes, you know!!”

 

“Well, then,” slowly said Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his lips as his mismatched eyes glanced over to the black haired male in the midst of their glowing. “Let’s play fair now, yes? We’re about to become good neighbours. And good neighbours don’t kill each other unless they have reasons too, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Listen, whatever it is that you think that it’s happening, it’s a misunderstanding, okay?” tried to explain Nijimura, slowly walking backwards as the heterochromatic redhead continued to walk over in his direction, one of his hands placed on top of the sword’s handle. “There’s nothing going on between me and M0 and I want to keep it like that. What happened back then was just— Nnn!”

 

When Nijimura saw the redhead suddenly lung forward in his direction, he couldn’t help but tightly close his eyes in expectation of having his guts splashed all over the floor at any second. However, all he heard was the loud groan of another man, the wet sound of flesh being slashed stuffing his ears.

 

“You are wasting my time again, Shuuzou,” warned Akashi, softly sliding the blood-stained blade of the long sword back inside of its scabbard, a dead soldier dressed in a different set of military clothes dead by his feet. “And you were the one who told us that we would suffer the consequences if Japanese soldiers were to be killed during this attack. They are already here so there’s little to no time to waste if you want to keep the casualties on your side to an absolute zero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe, finally...!! Finally, I get to have some bloody action XD I can't wait to put our favourite Mass Murder Machines do what they do best: kill the heck out of their enemies *evil smirk*
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


	45. Fairness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter~
> 
> We're back to the fighting, blood and gore, as it's to be expected of this fic~ So I guess we're back to the warnings, just to rest my heart at ease ^^
> 
> WARNING: graphic descriptions of violence, blood
> 
> [Thank you, Midnight, for proofreading this chapter, and thank you, Takarasuzume, for helping me out with the Russian sentences :3]

“And that’s how ‘good neighbours’ act towards each other,” concluded Kasamatsu as finishing words to an almost twenty minutes lecture towards the blonde super soldier. “Do you get it?”

 

“Yup~” acknowledged Kise with a cheerful nod of his head, leisurely waltzing beside the black haired soldier as they motioned by foot towards the area that had been assigned to him by Akashi.

 

“Were you even listening to what I was saying or are you just saying ‘yup’ so I shut up?” asked Kasamatsu, a vein popping out on his forehead at how relaxed the blonde looked under those circumstances – not only were they under attack from an unknown number of enemy soldiers from Russia, he was also being heavily admonished for all of the scheming actions he and the other super soldiers directed towards them.

 

“’Listen, Kise, a fuckton of things that you did yesterday were just a bunch of crap that could get you and all of your smartass buddies killed more quickly than—‘” started repeating Kise, voicing out exactly the same words that the older male had said when he had began his long and boring lecture but his words were cut short when he was kicked in the back of his knee and fell face first on the floor. “Hey! What was that for, Senpai!?”

 

“You just really enjoy pissing me off, don’t you?” breathed Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his features as he looked down at the blonde from his standing position, his arms crossed over his chest as he remained motionless by the taller male’s fallen body. “Since it seems you are not very good at reading the mood even though you have a ‘degree’ in ‘humanology’, and since I did tell you that I would teach one or two things about humans, I guess it will have to come to this from here onwards.”

 

“…?” Still sat down on the harsh outside ground of the military base, Kise tilted his head to the left just the slightest as he looked over to the older male with a certain curiosity.

 

“Every single time you piss me off or do anything bad, I’m going to smack you until you understand that you did something wrong and apologise or until I’m no longer pissed off,” said Kasamatsu, an evil smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Deal?”

 

“I don’t feel any pain so what’s the use of trying to teach me something with physical punishments?” pointed out Kise, an eyebrow slightly arched as he continued to curiously observed the black haired male as he lowered his body and crouched down beside him.

 

“That’s exactly why, you idiot,” sighed Kasamatsu, slamming the open palm of his hand on the blonde’s forehead and then giving a strong push to his head after he messily ruffled his golden locks. “I’ve told you already. Not every human is like what you are used to seeing from the lab or wherever it was that you were before you were put inside of the lab. I won’t beat the shit out of you if that would hurt you and cause you pain. Um… Well, I probably would end up smacking you at least once per day but if you don’t feel any pain then beating you is pretty much the same as yelling or admonishing you, right? And you six don’t seem to understand our words so maybe some physical contact will do the deed instead.”

 

“Ahh…” acknowledged Kise, not understand all that much of what exactly the soldier was trying to say or wanted to get at with this ‘deal’ he wanted to settle with him. “Hm… By ‘physical contact’, do you mean the same things that Akashicchi and M0 do?”

 

“L-L-L-Like hell it is!!!!” roared Kasamatsu, his face growing beep red as all of his blood rushed to his head to shape a crimson blush. Instinctively, he pushed his elbow backwards and strongly punched the blonde straight in the middle of his face with his closed fist. “I-I’ll fucking kill you if you say something like that again, even if just joking! You really enjoy making me pissed off, don’t you, you fucking idiot!? I don’t think I can get satisfied with punching you once. Get back up and let me punch you a few more times or just stay laid down there so I can step on you until you get mixed with the ground!”

 

“From what I know… I don’t possess the ability to fuse with the ground,” announced Kise, sitting back straight on the floor at the same time as he wiped the blood slowly dripping out of his nostrils with his sleeve. “It’s not like you punching and stepping on me makes much difference, but are you sure you want to do that right now, Senpai? Five meters behind the building on our right, three unknown men. Fifteen in the northeast, six more in the opposite direction. And…”

 

As quick as if he was moving one of his own limbs, Kise got a hold of the assault rifle loosely hanging on his back and a single shot echoed in the desert street with his index finger connecting with the trigger.

 

“Один готов. Да начнётся охота!” playfully announced Kise, a mischievous smirk slowly appearing on his lips as he motioned his body upwards and strongly kicked his heels against the dirt. His smirk suddenly disappeared and the usual leisure expression returned to his features when he switched his gaze to the older male. “I forgot you were here. I can’t exactly run off on my own, right? Hm… What should I do? I’m not used to having others around me while I’m killing.”

[TL: One down. Let the hunt begin~]

 

“Huh? Don’t you fucking underestimate the Japanese army, brat,” spat Kasamatsu, a deep frown on his brows as he cracked his knuckles while also getting up from his crouched down position. “You’re one hundred years too early to think of me as a weight pulling you down.”

 

“Eh~ Then I guess you’ll be able to keep up with my pace, right? Kasamatsu- _senpai_ <3” teasingly remarked Kise, getting the assault rifle ready for attack once again as he started walking towards the closest enemy soldiers. “I’ll give you a hand and put a handicap on myself. I will use the slow walking that you humans call ‘running’.”

 

“Hmph! I told you to not underestimate the Japanese army, Kise!” roared Kasamatsu at the same time as both he and the blonde started running with the exact same pace towards the building. “I may not have permission to take any attack against those fuckers, but it doesn’t mean I need to be protected like a freaking princess!”

 

“In my eyes, all humans are princesses that need others to protect and sacrifice themselves for them!” said Kise, his feet sliding down against the floor as he popped his body out of the corner of the building without any warning, immediately firing the assault rifle against two of the enemy soldiers loitering around that area. With just a handful of accurate shots, the soldiers fell dead on the ground, the remaining one yielding his own rifle in front of his face as he took aim to shot at the blonde. He didn’t even have enough time to get his index finger stuck to trigger when the super soldier’s bayonet pierced his chest and ripped both flesh and bone so that the sharp blade could exit through his back. With a single motion, Kise withdrew the bayonet from the dead soldier’s body and let the assault rifle hang down on his hand, thick, red blood dripping out of the cutting and slender edge. “See? These ‘princesses’ have died because no one was there to protect them. Well… Even if there was, it would just mean that more corpses would get piled up here.”

 

“What… exactly happened to you guys…?” softly breathed Kasamatsu, cautiously observing the blonde from near the corner of the building. Even if it was being done against enemy soldiers, the blonde hadn’t even blinked when he opened fire directly against the two Russians and, despite having a huge ass weapon pointed almost right at his face, he hadn’t hesitated a single fraction of a second before he directly attacked him with the bayonet attached to his assault rifle. _That’s not the reaction that soldiers have when fighting off enemies. This is not how humans look  when they kill each other…_

 

“What happened to us?” repeated Kise, pointing his weapon’s muzzle in the sky’s direction and firing a couple of aimless shots at it. A smile remained on his features as he looked straight into the black haired male’s eyes. “Don’t you know the answer to that question already? You, humans, made us like this. If you want to blame someone for your deaths and destruction… then blame your own greediness and thirst for power! Well… At this point, I only have one thing that I can whole-heartedly tell to every single one of you.”

 

“And that is…?” suspiciously asked Kasamatsu, fully walking across the corner of the building as he noticed the arrival of another set of Russian soldiers, by the military uniforms they were wearing.

 

“Thank you,” said Kise, his smiling widening even further – it was a smile as glistering and bright as that of a large star in the sky. “If it weren’t for you, I would still be a disgusting and filthy human. Now my solemn purpose is to wipe out every single pest that is tainting his world. If I’m killed in the process, oh well~ But at least I will die as a free being. Until that day, I will make sure to kill and kill and kill until there’s not even one of your specie within my sight. M0 doesn’t want you guys killed, though. So you can afford to keep on living for a while longer. I think you owe a ‘thank you’ to him too. It would be such an amusing sight~ You humans bowing down at M0 to ask to keep on living. If it were any other of us responsible for making that decision, you would have been long dead by now.”

 

“…”

 

“Oopsy~ I wasn’t supposed to let this one out~” playfully said Kise, sticking his tongue out as he lightly knocked his closed fist on his head. “But you said earlier that our schemes and lies were problematic, right? Then I guess it can’t be helped. We were planning on wiping out the entire Japanese army if you were to decline Akashicchi’s proposal. After that, we would take down the government. After that, every single citizen of the whole country would be sent six feet underground. Congratulations, Kasamatsu-senpai, you accomplished your duty and protected the country, as it is expected of you as soldiers.”

 

“…!” A shudder went down Kasamatsu’s spine as he heard the blonde revealed their plan B in regards to the outcome of the audit. In their eyes, the entire Japanese population held the exact same value that the small piece of land within the military base that they had acquired did. If they couldn’t get what they wanted, they would have killed everyone in the country just so they could obtain it. “You guys are crazy…”

 

“But right now, it’s we, the crazy ones, that are doing your dirty job and killing all of your enemies for you,” whispered Kise right in the black haired male’s ear when he suddenly popped up next to him. “You’re welcome, Senpai~”

 

Disappearing once again from near Kasamatsu, Kise reappeared once again in front of the large group of enemy soldiers that was running towards that area, summoned by the earlier gun shots that they deemed as signal that there was fighting going around between their comrades and those that were viewed as the original attackers.

 

“Дерьмо! Что...? Arrrgh!!” cursed one of the Russian soldiers, when an unknown blonde popped up in front of him out of the blue, motioning his handgun towards him immediately – his reaction was too slow, however, and his hand was chopped off of his arm with one swift motion of the bayonet attached to the blonde’s assault rifle, afterwards carved deep on the middle of his throat, blood gushing out in high speed when ripped open.

[TN: Shit! What…?]

 

What happened afterwards was almost surreal to Kasamatsu. Two minutes… Two minutes had been the necessary time for Kise to completely annihilate more than a dozen of armed soldiers all by himself. Everything had been done so quickly that the black haired male’s eyes could barely keep up with the fighting and it almost seemed as if the enemy soldiers had suddenly gone insane and were killing themselves – all that could truly be captured of it was blood splattering everywhere, bodies dropping dead on the ground and the repeated echoing of the guns firing around.

 

 “Кто ты...?” gasped the only remaining Russian soldier, his features bloodstained from his comrades’ blood and one of his arms hanging loosely by the side of his battered body, obviously broken in more than one place.

[TN: W-Who are you…?]

 

“Хех... Худший кошмар для человека” answered Kise in the soldier’s mother tongue before he swung his closed fist forward and finished the soldier with a single blow on his face.

[TN: Heh… Human’s worst nightmare.]

 

As Kasamatsu continued to observe Kise in the midst of the sea of enemy corpses, he felt a pained pang inside of his chest. The blonde didn’t seem happy at all for the massacre that occurred by his hands, as it was expected to happen if a killing machine had successfully finished its job smoothly and without any setbacks. Instead, it was as if he had just stepped on an ant while walking somewhere – there had been no emotion behind it, just the pure act of taking a life without any attachment or reason behind it. It was simply the course of nature making the world run round and round.

 

And that, for some reason, heavily hurt Kasamatsu’s heart. They were schemy, playful and extremely childish, but had been already deprived of emotional attachments to anything that wasn’t like them.

 

“Unfair…” softly whispered Kasamatsu as he constantly kept his blue steel eyes on the blonde, his cheerful and leisure self back as he waltzed back in his direction, his assault rifle dangling around as he swung his arms back and forth in the midst of his walking motions. “We’re so unfair…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few Russians are down (rest in peace, poor souls that were sacrificed) but I still wonder how many more are there around? Then again, human soldiers won't cause much damage to our favourite mass murder machines, won't they? :3 For as long as they are only humans~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)   
>  [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Hiejima Mutsumi Website](https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi)   
>  [Weekly Previous](https://mafysreleaseschedule.blogspot.co.uk/)   
>  [Read my KnB dj translations here~](https://mafyjaponica.blogspot.co.uk/)


End file.
